Le cottage
by pinkienath
Summary: En vacances dans un cottage perdu dans les bois, la famille michaelson et leurs amis vont devoir se confronter à leurs sentiments, leur haine, leur doutes et lutter ensemble pour garder le lien qui les unit. Et lutter contre un danger qui pourrait les détruire à jamais...Characters : elijah , Klaus, rebecca, Camille, Hayley, Kol, freya, jackson, Oliver, baby Hope
1. Shopping partie

**Chapitre 1 – Shopping party entre filles**

Le soleil brillait de ces mille feux dès la levée du jour et le rire joyeux des filles avaient contaminé la petite ville qui semblait tellement calme et sereine par rapport à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Cette idée de s'éloigner un peu de l'ambiance froide et cruelle qui régnait depuis trop longtemps dans leur maison, de s'éloigner de la violence quotidienne qui sévissait chez eux, avait été négociée en haut lieu tant bien que mal par les filles. Elles avaient réussi, non sans une certaine fierté, à organiser un séjour à la campagne, qui, éventuellement calmerait les humeurs néfastes de Klaus et rendrait un peu de sérénité à son frère qui subissait de plus en plus son mauvais caractère .

Bien sur comme il aurait fallu s'en douter, la proposition lancée par les femmes les plus complaisantes, Freya et Cami, pour ce break estival loin de la ville, avait été mal acceptée au tout début , récriée, malmenée, avait horrifié toute la famille Mickaelson… mais à force de persuasion et de compromis en échange, avait non sans mal, abouti tout de même à être réalisée malgré les cris, les soupirs, les frustrations puis les résignations et acceptations, ce qui était bien rare dans la famille Mickaelson.

Le sourire charmeur de Cami, les soupirs désespérés de Rebecca qui mourait d'envie de s'offrir un peu de liberté loin de la Nouvelle Orléans et l'excitation toute juvénile de Hope avaient fini par faire tomber le mur de refus posés par les plus endurcis, Klaus, Elijah et Hayley.

Le choix d'avoir pris un petit pied à terre en pleine foret non loin d'un lac et entouré de champs aux alentours avait fini par faire céder cette dernière notamment. Haley n'avait pas été contre un petit ressource aux sources et faire découvrir à Hope, encore bébé cependant, les « joies de la campagne en famille ». Son instinct de louve avait pris le dessus sur le côté vampire de ville qu'elle était.

A n'en point douter, le grand Niklaus avait été infernal tout le long du trajet, Elijah avait refusé d'ôter son costume trois pièces pour une tenue plus de circonstance et Hayley avait emmené avec elle tout un attirail d'armes en tous genre … juste au cas où …mais sinon, les bagages avaient fini par être déposés dans le coffre de leur voiture et tout ce beau monde avait pris la clé des champs pour une semaine de repos.

Semaine qui selon Rebecca serait un succès planétaire si aucun sang ni aucune tête arrachée ne viendrait ternir ces quelques vacances qu'ils s'étaient accordés, tous ensemble !

A la différence de Cami, qui semblait être convaincue que tout allait se dérouler à merveille, Rebecca restait bien moins optimiste sur cela. Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait au bout de mille années à côtoyer ses frères, jamais une seule pause ne s'était accordée chez les Mickaelson.

…Et donc c'est par ce beau matin d'été que la petite ville pouvait admirer le déhanché de ces quatre superbes femmes se promener, heureuses et souriantes, dans les rues fleuries de Springer City.

Heureuses surtout d'avoir pu laisser les deux frères en petit comité restreint là bas, dans leur chalet perdu au milieu de nul part et de s'être esquivées dès le petit jour pour une complicité tout en féminité. Hope quant à elle profitait du paysage et des bavardages de sa mère et de ses tantes tranquillement dans sa poussette. La petite bande était bien déterminée à profiter de ce moment de calme pour écumer les quelques mais « rares » boutiques de Springer city.

\- « Je l'avais tout de même dit que New York City aurait été plus approprié pour nous refaire une belle garde robe ? non, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Il va falloir que je me contente d'un chapeau de paille et de robes à fleur pour me fondre dans le paysage, c'est bien cela ?

Les trois autres femmes se tournèrent vers Rebecca un peu en retrait, qui prise en faute leur lança un petit sourire dont elle avait le secret et repartit fouiller les quelques caisses de vêtement du marché qu'elles étaient en train de traverser. Cami lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en l'encourageant à fouiller encore un peu pour y dénicher la perle rare…

\- Les filles, euh…je tenais … je voulais vous remercier d'avoir tant insisté pour ce séjour.

Hayley se sentait gêner de devoir avoir admettre que oui , en effet , cette petite escapade loin de la nouvelle Orléans, lui permettait de se poser un peu, de respirer et de se sentir de nouveau femme et maman. D'oublier les derniers massacres en date et les derniers plans machiavéliques mis en place pour supprimer les éventuels et futurs ennemis à venir.

Freya s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne nous remercie pas, ce sont les garçons qu'il faudrait remercier d'avoir enfin , après ce gros tumulte qu'ils nous ont fait pour nous empêcher de mener à bien ce projet, surtout mon cher frère Klaus, de pouvoir tout de même se retrouver ici.

Hayley sourit, poussa d'un coup un rire moqueur tout en fixant les filles avec un regard qui en disait bien long.

\- Non sans blague, vous pensez sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir laissé Elijah et Klaus en tête à tête, là bas, au chalet, pendant que nous prenons du bon temps ici ?

\- J'en suis certaine ! Continua Freya avec une moue dubitative puis elle regarda de nouveau Hayley avec un sourire enchanté :

\- Quand je pense que tu as demandé à Elijah s'il pouvait en profiter pour étendre nos dessous ?

Les filles se remémorèrent l'expression stupéfaite de ce dernier et éclatèrent de rire. Rebecca n'en perdait pas une miette de pouvoir mettre ses frères « en boîte » même si l'expression avait tout sa valeur !

\- Désolée, Mesdames de vous décevoir mais j'ai trouvé à ce moment là mon frère totalement égal à lui – même, tête haute et dédaigneuse face à la proposition, petit hochement de tête qui signifie « cours toujours tu m'intéresses » ! Enfin du grand Elijah quoi !

Freya renchérit tout en riant de plus belle.

\- Et le plus fort c'est tout de même quand il a sortit son mouchoir blanc pour se tamponner le front !

Les femmes en avaient les larmes aux yeux en se remémorant ce moment unique dans la vie d'Elijah.

Cami ne put s'empêcher de renchérir immédiatement provoquant de nouveau l'hilarité des jeunes femmes.

\- Je dirai que le couperet est tombé encore plus bas quand vous avez toutes les deux, Hayley et toi, Rebecca, demandé à Klaus de s'occuper du repas de ce soir pour notre retour ? non ?

Hayley ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire plus que satisfait sur le visage tout en repensant à l'expression horrifiée et colérique de Klaus dans ce moment là.

Rebecca parut songeuse.

\- Je pense que mon très cher frère va nous préparer de la vipère bien cuite pour ce soir , tout en aiguisant un pieu qu'il compte certainement nous enfoncer bien fort dans le cœur.

\- Non, vous exagérez, il m'a semblé assez détendu hier et ce matin ! essaya d'encourager Cami

\- Et Toi Cami, …qui propose à Klaus s'il venait à s'ennuyer de repeindre la veille grange ?

Freya et Rebecca eurent alors un petit coup d'œil bien complice et Rebecca commenta :

\- je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois mon frère réfreindre ses pulsions destructrices à une telle proposition touchant son intégrité profonde comme il l'a fait à ce moment là . Cami, Je pense, ma belle Cami , que tu es son petit coup de cœur…

Cami ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à cet homme que tout éloignait d'elle et qui pourtant avant le don de lui faire battre le cœur bien trop vite. Il est vrai qu'il lui avait offert un petit sourire en coin, coquin et satisfait quand elle lui avait tendu le pot de peinture. Elle aurait pu à ce moment là se perdre dans ses yeux profonds sans vouloir sortir de cet océan.

\- Cami ? Cami !

La jeune femme sortit de ses rêves immédiatement, quoique un peu déçue de pas y être restée plus longtemps.

Hayley s'écria d'un coup :

\- Les filles ! regardez moi ce joli Short Jean, il irait parfaitement à notre Elijah ! non qu'en pensez vous ?

Le fou rire les reprit de nouveau sous les regards curieux et amusés des passants.

Elles continuèrent ainsi tout en marchant le long des rues à se moquer bien ouvertement de leur deux frères, non en avoir pris soin de vérifier qu'aucun des deux n'ait eu l'idée de les suivre , histoire de gâcher leur petite sortie entre filles.

La journée pour elles s'annonçait parfaite !

Mais qu'en serai- il de celle qu'allait passer ensemble les deux terreurs de la famille Mickaelson ?


	2. Elijah

**CHAPITRE 2 - POV Elijah**

Le soleil s'était levé très tôt dans la matinée et la journée s'annonçait particulièrement sereine. Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, un léger vent venait soulever les rideaux des fenêtres ouvertes sur le paysage.

Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu où ils avaient tous passé leur première nuit. Seul le chant des oiseaux donnait le rythme de la journée qui s'annonçait.

Les feuilles des arbres reflétaient déjà dans le lac qui longeait la « location » des Mickaelson et la journée pouvait se prêter à la détente et, pourquoi pas, à une belle partie de pêche en famille. Pour une famille tout à fait normale ben entendu… ! Ce qui différait réellement des goûts et loisirs préférés du clan Mickaelson.

Elijah profitait de ce moment de quiétude pour lire, assis confortablement sous le porche de la terrasse de ce…hum…il toussa un peu en repensant à la vision du cabanon … oui , il ne trouva pas spécialement de terme pour désigner la boîte en bois dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous obligés de partager leur existence pendant cette semaine de pure « folie » entre eux.

Il ne se permettrait jamais bien sûr de dire à Hayley la profondeur de sa pensée quant à se retrouver dans ce lieu qui ressemblait bien trop malheureusement au Bayou, lieu qu'il exécrait depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre de temps en temps sa troupe de loups et surtout fait ami/ ami avec Jackson, ce chien galeux…

Il refreina rapidement la haine qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il y repensait…puis tout en posant son regard sur les pages de son livre et en focalisant son attention sur le sourire ravi d'Hayley quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, il lui reconnut tout de même un certain charme …pour celui qui aimait jouer les bûcherons du dimanche…

D'ailleurs, Elijah déteignait totalement avec la paysage environnant, s'étant, comme à son habitude apprêter de son plus beaux costume, chemise blanche et manche, toutes à son effigie pour venir s'installer profiter du levée de soleil et du chant des oiseaux.

Tout aurait été parfait, tout compte fait, malgré sa seule grande envie de rentrer à vitesse vampirique dans le confort de sa demeure coloniale, respirer l'odeur de vieux chêne des meubles et boire tranquillement un bourbon tout en profitant de ses lectures. En solitaire…

Mais tout cela, il le gardait bien ancré dans sa pensée pour ne pas blesser leurs hôtes féminines. C'était tout lui, cacher ses pensées pour ne pas blesser, pour surtout ne pas donner une image malvenue de lui-même. Rester digne même dans la désolation…Bon, il exagérait peut être un peu…le lieu n'était pas si inconfortable que cela, propre et …différent…des endroits où ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait abandonné sa cape noire pour une salopette et une chemise à carreau. Une horreur pour lui qu'il essayait de dissimuler du mieux au reste du monde !

Ce que n'avait bien sur pas du tout respecter son très cher frère qui en arrivant avait manifesté bien ouvertement sa déception et son désaccord pour vivre comme « un sauvage » , « un gens du peuple », au milieu des bois et des champs, protester qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se repaitre de chèvres et de vieux ours errants. Le « roi » avait parlé haut et fort mais sans réussir malgré plaintes et menaces à faire changer d'avis les femmes qui s'étaient ruées dans le cottage, ravies de découvrir l'intérieur chaleureux qu'on leur avait promis.

Et pour arranger le tout, elles avaient distribué les chambres de façon à ce que les deux hommes dorment ensemble dans la plus éloignée des leurs. Une chambre qui sentait, comme oui devait bien l'admettre Elijah, devant les protestations de son frère, le renfermé, le vieux bois et l'humidité. Leur odorat surdéveloppé n'avait rien arrangé ! Les lits superposés avaient provoqué de nouveaux une belle dispute entre les deux qui avait fini par s'atténuer quand Elijah avait céder la place du haut à son frère…toujours être au dessus des autres pour mieux les écraser, n'est ce pas chère frère !

Le petit cottage avait tout de même ses charmes. Le petit porche en bois donnait sur une vue imprenable sur le lac un peu plus bas, et l'ensemble était entouré par de grand ifs et sapins qui lui donnaient la légitimité de sa présence ici, au milieu de nulle part. La cuisine sentait les vielles recettes de grand mère et était, il fallait l'avouer, très fonctionnelle.

Le petit salon, bien trop petit d'ailleurs pour lui qui aspirait à la tranquillité et à l'intimité de ces soirées était meublés seulement de deux grands canapés où ils pouvaient tous se poser le soir pour discuter ensemble … dixit Cami toujours très optimiste sur le déroulement de cette semaine « parfaite».

Le seul grand inconvénient qui avait glacé d'effroi Elijah et Rebecca d'ailleurs avait été ces douches à l'extérieur qu'une sorte de seau rempli d'eau permettait de faire fonctionner. Elijah, comme à son habitude, n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais Rebecca avait hurlé son mécontentement pour eux deux, sans aucune retenue.

Le beau brun essaya de chasser ses pensées négatives de son esprit et idéalisa de nouveau cette possibilité, ici, de resserrer les liens entre eux tous, de former une famille presque parfaite.

Il sourit doucement à cette douce pensée puis soupira. Tout celait lui demandait tellement, mais tellement de temps et tellement d'énergie pur canaliser son frère, sa sœur, ses envies d'une vie meilleure pour eux tous, pour rétablir en quelque sorte le cercle parfait dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Tout cela avait encore été mis à bas, piétiné ces dernies mois, par son irrascible frère qui n'avait eu qu'en tête de trainer avec Khol dans des lieux sordides et de s'adonner à toutes sortes de luxures qu'il n'aurait pas préféré deviner. Il avait de nouveau dû jouer les frères protecteur, moralisateur, poser les règles, faire preuve de calme mais d'autorité …tout en subissant les sarcasmes fréquents des deux garçons, sans montrer sa colère grandissante et son envie de fuir au plus loin trouver un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

Il se sentait lasse, fatigué de lutter tous les jours sans avoir de retour des efforts qu'il fournissait pour s'occuper de son frère en particulier. C'était bien plus simple avec Khol qui ne vivait pas avec eux et qui ne venait que peu les voir. Leur relation n'avait pas l'intensité ni la servitude en quelques sorte qu'il donnait à celle qui établissait avec Klaus. Le lien de sang était ancré dans sa chair bien plus profondément avec Klaus qu'avec tout autre membre de sa famille, ce qui lui donnait quelque part la légitimité de l'aider à mener à bien sa rédemption. Ce qui l'avait rendu esclave de sa vie aussi …

« Baby sitter » Elijah …la matrone...voilà ce qu'il gagnait à vouloir tempêrer les élans festifs de son frère et l'empêcher de passer ses soirées à boire, courir les filles, et les vider de leur sang, bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer mais depuis le retour de Khol et les liens bien maléfiques qu'il avait tissés avec Klaus, il se sentait…quelque peu jaloux, jaloux de ne pas être un centre d'intérêt suffisant pour Klaus. Il aurait aimé lui aussi peut être les accompagner pour quelques soirées mais son rôle de grand frère « bien coincé dans son costume » l'en interdisait totalement.

Il soupira de nouveau et essaya de faire partir toutes ces idées noires rapidement de son esprit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'envier, de désirer, de vouloir ne plus être pour une journée le « big brother », juste être celui dont on s'occupe…Il repoussa de nouveau son désespoir au plus profond de son âme, si tenté qu'il est encore une, et reprit sa lecture.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure, étonné que son frère ne se soit pas encore manifesté malgré le départ des filles une heure ou deux plus tôt, il posa son livre sur la table en bois face à lui et retourna à l'intérieur.

Il ne sentait pas la présence de son frère, ce qui l'intrigua l'ayant laissé à peine une heure plus tôt endormi dans son lit. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient reposés, oui car dormir aurait été un sacerdoce s'il avait pu le faire avec son frère à ses côtés, mais Niklaus n'était plus là. Certain de ne pas l'avoir vu sortir, Il fouilla un peu les autres pièces mais ne trouva aucune trace de son frère. Comme à son habitude, une petite inquiétude fraternelle lui serra le cœur puis il fronça les sourcils à une idée bien plus saugrenue :

« Non j'espère qu'il n'est pas allé retrouvé les filles et qu' il… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre en place toute une théorie bien Eliajienne qu'un cri retentit à ses oreilles.

« ELIJAH ! … »

Non…malheureusement pour lui. Klaus était bien là, n'avait pas fui, n'avait pas décidé de rentrer et de le laisser en paix pour cette journée , tout compte fait … il ferma les yeux 2 secondes en entendant ce cri venu de dehors, perçant, et sans grande chaleur, lui arriver en plein face. Reprenant une respiration plus calme et s'entourant de son sang froid légendaire, il avança doucement de nouveau à travers le salon pour rejoindre la porte de sortie.

Le calme serein dont il avait essayé de profiter était terminé.

En voyant son frère face à lui, le regard carnassier, le sourire satisfait et fier, et surtout, surtout, … un sang rouge et à peine sec collé partout sur sa tenue, dégoulinant encore de quelques gouttes le long de ses lèvres rougies par la satiété, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et s'assit lourdement, essayant de refreiner la tension qui montait en lui et la colère qui venait peu à peu s'insinuer dans son regard noir.


	3. Niklaus

**CHAPITRE 3 - Niklaus …**

Klaus avançait discrètement le long des arbres pas si loin du lac. Il avait appris que tout bon chasseur ou pêcheur se mettait souvent à l'abri du soleil et de la lumière pour ne pas être trop vu par leurs proies.

Bon, soit, pour les pêcheurs il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi … les poissons, ils en avaient certainement rien à foutre ces idiots sans cervelles puisqu'ils acceptaient de se laisser enfermer dans un bocal pour tourner en rond et en être heureux. Sous espèces d'animal que détestait Klaus, animal qui ne servait à rien... L'idée de devoir d'ailleurs à un moment se baigner dans ce lac rempli de ces bêtes poisseuses ne l'enchantait guère, notamment de devoir les sentir glisser sur sa peau…

Les chasseurs étaient pour Klaus la proie la plus délectable car comme lui, ils se cachaient pour débusquer la bête qu'ils dépèceraient et mangeraient au soir autour d'un bon feu. Lui, à la différence de ces petits humains bien prétentieux d'avoir pu tuer le chevreuil tremblant, il n'attendait pas ce moment de relaxation en famille pour s'abreuver du sang de sa victime.

Il entendit un petit bruit plus loin et s'aperçut que ce n'était seulement qu'un marcassin qui passait par là. La mère ne devait pas être bien loin, ces femelles qui défendaient corps et âme leur rejeton…il le regardait avancer sans sentir le danger vers lequel il se ruait en croisant son chemin à lui …oh non , Beurk…jamais il ne finirait comme cette famille qui avait décidé de se nourrir de ces bêtes répugnantes . Il n'était pas de cette race de sous vampire qui jouait à la batte pendant que lui faisait tournoyer ses dagues au dessus de la tête de ses frères et sœurs avec talent.

La faim le tenaillait depuis la veille. Pas une faim naturelle comme les « petites gens » pouvaient en avoir envie le matin au réveil. Non ! mais celle qui rend son espère plus forte, plus grande et plus puissante. Une faim qui entrave vos entrailles et les ouvre pour vous laisser dans la douleur et l'impatience de la calmer. Il se sentait comme une bête assoiffée, et il aimait cette sensation qui se mariait si bien avec son caractère, ses sentiments, son être tout entier. Sa bestialité … il savait aussi sans prétention que cela pouvait le rendre tellement sensuel voir sexuellement attirant auprès de ces dames …

Ce matin, après avoir entendu les femmes partir en emmenant son petit trésor aussi excitée qu'elles, Il aurait aimé réussir à se rendormir plus longtemps dans le silence de ce lieu qui l'inquiétait en réalité. Se trouver si proche les uns des autres lui plaisait en quelque sorte mais lui faisait un peu …peur.

Il avait tout de même ce besoin d'intimité qu'il trouvait souvent quand ils étaient seuls Elijah et lui dans la demeure qu'il partageait. Souvent chacun vaquait à ses occupations puis à un moment qu'on aurait pu croire calculer, les deux se retrouvaient dans le salon, souvent sans un mot, à partager un bon vieux verre ou à lire. Ils ne se parlaient jamais beaucoup, son grand frère toujours un peu avard en bavardage et lui préférant écouter la respiration régulière de son frère près de lui.

Bon, l'arrivée de Hope dans la maison avait quelque peu mis à bas ces moments d'intimité entre eux, et la venue de plus en plus fréquente de Khol, de ses amis si nombreux trouvés bien souvent dans les lieux les plus sordides que pouvaient contenir la Nouvelle Orléans, avait contribué à espacer de plus en plus ces moments qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement en réalité.

Dans le cabanon « pourri » où ils allaient devoir cohabiter, Il avait essayer de se concentrer sur le calme qui l'entourait, mais lui, Klaus Michaelson était malheureusement bien trop habitué aux bruits et aux cris qui rythmaient ses journées habituelles. …il avait alors quitté sa couche.

Leur nuit avait été quelque peu agitée, mais ce n'était pas sa faute à lui tout de même si ce lit inconfortable l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Il avait donc trouvé l'occasion, encore de nouveau, pour dire à Elijah couchée sous le lit en dessous, quel regret il avait que son nouvel ami et confident, Khol, ne soit pas venu… mais qu'heureusement il y avait peut être un petit espoir qu'il vienne les rejoindre d'ici peu. Aucun son n'avait été émis par Elijah à cette petite attaque tout personnelle, dans le noir de leur chambre. Il savait pourtant pertinemment bien qu'Elijah ne dormait pas, en entendant les battements de son cœur battre avec un peu plus irrégularité que d'habitude. Il l'avait touché de nouveau …2 à 0 c'était déjà pas mal pour un début.

A cette dernière pensée, Il s'était alors levé, nu comme à son habitude quand il se lovait dans les draps le soir, et après avoir enfilé un boxer et un jean, il était sortit torse nu de la chambre.

Puis la faim était venue d'un coup comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre, entrant en lui sans s'annoncer. Il avait alors essayé d'apaiser cette sensation en regardant le paysage extérieur …mais ces bois, si denses un peu plus loin, lui rappelèrent immédiatement son envie de se nourrir ici et maintenant. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela avec une telle intensité depuis bien longtemps. Le loup en lui peut être , le lieu…

ou tout simplement un rappel de l'amertume que ce jeu qu'il avait débuté avec Elijah, lui procurait et dont en réalité dont il ne souhaitait pas réellement d'issue malheureuse …juste une fois l'aider à sortir de sa réserve naturelle, de le voir se battre, se défendre pour garder sa place de grand frère préféré…et ne pas le voir comme chaque fois partir pour empêcher le conflit de s'envenimer. Et Le laisser là, lui Klaus, sans explications avec ses doutes, sa honte d'avoir un comportement si puéril parfois…Mais pourquoi il ne se lâchait jamais, ce satané frère ! Pourquoi il ne se comportait pas comme Khol, si délirant…il avait juste simplement à lui tirer la langue pour avoir l'impression que derrière la froideur de son comportement se tenait encore un homme heureux d'être là avec eux.

La faim lui avait fait se plier en deux et lui avait couper la respiration. Il avait alors sentit des sueurs lui couler sur le front. Merde …ca lui avait fait mal …

Ce matin, en apercevant au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisinette, Elijah bien silencieux et concentré entièrement sur sa lecture, il avait pensé lui sauter au cou et le mordre pour lui prendre ce précieux breuvage encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le jette alors contre un de ces murs en bois pour l'empêcher de le vider totalement.

Klaus aimait le gout du sang d'Elijah. Il n'y goûtait que rarement notamment surtout dans les occasions où ses excès avaient fini par le blesser plus que de mesure. Mais il était arrivé qu'Elijah cède à ses caprices et lui offre son poignet pour qu'il s'abreuve de temps en temps après de lui. Mais ce moment était bref et rapidement arrêté par Elijah qui ne voulait pas se laisser aller au bonheur de partager ce sentiment de béatitude que procurait le sang d'un immortel…non d'un originel ce qui était vraiment différent !

Pour ne pas céder à cela, il avait quitté le cabanon par une des fenêtres et s'était enfui dans les bois.

Toutes ses pensées lui avaient fait oublier où il était en ce moment même. En plein milieu d'un bois, torse nu, tremblant du vide que la faim lui procurait, Il perdait la boule à force de penser à tout cela.

Un second bruit le renvoya directement à ses instincts bestiaux et il sourit en voyant ce que ce lieu magnifique tout compte fait lui offrait comme offrande pour le petit déjeuner.

Il savait déjà que son « Lijah » allait détester ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Et cela lui donna encore plus l'envie de partir à la chasse…

il avança alors sans discrétion vers la personne qui se tenait avec son fusil devant lui et lui sourit avec insouciance.

L'homme face lui le regardait en se demandant d'où pouvait sortir de jeune homme à cette heure ci si matinale mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça quand ce dernier lui sauta à la gorge. ..

Klaus soupira en lâchant le corps sans vie de ce pauvre être que ne rentrerait pas ce soir chez lui…les gens penseraient à la rencontre malencontreuse avec un ours. Il avait encore dérapé, cela était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps.

Il regarda de nouveau le corps sans vie qui gisait à ces pieds, s'essuyant les mains sur son torse et son jean mais Son esprit n'était pas libre pour penser à ce qu'il devait en faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la tête ces disputes continuelles qu'il avait « peut être » engendré au fur et à mesure auprès de ses frères et soeurs…non faux , seulement auprès de son frère ces quelques mois passés.

De se remémorer, en reprenant sa marche, ce qui s'était passé quelque jours plus tôt avec Khol et Elijah, n'atténuai en rien son envie, bien au contraire. Il avait encore envie au de sentir ce liquide chaud sucré, aigre, acide ou non au fond de sa gorge. Il serra les poings en tournant de son nouveau son esprit sur la dernière dispute en date.


	4. Bienvenue chez les Michaelson

**Bienvenue chez les Michaelson…**

Quelques jours plus tôt dans la demeure des Michaelson :

Elijah était songeur et il poussa les pièces de l'échiquier comme une partie imaginaire qu'il avait débuté en début de soirée la veille, seul. La solitude lui pesait…Haley avait quitté la maison pour aller gambader dans le bayou parmi les siens, Rebecca et Freya s'était trouvée mutuellement et passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble ou avec Camille O'Connel… et il lui restait Klaus, qui lui de son côté avait trouvé Kol…et puis…personne d'autres, pas d'amis avec qui discuter, pas de femme avec qui dormir…seul…

L'absence de Klaus de plus en plus fréquente dans la demeure lui pesait. Il aimait le sentir dans la même pièce que lui , même si souvent ils restaient silencieux tous les deux, ce qui étaient une prouesse pour Klaus plus enclin à parler sans arrêt pour cacher ce mal être qu'il le caractérisait. Elijah aimait cependant quand ils en venaient aux mains, et puis finissaient en accolade fraternelle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient ainsi profiter de ce contact physique comme un moment unique qui rendait leur lien encore plus fort.

Il espérait pourtant maintenant à chacun des sorties de son petit frère qu'il rentre plus sobre que la veille pour pouvoir parler avec lui et s'expliquer sur leur comportement mutuel.

Klaus rentait très tard après être allé écumer les rues et les bars de la Nouvelle Orléans . Mais toutes les nuits, lorsqu'il revenait de ces virées nocturnes, il trouvait son frère assis sur un fauteuil à lire ou simplement à contempler il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi. Dès que Klaus apparaissait dans la pièce, Elijah se levait, reposait son livre sur une table basse et montait se coucher dans sa chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Klaus n'était toujours pas revenu alors que le petit matin venait de se lever. Leurs sorties de plus en plus tardives et de plus en plus festives rendaient Elijah inquiet pour son frère.

Ce dernier reprenait ses instincts de mauvais garçon un peu trop rapidement et tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour le canaliser avec la naissance de Hope et surtout après pour le rendre plus stable et plus « humain » semblaient « fondre comme neige au soleil ».

Il était presque passé du stade de l'adulte fort et puissant à une espèce de gamins délurés qui s'amusaient de tout et de rien, imitant Kol parfaitement dans ce cheminement…Et dire que c'est deux là s'étaient voués une guerre sans fin dès leurs retrouvailles, après que la dague de Kol soit retirée.

Tout cela était trop compliqué pour Elijah à comprendre et il préférait penser que la paternité devait faire tellement peur à son frère qu'il en rejetait toutes responsabilités en se comportant de la sorte. Voilà à quoi en étaient réduites les théories du vampire.

En même temps d'être inquiet, il était aussi soupçonneux envers Kol et commençait à se persuader qu'il profitait de leur bonne entente actuelle pour lui voler peu à peu ce qui rendait Elijah et Klaus si fort et si dangereux : leur lien indéfectible.

Il se resservit un autre verre et l'avala d'une traite.

Sa gorge se noua. Klaus lui manquait. Il lui manquait bien plus cruellement qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Depuis ces 1000 ans, il avait élevé, protégé, partagé les colères, les chagrins, les doutes et les trahisons de son frère et de sa sœur. Il savait que ce serait encore ici certainement un passage obligatoire pour Klaus d'essayer de montrer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin…peut être…ou peut être avait-il en fait été trop impliqué dans l'éducation de Niklaus et Rebecca et qu'il en payait désormais les pots cassés. Il avait beau chercher des réponses, rien ne venait. Mais Il sentait bien la force et la combativité le quitter doucement. Il se moqua de lui-même : « un vampire dépressif » !

Il soupira et se servit de nouveau un verre. L'alcool n'avait pas d'effet plus enivrant que cela sur les gens de son espèce mais apportait parfois un certain réconfort. Sentir ce liquide lui brûler la gorge, emportait en même temps son amertume.

\- Bonjour, Elijah. Comment va mon grand frère préféré ?

Elijah sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur entrer et lui sourit avec tendresse. Il l'observa sans répondre. Elle était belle, jeune et toujours un peu folle mais il l'adorait. Elle avait énormément souffert toutes ces décennies à leur côté mais elle était là, toujours prête à lui prêter main forte quand la situation avec Klaus dégénérait.

Il ne savait jamais comment lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, bien plus fort que n'importe quelle femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa vie. Elle était SA famille et il se jura de nouveau, en la regardant intensément, qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal.

\- Ca va ? Tu me sembles songeur depuis quelques jours ?

\- Non, Rebecca, tout va bien. Bonjour, d'ailleurs. Viens donc t'assoir un peu et racontes moi ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée ?

Toute excitée , la jeune femme se posa face à son grand frère.

\- Oh si tu savais, nous allons, avec Camille, ici présente, préparer les vacances … Tu te rends compte, Elijah, des vacances, …des vacances…nous n'en avons jamais eu réellement … je ne sais pas si je vais prendre mon brasero et un maillot de bain peut être, des petites robes ou plutôt des jeans pour les bois…Elijah ? …Elijah ? …

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Debout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu Camille O'connell en retrait de sa sœur et s'excusa immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir accueillie avec déférence.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer sans hésitation et de s'assoir auprès d'eux puis lui servit un verre de Bourbon qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

\- Bonjour Elijah, comment allez-vous ?

\- Comme à l'habitude… et vous ? Vous cherchez peut être mon frère ? J'espère qu'il a tenu ses obligations envers vous en allant aux séances que vous lui avez programmé

\- Oui , c'est comme un jeu entre nous qu'il dirige lui-même d'ailleurs, vous le savez bien…

Cela lui fait du bien de vous voir, c'est surtout ce que je remarque…bien que ces temps ci il soit un peu…perturbé par la venue de son petit frère et j'espère que cela ne nuit pas au travail que vous faites avec lui

Camille ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Cet homme semblait toujours prévenant, poli et parlait d'une façon tellement soutenue parfois. Il donnait toujours cette impression que tout était sous contrôle et rien ne pouvait aller en dehors de ce sens.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait lire la souffrance dans les yeux même les plus ténébreux. C'était son job après tout !

D'ailleurs depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait la famille Michaelson, elle ne comprenait qu'il s'obstine encore à vouloir la tutoyer…certainement, songea t-elle pour mettre une distance entre elle et lui et éviter de devoir se livrer. Elle secoua la tête… Il fallait qu'elle arrête de tout analyser de cette manière.

Mais Elijah était un objet d'étude qui aurait pu être très profitable pour sa carrière !

\- Vous êtes bien matinales toutes les deux ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas couché très tôt non plus, à ce que je vois, » dit rebecca tout en rajustant la cravate de son frère. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il portait les vêtements de la veille et qu'il avait du rester la nuit, ici, assis sur ce fauteuil à attendre un éventuel appel en urgence de son frère, vers lequel il aurait du accouru pour réparer encore une de ses erreurs. Elle lui passa la main tendrement dans les cheveux pour les replacer un peu, retira son verre de ses mains, qu'elle posa un peu plus loin et se réinstalla sur le canapé auprès de Camille.

Elijah la regarda avec gêne, pris au piège et tourna son regard de nouveau vers Camille.

\- Il semblerait aussi que vous soyez très matinale.

\- Rebecca m'a demandé de passer pour la préparation du séjour.

\- Hum…

\- Je sens un certain …désappointement, non ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, je me disais…

Camille attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase mas Elijah était redevenu silencieux et fermé.

\- Elijah, vous vous disiez ? vous souhaitez parler de quelque chose qui vous trouble en particulier ?

IL fonça les sourcils, se leva d'un coup et aller rechercher le verre posé par sa soeur sur la table plus loin. Il leur tourna le dos, ce qui l'arrangea bien pour qu'elle ne puisse continuer à décrypter son attitude.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que cela puisse se lire sur son visage et immédiatement remis son masque poli et légèrement souriant pour en cacher les fissures. Cette femme était bien trop perspicace pour qu'il puisse la laisser devenir son amie malheureusement. Elle aurait été parfaite pour des discussions sans fins sur le monde, la politique, la vie en elle-même, discuter sur ce qui rendait l'être humain bon et aimant … Et pourtant il lui était tellement heureux de ce qu'elle avait réussi à mettre dans le cœur de Klaus : un brin d'amour, un peu plus de chaleur humaine, et des sourires plus sincères…Pour cela, il lui serait reconnaissant à jamais et la protégerait de tous les dangers.

\- Je vous laisse alors toutes les deux à vos occupations.

Rebecca se leva et appela Camille.

\- Viens Cami, c'est une façon polie et bien détournée pour nous dire que notre présence ne lui est plus nécessaire, je crois.

Rebecca se mit à rire en voyant le visage honteux de son frère et sortit joyeuse de la pièce, suivie de près par sa nouvelle, qui bien plus mature, salua poliment Elijah.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout cela, Camille, que je…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons beaucoup à faire pour que tout soit prêt pour ce weekend. Passez une bonne journée, Elijah.

\- Vous aussi, méfiez vous que Rebecca ne vous entraine pas dans un défilé de mode à l' étage.

Elle sortit un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler un peu avec cet homme qui l'impressionnât quelque part, qui la rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Il était différent de Klaus et de Rebecca qui tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup dans leur comportement excentrique et sans appel quand ils avaient décidé quelque chose.

Alors que les femmes montaient tranquillement les escaliers, des rires et des éclats de voix mirent une fin brutale au silence de la demeure.

\- Allez KLAUSSSS, vas- y elle était parfaite cette petite pour toi. Un cul …mon dieu…, j'en aurai maudit ma famille, si ce n'était pas déjà fait !

Klaus ria à plein poumon, pas très en équilibre sur ces jambes en claquant la porte d'entrée bien fortement.

\- Sache, mon cher Kol, Je préfère les femmes bien plus mures avec de l'expérience …

Rebecca redescendit rapidement l'escalier pour se figer devant ses deux frères., les bras croisés, outrée par leur comportement

\- Mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes tous les deux ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent étonnés, et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Baby sister ! Ravie de te voir ce matin

\- Vous êtes saoul !

\- Non, juste un petit peu plus gai que d'habitude , ma chère sœur.

Klaus fit un pas de côté un peu bancal et se rattrapa au bras de Rebecca un peu fortement

\- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal. Tu ferais bien de monter te doucher et te changer avant qu'Elijah ne te voit comme cela..et Toi Kol rentre chez toi, tu as aussi besoin d'être rafraichi et d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Dans la ville, on entend parler que de vos excentricités. Nous allons finir par être montrer du doigt, et ca ne présagerait rien de bien pour tout le monde.

Kol prit la main de Rebecca et lui baisa tout en rigolant.

\- Beckie, ma Beckie …ne te fâche pas !

Klaus fronça le sourcils

\- Ce n'est pas ta Beckie…c'est …c'est la mienne, à moi !

En attendant, si à cause de vous, nous ne pouvons pas aller à notre week end , vous verrez comment je peux réellement me fâcher.

Klaus se posta juste en face d'elle, l'air un peu plus menaçant. Elle recula légèrement, secoua la tête de dépit et repoussa les deux garçons exaspérés par leur comportement. Elle avait bien d'autres choses plus importants à gérer que ces deux là…sa garde robe pour leur séjour était à préparer !

Klaus sourit en la voyant se retourner en les ignorant et son regard se porta sur l'escalier où il aperçu son amie thérapeute. Il se figea, réajusta un peu son tee shirt et lui adressa un beau sourire carnassier.

\- Cami , bonjour…

\- Bonjour, Klaus. Je vois que tu avez bien profité de ta soirée et de ta nuit plus que de raison

\- Un petit moment de répit ne fait de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non bien sur. On se voit toujours cet après- midi ?

\- Bien sur, je n'oublie jamais, chérie, un engagement auprès d'une gente dame !

Kol répliqua

\- Surtout avec une telle déeese aux yeux si bleus et un décolleté aussi profond…

Klaus se renfrogna immédiatement en lançant un regard assassin à son jeune frère.

\- Sois poli avec mon amie !

Son ton n'admettait aucune contradiction ce que comprit Kol immédiatement

\- Sorry, Brother …

Niklaus lâcha le bras de son frère et commença à avancer vers le salon.

\- Elijah n'est pas là ?

\- JE suis là !

La voix froide et austère de son frère le surpris. Elihaj se tenait devant l'entrée du salon, les bras croisés, mécontent.

\- Oups !

Rebecca fit signe à son amie de monter à l'étage.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu participes à ce drame familial qu'est la réunion de mes frères dans une même pièce.

Cami se tourna vers les hommes plus bas. Cela ne semblait présager rien de bon…Et dire qu'elle venait pour discuter des conditions et des règles qu'il serait nécessaire de poser pendant leur séjour…


	5. Querelles de frères

CHAPITRE 5

L'arrivée d'Elijah ne présageait pas une discussion calme et posée, voire fraternelle entre eux. Cette fois ci, Elijah ne semblait pas enclin à pardonner quoique ce soit.

En réalité, Klaus devait bien admettre qu'il avait peut être un peu trop abusé des plaisirs que la nouvelle Orléans lui avait procurés ces derniers soirs , et encore plus cette nuit où ils avaient provoqué quelques dégâts qui avaient fait grand bruit.

Mais franchement faute à qui ? L'alcool ! C'était lui ce soir le réel coupable ! Mais cette boite de nuit était tellement enivrante ! Et ce soir, en effet, ils revenaient réellement enivrés. Même Klaus dont la condition d'immortelle permettait de résister plus facilement et de ne pas tomber raide sur une table se sentait malmené par ces effets ce matin là. Il sentait une sorte de haut de cœur permanent lié aux effets néfastes de ce liquide.

Il refixa de nouveau son regard vers son grand frère. Oups ! Oups ! Oups !Il commençait à regretter sérieusement que les femmes soient montées à l'étage. Elles auraient pu faire tampon entre leur frère et eux deux. Ou tout du moins tempérer le caractère explosif dont pouvait faire preuve Elijah quand sa famille dépassait les limites.

Enfin les limites qu'Elijah avait posées, pas vraiment celles que eux estimaient les meilleures ! Le gardien du royaume …

Klaus savait déjà que la discussion qui allait avoir lieu ne serait pas profitable, son état ne lui permettant pas de rester « ouvert » et « compréhensif » comme à son habitude. De toute manière il était tout simplement bourré …donc pas en état d'écouter les longues litanies de son frère qui allait prouver par A + B que leur comportement …bla bla bla...

En fait, il savait que de toute manière, ils allaient y avoir droit quoiqu'ils essayent de justifier.

Cependant, il éprouvait du plaisir de voir son frère se tenir devant eux de cette manière. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il tenait justement réellement à eux qu'il jouait les

grand frère moralisateur.

Cependant, Elijah semblait très en colère, très fermé et très peu enclin à écouter la moindre excuse.

En vérité, Klaus appréhendait toujours un peu de le voir ainsi car cela lui rappelait bien malgré lui l'image de Mickael quand il s'apprêtait à la frapper et à l'humilier. Il regretta immédiatement de comparer son frère adoré et adulé à cette brute abjecte qu'avait été leur père, mais malgré lui il se surprit à reculer un peu quand un semblant de peur s'insinua en lui.

Il savait depuis quelques semaines qu'ils allaient trop loin dans la provocation pour qu'Elijah reste si calme aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, bon point pour lui car Klaus n'aurait pas été aussi patient si on l'avait autant emmerdé !

Il grimaça quand il remarqua que Kol, plus téméraire, s'avancer vers son frère sans hésitation, n'ayant certainement pas remarqué le regard de tueur de ce dernier.

Klaus fronça les sourcils . Il aurait pu le retenir mais…chacun sa merde tout compte fait !

Pauvre Kol, on voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait des moments dans la vie d'Elijah où il fallait se faire plus petit ! Et là le regard et l'attitude toute entière de son grand frère annonçaient bien que la période des beaux jours pour eux deux se terminaient bien ce matin même.

Bien plus malin que son frère kol, qui ne connaissait pas aussi bien Elijah que pouvait le faire Klaus, ce dernier laissa son frère s'avancer avec tant d'imprudence vers son bourreau ! Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il prenne les premiers coups, les coups suivants étant souvent plus indulgents.

Klaus cotoyait Elijah depuis plus de 1000 ans et il savait décrypter son frère comme dans un grimoire ouvert sur un sort maléfique.

Il sourit légèrement. Il avait bien eu raison de rentrer avec son frère et non seul. Le plan A fonctionnait pas trop mal, il échapperait aux premières remontrances. Il lui suffisait de monter au plus vite un plan B pour échapper au courroux qui viendrait ensuite sur lui après que Kol finisse écraser comme une mouche contre un des murs de la maison.

Un peu d'action dans cette maison ne serait pas malvenu d'ailleurs. Et puis Kol ne s'était pas encore frotté à son grand frère donc l'occasion était bénie par tous les diables !

Elijah regarda son autre frère avancer vers lui, d'un air arrogant et fier, quoique titubant légèrement rendant cette rencontre au sommet assez particulière.

\- Ben alors, mon big brother, tu ne me sembles pas plus enchanté que ça de nous voir !

Elijah continuait à rester fermé à tous commentaires et les bras toujours croisés sur son torse. La colère semblait avoir envahi d'un coup l'espace autour duquel ils gravitaient tous.

Le long silence qui suivit l'attente de la réponse installa le malaise entre les deux hommes. Kol perdit son sourire et se concentra sur les traits tirés de son frère. Il se tourna vers Klaus tout en pointant du doigt son plus grand frère.

\- Il a buggé ? Il lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le secouer un peu.

Klaus bien malgré lui ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine comique de Kol.

\- Allo la lune ? ici la Terre …

Elijah soupira profondément.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos derniers exploits dans la ville hier soir. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi, vous deux d'ailleurs, de quoi parader comme un paon fier et arrogant devant moi.

L'attaque venait d'être lancée ce qui ne posait pas plus de souci que cela à Kol qui contre attaqua rapidement.

\- Entendu cela A la télé ? A la radio ? Non ce n'est pas de ton époque ca, tu es plutôt vieux jeu donc je dirai journaux à scandale … à moins que mais oui, comme d'habitude ce sont tes oreilles supersoniques qui nous surveillaient de tellement près ? Parce que oui Elijah, mon cher frère, tu es encore en train de ruminer sur ce que tes petits abrutis de frère enfreignent comme règles depuis hier soir, Non ? je me trompe ?

Kol lui sourit d'un air carnassier et retourna de nouveau la tête vers Klaus dans l'attente de son approbation. Klaus ne broncha pas trop heureux de voir la tournure des évènements suivants mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher un sourire de contentement qui n'échappa pas à Elijah.

Son regard se tendit et prit une couleur encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude.

\- Kol, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position, vu ton état actuel, de jouer le malin

\- Détend toi un peu, l'ami… on croirait que tu pars enterrer un membre de ta famille. Tu sais quoi ! Proposition ! Demain tu viens avec nous pour découvrir ce qu'est la vie en réalité, le monde autour duquel nous gravitons, dans lequel nous rions, buvons et surtout baisons ! C'est peut être ca d'ailleurs, Elijah, qu'il te manque … Je peux te présenter quelques bonnes…comment tu dirais pour ne pas être vulgaire, « dame de compagnie » pour t'aider à t'ôter le bâton que tu as dans le cul !

Klaus grimaça. Oh non pas dans ce sens , mon pauvre Kol, pas dans ce sens ! Il venait de signer un arrêt de mort subite !

Klaus exaltait. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui tentait de mettre son frère à terre, comme à son habitude…

Elijah serra les poings et continua à fixer son frère qui lui tapa une seconde fois dans l'épaule un peu plus fort, l'alcool ingurgité et non digéré ne lui permettant plus de pouvoir discerner l'attitude de plus en plus menaçante de son grand frère.

Elijah approcha son visage de celui de Kol. Le maître allait parler et Klaus toujours autant éloigné que possible de la confrontation entre les deux n'en loupait pas une miette.

\- 3 choses, …. L'AMI ... Premièrement, Kol, pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aval d'un avorton dans ton genre, pour savoir où sont mes priorités dans cette vie,

\- Deuxièmement, je pense que pour que nous ayons une discussion profitable tous les deux, je te suggère de rentrer chez toi , de rendre tes idées plus claires et de revenir quand tu seras prêt à cela et …

Kol éclata de rire.

\- Discuter, Discuter ensemble .. je remarque que ton humour n'a pas évolué en tant de décennies. Je me vois absolument pas avec toi devant un bon bourbon comme deux supers potes pour échanger nos points de vue sur la vie, alors qu'elle m'attend dehors cette vie que tu veux m'imposer ! Mon frère, tu serai presque hilarant si je savais à quel point discuter avec toi est compliqué non ? Si c'est pour entendre un de tes sermons comme tu sais si bien nous bassiner, je passe mon tour …merci l'AMI ! Tes intentions sont bonnes mais je passe mon tour …

Il s'apprêtait à lui redonner une nouvelle accolade quand il sentit d'un coup son corps décollé du sol pour se retrouver projeter contre un des murs de la salle, la main puissante d'Elijah enserrée autour de son cou, l'étouffant presque.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Kol ...Et troisièmement, ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher de la sorte . Apprend à garder tes distances quand c'est nécessaire, mon cher petit frère .

La voix rude, profonde d'Elijah le rendait dangereux et changea la situation plutôt cocasse qui faisait presque rire Klaus en une tension qui annonçait que du mauvais. Klaus se rapprocha rapidement des deux hommes, sachant de quoi pouvait être capable Elijah quand il perdait le contrôle de son bienveillance. Elijah serrait si fort Kol que ce dernier suffoquait sous la pression.

\- Elijah, lâche le. Elijah …LACHE LE, tu es en train de l'étrangler …

Elijah soupira et relâcha un peu sa prise mais le laissant toujours perché à quelques centimètres du sol. Kol avait oublié à quel point son frère pouvait être fort et sa main autour de son cou lui rappela avec rapidité. Il grogna méchamment en essayant de détacher sa prise et tourna son regard vers Klaus tout en reprenant un sourire de défi :

\- Tu vois que ton cher Elijah n'est pas un saint ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, au vu de sa réaction, il est tout compte fait fidèle à notre famille ! des dégénérés en mal de sang et de violence ...

Il toussa quand Elijah resserra de nouveau sa main.

\- Vas y frappe moi. Je m'en tape . Je sais bien que je n'aurai pas la force de te combattre mais je m'en fiche totalement … Moi je me suis éclaté hier, et franchement toute ta désapprobation ne pourra pas effacer la franche rigolade que nous avons eu avec Niklaus !

Kol voyant que Elijah ne bougeait pas et bouillait de plus en plus renchérit, tout en essayant de garder sa prestance malgré une certaine peur de ce que pouvait être capable de faire Elijah.

Elijah tremblait. Pourquoi ces deux là le cherchaient autant depuis plusieurs jours dans ses retranchements les plus profonds. Il perdait patience de plus en plus souvent et sentait bien que ses côtés obscurs prenaient le dessus.

\- Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter d'abîmer mon joli minois, j'en ai besoin pour ce soir un rendez vous de première importance avec une belle sorcière,… d'ailleurs quelle coïncidence, elle s'appelle Céleste ! Quand elle m'a donné son nom, ca m'a tout de suite fait penser à un plan cul que Klaus m'a raconté et qui aurait capoté avant même qu'elle débute. Non ?

Klaus s'étouffa. Alerte ! il leur fallait d'urgence un plan B car Kol venait d'aller loin, bien trop loin dans leur plan A pour emmerder son frère.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Elijah enfonça son poing dans la face de Kol et l'envoya voler dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'écrasa tel un pantin contre un autre mur dont il fissura la paroi. Il était en sang sa tête ouverte sous l'impact et son nez en sang …il se rua à son tour sur son frère qui l'évita et l'envoya d'un coup de pied se perdre au fond de la pièce.

Kol essaya de reprendre sa respiration coupée par le coin du meuble qui venait de s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et essaya de se relever pour riposter ou pour fuir ce qui aurait été peut être le mieux à faire maintenant . Il vit Klaus attraper a son frère par le bras

\- STOP ELIJAH !

Elijah se détentit légèrement en sentant la main de son frère posé sur son épaule. Mais il ne décollerait pas. Quand il ôta avec force la main de Klaus qui le touchait, il se retourna furibond vers lui et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

\- Qu'as-tu été lui raconter sur moi ?

Merde, le plan A se retournait contre lui. Il allait manger grave aussi !

Bon Ok mise en place rapide dans son cerveau du plan B… calmez le jeu, se moquer un peu et essayer de refaire copain copain avec THE BIG BROTHER avant que celui-ci ne lui arrache la tête.

Rien de bien méchant, rassures toi, nous étions un peu grisés par la soirée et ca a dégénéré peut être un peu …

Klaus prenait sur lui pour ne pas rire débilement devant la situation merdique digne des plus grands drame de la famille Michaelson. Mais il savait que Elijah le verrait immédiatement et ne lui octroierait aucun pardon par la suite.

Le Plan B prenait forme dans son super cerveau de stratège : obtenir sa clémence rapidement désormais pour passer pour le fidèle frère et surtout, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, faire en sorte que Kol passe pour le méchant et faire en sorte que Kol ne puisse jamais prendre sa place de frère préféré dans le cœur de son frère , chose absolument pas envisageable dans l'esprit de Klaus !

Il lui lança un petit regard contrit qu'il savait si bien prendre quand il voulait obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait d'Elijah. Effet qui ne fonctionna pas tant que ça :

Klaus, pas besoin d'essayer de me soudoyer… sache que m'en tape royalement de ta soirée, de ce que tu as fait ou pas avec ton frère, mais tu n'aurais pas du parler de… de…tu sais bien de quoi je parle…

Klaus savait qu'il aurait du s'excuser mais la fierté ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Aucun Michaelson ne le faisait , signe de lâcheté et de faiblesse.

Elijah attrapa le bras de son frère en le serrant fortement faisant lâcher un léger gémissement à Klaus puis finit par le relâcher doucement, sans un mot. Klaus serra les poings pour ne pas répondre à cette douleur par une attaque de son cru. Il ne supportait qu'on puisse le faire se sentir moins puissant. Il essaya de se contrôler, sachant très bien que son grand frère ne lui ferait quoiqu'il arrive jamais de mal.

\- Je te savais, Klaus, capable de toutes les bassesses, mais tu aurais eu peut être plus vite fait de m'enfoncer une dague dans le cœur si tu voulais me faire du mal. Je te savais bien plus expéditif dans de telle situation, Non ?

Klaus déglutit. Un point pour Elijah ! Soit, il avait mal jouer sur ce coup là mais merde, à la fin…Il était Klaus Michaelson et personne ne pouvait lui dicter ses actes, BORDEL ! C'était pas si méchant que cela après tout …Il soupira et s'e voulut presque de ne pas réussir à lui proposer des excuses. Bon allez il fallait calmer le jeu désormais..

L'attaque arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer. Kol frappa à l'aide d'une bouteille le crâne d'Elijah qui tomba à ses pieds, le verre ouvrant une partie de sa boîte cranienne et se déversant à même le sol sur ses pieds à lui. Ellijah était sonné, étonné et presque surpris de cette attaque. Il posa sa main sur son crâne et se releva un peu titubant en s'accrochant au passage à Klaus pour s'aider.

Le cœur de Klaus se brisa en mille morceau quand il perçut le regard attristé de son frère. Il se tourna alors vers Kol furieux et le pointa du doigt.

\- Kol, ne touche jamais… jamais… mais jamais à mon frère !

Kol ouvrit la bouche pour protester, surpris que Klaus se retourne ainsi contre lui mais il ne comprit rien de ce qui se passa ensuite. Klaus l'envoya valser dans la pièce, avec une telle violence que même Elijah essaya de le retenir par le bas.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Kol pour se relever. Lui aussi était furieux à son tour . Il aurait du se douter que cette amitié naissante n'était qu'un leurre. Rien ne pouvait se mettre en ces deux frères !

\- Putain, Klaus, mais c'est lui qui m'a attaqué …Et toi tu le défend alors…Laisse tomber, je viens de comprendre … « Always and Forever » c'est ça …toujours pour lui alors…on est que des pions nous tes autres frères et sœurs, pour t'amuser et occuper tes journées quand tu t'emmerdes royalement avec lui… Ne fais pas cette tête c'est pourtant ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir non ? Allez le grand Klaus Michaelson serait il tout à coup muet face l'évidence ?

Kol se frappa le torse pour provoquer une réaction de son frère

Klaus se tourna vers son grand frère.

\- Il déforme mes paroles …

Elijah avait plissé les yeux en proie à une grande réfléxion, repoussant la main de Klaus.

Kol voyant son frère sans réaction continua :

\- Tu vois, Klaus, je te l'avais bien dit que Monsieur le grand seigneur pense pouvoir gérer notre vie et la guider comme il le souhaite. Même la tienne, le tout puissant Klaus…regarde toi, tu accours comme un gentil chien chien à qui on vient de toucher à son os. Il vous a totalement rendu dépendant de lui avec son éducation… mais putain ouvrez les yeux, il n'est que votre frère , un substitut de notre père et de notre mère, il ne pourra jamais les remplacer …Tu l'a dit toi-même Klaus que tu rigolais parfois de regarder ton frère jouer le papa et la maman !

\- TA GEULE !

\- Non , non pourquoi je me tairais. Il est où ce cercle familial que vous criez si fort comme étant le lien de sang de la famille Michaelson ! Regardez vous tous les deux…il n'y a que vous deux dans ce cercle…Mais moi, moi, vous m'avez laissé, moi derrière, vous m'avez oublié dans ce putain de cercueil ! votre foutue famille , celle que toi Eljha tu rêves de créer, avec tes projets de maison familiale, de rester toujours ensemble, d'être soudé jusqu'à la mort… elle ne s'adresse qu'à Rebecca et à Klaus.

Les larmes coulaient bien involontairement sur les joues de Kol. Il se sentait trahi, seul comme lorsque son frère lui avait planté une dague dans le cœur et l'avait laissé plongé loin de cette famille pendant plus de 900 ans.

Klaus se sentit désarmé. Merde les plans A et B venaient de se retourner contre lui. Son petit frère était en pleur , son grand frère en sang et totalement fermé , et lui au milieu ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Il devait reprendre les rennes immédiatement :

\- Alors vous vous avouez vaincu tous les deux ou on reprend la bagarre ?

Les garçons se braquèrent immédiatement près à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Kol cependant leva les mains devant lui.

\- Franchement, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, je passe mon tour. Restez donc sous son emprise, toi et Rebecca. Moi je n'ai pas l'intention de pénétrer dans cette famille qui n'est plus la mienne. Toi Elijah, tu crois avoir fait d'eux des hommes meilleurs avec tes principes et ton éducation… Mais regarde un peu atour de toi, Rebecca est coincée ici alors qu'elle rêvait de fonder une famille, vous avez tellement d'ennemis que personne ne peut rester auprès de vous pour être vos amis au risque de se faire tuer, et la rédemption que tu espères tant de Klaus, c'est du pipeau. Tu les as façonné à ta façon…Ils t'exploseront en pleine face et tu n'auras plus que tes larmes et tes regrets pour te rendre compte que tu n'as pas su les protéger comme ils auraient du être, …comme NOUS aurions dû y être… Moi aussi j'étais ton frère, moi aussi j'aurai mérité qu'on s'occupe de moi, qu'on me protège, qu'on me guide !

Kol posa les genoux à terre, vaincu. Jaloux de tout cet amour qu'Elijah avait donné à ses frères… Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir un mentor comme lui, un homme qui se serait battu corps et âme pour lui quitte à y laisser sa vie…

Elijah sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Tu…tu étais ingérable, tu…

\- C'est pour cela que tu as laissé Klaus me laisser pourrir dans cercueil tant d'années ! hein ? Vas y racontes, c'était trop compliqué de gérer tout le monde, le grand Elijah n'en avait pas la force c'est ça ?

\- Tu fais erreur…

\- Non je ne fais pas d'erreur, j'ai eu le temps de vous voir fonctionner. Tu as fait de ma sœur et de mon frère des monstres capable du pire si on touche au cercle restreint que vous formez… voilà la vérité !

Elijah se pinça les lèvres fortement. Une goutte de sang y perla. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts que les paroles de Kol. Peut être avait il raison ? Il se tourna vers Klaus, absolument silencieux, qui serrait les poings tellement fort que les ongles lui pénétraient dans la chair, et plongea son regard sombre dans celui merveilleusement bleu de Klaus.

Klaus baissa son regard, incapable de soutenir le lot de questionnement qu'il pouvait lire dans les pupilles de son mentor.

\- C'est cela que tu penses aussi … que je vous ai pris votre liberté, que je ne suis que l'ombre d'un parent incapable de nourrir correctement sa progéniture ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes mots, Elijah, ce sont les siens.

\- Ils comportent une certaine vérité pourtant …

La voix d'Elijah se faisait de plus en plus faible. Klaus déglutit péniblement. Putain, il lui fallait trouver des mots pour le rassurer, pour le convaincre que tous ces mots n'étaient que le résultat d'une mauvaise dispute entre eux trois. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait pas tout simplement le faire, se livrer, rassurer, écouter, caresser du regard comme savait si bien le faire son grand frère. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il état le petit frère, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Il s'approcha tout de même au plus près de son frère pour entrer en contact physique avec lui, mais ce dernier recula légèrement refusant ainsi toute proximité.

Klaus sentit une vague de douleur le traverser. Son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir pu trouver les mots, ne pas avoir nier ce qui venait de se dire…

Putain, il voudrait tellement lui hurler que tout était faux, que la présence de son frère toutes ces longues années auprès d'eux avait été leur raison de vivre à Rebecca , à lui. Il essaya de nouveau de le toucher mais Elijah le repoussa de nouveau, sans le regarder. Il gardait son regard baissé au sol les lèvres tremblantes, songeur.

Peut être que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu sacrifier pour eux, pour les maintenir en vie, essayer de leur donner un semblant de civilité dans un monde qui les considérait comme une abomination de la nature, peut être que tout cela n'avait pas servi à rien.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Toutes ces nuits où il surveillait leur sommeil, où il apaisait leur cauchemard, ces journées où ils géraient leur débordement… tout cela n'avait pas compté ?

Quand ils avaient du fuir, il n'était lui aussi qu'un enfant sans parent , personne ne lui avait appris à s'occuper d'eux, il avait du improviser , faire semblant de savoir, cacher ses peurs et ses doutes pour pas que ses frères et sœurs s'aperçoivent de ses craintes face à la vie maudite qu'on leur avait offert, leur cacher les nuits où il pleurait seul sans personne pour le rassurer, sans personne pour le guider, lui. Ses parents lui avaient alors manqué cruellement. Il lui manquait d'ailleurs toujours un peu …Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il voulait tellement unir sa famille… Il n'avait pu s'appuyer sur aucun modèle pour grandir lui aussi.

Malgré tout cela, Il n'avait jamais une seule fois demandé à sa fratrie d'attention et d'amour en retour…Il avait dû remplacer l'absence d'une mère, la force d'un père … I

Il avait du se montrer tellement fort pour eux tous, dans leur quête désespéré pour trouver un endroit où se sentir en sécurité, qu'il avait fini par laisser derrière lui le gentil garçon qu'il avait été, laisser ses rêves d'enfant s'envoler, renoncer à sa vie d'homme, renoncer à l' amour, apprendre seul à ôter la peur qui l'entourait chaque jour de faire une erreur qui serait fatale à sa famille.

Il devait et serait éternellement le grand frère...Il porta d'un coup sa main au cœur. La douleur et la souffrance de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait du endurer revenait à la surface. Sa gorge se noua. C'était tellement compliqué parfois de pouvoir les satisfaire sans avoir envie de tout abandonner et de sauver loin, très loin de toute cette famille.

En observant son frère, qui semblait complètement tourné vers ses pensées et si…terriblement seul face à ça , Klaus entit alors la colère s'insinuer en lui, le dévorer tout entier … Il pouvait percevoir la douleur de son frère, la sentait glisser sur sa peau, dans sa peau, dans son sang… Il ressentait presque ses émotions au plus profond de son âme. C'était ce lien là que Kol devait tant jalouser, leur capacité à ne faire qu'un quand le lien qui existait entre eux venait à s'éveiller. C'était trop dur à gérer…

Il hurla et balança la table près de lui au travers de la pièce , brisant tous les objets posés dessus, attrapa les chaises, qu'il fit exploser au travers des fenêtres. Il grogna comme seul le loup qui le possédait au plus profond de lui pouvait le faire.

Son regard devint plus doré, plus dangereux. Il se tourna vers Kol, menaçant. Tout était de sa faute, ses mots acerbes qui avaient blessé son frère, son double …Il ne se contrôlait plus, la douleur resentie le rendit fou de rage.

\- Tu mériterais que je te refoute au fin fond d'un cercueil …

Il attrapa alors un des morceaux du pied de table qui avait été brisée et se rua sur Kol.

Tout alla très vite. Mais quand il enfonça le pieu dans le ventre de celui qui se tenait devant lui, il comprit qu'il avait été pris e vitesse, que quelque chose venait de déraper et en levant les yeux, ce ne fut pas ceux de son frère Kol qu'il croisa mais ceux si profonds d'Elijha. Non, non … non…

Il sentit toute force le quitter, sa main se mit à trembler, et son souffle se couper. La violence avec laquelle il avait attaqué Kol ne lui permit pas de stopper son geste.

Elijah se tenait devant lui, un gémissement sourd sortant de sa bouche.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela, Klaus… Je ne peux pas…arrh…

Kol posté juste derrière son grand frère, regarda Klaus désemparé. Ils essayèrent de retenir Elijah dans sa chute, la main posé sur le pieu enfonçé dans sa chair.

Klaus tremblait, ses mains ne contrôlaient plus rien, il ne pouvait cependant pas les détacher du bâton qu'il venait d'enfoncer de toutes ses forces dans le corps meurtri de son frère. Pourquoi il était venu s'intercaler entre eux ? Pourquoi ….

Elijah posa ses mains dessus, implorant qu'il lui ôte cette douleur insoutenable. Mais il n'y arrivait pas , il ne pouvait que fixer le regard de son frère plongé dans le siens. Le vampire aux yeux si dorés tremblait de plus en plus, il suffoquait, Non… il ne voulait pas, pas lui.. il ne voulait pas… pourquoi Elijah avait fait ca … pourquoi …Il regarda son frère mettre les genoux au sol, tomber doucement sans un mot, devant lui, abattu par sa propre chair, son propre sang.

Klaus n'entendit pas le cri de ses sœurs, qui dévalaient l'escalier. Il ne se rendit pas compte des mains plus douces qui venaient d'enserrer les siennes puis l'aider à ôter l'arme du ventre de son frère. Il ne sentit pas que Rebecca le poussait doucement derrière elle, le faisait reculer pour le confier à d'autres bras pour prendre place devant Elijah et lui poser sa tête contre sur ses jambes

\- Ca va aller ,Elijah… ca va aller …

Rebecca avait posé ses mains, totalement inondées par le sang qui coulait de la plaie, sur le ventre secoué de douleur de son frère. Mais Klaus ne voyait pas tout cela…n'entendait pas tout cela …

Il ne sentit pas non plus quand Freya l'emmenait s'assoir un peu plus loin et lui tendait un verre, posant ses mains sur sa joue pour l'apaiser. Il ne comprit pas les paroles de Cami, qui lui disait que tout allait bien, que c'était fini. Que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il leur fallait se reposer… que la journée allait bien se passer, qu'il pouvait respirer calmement, il ne sentit pas les mains qui lui caressaient les cheveux . Il ne vit pas Kol partir en courant, complètement désemparé par ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son grand frère puisse se mettre entre lui et cette arme.

Klaus ne vit rien de tout cela.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'étaient les larmes coulant doucement le long des joues de plus en plus pâles de son frère. Puis il le regarda blottir son visage contre sa soeur.


	6. Têtu comme un Michaelson

CHAPITRE 6 -

 _« ELIJAH !_ … »

 _Non…malheureusement pour lui. Klaus était bien là, n'avait pas fui, n'avait pas décidé de rentrer et de le laisser en paix pour cette journée , tout compte fait … il ferma les yeux 2 secondes en entendant ce cri venu de dehors, perçant, et sans grande chaleur, lui arriver en plein face. Reprenant une respiration plus calme et s'entourant de son sang froid légendaire, il avança doucement de nouveau à travers le salon pour rejoindre la porte de sortie._

 _Le calme serein dont il avait essayé de profiter était terminé._

 _En voyant son frère face à lui, le regard carnassier, le sourire satisfait et fier, et surtout, surtout, … un sang rouge et à peine sec collé partout sur sa tenue, dégoulinant encore de quelques gouttes le long de ses lèvres rougies par la satiété, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et s'assit lourdement, essayant de refreiner la tension qui montait en lui et la colère qui venait peu à peu s'insinuer dans son regard noir._

…

Elijah sentit une tension sourde lui remonter dans le corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de deviner ce que Klaus était partit faire de si bon matin. Il aurait juste espérer que pour une fois, le voir dans cet état soit juste l'effet d'une mauvaise vision, une hallucination due à la fatigue qu'il avait accumuler depuis quelques mois...

Son insupportable frère portait de nouveau ce regard triomphant plaqué sur le visage, les bras écartés pour montrer …quoi sa puissance, son insouciance…sa débilité profonde ! On était tellement loin de la rédemption qu'il souhaitait.

Elijah sentit les frissons le parcourir. Pas une minute, non pas une minute de répit ne lui serait offert dans cette famille, impossible. Il avait du signer un contrat avec le diable le jour où leur mère les avait transformés. En fait c'est lui qu'elle avait voulu punir, il n'en pouvait pas être autrement et comme cadeau d'adieu, elle lui avait refilé toute la fratrie à s'occuper !

Et même ici, où ils étaient censés prendre un peu de repos, soi disant, dès le premier jour, il allait déjà recommencer à se faire du souci. Il était encore plus maudit qu'eux tous !

Désespéré, ll préféra ne pas relever de nouveau le regard sur Klaus de peur de perdre tout contrôle et de lui sauter à la gorge ! Ca le démangeait bien de lui faire ravaler ce sourire prétentieux … Il serra les poings, posa son livre fortement sur la table et soupira. Il s'avérait qu'il ne pouvait plus lire à tête reposée .

Impossible avec ce sauvage face à lui !

Il finit par fixer son frère sans un mot. Klaus resta un peu plus loin et leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Ok, ne te fâche pas ! Je sais je n'ai pas l'impression de quelqu'un qui a juste été faire un tour au marché, Elijah… mais restons positif et sur de bonnes ondes : regarde un peu ce paysage, ces bois, ce cottage en bois fleuri … ne te focalise pas sur moi, regarde comme tout est beau autour de toi et respire, respire…

\- Ferme là … Klaus, s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas !

Klaus se tut , certainement la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Bon, au moins, son frère venait de lui adresser quelques mots, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'accident chez eux, ces derniers jours.

Elijah se massait les tempes de plus en plus fort tout en essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. L'horizon l'y aida un peu. Le soleil reflétait sur le lac tout lui donnant des aspect argenté. C'était reposant et beau.

Hayley avait eu raison en choisissant ce coin reculé. Hayley…son cœur saignait encore qu'elle ait choisi de continuer sa vie de femme auprès de Jackson. Elle lui manquait , pouvoir la regarder le matin au réveil dans la demeure, profiter de son odeur sucré quand elle le frôlait…tout cela était aussi fini…il soupira. Chaque souci en son temps et il en avait déjà assez avec Klaus. Il essaya de plonger de nouveau son esprit, voir toute son âme si peu qu'il en encore une, vers la beauté de ce paysage qui s'offrait à eux mais la voix implorante de Klaus lui résonna aux oreilles .

\- Je peux m'approcher ?

\- Dégages de ma vue..

Klaus recula de nouveau et attendit patiemment que les battements de cœur de son grand frère reprennent un rythme plus régulier. Ok, je vais attendre ici, sans bouger, tranquillement … voilà ce qu'il pensa en regardant tout autour de lui histoire de trouver quelque chose sur quoi focaliser son attention en attendant le feu vert .

Tout était calme, trop calme autour de lui, trop pour un tempérament de feu comme le sien. Mais quel crétin était il d'avoir accepté ce périple !

Il refixa son frère et l'observa attentivement. Il le trouvait fatigué et triste. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard un peu perdu. Il aimait regarder son frère, pour imprégner son esprit de son visage, des formes de son corps puissant, tenter de déceler les émotions qui pouvaient le traverser.

Son frère avait les cheveux d'un brun profond, tout comme ses yeux. Il était le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir hérité du côté clair de sa famille, que ce soit sa mère Esther ou ce chien de père…D'ailleurs il était certainement le seul qui en réalité ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux, ni par le physique, ni par le caractère d'ailleurs… C'est peut être pour cela que c'est avec lui qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise, le plus proche aussi…ils étaient tous deux unis aussi dans cette différence !

Elijah se massait longuement les tempes depuis quelques minutes. Klaus observa le mouvement de ses doigts. Il se souvenait parfaitement toutes les fois où son grand frère les avait laissé glisser dans ses cheveux pour le caresser, le rassurer, ou juste pour l'ébouriffer. Il aimait sentir ce contact contre lui. Il avait d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois, enfant notamment, dormi contre le corps chaud et si doux de son frère. Son nid protecteur n'avait été que rarement sa mère, mais Elijah avait toujours ouvert sa couche pour que ce dernier puisse s'y glisser et trouver du réconfort.

Il leur était arrivé les années passées de temps en temps de dormir ensemble quand l'un ou l'autre avait été terriblement blessé et nécessitait une présence rassurante et protectrice. Ca lui manquait tellement de ne pas pouvoir se blottir encore au creux des bras de son grand frère, juste comme ça, juste pour se sentir bien, l'avoir pour lui tout entier, sentir les battements de son cœur et pourquoi pas s'endormir près de lui comme si le monde avait cessé de les tourmenter pour leur laisser ce moment rien qu'à eux !

Parfois, d'ailleurs, il aurait souhaité que ce soit Elijah qui vienne lui réclamer ce petit moment…lui aussi aurait su le rassurer s'il en avait ressentit le besoin. Mais Elijah restait tellement sur ses réserves par rapport à ce contact. Il restait distant comme si il était le seul à pouvoir offrir ce privilège.

Klaus s'était souvent demandé comment Elijah gérait ses peurs, ses doutes, ses douleurs et sa solitude sans jamais demander à qui que ce soit de l'aide. Il s'en voulait aussi car jamais il n'avait osé lui rendre la pareille, aller le prendre dans ses bras quand ce dernier semblait brisé, lui offrir des paroles réconfortantes ou tout simplement le laisser reposer sa tête sur son épaule en lui passant la main dans le dos doucement. Tous ces gestes que lui sont grand frère lui avait offert sans jamais hésiter.

Il soupira. De toute manière, Elijah désormais ne se laisserait encore moins approché ! Et dire qu'on disait de lui, Klaus, qu'il était un sauvage !

Il essaya de focaliser de nouveau l'attention de son frère.

\- Elijah, mon cher frère, penses – tu que nous puissions discuter en tête en tête, entre hommes civilisés ? Je peux m'approcher ?

Elijah lui fit signe que non de la main et replaça ses doigts autour de son crâne. Ne pas céder aux gémissements plaintifs de ce loup irritable !

\- Ok, ok…je vois que nous sommes dans une impasse du genre, je te parle…moi non plus…je t'aime, moi non plus…

Klaus fit la moue puis regarda en direction du lac. Le ponton ne semblait pas bien stable, vieilli et prêt à s'effondrer sous le premier pauvre être qui monterait dessus. Quelle horreur , le cliché parfait du bon petit pêcheur. Heureusement, cette grange bien défréchie là bas , on pourrait tourner l'effet cliché en un bon film d'horreur style zombies et vampires…ah et puis quel aubaine, les vampires étaient déjà en scène ! Il rigola seul de sa pensée.

Il aurait aimé partager ce trait d'esprit avec son frère mais celui-ci restait totalement indifférent.

Il soupira plus bruyamment , histoire qu'Elijah puisse se rendre compte de sa présence de nouveau.

Et merde, en plus de ce désolément d'être ici, il allait devoir passer la journée avec le seul gars qui refusait de lui adresser la parole. Punaise, la journée s'annonçait rudement ennuyeuse ! Il s'amusa à gonfler ses joues et les dégonfler, histoire de faire tourner dans sa tête les minutes qui s'égrenaient.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son frère s'était levé et descendait les quelques marches du porche pour s'approcher de lui, pas spécialement dans une attitude pacifique.

Oh là, là il allait vite regretter son léger débordement dans les bois. Un de plus, d'ailleurs.

Mais pourquoi il ne pouvait se contenter de faire comme Elijah… c'est à dire…ne rien faire de spécialement intéressant !

Il recula tout de même d'un pas car les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans la demeure familiale lui causait toujours autant d'inquiétude sur le comportement que pouvait avoir son frère envers lui désormais. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait plus à défaire de son esprit les larmes chaudes de son frère qui avaient couler sur son visage. Il ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer … jamais !

Très contrarié et surtout inquiet, il avait tout fait pour en parler avec son frère, comprendre et se faire pardonner mais Elijah avait refusé d'en reparler avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, ses soeurs ou ses frères. Rebecca et Freya avaient eu beau venir discuter avec lui, il s'était fermé totalement et avait occulté l'épisode.

Autant il restait aimable et toujours aussi tendre avec ses sœurs, autant envers Klaus, tout s'était résumé à une indifférence totale. Son frère ne le calculait même plus, levant à peine son regard sur lui et sortait des pièces quand il y entrait. Quand à Kol, il était devenu personna in grata. D'ailleurs ce couard n'avait pas encore essayé de revenir même pour se faire pardonner. Klaus savait pourtant que la meilleure solution pour reprendre les bonnes grâces de son grand frère était l'excuse.

Elijah était un maître dans l'art de pardonner. Il suffisait juste de trouver les bons mots, le bon regard ce qui malheureusement n'était pas dans les cordes de Klaus, trop fier ou tout simplement trop tétu pour dire pardon. Il avait demandé à Cami quelques conseils car Elijah semblait être réfractaire à tout contact avec lui. Elle lui avait assuré que ce séjour serait propice pour l'aider à reconquérir le cœur de son frère. Il en doutait, Elijah s'avérait bien plus obstiné à lui faire la tête qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Cette nuit avait été presque une victoire , tout compte fait, puisqu'il avait toléré devoir dormir dans la même chambre que lui. Soit, il n'avait pas grand autre choix, bien qu'il aurait pu aller dormir sur le canapé ! Non, Elijah aimait trop son confort pour cela, ce qui avait arrangé Klaus hier soir.

D'ailleurs, en songeant au confort inexistant ici, Il sourit bêtement en pensant aux douches qu'allait devoir aller affronter son grand frère là bas près de la grange. Il l'imaginait déjà ce dépatouiller avec les seaux d'eau froide…il ricana à cette pensée.

\- Klaus, ôte moi immédiatement ce sourire de tes lèvres. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de circonstance !

\- C'est pas ça, je pensais à …

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Ah ben …ok…

Klaus déglutit. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Bon ce n'était pas le moment de répliquer, de relancer les hostilités s'il voulait s'en sortit indemne pour le reste du séjour. Restons le gentil petit frère qu'il voulait avoir devant lui en ce moment.

\- C'est quoi tout ce sang ? Mais Klaus, qu'est ce que tu as encore été faire ?

Elijah attrapa le tee shirt de Klaus en lui montrant les tâches de sang accumulées dessus.

\- Pas du tout ce que tu peux penser …

\- Je ne pense plus avec toi , je ne peux faire que constater …

Ok, ok…Klaus toussota pour essayer de lui expliquer puis se ravisa. Ca ne servait à rien avec Elijha de chercher des excuses bidons, qu'il ne croirait pas. Il aimait la franchise, il allait en avoir .

\- J'avais faim, mais vraiment faim…enfin soif …enfin tu me comprends.

Elijah fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son petit frère.

\- Quoi faim ? Tu t'es nourri en venant ici avec les pochons de sang non ? ! Oui ?

\- Oui mais… je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Hier soir, quand nous sommes arrivés ici, les bois aux alentours, tout ce noir là bas, ces profondeurs, il y a eu comme un appel…comme si je pouvais pas contrôler au fond de moi, tu vois…toute la nuit j'ai essayé de me retenir de sortir pensant que c'était lié à mon humeur un peu maussade, et puis toi qui ne me parlais pas, enfin j'ai pensé que c'était lié à tout cela , mais ce matin, j'ai ressenti une telle douleur dans le ventre que ca m'a plié, et j'ai compris que c'était la faim qui me tenaillait …mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas me l'expliquer…ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avec une telle violence …j'arrive pas à trouver une explication rationnelle…Elijah, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum, hum continue …

Elijah écoutait avec attention, sans pour autant le regarder. Il gardait obstinément ses yeux braqués vers le lac.

\- Elijah, j'ai …j'ai l'impression que mon côté hybride me joue des tours depuis que nous sommes arrivés et j'ai vraiment du mal à le contrôler, j'ai besoin… de …j'ai besoin de toi pour me conseiller ..je ne sais pas le faire seul …Ce matin, j'aurai presque pu te sauter à la gorge pour me gorger de ton sang…je…je ne sais pas , une faim de cette sorte…je crois que jamais je ne l'ai ressenti avec autant de ferveur … J'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de plus de sang pour apaiser le loup qui est en moi…J'ai…Elijah, J'ai eu peur.

Un silence pesant se fit entre les deux hommes.

Elijah ne répondit rien, mais lui fit de la main pour qu'il continue. Mais devant l'attente silencieuse de son plus jeune frère , il brisa le silence de lui-même.

\- Ca t'es déjà arrivé plusieurs fois mas tu ne t'en souviens pas . Je canalisais tes pulsions en te nourrissant de mon sang quand nous traversions ce genre d'endroit, les bois, les forêts… je pense que ta part de grand méchant loup y fait quelque chose mais le fait de te nourrir avant suffisait à te calmer. Je n'y ai pas pensé, hier soir en arrivant…j'aurai du faire attention

Klaus se remémora en effet avoir souvent bu à la gorge ou au poignet de son frère quand ils devaient tous fuir au travers des bois. Il n'en avait jamais pris le mesure en fait. Elijah lui avait appris d'ailleurs grâce à cela à contrôler le loup féroce et sanguinaire qui dormait en lui mais hier soir …il avait été plus puissant que sa volonté

\- J'ai eu besoin de partir en chasse comme si il y avait un danger dans ces lieux, je ne sais pas trop en fait…voilà tu sais tout …Elijah ? Elijah ? REGARDE MOI , BORDEL…

Elijah continua de scruter l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

\- S'il te plait, dis moi quelque chose…Elijah…je n'ai pas voulu faire cela pour t'embêter, je te le promet…regarde moi !

Klaus se surprit à presque supplier son frère de poser ne serait ce qu'un petit regard sur lui pour lui montrer à quel point il était sincère. Il se sentait déboussolé par cette perte de contrôle. Il en éprouva de la honte mais posa tout de même une main maladroite sur le bras de son frère, qui ne le repoussa pas cette fois ci.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

\- J'ai voulu mais, enfin après tout ce qui s'est passé, je me suis dit que ma présence à tes côtés ne semblait pas t'enchanter

\- Tu n'as pas tord. Ca ne m'enchante pas…

Klaus se pinça les lèvres.

\- Cependant, Klaus, certaine situation qui pourrait mettre en danger les personnes qui gravitent autour de notre famille, ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Tu aurais du me réveiller.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet pour le moment.

La colère était toujours aussi présente chez son frère mais il essayait de rester le plus calme possible. Klaus le sentait et cela le rassurait un peu.

\- Et quelle bête dégoutante as-tu été dépecée pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Klaus resta silencieux, observant son frère toujours les yeux braqués sur le lac.

\- Pas du poisson pour sur, Elijah, pas besoin de regarder par là bas !

\- Je t'ai demandé quel bête tu as été tuée! Arrête de plaisanter avec moi !

Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer. Son frère allait le massacrer ! Il recula de nouveau, sentant que sa réponse allait déchainer les foudres de l'enfer !

\- Elijah, je sais que tu peux être un homme sensible et intelligent, et que tu peux comprendre que nous ayons aussi des besoins en tant qu'être de notre espèce…

\- Qui ?

\- Des chasseurs

\- Où ?

\- Loin d'ici à quelques kilomètres

\- Qu'as-tu fait des corps ?

\- Euh, ben , si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, personne ne pourra jamais les retrouver.

\- Hum..

\- Quoi Hum… ?

\- Combien ?

\- 2

\- As-tu vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés plus loin et que personne ne pourra s'apercevoir de leur disparition avant plusieurs jours ?

Toutes ces questions déstabilisa Klaus. L'inquisitoire…mais son frère était bien plus minutieux quand il fallait protéger leur famille après certains méfaits qu'ils avaient commis. Ce détachement dont pouvait preuve Elijah dans de telles situations avait toujours impressionné le jeune homme. Il est vrai que le plus souvent, Elijah s'occupait de réparer les errements de sa fratrie sans jamais réellement se poser de questions. Mais maintenant en l'écoutant tout vérifier de la sorte, il se rendit compte que rien ne pouvait être laisser au hasard par son grand frère.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai eu un bon maître en la matière pour que rien ne puisse revenir vers nous…

ELijah se tourna alors brutalement vers lui et l'attrapa par le haut du tee shirt fortement.

\- Mes leçons n'ont pas l'air de t'avoir servi à grand-chose, il me semble.

\- Je t'assure que personne ne pourra les retrouver…

Elijah explosa de colère.

\- Mais tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! C'est ça, tu n'as donc aucune considération pour ces familles qui tu vas plonger dans l'incertitude de ce qui est advenu à leur proche. Ce sont des humains fragiles et sans défense, et toi tu continues à jouer avec leur vie sans te soucier d'autre chose que ton propre plaisir !

\- Et alors, tu as fait la même, bien souvent que je sache , non ? Toi aussi, tu as volé des vies pour te nourrir , pour survivre … J'étais dans cette situation, j'avais besoin de me nourrir, tu ne m'as entendu tout à l'heure…j'avais besoin …

Klaus se mit aussi en colère. Les deux frères se jaugeaient désormais, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

\- Tu mériterais que je te mette une raclée pour apprendre à mieux te contrôler

\- Ben vas y, je suis open, Monsieur le Justicier, vas y tu ne me fais pas peur…

Elijah leva la main ce qui surprit Klaus qui se prépara à recevoir le coup qu'il méritait. Il ferma rapidement les yeux mais fut surpris quand il sentit le doigt d'Elijah se poser sur ses lèvres pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui finissaient de sécher.

Klaus prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et du bout du pouce, lui caressa doucement. Elijah lui posa alors sur la joue avec tendresse, tandis que Klaus ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce geste inattendu, puis et d'un coup, coupant court à ce moment d'intimité, Elijah se détourna et repartit vers le cabanon.

\- Suis moi sous le porche...s

Klaus resta stupéfait et emboîta le pas de son grand frère encore tout étonné de la réaction de ce dernier. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier n'en resterait pas là mais le répit du moment lui procura du soulagement.

Docilement, il s'assit en face de son frère, les deux séparés par la table en bois. Klaus ne sentait totalement paumé. Où voulait en venir son frère ? Il allait le rendre fou…

Elijah entra dans le salon pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec un café et un livre qu'il posa devant Klaus. Il soupira en comprenant très bien où son mentor voulait en venir. C'était peut être mieux tout compte fait qu'une raclée monumentale…

\- Ah, ok, punition par l'élévation spirituelle et culturelle. Parfait, mon frère, j'accepte le châtiment…

Klaus grimaça et commença à feuilleter les premières pages du livre choisi par son frère.

\- Punaise, à croire que tu savais que j'allais faire une connerie pendant ce séjour…rassures moi tu n'as pas remplis ta valise de ces bouquins vieux et poussiéreux aux dépends d'un bon short et tee shirt de vacances ?

Sans réponse ni aucune attention de la part d'Elijah, ce dernier finit par se résoudre à entamer la punition que son frère lui imposait. Autant cela l'ennuyait profondément , autant il éprouvait une certaine joie que son frère ait repris ces vielles habitudes envers lui.

Il y avait du progrès dans leur relation, restait juste qu'Elijah daigne lui reparler de tout et de rien pour que son bonheur redevienne complet.

40 minutes …42 minutes …42 minutes et 40 secondes…Klaus n'arrêtait pas de regarder les aiguilles de sa montre égrainer la matinée tout doucement , mais tellement doucement… Il soupira et reposa le bouquin sur la table. Un claquement de doigt de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il devait continuer la torture mentale.

Mais à la différence où son frère mettait en place ce cercle littéraire comme disait si bien Rebecca, Eljah ne souriait pas comme à l'accoutumée dans ces moments là où il se délectait de voir son cher petit frère en proie à un combat entre ses démons et sa bonne conscience.

L'heure passa ainsi sans bruit, sans mot, sans aucun regard d'Elijah.

\- Elijah …Elijah ?

Lijah leva rapidement les yeux de son livre.

_ Et si on profitait un peu de ce beau soleil pour trouver une activité plus…attrayante ?

Eljah haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de continuer sa tâche.

Klaus but une gorgée de café. Mon dieu, ce qu'il était bon…son frère avait vraiment du talent même pour préparer un simple café dans un boui boui pareil. Il se leva et attrapa sa tasse et celle de son frère.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort …tu me suis ?

Elijah haussa les épaules de nouveau. Bon, ce n'était pas un oui mais ce n 'était pas non plus un non après tout ! Il pénétra dans le salon à la recherche d'une bonne bouteille et en fouillant dans les placards fini par tomber sur une sorte de breuvage qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire.

Il en versa un peu dans chaque tasse, tout en grimaçant…oh punaise, ce breuvage inconnu avait l'air bien fort ! Ce serait parfait pour dérider son frère.

\- Tiens, j'ai déniché ça sous un placard. Surement un vieux truc de grand père !

Elijah observa le liquide avec un œil suspicieux mais accepta l'offre. Les deux toujours dans un grand silence portèrent le breuvage à leur lèvres et recrachèrent en simultanée tout le contenu .

Elijah toussa.

\- Oh par tous les saints, c'est …

I- nfecte !

Klaus tira la langue plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire sortir le goût de sa bouche et rigola.

\- On a pas assuré pour des vieux vampires alcoolo…

Elijah, bien malgré lui, esquisa un sourire mais se contenta de reprendre son livre en lui faisant signe de faire de même.

Klaus souffla un grand coup.

\- Elijah, s'il te plait. Ca va faire 6 jours maintenant que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, soit je veux bien le tolérer mais là, ici, on peut pas faire un break ?

Elijah releva la tête vers son frère et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Combien de break tu m'a donné toi en 1000 ans de vie commune, dis-moi ? fais le point et ca te permettra de compter le nombre de jours voir d'années ou de siècle ou je compte ne plus avoir à m'occuper de tes caprices, de ton égo et de tes soucis quotidiens.

\- Elijah, tu m'en veux encore pour ce pieu dans le ventre, c'est ça ?

\- Un pipi de chat .. !Tu m'as bien fait pire auparavant

\- Je…putain, si tu savais ce que tu peux être têtu et borné, et imbuvable quand tu te comportes comme ça !

\- Je vois que tu as l'art de l'excuse , Niklaus

Klaus grogna. Punaise, mais que c'était compliqué pour lui de tout simplement s'excuser… et pourtant il savait qu'il le devait. Il inspira un grand coup, reprit sa tasse et avala d'une traite tout le contenu en essayant de ne pas recracher le tout de nouveau. Voilà ca allait lui donner du courage…degueu ce truc !

\- Ok …Je n'ai pas voulu que ca en arrive là, j'ai …eu tord… de …Me comporter de la sorte.

\- Reprend ta lecture !

\- Quoi ! Mais merde à la fin, Elijah, tu ne vois que j'essaye désespérément de te demander pardon ! mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut… j'ai jamais autant flippé que quand je t'ai vu tomber à mes pieds et puis tes larmes, je m'en veux tellement, je …Elijah, s'il te plait, écoutes moi …, je te demande pardon..

Il baissa la tête, honteux. C'était fait…pas si dur tout compte fait.

\- Reprend ta lecture !

\- ELJAH ! BORDEL ! Je ravale ma fierté, je me met à genou devant toi et toi, tu t'en fous !

Elijha soupira d'exaspération mais fixa son petit frère.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait mal avec mes paroles, mon comportement, que Kol a été trop loin dans ses mots, c'était injuste pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous tous toutes ces années… Je m'en excuse . Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité de la sorte, on était bête on avait trop bu…ca n'aurait pas du avoir lieu, mais on est frère tous les deux, et ca signifie que obligatoirement, il y a des heurts, des cris, des querelles ! C'est dans l'ordre naturelle des choses que le petit frère en fasse baver le grand, non ? Tu n'est pas d'accord ?

Elijah fit le tour de la table et s'assit au côté de son frère.

Il lui tendit son livre, tapota la cuisse de Klaus et fit demi tour vers le salon.

\- Reprend ta lecture !

Klaus ouvrit la bouche et la referma stupéfait. Et dire qu'il avait du boire cette merde pour se donner du courage et son frère avait ignorer complétement ses excuses. Mais dans quel monde vivait – t on ! Il réprima un rire. Il adorait quand son frère se comportait de la sorte en réalité. Il sentait son cœur se faire plus léger et cela lui donnait bonne espoir pour la suite de la journée.

Il regarda ressortir son frère accompagné d'une serviette puis se diriger vers les douches improvisées.

\- C'est une blague, je te parle, je me livre corps et âme et toi, tu pars te doucher ! J'hallucine…

Elijah lui désigna son livre du bout du doigt.

\- Je sais, je reprend ma lecture. Mais, tu ne vas t'en sortir aussi bien que cela, mon cher frère ! Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de moi bien plus rapidement que tu ne le crois …

Elijah continua son chemin vers les cabines de douche en bois improvisé sans prendre la peine de vérifier que son frère ait repris sa lecture. Il était certain que ce serait fait !

Il ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire qu'il cacha bien à Klaus. Hors de question que ce malautru puisse se rendre compte que malgré toute la douleur que les mots de ses frères avaient réussi à graver dans son cœur, il savait qu'il avait déjà quasiment pardonner à son petit frère Klaus. Il lui avait toujours tout pardonné, même les pires trahisons qu'il avait pu lui faire, tout…sa dévotion à son égard était telle que même brisé, il resterait toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Mais oui il se sentit brisé, pas seulement à cause de Kol ou Klaus, ou n'importe quel imbécile qui avait voulu le mettre plus bas que terre… mais aussi à cause d'Hayley qui lu avait préféré ce loup puant…et puis sa mère, son père, tout cela remuait dans sa tête trop de souffrance à endurer depuis si , si longtemps. Si c'était cela l'éternité, souffrir, souffrir et regarder les siens souffrir aussi, ne ferait il pas meux de tout quitter définitivement… Il soupira. Klaus serait encore bien capable d'aller le chercher au-delà des ténèbres. Oui définitivement, il était le plus maudit de tous ! mais il pouvait aussi être bien plus têtu qu'eux tous réuni pour décider comment désormais il se comporterait avec sa fratrie.


	7. Proposition indécente

CHAPITRE 7 - Proposition indécente..

Klaus savait bien que la punition ne s'éterniserait pas bien longtemps. Il termina de finir les quelques lignes du chapitre par bonne conscience ou tout simplement, implicitement , faire plaisir à son frère et plongea son regard vers l'endroit où ce dernier s'était dirigé quelques minutes plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, Klaus avait été étonné que son noble frère, si précieux, qui n'aimait que se sécher dans des serviettes en éponge douce et délicate, ait pu pénétrer dans ce cloître en bois vieilli et grinçant pour se délecter d'une bonne douche chaude. Enfin chaude et agréable aurait été plus qu'optimisme ! Il ricana et Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour Niklaus jubile en entendant les jurons lancés par son frère une fois pénétré dans les douches en bois.

Il avait bien remarqué que son frère n'avait pas rempli les seaux d'eau au puits à côté de cette petite bâtisse, pensant certainement qu'il y trouverait un pommeau en argent chromé qu'il pourrait mitiger selon ses envies…Elijah jurait de plus en plus.

Klaus remarqua le bois des murailles de cette forteresse improvisée bouger. Son frère avait du frapper contre la paroi de frustration.

Toucher à la douche de son frère c'était comme enlever un biberon à un bébé affamé !

Klaus se leva et se précipita vers elles. Il ne pouvait pas louper l'instant unique… de voir son frère entrouvrir la porte branlante et apparaître rempli de mousse des cheveux jusqu'au bout des pieds. Il sortit rempli de mousse et sans rien pour s'en défaire !

Il sortit totalement, fixa son frère , hilare.

\- Tu ressembles à un chaton tombé dans la baignoire !

Elijah lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Au moins mon frère tu as eu la décence de mettre une petite serviette autour de ta taille, imagine le choc que j'aurai eu de te voir sortir ainsi, le vers à l'air !

Klaus éclata de rire.

\- Oh comme je regrette de ne pas avoir un appareil pour immortaliser ce moment unique !

\- Marrant, très marrant ! Va plutôt me chercher un seau d'eau…

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas bouger de ma chaise…

\- Tu es pourtant devant moi non ?

\- Je venais m'assurer que tout aille bien pour toi, cher frère…Je sentais que tes nerfs fragiles étaient mis à rude épreuve, battus par une petite douche si innocente et si…précaire. Seigneur Elijah, que puis je faire pour aider sa majesté des douches ?

\- Klaus, va me chercher ce seau d'eau !

Klaus leva un doigt devant lui et lui lança une moue coquine

\- Il me souvient t'avoir connu bien plus poli…

\- Vas y , S'il te plait, peux tu aller me chercher une de ces putains de seaux d'eau !

\- Et bien mon chère frère, on se lâche. Il va falloir passer une peu plus de temps en spiritualité, mon ami, votre comportement dérape !

\- Klaus, s'il te plait.. j'ai froid et regarde moi ..Hallucinant je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu me laisser persuader de venir ici…

Niklaus rigolait à plein poumon et lui rapporta un seau bien rempli que son frère emporta rapidement dans la cabine de bois pour se rincer.

\- Attention, Elijah, c'est …

\- Ahhhh !

Le cri fit de nouveau rire Klaus

\- Froid avoir à la limite du gelé , c'est bien ça , Elijah ?

Klaus était à la limite de de l'étouffement tellement il rigolait de la situation. Jamais son frère n'avait certainement vécu un truc pareil en 1000 ans d'existence ! D u bonheur à l'état pur !

Klaus entendit son frère maugréer encore quelques minutes puis il sortit sans un mot, habillé de son éternel costume trois pièce. Comme si rien ne s'était passé de risible dans cet endroit.

Klaus hallucina à son tour, en déshabillant du regard son frère.

\- Dommage, la serviette t'allait bien et faisait ressortit ton magnifique corps

\- Tais toi, Klaus, par pitié

\- Attend , Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'habiller comme ca ?

\- Où donc est le problème ?

\- Les bois, la nature, la campagne, le soleil à son comble, les chemins boueux peut être, le lac …enfin tout ce qui suppose une tenue adéquate à cet environnement hostile.

\- Je me sens bien ainsi

\- Tu m'as l'air surtout en dehors du contexte, c'est tout !

\- Cher petit frère, n'as-tu pas pensé que c'était plutôt le contexte qui ne s'était pas mis en harmonie avec moi !

\- Oui tout comme cette douche …non ?

\- Je la dompterai celle-ci aussi

\- Et dire que c'est à moi qu'on dit que j'ai un égo surdimensionné, je sais désormais de qui je tiens cela

Elijah scruta méchamment cet engin de torture qui servait de douche et avança.

\- Mis KO par une douchette… Tu te fais vieux, mon pauvre…

Elijah poussa Klaus pour passer , tandis que ce dernier le suivit du regard en se pinçant de nouveau les lèvres pour ne pas rire et décida d'aller lui-même se laver à son tour. Ne pas oublier le seau d'eau surtout !

La lecture avait repris son cours, peut être dans une ambiance un peu moins tendue mais toujours aussi silencieuse. Le jeune vampire impétieux regardait pour la millième fois sa montre puis explosa de frustration.

\- Stop Elijah ! Ecoutes, Il est plus de 11 heures, nous avons une journée à passer ensemble, rien que tous les deux, et si on se trouvait un truc sympa à faire en commun avant que les filles ne reviennent et la pourrisse avec leur bavardages incessants

\- La lecture est parfaite non ?

\- Non, je m'ennuie à mourir…faisons un deal !

Elijah leva les sourcils et attendit la proposition de son frère.

\- Je trouve une activité qui sorte de l'ordinaire et qui peut te changer surtout de tes habitudes, et en échange tu me suis pour la faire.

\- Hum…intéressant. J'opte alors pour un côté inédit bien sur. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait peut me plaire. Au fait… bon courage pour trouver… je crois avoir fait tout ce qu'i écumer dans ce monde . Je te donne pas plus de 2O MINUTES et le délai passée ta demande sera obsolète

\- Parfait, ai-je l'autorisation de mon grand maître pour me lever et aller dénicher la perle rare ?

Elijah lui fit signe de la main en guise d'accord et posa son livre. Il allait être intéressant de voir comment Klaus allait devoir ramer et ramer pour le satisfaire.

\- Alors je te propose une baignade dans le lac !

\- Déjà fait, j'ai horreur de ça

Elijah grimaça et repoussa d'un geste négatif la première proposition de son frère.

\- Soit je suis d'accord aussi ca ne me dit rien de devoir mettre mon corps de dieu parfait dans cette eau verdâtre …donc …Sinon une ballade en fôret

\- Fait mille fois… je préfère lire

\- Une partie de pêche ?

\- Fait

\- une partie d'échec ?

\- Fait !

\- On se torche la tronche avec ce viel alambiqué ?

\- Je passe mon tour, gardons cela pour les soirées ennuyantes qui nous attendent

\- T'es pire que moi ! Ok une pétanque ?

\- Fait !

\- Quoi, toi, tu as déjà joué à la pétanque, lancé les boules vers le petit cochonnet et…

Klaus sourit.

A Marseilles, un défi que j'ai gagné haut la main. Les humains n'ont pas un bon sens des distances.

Klaus regarda avec étonnement son frère et secoua la tête.

\- Bon continuons…

Malgré toute les propositions, parfois totalement loufoques de son frère, Elijah refusait tout, absolument tout, souvent avec une moue de dégoût ou de déjà vu, déjà fait, déjà expérimenté, enfin tout semblait ennuyer profondément son frère.

Klaus s'assit lourdement au côté de son frère et réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes puis un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Il posa sa main sur la jambe et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de son têtu de frère.

\- Il me vient bien une idée un peu plus inédite …je dirai même totalement inédit, du jamais connu je pense pour toi, un truc à expérimenter qui me semble parfait pour te faire découvrir quelque chose de tout nouveau et …appréciable

\- Viens en au fait, je suis tout ouie !

Klaus sourit avec délectation à son frère et approcha son visage près de celui de son frère pour murmurer

\- … Faisons l'amour, là , ici, maitenant, tout de suite .. , histoire de nous détendre réellement, ou de nous tendre comme tu préfères …Quel dommage que ta serviette ne soit pas encore autour de toi, ca m'aurait évité de devoir effeuiller ta chemise et de devoir ouvrir ces quelques boutons de ton pantalon pour pouvoir y glisser ma main déjà impatiente de te pouvoir te satisfaire.

Klaus minaudait tout proche de son frère qui lui repoussa la main, qu'il s'était amusée à remonter le long de la cuisse de sa victime.

Elijah regarda son frère stupéfait

\- Epargnes moi les détails de ton esprit…Tu perds la raison …

\- Le mot sexe ferait il peur à mon grand frère ?

\- Rien d'inédit j'ai déjà fait…

\- Faux, pas avec moi… ou avec d'autres hommes peut être

\- Non, n'importe quoi…arrête tes bêtises, tu es mon frère, c'est incestueux …

\- Ah je ne serai pas ton frère, tu accepterais alors ?

\- N'importe quoi

\- Considérons je ne suis que ton demi frère alors

Klaus s'assit à califourchon sur son frère, tellement paniqué par l'attitude de son frère qu'il ne pensa pas à le défaire.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

Elijah bégaya sans s'en rendre compte. Il était totalement désemparé par la tournure des évènements. Klaus jubilait, jouissait presque de cette occasion unique de mettre son frère dans un état proche du choc. Alors là oui, il s'amusait réellement. Pas désagréable d'ailleurs d'être sur les cuisses de son frère, solide et puissant. Il continua son petit jeu sexuel, voyant bien que Elijah état incapable de faire face à cette attaque improvisée.

\- Quand je t'ai vu sortir juste avec sa serviette autour des hanches, je me suis dit que tout compte fait t'étais vraiment pas si mal et qu'une intimité peut être plus proche nous permettrait de nous raccommoder , Non ?

Eljah écarquillait les yeux devant son frère qui semblait tellement certain de lui. Il déglutit et refixa son frère qui avait commencé à ôter son tee shirt. Klaus attrapa les deux mains de son frères qu'il posa sur ses hanches.

\- Tiens moi par là !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, j'ai jamais JAMAIS dit oui à une proposition aussi indécente ! Rhabille toi, s'il te plait !

\- Allez Elijah, fais pas ton pudique. Je connais chaque courbe de ton corps par cœur depuis bien longtemps, et il ne me faut pas imaginer trop longtemps là où tu aimes être caressé , embrassé, mordu peut être , je te serait on guide si tu veux pour t'aider à te détendre et profiter de l'instant. Je sais par où commencer !

Klaus attrapa la chemise de son frère, dénoua sa cravate et ouvrir les premiers boutons rapidement, rigolant de voir Elijah sans respiration et affolé. Jamais Klaus ne s'était autant amusé, bien que la situation n'était pas sans lui procurer une certaine excitation. Pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait profiter d'un rappochement si intime avec son protecteur adoré. Il glissa sa main dans l'ouverture de la chemise et…

Elijah se leva d'un bond en voyant Klaus s'amuser à poser ses lèvres vers son cou. Il envoya valser son petit frère à terre. Avec une vitesse vampirique, Klaus attrapa son frère et le plaqua contre le mur du cottage.

\- Tu veux quelque chose de plus violent, c'est ca hein ? coquin va ! Me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais ressenti l'envie, juste pour savoir ce que ca ferait de partager plus que du sang ?

Elojah restait bouche ouverte totalement interdit, sans un mot et les deux mains plaqués le plus loin possible du corps de son frère, qui se serrait de plus en plus contre lui.

Un regard espiègle et amusé passa discrètement dans le regard de Klaus, mais pas assez rapide pour qu'il n'échappe à Elijah. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et réfléchir rapidement à comment se sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante . Ce dernier était intelligent et très perspicace et c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

Le salaud, il voulait la jouer ainsi ..Ok , Elijah était un aussi mauvais joueur que lui et il était hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle de ce jeu puéril et … non puéril c'était parfait comme ça !

Après avoir longtemps fermé les yeux il offrit, très sérieusement, un regard pénétrant à son jeune frère et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le torse nu de Klaus. Il se pencha avec précaution vers le visage de son frère et prit une voix chaude :

\- Klaus, je pourrai valider cette idée…peut être tout compte fait …ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas profiter des plaisirs de la chair, mais alors c'est toi qui domine …tu me guides d'accord ?

La voix sulfureuse de Elijah figea son frère dans une incompréhension totale. Hein quoi, mais c'est quoi cette proposition indécente ?

Klaus recula d'un coup et regarda son frère totalement dépassé.

\- Elijah, Je …tu plaisantes là à ton tour ? non, oui , ?

\- Tu viens m'exciter et tu recules quand il faut passer des paroles aux actes ?

Elijah lui tira la langue en éclatan de rire.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Ko final par Elijah Michaelson ! Le seul et unique !

Klaus sourit. Quel con !

\- Ok tu m'as bien eu…Pourtant c'était totalement inédit non ?

\- Un peu trop là pour le coup

\- Dommage je ne suis pas certain que je n'aurai pas apprécier une belle partie de jambe en l'air avec toi…

Klaus se recula remis son tee shirt et passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- J'ai ai bien cru que tu le souhaitais, et franchement, là je t'avoue que tu m'as vraiment bien berné Ellijah, bon retournement de situation, je m'abaisse à admettre que tu es plus fort que moi à ce jeu là..

Elijah sourit légèrement en pensant à la manière dont il avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage . Il ne lui avouerait pas bien sur qu'il n'en menait pas large et qu'il n'aurait pas su du tout, mais du tout gérer cette proposition indécente ! Mon dieu, quelle journée ! Ce dernier réajusta les quelques boutons de chemise que Klaus avait défait dans l'action et remis sa cravate droite tout pensif de savoir jusqu'où son frère aurait été capable d'aller dans sa blague minable , quand Klaus le replaqua violement contre le mur en lui volant un baiser du bout des lèvres

\- Elijah, sache que tu n'as pas réellement gagner, ce n'est que partie remise et tu sais que je suis capable de tout dans cette voie..

Le regard carnassier de son frère ne laissait qu'imaginer lequel des deux auraient eu finalement le dessus sur l'autre . Question de réthorique bien sur !

Elijah sentit le bas de son ventre se contracter. L'excitation du jeu ne l'avait peut être pas laisser si indifférent aux gestes incestueux de son frère. Tout compte fait. Sale gosse !

Il resta silencieux, gêné et ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une couleur un peu trop rosée à son goût. Klaus lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice et le fixa attendant la suite. Elija se reprit rapidement.

\- Ok next proposition, s'il te plait

\- Pourquoi celle-ci ne t'enchante plus ? dommage je sentais monter en moi un tel désir entre les cuisses…

\- Klaus, je ne veux aucun détail de ce genre…garde les pour ta psy préférée.

\- Dommage, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu t'y prenais au lit

Elijah préféra ne pas renchérir. Il connaissait trop bien son petit frère et savait que le chercher sur des terrains que lui-même ne maitrisait absolument pas s'avérait peine perdue.

Klaus lui sourit gentiment et repartit à la quête d'une activité lucrative.

\- Dommage, tout de même, grand frère, je la trouvai tout compte fait pas si mauvaise mon idée, et on aurait u tester les douches ensemble pour débuter les préliminaires…

\- Ferme la et va donc à la recherche de l'impossible !

\- Saches, mon tendre et adoré, que impossible n'est pas Klaus !

Une fois son frère éloigné, Elijah respira de nouveau. Bordel, il fallait qu'il se trouver rapidement une femme à aimer. Pis il rit tout seul de la situation. Pou un moment inédit, c'était du jamais vu ! Il regarda sa montre.

\- Niklaus, il te reste tout juste quelques petites minutes avant que …

Klaus se tenait près de la grande plus loin vers le bois, ouvrit les grandes portes battantes et hurla !

\- Elijah, ELIJAH !

Ce dernier se précipita, inquiet de ses grands cris, vers la veille grange où se trouvait son frère.

\- TA DAM ! J'ai trouvé l'activité que nous allons faire ! Inédit en tout point pour toi, ca j'en suis certain ! Moins excitant que la précédente mais tout aussi unique en son genre !

Elijah scruta l'intérieur de la grange, quasiment vide, à l'exception de centaines de ballot de paille , ne voyant vraiment pas de quoi son frère voulait parler quand il comprit immédiatement.

Oh non…ELijah serra les lèvres. C'est pas vrai, comment lui dire que ce n'était pas possible à moins de passer pour un imbécile !

\- Klaus, je…

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser la proposition, je suis dans les délai…Allez courage, cher frère, ca , je sais que jamais, jamais tu ne l'as fait !

\- Oh non…

\- Oh que si …


	8. Le leçon

CHAPITRE 8 - La leçon

Elijah soupira. Il regarda son frère entrer dans la grange, très sur de lui, pour aller chercher ces engins qui ne méritaient pas que ce dernier s'y attarda une seule minute.

Le sourire moqueur et le regard fier de Niklaus quand il ramena une de ces machines à deux roues fit comprendre à Elijah qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix d'apprendre à les dompter. Il soupira de lassitude.

Nijlas savait toujours taper juste à l'endroit de son talon d'Achille et semblait tellement heureux de pouvoir le faire. Il le regarda poser les deux vielles bycliclettes contre le mur de la grange et les inspecter.

Celle-ci semble en bon état, même si elle est vraiment rouillée. Le frein gauche ne semble plus fonctionner, mais ca fait rien.

Il réajusta la chaîne défaite de ses gonds, dépoussiéra le siège et tendis la machine à Elijah qui l'attrapa d'un main écœurée. Puis il refit le même manège avec le second vélo tout aussi vieux que le premier et avança dans l'allée.

\- On pourrait aller par là, vers les bois. Il y a l'air d'avoir un sentier qui s'enfonce, ensuite on pourrait longer le lac et revenir en faisant le tour. Ca me semble parfait , non ?

Elijah restait les yeux fixés sur ce vélo qu'il essayait de tenir le plus éloigné de lui.

\- On y va ? Elijah ?

Elijah serra les lèvres et grimaça légèrement, provoquant un sourire narquois de son plus jeune frère.

\- Ok, Alors là je crois que j'ai vraiment taper dans l'inédit, non ?

Elijha haussa les épaules sans commenter. Comment ravaler sa fierté et admettre qu'il était bien incapable de grimper sur cet objet de torture. Bien sûr il savait parfaitement comment cet engin fonctionnait, pédaler, faire tourner les pédales, avancer, freiner et…mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comment allait-il être capable de tenir l'équilibre là-dessus… Le vélo ce n'était pour les hommes comme lui, les vrais hommes…pas pour un vampire vieux de plus de 1000 ans capable de jouer les plus grandes mélodies au piano, au violon …capable de lire et retenir chaque passage des livres qui avaient dévorés, capable d'arracher des têtes tout en cuisinant de l'autre main les meilleurs plats italiens… Mon dieu, c'était une blague ridicule !

Il reposa le vélo délicatement le long de la grange et sourit à son frère, essayant de ne pas laisser passer ses états d'âme dans les traits de son visage qu'il rendit le plus indifférent possible.

\- Je vais te suivre en marchant, c'est pas mal aussi …

Klaus redescendit du vélo qui lassait choir sans délicatesse quand à lui au sol et s'approcha de son frère.

\- Y'aurait il quelque chose qui t'inquiète , jeune padawan ?

\- Très marrant, ca ne m'amuse pas tant que cela de faire cette ballade en vélo .

Klaus se pinçait des lèvres pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de son grand frère venant de comprendre que son frère ne savait pas tout simplement pas faire de vélo. Son frère ne savait pas quelques chose ! Ca alors, une tempête allait s'abattre sur la région, des nuées d'insectes allaient venir les dévorer …son frère ne savait pas ! Quelle aubaine pour lui de pouvoir enfin lui rabaisser le claquet et de se moquer ouvertement de cela. Son frère, le grand , intelligent , et noble Elijah ne savait pas faire du vélo ! Un truc que même sa petite Hope dans 2 ou 3 ans commencerait à maîtriser, que tous les enfants du monde presque savaient faire … il s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire en ravalant le rire qui commençait à lui monter au corps. Quelle aubaine en effet de pouvoir se moquer de lui, mais il se ravisa.

\- Ok, tiens prend le et viens avec moi sur le chemin, ce sera plus simple pour commencer.

Elijah hésita et regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Ne te soucie pas, y'a que nous pour affronter ces monstres à deux roues !

\- Tu te trompes totalement si tu pense que j'ai peur de ce vélo !

Il ricana.

\- Excuses moi, excuses moi …Dis le alors

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que tu ne sais pas faire de vélo, pardi !

\- Non c'es faux, juste que…juste que…

\- Juste que ?

\- Ce n'est pas un moyen de locomotion digne des Michakeson !

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est l'excuse la plus bidon que tu m'ai donné depuis des années

\- Niklaus, enfin peut être que je vais opter tout compte fait pour la baignade dans ce lac

\- Si tu veux on la fera après cette ballade…

Elijah grogna. Son frère n'en démordrait pas de cette stupide proposition de ballade en vélo. Comment faire pour ne pas avoir à monter là-dessus sans paraître pour un pleutre incapable …

\- Elijah, viens , je vais t'apprendre

Elijha se figea, rougissant profondément et se défendit immédiatement

\- Je n'ai absolument besoin d'aucune leçon pour…pour.. faire du vélo.

\- Soit.. alors suis moi et partons immédiatement en ballade

Klaus enfourcha le vélo et partit en direction du bois, le sourire figé sur les lèvres. La journée allait être des plus marrantes tout compte fait. Il tourna la tête pour observer Elijah se débattre avec sa bête roulante, rigola un peu, puis fit demi tour. Il relâcha son vélo au sol, prit celui de son frère et lui posa les deux mains sur le guidon.

\- Ca c'est pour te diriger, comme avec un moto, une voiture ou ce que tu veux. Tu montes sur la selle, tu pédales immédiatement pour t'élancer sinon tu tombes directe.

\- Je sais , je sais !

Jamais Elijah ne s'était senti honteux , aussi impuissant devant cette vérité : il ne savait pas faire de vélo…Comment avait il pu ne jamais apprendre quelque chose d'aussi banal ! Bon il ne devait rien laisser paraître et faire comme si la situation était sus contrôle.

Il soupira et baissa son regard sur le guidon. « Monter, diriger les roues, pédaler… » pas compliqué ! Enfin quand il avait regardé il y a quelques années Rebecca utiliser cet engin, ca ne lui avait pas semblé infaisable, voir même extrêmement facile, trop facile s'était il dit pour lui, qui avait refusé l'invitation de sa sœur à cette époque pour aller en faire. Il aurait mieux fait de ravaler sa fierté et de l'écouter. Il n'en serait pas là à devoir prendre une belle leçon d'humilité par son petit frère !

Il monta, tint le guidon très fortement, ses mains totalement crispées sur ce dernier, posa le pied sur la pédale et avança…Badaboum ! en quelques secondes à peine, il se retrouva au sol, le vélo à terre au même niveau que lui qui venait de mordre la poussière. Il exulta un juron et repoussa le vélo beaucoup plus loin.

Klaus l'observa un moment sans un mot. Il était presque étonné de voir son frère de cette manière. Lui qui savait tout faire, qu'aucun défi ne pouvait laisser sur le carreau…Deux solutions, soit il se mettait à rire ouvertement devant l'incapacité de son frère à résoudre le dilemme avec lequel il se battait, soit il se comportait comme un frère…et l'aidait.

Tout en regardant Elihaj se relever, épousseter ses vêtements, le cheveux en bataille et le sourire crispé, son esprit le ramena plusieurs siècles en arrière.

 _Du haut de ses 5 ans, le petit garçon gardait les yeux braqués et totalement effrayé devant cette grande bête qui se tenait près de lui. Le cheval de son grand frère, Finn, une bête hargneuse qui semblait le regarder d'un œil mauvais dès que ce dernier semblait s'en approcher. Pourtant Elijha lui avait dit que « VIRGIL » était un animal gentil et doux avec celui qui savait faire preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Mais là les choses étaient différentes. Il devait monter là haut, tout là haut sur sa selle alors que sa tête n'arrivait que presque sous son flan. C'était si haut pour un si petit garçon._

 _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux car la bête paraissait énervée et incapable de rester calme. Peut être la présence de son père derrière lui en était la cause, faisant de l'animal et de lui-même deux être tremblants et apeurés. Il sentait le regard de son père braqué sur son dos, attendant sans patience, que Niklaus exécute son ordre._

 _\- Niklaus, tu ne partiras pas, tu n'iras pas rejoindre tes frères tant que tu ne seras pas monté sur ce cheval !_

 _Depuis le début de la matinée, son père s'en prenait à Niklaus, lui donnant des coups sur la tête à chaque fois qu'il échouait. L'enfant tremblait, et malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait même pas à attraper ne serait qu'un bout de rennes ou de selles qu'il lui aurait permis de se glisser le long de la bête et de grimper sur son dos. Plus le temps passait, plus le cheval devenait nerveux et plus son père s'impatientait. Il attrapa son fils par le col et le secoua._

 _\- Tu vas monter su ce cheval, devrais-je y passer la nuit !_

 _La paire de claque qu'il reçut l'envoya tomber au sol. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes , tout cela était tellement compliqué pour un petit garçon de son âge. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de satisfaire son père, de réussir ce défi, qu'il puisse être fier de lui…tout essayé et tout échoué… Il porta son pouce à la bouche, cherchant du réconfort. Le regard de son père le dissuada immédiatement de recommencer._

 _\- Le prochaine fois, je te l'arrache de la main. Montes sur ce cheval immédiatement !_

 _\- Michael, s'il te plait…_

 _Esther venait d'arriver, affolée._

' _La voix de sa mère rassura Niklaus. Elle était venue le chercher. Il s'approcha d'elle mais fut repousser fortement par son père._

 _\- Mickael, regard- le il est encore tout petit, comment veux tu qu'il puisse monter sur VIRGIL, donne lui Cassiopé elle est plus petite ...d_

 _\- Tais toi..Femme, J'ai su monter à cheval à 4 ans j'ai su dompter les pires bêtes bien avant lui… Il va le faire et IMMEDIATEMENT !_

 _Les Souvenirs de Niklaus lui rappelèrent avoir été jeté sous le flan du cheval qui se cabra et évita malgré cela de laisser tomber ses sabots lourds et durs sur ce petit corps fragile._

 _Niklaus s'était alors relevé et avait courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère._

 _Il se rappela parfaitement quand elle le repoussa doucement pour le rendre aux mains barbares de son père sans un mot, sans oser le regarder._

 _\- Maman …_

 _\- Fais ce que tu dis ton père, tu pourras venir manger avec tout le monde ensuite.._

 _Mickael s'était approché et avait attrapé Niklaus fortement par les cheveux pour le reposer debout devant la bête._

 _\- Monte cette animal ou je te battrai aussi fort que j'ai pu battre ce cheval pour qu'il devienne docile …_

 _L'enfant tremblait cherchant désespérément le regarde de sa mère. Il essaya de nouveau à plusieurs reprises d'attraper le collet, les épérons, tout ce qui aurait pu permettre à sa petite taille de se hisser sur cette bête. Il lui manquait tellement peu, dans un an ou deux, il aurait pu réussir…_

 _Un coup de pied dans les côtes l'envoya s'écraser contre une des barrières ouvertes de l'enclos. Il cessa de respirer pendant quelques minutes et se releva tout endolori._

 _\- Reviens et ressaye_

 _Klaus essayait. Se larmes ne pouvaient plus s'empêche de couler. Il essayait de toute la puissance de ses petit bras encore bien frêles , serrant les dents pour se donner du courage, mais le pauvre enfant retombait glissant à chaque fois sur le corps lisse de ce si grand cheval._

 _\- Je t'en prie, VRIGILE, aide moi…_

 _Un second coup sur le visage lui explosa l'arcade sourcillière. Le sang coulait sur lui se mélangeant à ses larmes. Il regarda sa mère suppliant, qui baissa le regard, les poings fermés._

 _\- Allez Niklaus, mon petit, tu peux y arriver._

 _\- Va t'en femme, c'est une histoire entre hommes, va donc préparer une bonne soupe, MAINTENANT !_

 _Esther soupira, elle savait qu'il était inutile de se mettre entre son tout petit et son père. Elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle partit sans se retourner sachant bien bien qu'elle ne supporterait pas de croiser de nouveau le regard affolé et suppliant de son petit loup adoré._

 _Quelle mère faisait-elle, incapable de protéger la chair de sa chair. Elle ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux et poursuivit son chemin . C'était pour son bien , tous ses ainés étaient passés par là et avaient fini par réussir. Elle se sentit bousculer d'un coup et rouvrit les yeux._

 _Elle comprit immédiatement mais n'eut pas le temps de le retenir._

 _Son beau garçon au cheveux si sombre accourait vers l'enclos où se tenait son petit frère._

 _\- Elijah non …_

 _Trop tard, elle vit passer son aimé de 9 ans au dessus de la barrière, soulever son frère avec toute la force dont il était capable à son âge et l'aider à monter sur ce cheval._

 _Niklaus grimpa sur le dos de la bête ainsi aidé par son frère, et regarda stupéfait et fier à la fois, tout à tour son père, son frère, son père, son frère et resta le regard plongé dans celui de son grand frère._

 _Elijah eut juste le temps de percevoir le regard affolé de Niklaus, la bouche entrouverte pour le prévenir que ..._

 _Trop tard pour fuir, Michael attrapa son ainé par les cheveux le trainant contre la barrière, lui ôtant le bas de ses vêtement et avec une férule le frappa jusqu'à ce que le sang coule du bas de son dos, de ses fesses, de ses jambes. Il frappait encore et encore. L'enfant hurlait de douleur, ce qui accentuait la frappes de plus en plus en plus violentes de son père._

 _Puis il stoppa , se pencha sur l'enfant meurtri calant son corps d'un coup de genou contre la barrière, lui écrasant à la fois le ventre et le bas du ventre et lui murmura tout en lui caressant de l'autre main les cheveux :_

 _\- Mon pauvre garçon, pourquoi viens tu toujours aider ce bâtard…Regarde ce que tu me forces faire, crois tu que j'aime t'humilier de la sorte, te battre, pourquoi ne fais tu pas comme Finn et ne restes tu pas loin de ce bâtard ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne comprend pas combien ca me fait mal de devoir te punir pour cela…_

 _Elijah essayait de retenir le plus possible ses larmes, il savait qu'elle déclencherait encore plus le courroux de son père mais à 9 ans, c'était tellement impossible. Il Se mit à pleurer, c'était trop douloureux !_

 _\- Mon fils, tu es bien trop tendre, il va falloir aussi que je t'endurcisse bien plus que je ne le pensais…_

 _Niklaus regardait la scène de tout là haut sur le cheval. Pourquoi il punissait son frère ? pourquoi ?regardes moi je suis sur le cheval. L'enfant ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait que focaliser son regard sur le sang qui coulait le long du corps de son frère. Son père l'avait déshabillé devant lui, c'était pas gentil, pas gentil du tout ! Elijah était tellement gentil avec tout le monde …l'enfant sentit la colère lui monter au corps, ses yeux se firent plus brillants, plus féroces…_

 _Elijah tourna la tête vers lui._

 _\- Non …chut…ce n'est rien Niklaus…_

 _\- Elijah, j'arrive .._

 _\- Non ne descend pas…_

 _Elijah sentit son père l'attraper et le forcer à se mettre à genou devant lui. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le menton._

 _\- Mon fils, pourquoi tu me forces à devoir me fâcher contre toi ? Et tu sais où tout cela va te mener... Maintenant, tu vas apprendre à rester à ta place…et si tu bouges ne serait ce que pour essuyer tes larmes, je doublerai les coups que je vais devoir donner à ton frère pour avoir failli à la tâche que je lui avait ordonné ?_

 _Elijah ne pouvait plus parler, la crainte, la peur de ce père, la douleur le tétanisait. Il voulait tant empêcher son père de frapper son petit frère. Il posa sa petite main sur celle de son père qui lui tenait toujours le menton._

 _\- S'il te plait, laisse le, s'il te plait, père…_

 _Michael leva son poing près à l'abattre sur le visage suppliant de son traitre de fils quand une voix le retint._

 _-Non Michael, Je t'en supplie. Il a compris la leçon. Regarde le, tu l'as mis en sang. Michalel , Elijah est bon garçon et tu le sais._

 _Michael soupira, fixa le regard effrayé de son grand garçon et posa une main délicate sur la joue de son ainé._

 _\- Tu as beaucoup ce chance que je t'aime assez fort pour ne pas t'humilier plus. Mais sache que si je te reprend à interférer dans mes affaires, tu devras en répondre. Ta mère pourra me supplier autant qu'elle le veut, je serai obligé de t'apprendre à être un bien meilleur garçon._

 _Il repoussa son ainé et s'avança vers Niklaus._

 _\- A cause de toi, j'ai du battre ton frère. Tu vas devoir en répondre aussi…_

 _Niklaus se mit à trembler, laissant le loup qui voulait sortir, se faufiler au plus profond de lui et serra le cou de l'animal sur lequel il était perché. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa crinière pour ne pas voir le visage si dur de son père, qui avait repris la férule et pensait bien s'en servir contre lui._

 _Sa mère le supplia._

 _\- Michael, je t'en prie…_

 _I- l va le payer très cher. Prépares tes potions de guérison, elles vont être utiles._

 _Sa mère tomba à genou, suppliante. Elle savait que son mari n'aurait pas de répit pour son tout petit._

 _Elle cessa de respirer et hurla , quand elle vit son ainé courir derrière son père, tomber à cause du pantalon baissé qui entravait ses pas, l'ôter et bousculer son père, attraper la férule et frapper de toutes ses forces la croupe du cheval qui se cabra et partit au galop vers les bois._

 _\- Cours, Niklaus, accroche toi à Virgil, cours ….SAUVE TOI !_

 _Le petit garçon blond aux yeux si vert s'accrocha à la crinière du cheval de toutes ses forces et se laissa emporter par la vitesse de cette bête qui s'enfuyait, s'enfuyait, emmenant l'enfant loin de toute cette violence._

 _Quand il revint, endormi sur le cheval qui avait retrouvé son chemin dans la nuit, tout semblait très calme. Le cheval stoppa son pas berçant, ce qui éveilla Niklaus qui se laissa glisser difficilement le long du corps du cheval puis enfouissant son visage dans le museau de cet animal qui l'avait emmené loin de cette violence pour lui déposer un baiser enfantin, il avança tout doucement vers leurs huttes, le pouce bien câlé dans sa bouche. Il avait mal aux fesses…_

 _il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la hutte où un feu chaud crépitait encore, puis doucement s'approcha de la couche de son grand frère. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné, Le corps secoué de sanglot, nu, sa mère ayant apposé ses potions sur son corps entièrement meurtri des coups de son père. Il toucha délicatement l'épaule de son grand frère, laissa glisser son doigt le long du dos de ce dernier puis se glissa alors tout doucement contre lui ._

 _Quand ELijah se tourna enfin vers lui essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher ses larmes, le petit garçon lui montra un sourire si tendre, qu' ELijah ne put que lui répondre. Son petit frère avait encore perdu une petit dent devant. Il penserait à lui déposer demain un petit cadeau sous sa couche._

 _Il s'approcha du corps de Niklaus lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le laissa enfouir son visage dans son torse d'enfant endolori. Il grimaça un peu puis chuchota à l'oreille de ce dernier :_

 _\- Dors mon petit frère, tu as été très courageux aujourd'hui. Tu vois tu as réussi à monter sur ce cheval tu peux être fier de toi…Ne t'inquiète plus, tout va bien se passer._

 _Elijah savait que le lendemain son père punirait Niklaus pour cette fuite. Mais il savait aussi que le défi avait été relevé, son frère de 5 ans avait dompté la bête…Lui il n'avait réussi à le faire qu'à 7 ans !_

 _\- Père, il va pas être content que je suis partit si tard…hein Elijah , père il va pas être content, du tout …_

 _\- Niklaus, il faut serrer les poings très fort, tu es le plus fort, le plus fort de nous tous. Rien , je te le jure, rien ne se mettra entre to et moi , tu es mon ange à moi, mon petit frère adoré . Je laisserai pas père te faire du mal…Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour l'en empêcher, toujours, comme aujourd'hui…_

 _Niklaus était encore trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela, cette nuit il avait juste envie de dormir. Il mit son pouce à la bouche et ferma les yeux. Le jeune Elijah le regarda dormir quelques minutes puis enfoui à son tour son pouce discrètement dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux aussi._

 _Le sommeil emporta les deux enfants sans qu'ils ne sentent la chaude couverture que leur mère vint poser sur les corps de ses deux enfants si courageux et ils ne purent sentir le baiser qu'elle posa sur leurs fronts. Elle ôta tout doucement le pouce d'Elijah, trop grand désormais pour avoir le droit de dormir de cette façon et laissa ses larmes couler en regardant son visage crispé. Il était encore trop jeune pour se sacrifier ainsi. Elle soupira. Tout cela était de sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais du laisser ce lien si puissant se créer entre ses deux enfants là. Quelque chose de plus fo_ rt que l'amour…

Klaus soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas remémoré leur enfance.

Il s'avança doucement vers son frère pour l'aider à réajuster sa cravate, lui ramena le vélo et posa ses mains sur celle de son frère.

\- Vas y monte sur le vélo. Je vais te tenir juste pour te montrer comment éviter la chute au départ.

Elijah soupira. Voilà qu'il allait devoir prendre une leçon de son frère. L'axe de la terre avait du changer de sens , tout était à l'envers. Il plongea son regard dans le regard mutin de son petit frère et lui sourit

\- Ok vas y mais je te jure Klaus, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit…

Niklaus sourit et resserra ses mains sur celle de son frère poser sur le guidon.

\- Je sais taire les secrets les plus vils ! Allez Vas y pédales et une fois que tu vas avoir pris de l'élan tu te diriges en tournant de cette manière et de cette manière. Pour freiner tu sers ce frein là surtout car l'autre est cassé.

Tout en expliquant, Klaus serrait les mains, les doigts de son frère pour lui montrer les bons gestes et les bonne manière pour dompter la bête !

Elijah n'écoutait qu'à moitié, berçé par la voix de son frère et caressé par les mains de ce dernier. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment de sécurité près de lui. Il fixa le visage de son frère si concentré sur ses explications et sourit avec tendresse sans que Klaus ne s'en aperçoive.

Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce petit frère si impétueux !


	9. La bête

CHAPITRE 9 LA BETE

Le calme absolu venait de régner dans les profondeurs des bois qui longeaient le lac. Plus un oiseau, plus un seul renard, ni un seul habitant de ces bois ne donnaient signe de vie. Il étaient partis bien plus loin, là où leur habitat ne serait pas en danger…non ils n'étaient pas tout simplement partis, ils s'étaient enfui…Les dernières bêtes qui s'étaient attardées gisaient au pied de la forme noire qui était venue perturber leur tranquillité.

Elle ne bougeait plus, appuyée contre un des arbres et regardait, le souffle rauque, du sang coulant encore entre ses lèvres. Au loin, au travers des arbres, elle pouvait apercevoir une petite cabane, et en contrebas une grange vieillie par le temps. Le reste semblait totalement dénudé d'habitations et de vie. Pas de bruit, pas de cris, les habitants semblaient être absents pour le moment.

Mais tapie dans l'ombre depuis quelques heures, elle savait que ce cottage n'était pas abandonné. Elle avait pu entendre les rires et les cris joyeux des femmes qui habitaient ici. Elle avaiet quitter le nid mais tout ce vacarme du petit matin l'avait contraint à reculer, à s'éloigner. Elle détestait ces débordements de joie. Cela l'affaiblissait, lui reprenait l'énergie qu'elle accumulait pour devenir ce qu'elle était.

Elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, trop long sommeil.

Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour trouver son chemin au travers des ces forêts touffues et gorgées d'animaux en tous genre. Elle en avait laissé de nombreux égorgés, dépecés sur son passage. Il lui fallait du sang pour nourrir la force qui grandissait en elle. Ce sang n'était pas suffisant, il ne lui offrait pas la force et la puissance dont elle avait besoin. Il était juste un substitut, un palliatif à ce qu'elle avait réellement besoin pour grandir et devenir vraiment terrifiante.

Elle était née il a quelques jours seulement, son corps arrivant enfin à peine à se relever.

Pendant quelques mois, elle avait du attendre que son corps prenne forme, qu'il devienne cette forme sombre et noire qui pouvait désormais se mouver au travers des arbres sans avoir besoin de ramper, d'accrocher ses longues griffes sur le sol pour avancer vers son but.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les animaux s'étaient tous enfuis à sa vue. Plus rien à laisser trainer derrière elle…Ils étaient intelligents, ils savaient qu'on ne joue pas avec la Bête.

Elle sentait la mort, elle sentait la désolation , elle sentait le chaos. Les animaux sont sensibles à la dangerosité quand il la rencontre. Elle se surprit à sourire, laissant apparaitre de longs crocs acérés, pointues, désordonnés avec lesquels elle pouvait déchiqueter, arracher…elle posa son bras le long d'un tronc. Elle était encore un peu trop faible pour mener à bien son dessein. Elle regarda ses mains, noires, osseuses, hideuses, prolongées par de longues griffes. Elle les laissa glisser le long de l'arbre, laissant sur son sillage de grandes marques profondes. Le bruit qu'elle fit la réconforta. Sa force grandissait, elle pourrait bientôt se repaître à l'aide de chacun de ses membres.

Elle respira doucement , tout doucement. L'air sentait la mort, le sang. Elle exultait !

Un oiseau s'envola de l'arbre où elle se trouvait, en poussant des cris aigus. Le calme était retombé, seul le bruissement des feuilles sous ses pattes pouvait prévenir de sa présence dans les lieux.

Elle n'était pas dangereuse, non …elle était bien plus que cela , elle était ce monstre que les enfants craignent de trouver cacher sous leur lit, ce monstre qui prend tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son passage, elle était ce monstre que les parents appréhendent que leurs tous petits rencontrent un jour au coin de la rue pour disparaitre avec elle à jamais.

Elle était le cancer de ce monde, celui qui volait tout ce que vous aviez de plus cher, de plus beau, qui emportait l'espoir…elle était La mort.

Elle respira profondément. Elle se sentait vivre et respirer de mieux en mieux. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle puisse devenir ce monstre, elle avait du patienter que les douleurs et les souffrances viennent la nourrir, la renforcent, lui permettent de prendre vie dans ce monde.

Tout avait été long, insidieux, il lui avait fallu puiser tout doucement dans cette violence que seuls des cœurs meurtris pouvaient lui apporter comme énergie.

Elle aurait aimer hurler pour prévenir de son arrivée mais elle ne pouvait pas encore…trop faible, comme un nouveau né qui nécessite d'être nourri par ses pairs. Elle était encore dépendante de son créateur, celui qui lui avait donné la vie, qui lui avait permis de venir ici.

Elle s'était de nouveau éloignée du cottage et marchait péniblement le long du lac, cachée par les bois.

Puis son instinct lui fit arrêter sa marche. Elle renifla l'air et se faufila plus près du lac. Son regard se posa sur le contrebas.

Quelque chose arrivait vers elle, plus loin. Elle se concentra, non, pas quelqu'un, pas un de ces humains larmoyants et décevants qu'elle avait pu croiser sur son chemin. Non bien quelque chose qui n'était pas humain, comme elle, qui portait le même regard sur la vie de ce monde qu'elle. Un monstre…

Elle sentait que la mort n'était pas loin. Elle comprit que cette chose, non , ces choses d'aussi terribles qu'elle s'approchaient. Quelque chose dont elle avait besoin pour se nourrir, quelque chose de puissant, bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait plus rencontré sur son chemin pour venir ici. Elle fixa avec attention le lac et le chemin de terre qui l'entourait.

Puis elle recula, lassant apparaître son sourire démoniaque. Elle venaient de les apercevoir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus était déçu. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à sn frère pour parvenir à devenir maître de ce vélo. Mais bordel, il réussissait toujours tout !

Il sourit, tout de même très fier de son frère, et pédala encore plus rapidement…la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, la vitesse lui fouettait doucement le visage, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait libre aussi, soulagé en vrai qu'Elijah et lui aient fait une petit trêve.

Il ressentait tout de même la sourde colère qui régnait encore dans le cœur de son grand frère. Tout n'était pas pardonné, Elijah souffrait encore en silence et cette souffrance se mêlait à la colère. Il espérait que cette journée puisse les aider à faire une sorte de paix, tous les deux. Klaus savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Ils avaient été très loin , Kol et lui-même, avec Elijah, à le tourmenter, se moquer, l'humilier aussi…Il préféra ne pas se remémorer son comportement plus qu'abjecte qu'il avait eu ces derniers mois envers Elijah et pédala encore plus rapidement.

Il se tourna vers Elijah un peu loin derrière lui, qui le suivait sans spécialement sourire. Ils avaient traversé le chemin de bois puis avait fini par faire demi tour , ce dernier s'enfonçant au loin sans possibilité d'y aller en vélo.

Klaus aurait aimé aller explorer ces profondeurs, son esprit aventurier et très curieux le poussant immanquablement vers l'incoonu mais son frère l'en avait dissuader. Il n'aimait pas trop ces sombres endroits…Ils avaient déjà assez de leurs propres ténèbres à affronter pour aller s'en trouver de nouvelles.

Klaus avait protester mais Elijah avait été intraitable. Il n'en avait pas envie, point barre ! C'était déjà bien qu'il ait accepté de le suivre pour cette ballade.

Le plus jeune des deux vampires avait fini par céder, en boudant un peu car sinon cela aurait semblé un peu trop facile, mais savait bien ce qui le taraudait. Les bois face à eux devaient lui rappeler combien son adorée Hayley avait préféré ce lieu de vie plutôt que de continuer à habiter auprès d'eux dans la demeure familiale des Michaleson. Elijah n'avait pas fait le deuil de cette femme…

Elle avait fait son choix et il ne l'acceptait pas, c'était tout simple. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui présente une de ces filles qu'ils avaient, avec Kol, rencontrées dans les bars sordides de La Nouvelle Orléans, prêtes à tout pour tomber dans les bras d'un Originel !

Klaus regarda de son nouveau frère et soupira. Elle avait fait ce choix de partir avec son chien galeux , Jackson, et avait laissé derrière elle, un Elijah solitaire et en manque d'amour. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était leur histoire, il avait assez à faire avec les siennes, les femmes qu'ils prenaient pour se donner du plaisir , en changeant toutes les semaines, voir tous les jours quand l'envie lui en prenait, et celle qu'il crevait d'envie de serrer dans ses bras et qu'il n'osait pas approcher.

\- Allez Elijah appuie un peu sur les pédales !

Elijah soupira mais accéléra un peu la cadence. Le vélo ne semblait pas très solide et après quelques chutes, il avait bien compris qu'il devait jouer de prudence avec celui-ci.

Ils avaient alors décidé de faire le tour du lac. Pour un humain normal et de bonne condition, le tour du lac aurait demandé une bonne heure de vélo, mais pour deux être surnaturels comme eux, la force physique aidant, ils avaient accompli leur circuit en une petite demi heure.

Le chemin descendait vers le lac plus très loin de leur cottage.

\- Elijah, on se fait une course ! Le premier arrivé devient le serviteur de l'autre pendant une journée complète !

L'ainé des deux frères fronça les yeux et appuya encore plus fort sur son pédalier. Jamais son frère ne s'en sortirait aussi facilement et l'avoir comme esclave pendant une petite journée relevait d'un véritable rêve. Il appuya encore plus fort utilisant d'une telle force qu'il finit par dépasser Niklaus.

Klaus se leva de sa selle et appuya encore plus fort. La descente vers le lac se faisait un peu raide et il se rendit compte que l'élan pris par eux deux les rapprochaient un peu trop dangereusement de l'étendue d'eau qui se tenait devant eux …Mais jamais il ne freinerait avant d'avoir pu dépasser son frère, qui prenait une avance qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Les deux frères entamèrent la descente presque coude à coude quand ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il leur fallait tourner d'urgence pour ne pas se retrouver à plonger dans le lac la tête la première.

\- Frère, FREINE !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bête attirée par les cris bougea doucement le long de l'arbre. Ils étaient si prêts d'eux …elle enfonça ses griffes dans l'arbre sur lequel elle se soutenait et se décala un peu pour mieux les apercevoir. Elle sentait cette puissance qui émanait d'eux…Elle respira profondément pour humer leur odeur. Elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit désormais. Elle avança un peu moins abritée par les arbres pour les apercevoir dans le contre bas…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah s'apprêtait à freiner, avec ses pieds, son frein étant cassé, quand il perçut un mouvement entre les arbres. Son instinct lui fit tourner rapidement la tête vers les hauteurs du bois. Il avait ressentit une présence, quelque chose qui les observait. Son sens sur- développé ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir comme si quelque chose venait de lui glacer le sang …

\- ELIJAH, FREINNNNEE !

Le pauvre vampire n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il se sentit projeter en avant et se retrouva la tête la première dans le lac . Klaus freina juste à temps pour ne pas faire de même et explosa de rire.

Elijah se releva tellement rapidement que Klaus en resta bouche bée.

\- Ben tu ne veux pas profiter de la baignade !

Elijah fixa les arbres sans un mot, le regard braqué vers un point invisible. Il parla doucement mais son ton fit comprendre à Klaus qu'il venait de ressentir un danger.

\- On nous observe …

Klaus lâcha son vélo et avec une vitesse vampirique se retrouva à l'endroit qu'Elijah avait montré du doigt en haut du talus près des arbres. Il chercha un peu autour de lui, tourna autour de quelques arbres, s'enfonça un peu. Rien…il renifla sachant que son instinct de loup l'aidera à déceler quelques chose. Rien ..Il sursauta quand il s'aperçut que son frère se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

Les deux avaient concentré leur attention sur les bruits aux alentours. Rien ne laissa deviner qu'une bête ou quoi que ce soit puisse avoir été présent ici. Près plusieurs minutes à rester attentifs aux bruits suspectes qui auraient pu révéler une présence non désirée, ils finirent par admettre que rien ni personne ne se trouvait là.

Elijah soupira. Il avait du se tromper. Depuis quelque temps il faisait l'objet de nombreux cauchemards. Peut être était ce une réminiscence de son esprit …

\- Mon frère, je pense que la baignade t'a gelé le cerveau !

Klaus rigola de plus belle, soulagé d'un côté que l'instinct de son frère ne se soit pas révélé réel, et l'observa dégoulinant de partout, la chemise trempée, le pantalon collé à sa peau, et les cheveux collés sur le front …Elijah frissonna.

\- Viens, Elijah, tu vas te changer, t'as l'air gelé !

Le plus vieux suivit son cadet dans la descente qui les ramenait au lac, tout en prenant conscience tout à coup qu'il avait fait ce plongeon ridicule dans le lac. Rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui, décidemment. Et si en plus il commençait à perdre la tête, il n'aurait plus qu'à finir allongé sur le divan d'un psy !

Malgré le rire de Klaus, qui n'en finissait plus, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le bois. Cette sensation étrange d'un danger ne voulait pas le quitter. Il scruta avec attention les alentours mais se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient définitivement seuls , Klaus et lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bête exultait. Elle avait senti leur chaleur et leur puissance quand ils étaient montés près d'elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, pas senti. Elle aurait pu les toucher presque du bout des doigts.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir leur voler cette force interne qui émanait d'eux mais le plus jeune semblait habiter par quelque chose de plus cruel qu'un simple vampire. Un loup habitait en lui, un être démoniaque dont elle allait devoir se méfier si elle voulait se nourrir. Il semblait le protéger, faire rempart avec ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Il était rempli de colère et de méfiance mais son loup lui barrait le passage. Il contrôlait la désolation qui habitait cet être extraordinaire. Elle le sentait prêt à tout pour affronter les pires peurs et les vaincre. Cet homme à l'apparence si désinvolte s'avérait être des plus dangereux pour elle.

Puis elle avait vu l'autre homme approcher, grand brun au regard doux, mais qui semblait encore plus puissant que son jeune acolyte. Elle avait tremblé en ressentant ce qui se dégageait de lui. Il semblait très en colère, une colère qu'il cachait enfouie au plus profond de lui, une colère, des douleurs et des souffrances tellement fortes qu'elle aurait pu se fondre en lui pour s'en nourrir. Rien ne semblait faire barrière pour qu'elles puissent les ressentir aussi dans son corps noir, dans son âme sombre.

Quand il avait été si proche du jeune loup, le contact s'était brisé. Ce jeune intrépide avait une influence apaisante sur son ami, son frère peut être… quelque chose entre eux les rendait indissociable. Elle avait alors pu observer le plus jeune rire impunément et l'autre évacuer sa méfiance par un léger sourire.

Elle s'était alors éloignée, le rire du premier lui devant insupportable. Elle le détestait déjà, d'une haine si puissante qu'elle aurait pu lui arracher le cœur immédiatement. Tout en riant, il touchait son frère, sur le bras, l'épaule, posant sa main sur son corps humide. Elle frissonnait à ce contact qu'elle exécrait. L'autre semblait s'apaiser à ce contact. Elle ressentait pourtant ses émotions partagées, entre l'amour et la haine. Il voulait le repousser en usant de cette colère qui le brûlait mais laissait ce contact physique l'apaiser et lui permettre de respirer plus facilement.

Elle avança doucement sans bruit dans les profondeurs du bois. Elle savait qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient pour le moment la percevoir, voir sa forme physique se dévoiler.

Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour être définitivement prête à rejoindre celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller affronter celui qui l'avait crée et ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt à lâcher prise, à lui offrir son âme toute entière.

Elle se faufila au travers des bois, monta à un arbre et se terra dans un endroit sombre et noir, d'où elle pouvait encore sentir la présence du cottage plus loin.

Les autres habitant allaient certainement venir les rejoindre sous peu. La soirée s'annonçait fraîche. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit, satisfaite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah se déshabilla dans le salon. Il avait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure et essayait de ravaler à quel point il avait été vexé de tomber dans cette eau sordide. Son frère avait enfin fini par arrêter ses moqueries et était en train de préparer un bon feu dans l'antre qui servait de cheminée à ce petit chalet.

Malgré les frissons qui le parcourait, Elijah se sentit d'un coup soulagé, moins sous pression. Comme si sa a colère semblait s'être un peu endormi au plus profond de lui.

Il sursauta quand son frère lui apporta une serviette chaude et lui posa sur les épaules.

\- Donnes tes fringues on va les faire sécher devant ce feu !

Il lui avait apporté un tee shit blanc et un bas de pantalon qu'il avait trouvé dans la valise de ce dernier.

\- J'hallucine, tu n'as pas pris un seul short ou vêtements de détente !

Une fois le feu crépitant et les affaires de Elijah séchant à ses côtés, les deux jeunes hommes s'affalèrent en silence sur le canapé du salon. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des affaires du quartier français, des alliances à mettre en place pour maintenir leur puissance face aux factions qui souhaitaient toujours les voir partir de la ville. Puis Klaus avança discrètement sur un terrain plus sensible.

\- Hayley souhaite que nous venions passer une après midi avec Hope dans le Bayou, à notre retour de ce séjour, tu es partant, Frère ?

Elijah ne répondit rien, resta silencieux un long moment puis se leva d'un coup. Il mit ses chaussures qu'il avait défaites pour pouvoir poser ses pieds sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Les filles ne vont pas tarder. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour leur retour. Ta petite Hope va certainement être affamée après cette journée passée à écumer les boutiques.

Elijah cherchait dans les placards de la cuisine, des poêles et casseroles.

Echec et Mat ! Parler d'Hayley devenait de plus en plus compliqué mais Klaus oublia vite cette bévue à l'évocation de sa petite fille si belle, si tendre…Il regarda son frère installer la table à l'extérieur, refiler dans la cuisine pour battre des œufs, éplucher des pommes de terre, les faire cuire dans l'eau.

Il vint se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte et sourit en voyant la fée du logis s'afférer à que tout soit parfait pour le retour des ces dames.

\- Surtout Klaus, ne m'aide pas !

Klaus sourit encore plus et posa ses fesses sur la table de la cuisine.

\- C'est toi le big boss de la cuisine, mon cher frère !

\- Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de big boss, je pense être aussi celui qui a gagné cette stupide course !

\- Quoi ! N'importe quoi, tu t'es trouvé la tête dans le lac ! Nada, rien , t'as rien gagné !

\- J'ai fini devant toi donc tu me dois une journée d'esclavagisme

\- Ok, mais laisse moi alors le plaisir de raconter à nos invitées quel spectacle formidable tu m'as offert aujourd'hui entre les douches, le vélo et la baignade au lac !

ELijah se tourna, la cuillère en bois, pointée vers son frère.

\- Tu n'oserais jamais !

\- Qui est le big boss alors ?

Elijah soupira. Devant la moue mutine de son frère, il savait qu'il avait encore perdu !

Il replongea la cuillère en bois dans la casserole et se pinça les lèvres. Il avait laissé la question de Klaus en suspend. Parler d'Hayley était comme lui arracher le cœur et dire qu'il allait devoir passer une semaine près de cette femme qu'il n'osait même plus regarder dans les yeux tellement son cœur brûlait de douleur de la savoir auprès d'un autre.

I


	10. Y croire encore

CHAPITRE 10 – J'y crois encore

La nuit les avait surpris rapidement. Ils étaient tous réunis, attablés joyeusement autour du bon repas qu'Elijah leur avait confectionné. Camille dixit Cami, adoré ou chérie, par Klaus, sauçait avidement son plat avec le reste du pain, trop contente de pouvoir manger quelque chose d'aussi bon. Elle était d'une nature gourmande et avait appréhender un peu les repas au milieu d'une bande plutôt tournée vers du liquide bien rouge.

Klaus la regardait avec autant de délectation qu'elle prenait elle-même à cette soirée.

\- Et bien, amour, je vois que manger parmi les monstres ne te dérange pas…

\- Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de faire honneur au repas que ton frère à préparer

\- Tes hanches vont en pâtir, ma belle

\- J'espère que cela plairait alors au prochain homme qui traversera ma route

Camille lui sourit avec moquerie et continua son repas, satisfaite d'avoir un peu mouché son ami. Elle savait qu'il adorait cela de toute manière. Elle replongea sa cuillère dans le plat puis se resservit.

\- Queqlu'un en veut encore un peu ?

Freya lui tendit son assiette sans hésitation.

\- Si tu m'assures que de belles hanches attirent de beaux jeunes gens, je suis preneuse.

Tout avait été prévu pour les gens « normaux » comme elles, qui se délectaient de vrai repas sain et équilibré ! Elijah avait tout prévu comme à son habitude et le garde manger était rempli de bonnes choses. Camille avait rarement rencontré dans sa courte vie d' homme si prévoyant, bon à marier le loulou !

Klaus lui avait déjà dit que son frère était un magicien en matière de cuisine et que de peu d'ingrédients, il pouvait faire un met de roi ! Il avait raison, elle se régalait.

Elle se régalait aussi de se retrouver au milieu d'eux qui l'avait acceptée sans hésiter, lui avait offert une place dans ce séjour improvisé. Bon soit, improvisé par ses soins ! Mais malgré ses premières craintes, elle se sentait heureuse au milieu d'eux.

Elle ne sentait même pas étrangère parmi ces êtres surnaturels . Tout semblait presque irréel : un loup garou, des vampires et une sorcière…toutes ces factions qui se faisaient la guerre à la Nouvelle Orléans composaient aussi la famille des Michaelson. Quel mélange improbable !

Tout cela pourtant n'était pas un rêve. Elle était au milieu d'eux comme elle aurait pu être dans n'importe quelle famille …Car oui elle ne voyait pas en eux, à la différence de leurs ennemis les plus chers, des monstres ou des abominations comme ils étaient souvent qualifiés mais bien une famille à part entière. Elle ne voyait là devant elle que des hommes et des femmes qui discutaient, partageaient un repas, se chamaillaient d'ailleurs dès le début du repas, n'est - ce pas les frères et sœurs Michaelson, et buvaient plus de raison en refaisant le monde qu'ils avaient mis à sang et à feu quelques temps auparavant.

On l'aurait mis pour moins que cela dans un asile de fou si elle avait raconté cela. Elle pensa à son ami et psychologue à ses heures, Vincent avec qui elle avait lié une réelle relation de confiance et de fraternité quelque part. Il ne voyait malheureusement pas d'un si bon œil les relations qu'elle entretenait avec cette famille qu'il avait du mal à cerner et à accepter. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils viennent ici se rendre compte du travail accompli auprès d'eux et de la manière dont ils changeaient peu à peu.

Cela lui faisait du bien de se trouver loin de la Nouvelle Orléans, loin des intrigues, loin du sang, loin des dangers , des trucs de sorcières , des manigances de vampires ou autres que son statut d'humain ne lui permettait pas toujours de comprendre.

Cami, à force de fréquenter notamment le pire de tous, Klaus, avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle était devenue le point de connection de l'ensemble des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, ce soir. Elle avait promis à Rebecca d'essayer de réparer ce qui avait été brisé entre ses deux frères, au moins essayer de le faire.

Elle se resservit un verre de vin, sentait bien que sa tête tournait un peu d'en avoir peut être un peu trop abusé ce soir, puis adossa son dos contre la chaise pour observer et écouter tout ce beau monde. C'est ce qu'elle savait le faire de mieux d'ailleurs…repérer les failles, les peines et les joies des gens, les analyser, les comprendre et se surprendre à les aimer dans leurs différences et leurs différents. Autant elle se savait vulnérable, autant elle savait qu'elle excellait dans son travail.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix forte de Klaus.

\- Il est hors de question que tu puisses porter une telle …tenue pour aller te baigner !

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mon pauvre Klaus, tu préfèrerais peut être que j'y aille nue ?

\- Ne me cherche pas, soeurette…tu vas ressembler à une…

\- Vas y cher frère, donne bien le fond de ta pensée , mais je vois totalement de quoi tu veux parler, tu sais ces femmes dont tu t'abreuves depuis quelques semaines…comment ose tu vouloir me comparer à ces filles !

\- Pas bien compliqué, je peux t'énumérer toute une liste si cela t'enchante, chère sœur !

\- Stop les enfants…Ne commencez pas sur ce terrain un peu trop glissant, veuillez, je vous en pris ne pas gâcher cette soirée.

Elijah posa son verre doucement et scruta le maillot de bain que Rebecca leur pendait sous le nez.

\- Il est un peu…échancré ! Dirons nous…manque de tissu certainement…

\- Elijah, sweet heart, c'est un maillon de bain , pas un jogging… de toute manière il m'a coûté suffisamment cher pour que je n'en profite pas.

Klaus maugréa.

\- Sweet heart, alors lui, il te donne sa pensée , soit dans des termes plus hypocrites, et tu lui donnes du Sweet heart, …Elijah, tu finira comme les peluches de Hope, à te faire caresser les oreilles et mordre le bout de la queue.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais ce bout de tissu mais vivons avec notre temps, mon cher frère

\- Dis celui qui utilise encore des mouchoirs brodés et baise les mains des femmes pour les saluer !

Elijah se résigna en soupirant. Il n'aimait imaginer sa sœur dévoiler son corps sans aucune pudeur. Il devait bien admettre que cela le mettait mal à l'aise d'imaginer les yeux de tous ces pervers d'hommes qui pourraient se délecter des ses formes…Il s'imagina déjà devoir leur arracher les yeux et …Rebecca coupa court :

\- Et puis franchement, à part vous deux, je vois pas qui ca va gêner ici, dans ce bled paumé…De toute manière, Klaus, t'auras certainement les yeux posés ailleurs, ta chère Cami a acheté le même en violet…

Camille se figea tandis que Klaus semblait réfléchir à l'image qui venait de s'imprégner dans son cerveau.

\- Vieux pervers !

Rebecca lui donna une tape derrière la tête et sourit à Camille.

\- Désolée, mais fallait que je détourne l'attention.

Camille, aussi rougie qu'elle puisse être, fit comme si rien de tout cela ne l'avait perturbée et avala son verre coup sec. Oh mon dieu !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop se poser de questions que Rebecca refaisait le décompte de tout ce qu'elle avait acheté aujourd'hui. Une princesse …en mode vampire !

Camille observa alors les bras de son amie s'agiter en tous sens, racontant leurs aventures de filles.

Rebecca, la belle et magnifique mais non moins dangereuse Rebecca…une petite sœur dévouée, charmante qui servait souvent de barrière salvatrice dans les bagarres qui opposaient régulièrement ses deux frères ainés. Elle la regarda avec tendresse. Rebecca qui aimait ses frères tellement forts qu'elle avait condamné sa vie de femme et son propre bonheur pour les suivre dans leurs folies, dans leur caprice. Prisonnière en quelque sorte des désirs de sa fratrie, de leur caprice... Enfin surtout des caprices de son frère le plus terrible…

Ce soir, Rebecca était comme toujours resplendissante. Elle portait une robe de soirée qui lui seyait le corps à merveille. Pas du tout de circonstance dans ce cottage ni dans cet endroit…elle devait tenir cette excentricité du dandy de la famille, le dénommé Elijah.

Elle s'était assise au côté de son plus grand frère et ne cessait de poser sa main sur son bras ou lui toucher les cheveux, lui poser de temps en temps des baisers furtifs sur la joue. Elle le câlinait à sa manière. Son amour pour ce grand frère si précieux pouvait se lire dans le moindre de ses gestes. Elle adulait Elijah.

Klaus se tenait assis de l'autre côté d'elle. Plusieurs fois elle avait rigolé de ces blagues et avaient levé les yeux au ciel quand celui-ci allait trop loin mais elle lui gardait toujours un sourire amusé et mutin, lui frappant l'épaule quand celui-ci la taquinait un peu trop. Parfois, les deux se frappaient un peu plus fort vite arrêtés par Elijah qui fronçait les sourcils pour les calmer dans leurs élans. Les deux avaient forgés leur relation sur cela : se chamailler, s'aimer, se re chamailler, se bagarrer , s'entretuer et s'aimer de nouveau.. , comme deux adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore atteint la maturité.

Klaus se tenait sur son autre côté. Les deux frères s'étaient installés ainsi sans y songer comme si le trio infernal était ainsi formé naturellement. Toujours côte à côte, Rebecca la plus jeune au milieu, protégée par les deux hommes qui se tenaient près d'elle.

Camille remarqua que la jeune femme avait discrètement pris la main d'Elijah et lui caressait du pouce. Ce dernier avait refermé ses doigts entre ceux de sa sœur. Ce geste pourrait sembler étrange entre frère et sœur, voir dérangeant pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les liens uniques qui les unissaient. Camile trouva quand à elle ce moment attendrissant surtout quand Rebecca finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante de son grand frère juste quelques minutes histoire de se faire pardonner ce petit achat. Il se laissa faire, ne repoussant aucun des geste de sa petite sœur, aussi intime soit il.

Elle savait s'y prendre avec Elijah, qui lui cédait souvent ses caprices. Camille n'était pas dupe et savait Rebecca suffisamment mature aussi pour faire de ce geste un moyen de rester connecter à lui, de lui prouver aussi son amour , de lui donner un peu la tendresse dont il avait tant besoin. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude dans cette famille d'utiliser la parole pour dire je t'aime. Mais les gestes qu'ils partageaient entre eux suffisait à le comprendre.

Il lui repoussa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux dorés et lui déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front. Elle sourit, ferma les yeux quelques minutes et se redressa , prête de nouveau à entamer quelques hostilités avec son autre frère.

Camille avait eu du mal au début à s'en faire une amie réelle, à cause d'une certaine méfiance ou une certaine crainte de la part de Rebecca de se lier. Pas peur de la perdre elle aussi, par la jalousie de son frère. Camille savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver cependant . Klaus avait du accepter cette amitié car jamais il n'aurait pu faire du mal à sa psychologue adorée.

Klaus…Niklaus Michaelson…Elle le regarda avec attention. Il riait à plein poumon, ne se lassant pas de faire l'intéressant, de monopoliser l'attention. Elle scruta ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuse. Il avait un sourire carnassier, celui des mauvais garçons qui n'attendent que le feu vert pour mettre en œuvre une mauvaise action.

Elle serra les lèvres. Elle sentait bien que son cœur s'emballait bien plus vite quand elle posait son regard sur lui. Dès le premier jour, elle avait su qu'elle l'avait dans la peau, accroché comme une mauvais maladie qui finirait peut-être par la tuer. Elle devait se raisonner, cet homme n'était pas fait pour elle, trop paranoïaque, trop méfiant, trop dangereux…Et puis elle était son thérapeute tout de même. Ses sentiments n'auraient jamais du interférer dans cela, mais trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus reculer devant l'évidence :il lui avait volé son cœur.

Il semblait cependant ce soir plus détendu que les autres jours. La journée auprès de son frère semblait avoir posé une certaine paix dans leur relation. Elle savait que cela ne serait que de courte durée connaissant trop bien son jeune ami pour être incapable de ne pas déclencher des fureurs et des mécontentements. Elle en avait eu la preuve pendant les derniers mois, et avaient vu Klaus se transformer en un être machiavélique qui s'ennuyant, avait décidé de le faire payer au proche qu'il aimait le plus : son frère. Elle avait essayé de le canaliser un peu mais tout avait été trop loin et désormais il s'en mordait les doigts. Elle le voyait dans son comportement. Ce fut une de raison pour laquelle elle avait organisée cette sortie.

Il était venu la voir, lui parler de ses regrets et de ne pas savoir comment réparer ce qu'il avait cassé avec son grand frère. Elle aimait quand il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments. Cela le rendait plus humain plus aimant, plus vulnérable. Elle aimait la vulnérabilité chez cet homme.

Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que son frère et lui-même finissaient toujours pas se pardonner mais quand Rebecca était à son tour secrètement venue la supplier de les aider, elle avait pris conscience de l'urgence de l'appel à l'aide.

Klaus lui avait lancé un appel au secours et elle ferait tout pour le soulager.

D'ailleurs elle restait toujours aussi étonnée que ce vampire si puissant puisse autant facilement se confier à elle. Ils se cotoyaient depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait le verbe et les paroles faciles. Il avait ce besoin viscérale de se confier, de se livrer, d'évacuer ses craintes, ses colères, ses déceptions, et ses incompréhensions auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle. Elle savait qu'un pacte implicite s'était établi entre eux dès le premier jour où il était venu lui parler de son mal être.

Pourquoi elle ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il l'avait choisi,elle, une simple barmaid , thérapeute à ses heures.

Elle ne trahirait jamais ses plus sombres secrets, ni les mots qu'ils lui avaient déposé sur le cœur, encore moins ses pensées si confuses quand il essayait de parler de sa famille, de son frère qu'il aimait tellement qu'il se sentait poussé à le faire souffrir…

Souffrir pour ne pas oser aimer trop fort…

Elle aimait Klaus, pas d'un seul amour qui se confondait avec de l'amitié, non d'un amour à lui déchirer les entrailles. Et pour cela, elle avait accepté si un jour, Klaus venait à elle, de partager cet amour impossible avec celui qui prenait la place la première dans le cœur de son ami : Son frère ELijah.

Elle n'en était pas jalouse du tout, et trouvait ce lien tellement beau qu'il lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait eu avec son propre frère jumeau. Son absence lui déchirait encore le cœur et elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre ce qui pouvait unir les deux hommes. Un lien que rien, malgré toutes les épreuves, ne pourraient détruire. Il n'y avait pas de choix dans le cœur de ces deux là : Si tu en prenais un, tu devais prendre l'autre aussi, avec tout ce que cela supposait, les trahisons, les cris, les alliances mortelles.

Elle posa alors son regard sur Elijah.

C'était un très bel homme que beaucoup de femmes désiraient sans oser l'approcher. Il avait ce tact et cette manière de pouvoir rendre les gens uniques et de montrer leur perfection au lieu de leur imperfection. Il était tendre et souvent gentil, un bloc sur lequel on pouvait compter, rarement injuste bien que parfois si naif quand il pardonnait à son frère…Il ne levait que rarement la voix et semblait toujours prêt à rendre service quand la situation le nécessitait.

Elle se surprit à ne pas le connaître réellement bien. D'ailleurs ce dernier la vouvoyait toujours. Elle savait que c'était une grande marque de respect envers elle mais cela la gênait car marquait une distance entre eux. Eijah était le plus mystérieux à ses yeux de la famille Michaelson.

Pourtant, elle s'était dit qu'avec un homme comme lui il serait aussi aisé de discuter comme elle pouvait le faire avec son frère cadet.

Comprendre cette fratrie relevait du défi et comprendre Klaus justifiait d'analyser son frère. Mais ce fut un échec quand elle essaya . L'esprit d'Elijah était resté impénétrable, ne lui laissant apparaître que cette illusion d'un homme satisfait et sans problèmes.

Et pourtant, elle avait pu percevoir le mur froid et secret derrière son regard ténébreux. Il était l'opposé de ses frères et sœurs, refusant quiconque osait vouloir s'aventurer un peu plus profond vers son cœur pour en percer quelques secrets.

Elle avait un peu essayé d'ouvrir des perspectives de discussion avec lui en lui parlant de ses frères et sœurs. Il avait consenti facilement de parler de Klaus, de Rebecca, de leur enfance, et de leur vie ensemble, sans s'attarder pour autant sur les difficultés que pouvaient être la vie en commun. Quand il parlait d'eux, il souriait et elle avait bien ressenti tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux mais quand elle lui avait demandé de parler de lui, il lui avait juste offert un petit sourire attendrissante et avait mis fin à toute discussion possible.

Ce soir en l'observant , si proche de ses frères et sœurs, se laissant toucher par sa sœur comme si chaque geste était une acceptation de son amour pour elle, elle percevait l'homme protecteur posté comme un gardien auprès d'eux, celui qui ferait barrière à tous dangers ou toutes forces néfastes qui s'approchaient de sa fratrie.

La famille Michaelson était connue pour être composés d'êtres cruels, viscieux et sur qui il ne fallait pas se fier, laissant toujours la priorité au lien du sang…on les appelait les monstres et ils avaient appris à se comporter comme tel pour se défendre, pour cacher leur faiblesse. On disait d'eux qu'ils n'étaient plus des hommes, seulement des bêtes …Tout était faux, Camille le savait.. illusion d'êtres qui ne voulaient seulement être aimés et aimer pourquoi pas en retour…Personne ne croyait cela encore possible…

Camille y croyait encore…

Elle fixa longuement les mimiques d'Elijah, essayant de sonder son esprit, de comprendre comment cet homme pouvait être aussi dévoué à cette cause. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux mais à la regarder, elle avait cette impression qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules, un monde peut être trop lourd pour lui parfois. Et lui alors qui le protégeait ? Trop de questions sans réponse.

Elle avait envie de tout connaître de ces gens qui étaient entrés dans sa vie sans permission et qu'elle avait appris à aimer malgré elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte que ses yeux venait de croiser le regard interrogateur d'Elijah. Il la regardait à son tour la dévisageant sans animosité. Elle rougit, lui sourit comme si il était normal qu'elle se soit attardé sur lui et reprit son pain pour essuyer son assiette déjà bien vide. Prise en flagrant délit par le seul capable de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle sentit son regard encore posé sur elle pendant quelques secondes et fut soulagée quand Rebecca accapara son attention.

Elle reporta vite son regard sur Freya, la dernière arrivée dans la famille Michaleson. Elle n'avait pas encore eu beaucoup de contact avec cette fille. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à la connaitre un peu plus, une fille marrante, gentille et heureuse d'avoir retrouvée une sœur et des frères et d'appartenir enfin à une famille …aimante ?…enfin une famille à la Michaelson. Elle avait cependant bien en elle l'héritage de cette famille si particulière. Sa magie pouvait se révéler destructrice si quiconque souhaitait toucher au bonheur qu'elle essayait de mettre en place auprès des siens. Freya ne serait pas un mystère difficile à percer. Tout comme Rebecca, Klaus ou même encore le plus excentrique de tout, le jeune Kol, elle se confiait assez facilement. Il lui faudrait cependant encore du temps pour trouver sa place , notamment parmi le trio fraternel.

Freya semblait avoir un peu trop bu et rigolait de tout et de rien. Elle aimait faire la fête et rendre service. Camille sourit en la voyant ainsi : c'était peut être celle de la famille qui n'avait pas encore compris le drame qui se trouvait derrière chacun des sourires de ses frères et sœur.

Puis il y avait Hayley, la louve, pas unie à cette famille par le sang, mais par un bien tout aussi puissant, la petite Hope. Assise un peu plus loin sur le rockingchair, elle donnait le biberon à sa petite fille, si douce et si tranquille. Elle souriait et écoutait en silence les cris et les rires de Rebecca et Klaus qui faisaient le spectacle à eux seuls ce soir. Elle avait mangé du bout des doigts , puis était allée profiter de bercer sa fille.

Hayley n'était pas une femme excentrique. Elle était d'une nature réservée et souvent silencieuse, comme pouvait l'être d'ailleurs son ancien amant. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux sur ce point là . Silencieux et dangereux pour quiconque s'attaquerait à leur meute.

Elle était une femme secrète et méfiante. Camille regrettait qu'elles deux ne s'entendent pas spécialement si bien, leur caractère étant tellement différent. Mais la louve acceptait sa présence sans rien dire quand elle venait leur rendre visite. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à elle, tout comme Elijah, mais Camille voyait en elle une femme indécise, prise dans un jeu cruelle qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. Elle vivait avec sa meute désormais et avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, et un mari aimant et attentionné, Jackson. Et pourtant Camille ressentait des fêlures profondes en elle, comme si le bonheur était passé à ses côtés sans vouloir l'emmener avec elle. Comme un manque profond qui l'empêchait d'être heureuse …

Hayley posait son regard discrètement de temps en temps sur Elijah quand celui-ci semblait ailleurs.

Camille avait fini par voir le manège qui se jouait entre eux deux. Je te regarde, quand tu ne me regardes pas et vis et versa…Et tout cela semblait n'offrir que de la souffrance et de la colère de la part des deux. Hayley semblait intimidée par la présence de ce dernier et lui même semblait…désespéré. Un mélange dramatique…

Elle sourit en les regardant tous de nouveau et leva son énième verre, les joues bien rouges

\- A notre séjour tous ensemble ici !

Klaus leva son verre à son tour

\- A nos femmes qui nous sont dévouées et soumises !

Les filles hurlèrent leur mécontentement sous le rire triomphant du jeune vampire.

La soirée se passa ainsi dans une tranquillité qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis bien longtemps.


	11. Je voulais simplement te dire

Chapitre 11 - Je voulais simplement te dire…

Camille partit se coucher la première bien plus ivre qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle allait finir alcoolique chronique à force de les fréquenter. Elle fut suivie rapidement par Freya, peut être encore plus saoul qu'elle et Rebecca, qui alla embrasser ses deux frères avant d'aller dormir.

\- Bonne nuit, mes frères, et Klaus, évites de radoter à Elijah que tu es le plus malheureux, le plus incompris de tous …l'alcool te rend mélancolique

Klaus lui tira la langue d'un air mauvais tout en lui montrant ses crocs tandis qu'elle lui tendit un doigt d'honneur bien appuyé. ELijah secoua la tête.

\- Tout dans la féminité, ma chère sœur

\- Je dirai que tout est dans le doigté, mon grand frère adoré.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, colla ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, en le mordillant légèrement pour lui voler une petite goutte de sang.

\- Eh ! Rebecca !

\- Juste une goutte …

Klaus rigola

\- C'est parce qu'il est tellement ennuyant à ses heures perdues que tu penses que son sang peut être soporifque et t'aider à dormir, avoue petite sœur.

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel et ôta ses lèvres du cou de son grand frère qui cicatrisa immédiatement. Elle ignora Klaus.

\- Bonne nuit Elijah

\- Bonne nuit, Rebecca

\- Et moi quedal, pas un baiser rien, nada, comme d'habitude, tu vois , Elijah, je suis vraiment …

Elijah continua pour lui :

\- Le plus malheureux et incompris des hommes, je crois que Rebecca avait déjà suggéré ce genre d'allusions

\- Ah , ah ah, ok vous vous liguez contre moi , comme d'habitude…

Elijah ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la moue boudeuse de son paranoïaque de frère.

Il regarda Rebecca entrer dans la maison de bois et se resservit un verre. A ce rythme là, ils allaient en effet finir comme de vieux vampires alcooliques. Il resservit son frère qui avala d'un trait le sien et s'en remit une dose.

\- Ca , c'était pour passer l'amertume de vos commentaires désobligeants à mon égard…

L'hybride se rassit tranquillement auprès du brun sans un autre mot mais avec la sensation d'avoir le cœur un peu plus léger ce soir. Il avait remarqué que sa chère Camille les dévisageait tous. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle mijotait. Il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette femme comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé depuis des siècles et la savoir là parmi eux le réjouissait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se mit rêvasser d'un après midi qu'il pourrait passer avec elle. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle aimerait faire …il sourit à cette pensée et sirota doucement son verre satisfait de sa soirée.

Le calme était revenue autour de la table.

Il ne restait plus que Hayley endormie sur la chaise avec son enfant dans les bras, Klaus qui s'amusait à tourner le liquide dans son verre et Elijah qui s'était rapproché de son frère, sans pour autant entamer une quelconque discussion.

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus fraîche. Elijah se leva , débarrassa les derniers verres restés sur la table et revint quelques instants plus tard, la veste de Klaus dans les mains.

Sans un mot et sans un regard, il lui tendit du bout du bras pour que celui-ci s'en couvre. Puis il ôta la sienne et la déposa doucement sur Hayley et la petite Hope, déposant un passage un baiser sur le front de sa petit nièce adorée.

Klaus bailla plusieurs fois , le sommeil commençant à avoir raison de lui. Il sentait que ses paupières se fermaient peu à peu. Il regarda alors Elijah, prendre Hope des bras de sa mère, disparaître dans la maison, puis revenir pour porter délicatement Hayley jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les filles en essayant de ne pas l'éveiller.

Klaus attendit seul dehors pendant un petit moment. Il scruta la noirceur de la forêt qui les entourait et s'étonna de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit d'insectes ou d'animaux. Etrange …le chant des insectes de nuit, les pas furtifs des renards à l'affut de leur proie, les biches qui traversaient les chemins…rien de tel dans ce coin reculé. Cela n'était pas ordinaire. La nuit était pourtant favorable aux bêtes pour aller se nourrir, se promener ou autre sans être dérangées d'ailleurs.

Il repensa à la réaction de son frère cet après midi. Et si il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose dans ces bois qui aurait fait fuir tout ce beau monde.

Klaus sentit l'angoisse enfin plutôt une certaine excitation le prendre : ce serait alors vraiment quelque chose de terrifiant ! Il tendit son ouie mais n'entendit rien, absolument rien, c'est peut être bien cela d'ailleurs qui le perturbait. Il sonda chaque ombre que faisaient les arbres, scruta la surface du lac plus loin pour détecter un mouvement inhabituel , mais rien, tout était sous contrôle, à part cette absence de toute vie animale aux alentours.

Peut être que tout simplement les bêtes avaient senti que le danger venait de ce cottage, qui abritait les trois plus terribles vampires que la Terre est engendrée. Son ego grossit d'un coup puis il soupira.

Des monstres que même les bêtes fuyaient.

Il aurait bien été tenté d'aller faire un tour là bas près du bois où ils avaient eu la sensation d'être observé mais il était lasse. Peut être la fatigue qu'il ressentait lui occultait les sens.

Il regarda vers la porte d'entrée pour voir si son frère revenait et rebut une gorgée d'alcool. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement rester seul, il avait besoin de sentit une présence autour de lui, d'entendre des bruits, des rires, des cris. La solitude lui faisait tellement peur.

Il bailla de nouveau, puis sentit un souffle. Son frère était de nouveau assis près de lui, silencieux. Soulagé que ce dernier soit revenu près de lui, il finit par détourner son regard des bois.

\- C'était une soirée sympatique, non ?

\- Oui, parfaite. Tu sais, Klaus, la journée aussi a été …parfaite.

Klaus sourit légèrement. L'entendre de la bouche de son frère si avare en compliment lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne répondit pas et profita du silence pour écouter la respiration de son frère. Parfaitement calme, posée, reposante. Du mieux, vraiment du mieux. Le fait de se retrouver tous les seuls pour cette journée avait eu un effet bénéfique. Klaus avait ravalé son caractère explosif pour essayer d'être le plus zen possible, comme lui avait suggéré sa thérapeute.

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls, côté à côté, presque gênés de se retrouver ainsi.

Klaus laissa glisser sa main sur la table puis du bout des doigts toucha celle de son frère.

\- Je…Je voulais simplement te dire que …Je…

Puis il se tut. Impossible de trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point il s'en voulait. Ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais vraiment su se dire les sentiments forts et fraternels qu' ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et encore moins demander pardon.

Klaus aurait tellement aimé que ce soit son frère qui fasse le premier pas, qu'il use même de la force pour l'obliger à lui faire demander pardon, pour l'obliger à s'abaisser devant son frère et admettre ses torts. Il l'aurait fait, il lui aurait demandé pardon et leur vie aurait repris le cours naturel des choses. Mais Elijah n'en avait rien fait, il avait subi et s'était tu. Il le sentait distant, un peu lointain…

Comme si il avait baissé les bras devant la rédemption où il voulait mener son frère. Klaus se sentait impuissant face aux silences de ce dernier. Il le sentait en souffrance, il le sentait s'éloigner de tout cela depuis quelque temps. Il eut peur d'un coup…et si à cause de lui, de Kol, de cette famille qui lui en demandait tant, il finissait par partir, par les abandonner, par l'abandonner lui…

Il attrapa la main de son frère, la serra très fortement au point de provoquer un gémissement de la part de son grand frère et relâcha sa prise. Jamais, jamais, Jamais…il ne le laisserait partir, dut-il le poignarder pour le garder près de lui et le garder dans un cercueil.

Klaus sentait la fatigue prendre de plus en plus possession de ses sens. Il garda sa main près de celle de son frère, toujours posée sur la table.

Elijah se sentait épuisé, tellement épuisé. Ces années de lutte pour sa famille avait-elle eu raison de lui et de son énergie ? Il baissait le regard vers la main de son frère et sans y réfléchir, posa ses doigts dessus pour y tracer des petites cercles. Il avait rêvé d'une autre vie, pour eux tous.

L'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son humeur maussade. Il aurait aimé que Klaus continue sa phrase. Il se doutait qu'il avait besoin de parler, de s'exprimer sur ses mois passés à se déchirer.

Il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir, tout cela était de sa faute, à trop vouloir que tout soit parfait comme il le souhaitait pour sa famille, il avait juste oublier que son frère avait ce besoin de liberté et de sauvagerie qu'il ne pouvait pas restreindre. Il s'en voulut, peut être que tout cela était de sa faute tout compte fait il les avait certainement poussés tous bout avec ses conseils, ses traités de paix, ses manières de grand noble, sa volonté d'être un grand frère sans reproches…comme dirait Klaus, il les avait gavé et maintenant il en payait le prix.

Il devait tout simplement lui dire. Il regarda son frère avaler doucement son verre, les yeux au loin et murmura plus pour lui que pour Klaus :

\- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses avec toi, Klaus et avec tes frères et tes sœurs. C'est moi qui…Je …je m'en excuse…je pensais pouvoir vous rendre un peu heureux dans ce monde destructeur, j'ai pas su voir je pense ce que vous aviez besoin…Quand nous étions encore des enfants, tout était tellement plus simple. Tu as toujours été un bébé adorable et un petit frère extraordinaire. Je pense que je n'ai pas voulu accepter que mère et père t'aient autant changé...Je me suis toujours battu à tes côtés. Peut être que quelque part, Je voulais être tellement le super héros que tu aurais pu voir en moi, en tant que grand frère. Finn lui ne m'a jamais donné cela, il a été un grand frère absent pour moi, il ne m'aimait pas. Il a toujours pensé que j'avais pris la place de Freya dans le cœur de notre mère. Et il me l'a fait souvent payé très cher. Je n'ai jamais su de ce fait comment devait se comporter un grand frère, j'ai du improviser… C'est pour cela que je m'excuse , de ne pas avoir su être…enfin tu vois…Je me suis longtemps vanté d'être celui qui donnait les bons conseils, mais je ne vaux pas plus que nous tous. Je suis encore peut être plus monstrueux que vous, Pour vous protéger, j'ai tué et massacré sans remords et sans me soucier de ce que je laissai derrière moi. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et certainement avec encore plus de sauvagerie que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je l'ai fait pour notre famille, c'est tout…

Klaus avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir émettre le moindre mot. Jamais son frère n'avait discuter de cela, n'avait fait cette sorte de coming out. Klaus détestait cela, Elijah était …parfait, il n'avait pas à s'excuser de les avoir gardés en vie toutes ces années, tous ces siècles…Ce n'était pas juste. Une larme glissa sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Ce n'était pas à Elijah d'excuser le comportement inadéquate de sa fratrie. Le pardon, ce n'était pas à lui de le demander…

Klaus pouvait discerner quelques cernes autour des yeux de son frère.

Comment réparer les fêlures qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son grand frère. Il attendit impuissant , incapable de trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Il aurait tellement eu besoin de Camille maintenant, pour lui dicter les gestes et les mots à donner dans ce genre de situation.

Devait-il partir, se lever, le prendre dans ses bras , l'étouffer en lui disant combien il l'aimait et que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Il n'en fit rien, trop désemparé par les paroles murmurées de son grande frère. Si son ouie de vampire ne l'avait pas aidé , ils ne les auraient peut être même pas entendues.

Mais Pour rien au monde, Klaus n'aurait bouger. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se taise de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux.

Les doigts d'Elijah s'amusait à former des lettres désormais sur la main de son frère. Il sourit.

\- C'est du passé, malheureusement , remonter le temps, je ne peux pas. J'aurai aimé, on aurait fait les choses différemment …

Elijah se tut un long moment puis reprit avec un petit sourire. Il semblait partit dans des souvenirs lointain, ses doigts courant toujours sur la main de son frère.

\- Quand tu es né, tu étais tout petit, presque malingre…Mère te nourrissait deux fois plus qu'elle avait du le faire avec nous tous. Je pense qu'elle a su dès le début que tu demanderais bien plus d'attention que ses autres enfants, à cause du loup qui dormait en toi. Elle a su dès le début que tu n'étais pas le fils de Michael d'ailleurs, et c'est pour cela que tu étais unique à ses yeux.

A ce nom, Klaus se tendit. Elijah posa sa main chaude sur celle de son frère et continua :

\- Mais je crois qu'elle t'a aimé d'un véritable amour, peut être plus que nous, car tu étais né d'un véritable amour entre deux êtres. Je pense qu'elle a aimé ton vrai père de toutes ses forces… Je me souviens de ces cris de souffrance quand tu es né. Je n'avais jamais vu la naissance d'un enfant alors je m'étais caché derrière les tensures, pour voir ce qu'il allait sortir de ce ventre, ce que j'avais attendu pendant 9 mois. Finn m'a trouvé et m'a dénoncé à père. Il m'a jeté dehors comme un malpropre. J'ai vu des femmes qui entraient et sortaient de la tente avec des linges remplis de sang …j'entendais qu'elle disait que mère ne passerait pas la nuit, que tu ne venais pas normalement… Finn me disait que tu allais tuer mère, j'étais terrifiée car à mon âge je ne savais pas trop ce que signifiait mourir.. ll me répétait que c'était parce que je voulais ce petit frère trop fort, je te voulais trop fort que Mère se forçait à te faire venir au monde…il avait pleuré mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il avait tout aussi peur que moi, je pensais juste qu'il voulait me culpabiliser d'avoir tant attendu ta venue… mais moi, je savais que tu ne ferai jamais cela, que tu ne tuerais jamais Mère en venant au monde, tu voulais juste faire comprendre que tu arrivais…tu avais déjà un sacré caractère. Père faisait les 100 pas devant la tente, tenant Finn dans ses bras pour le rassurer des cris qu'il entendait. C'était injuste car il était grand lui. J'aurai voulu que ce soit moi qu'il prenne ainsi et me rassure. Il allait avoir 10 ans…Je venais tout juste d'en avoir 5. Je me souviens de son regard. Il m'a sourit et a serré son père…notre père avec ses bras. Père a attendu que les cris de Mère se calme pour pénétrer avec son fils dans la tente. Il m'avait oublié dehors. Il faisait très noir ce soir là , la nuit était tombé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Je me suis réfugié sous un arbre parce que j'avais peur d'être tout seul et j'ai pris notre petit chat dans les bras.

Klaus ne se rappela pas avoir eu un animal.

\- Il s'appelait « Guis des bois ». Je l'avais trouvé quelques semaines auparavant. Il était tout blanc et je l'adorais. C'est la première et dernière fois où j'ai eu une bête à moi d'ailleurs.

Elijah soupira et ne parla plus de ce chaton qui semblait avoir été un compagnon pour son frère. Klaus ne parlait plus, restant à imaginer ce que son frère lui décrivait. Sa naissance, des moments dont il n'avait jamais rien su…L'entendre se dévoiler ainsi le perturbait tellement fort.

ELijah continua son histoire :

\- Puis d'un coup, il y a eu ce cri strident , qui a perçé la nuit comme un éclair. Tu étais arrivé. J'ai couru avec mon chat dans les bras. Il fallait que je te vois, que je sache à quoi tu ressemblais, comment c'était un …petit frère . Je suis rentrée dans la tente sans permission, j'ai bousculé père, et je me suis arrêté devant la couche de Maman. Il y avait du sang partout, mais elle n'était pas morte, non elle te dévorait des yeux, avec tellement d'amour que j'ai su ce jour là que je t'aimerai encore plus fort qu'elle. Et puis elle m'a dit de m'approcher. Je me suis assise contre elle et elle t'a déposé dans mes bras. Tu étais … parfait…

Elijah se tut, le regard pointé vers les bois, un sourire tendre et doux sur le visage.

\- Tu as été dès le début une plaie pour Finn et père parce que justement tu avais du caractère,mais ce qui déplaisait à Michael c'est que Tu pleurais beaucoup et tu demandais beaucoup d'attention…Finn était très jaloux et comme il ne pouvait pas te faire du mal au risque de déplaire à Mère, il s'en prenait à moi. Il dénonçait toutes mes erreurs à père …mais bon, ce n'était rien car je t'avais, Finn n'avait plus de place dans mon cœur…comme je n'avais pas eu de place dans le sien depuis la disparition de Freya…Soit passons…Mère avait du mal à te calmer quand tu pleurais, elle essayait de te bercer, te parler, mettait parfois des plantes dans ton biberon pour essayer de sécher tes pleurs. Puis quand elle n'en pouvait plus, elle te collait sans un mot dans mes bras…je savais pas très bien m'y prendre, je te serrai parfois trop fort contre moi te faisant pousser des cris encore plus forts mais tu finissais toujours par te calmer avec moi. Je mettais mon doigt dans ta bouche et tu le tétais jusqu'à t'endormir. Je te chantais des chansons que j'avais appris auprès du maître viking qui nous instruisait, je t'emmenai partout dans une sorte de toute petite charrette en ballade dans les bois, avec « Bui des bois » à tes côtés… Puis, Une fois, alors que je montai un talus, la charrette m'a échappé des mains et tu as dévalé toute la pente. C'est père qui t'a rattrapé.

Elijah fronça les sourcils, et trembla légèrement. Elijah avait cessé de caresser la main de Klaus et serrait les lèvres sans un mot. Puis il se détendit

\- Je crois que je me suis juré ce jour là que jamais plus je ne te ferai de mal…

Klaus resta silencieux aussi, respectant les pauses d'Elijah. Puis au bout d'un moment, voyant que son frère ne continuait pas, ne sachant pas comment le faire continuer lui posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit:

\- Le chat « Bui des bois », il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Elijah leva la main en signe de « sans importance » mais poursuivi tout de même :

\- J'ai du faire un choix entre lui et toi. Père estimait que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de deux compagnons à la fois et que la chute en charrette aurait pu coûter la vie à l'un des deux. Il m'a demandé de choisir lequel j'aurai préféré voir mort écrasé sous les débris de la charrette. J'ai choisi le chat alors il a tué mon chat en lui brisant le corps contre un arbre.

\- Je detesterai cet homme jusqu' à ma mort.

Elijah ne répondit pas. Il ne lui raconta pas le reste de la punition. Cela n'en valait pas la peine, les douleurs enfouies devaient restées enfouies !

\- Tu me racontes encore des anecdotes de notre enfance …

Klaus avait remis sa main dans celle de son frère pour qu'il puisse continuer ses petites caresses.

\- Si tu veux…Je me rappelle quand Rebecca et toi vous étiez chamaillés fortement pour une sorte de bout de bâton que vous pensiez magique…Mère l'avait coupé en deux et vous avait faire croire qu'en l'utilisant ensemble en vous tenant la main pendant longtemps, vous pourriez en sortir de la magie…Je ne vous a jamais vu aussi tétus et aussi complices pour y arriver jusqu' à ce que Finn vous dise que ce n'était que des mensonges.

\- Je me rappelle de ca, tu t'es battu avec lui parce que ca nous avait fait pleurer mais il était plus grand et plus fort que toi et tu t'es fait mettre la tête dans la boue plusieurs fois, il te forçait à l'avaler et nous, on ne savait plus quoi faire pour t'aider

\- Oui jusqu'à ce que toi, en colère tu lui sautes sur le dos pendant que Rebecca le frappait avec les deux bouts de bois…en hurlant, magie fait ton œuvre, transformes le en grenouille puante.

Elijah sourit. Quel moment ce jour là !

\- Lijah, j'adorais t'appeler Lijah..je crois que j'étais le seul à le faire, père détestait…

\- Et moi j'adorais…

\- Parfois j'aurai aimé naître avant toi. Je t'aurai vu bébé moi aussi

\- Tu veux que je te racontes encore quel affreux marmot tu étais, de ce que j'arrive à me souvenir ?

Klaus secoua la tête, posa celle-ci entre ses bras et attendit la suite du récit de son frère, totalement sous le charme que son mentor puisse se rappeler le moindre détail à une époque si lointaine.

Elijah se mit à lui parler, lui parler de quoi, il n'en sut rien. Son attention restait focaliser sur les mouvements qu'il percevait sur sa main, doux, tendres, sans méchanceté. Juste un réconfort…ce n'était pas logique, c'est lui qui aurait du réconforter son frère, lui…

Berçé par la voix de son frère, il sentait le sommeil l'emmener doucement, tout doucement.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niklaus s' éveilla en pleine nuit dans un hurlement. Il dut prendre quelques instants pour se repérer. Il était dans son lit, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, en sueur. Comment s'était il retrouvé là ?

Le cauchemar avait été terrible, terrifiant. Il sentait sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, dans l'impossibilité totale de se calmer, son esprit toujours plongé dans ce rêve terrible.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se repérer dans l'obscurité de la chambre et aperçut le visage de son frère, qui se tenait debout à hauteur de son étage, inquiet.

\- NiKlaus, tu as fait un cauchemar…

Klaus respirait encore mal, les images sombres et noires hantant encore son esprit. Elijah lui prit la main.

\- Tu trembles…C'est fini, regarde moi, tu es à dans la chambre

Klaus déglutit péniblement. Tout avait eu l'air tellement réel, son père, sa mère, ce sang partout, son sang, sa peau déchirée, ses membres écartelés, cette créature qui le déchiquetait pour jeter ses restes au loin, et puis Elijah qui voulait lui faire tant de mal…Elijah qui partait en le laissant dans les bras de ses bourreaux...

Il regarda de nouveau son frère, affolé, toucha son visage à plusieurs endroits. Le contact de sa peau lui fit comprendre qu'il était revenu à la réalité et il respira avec plus de calme. Jamais son frère ne lui ferait de mal…ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, très mauvais rêve…

\- Viens t'assoir sur mon lit pour te calmer.

La voix d'Eljah le rassurait malgré l'image qu'il avait eu de lui dans ses songes. Il descendit de sa couche, s'assit sur le matelas aux côté de son frère non sans vérifier autour de lui que tout soit normal et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Ce rêve l'avait exténué comme si il lui avait volé une partie de son énergie. Il se sentait faible et à la merci de cette faiblesse. Il prit une inspiration pofonde et entama d'une traite :

\- C'était tellement…réaliste…j'ai cru que Père nous avait trouvé et puis il m'avait offert en offrande à cette chose, ca me faisait tellement mal et toi tu regardais mais tu venais pas, tu me regardais comme si tu voulais que je souffre encore plus…J'ai cru que tu voulais me faire du mal, tellement de mal…puis tu partais sans te retourner en riant, tu riais tellement fort que j'ai cru que tu étais devenu fou, je t'appelais mais …

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ne t'inquiète plus, petit frère.

Elijah passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais !

Klaus retrouva une respiration plus saine, les images s'éloignaient de son esprit. Il sentait désormais la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son frère. Sans réfléchir, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et murmura :

\- Mais moi, je t'en ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal…et depuis tellement longtemps…

\- Ce n'est rien , Klaus, ce n'est rien… n'y pense pas

Elijah berça doucement son frère contre lui. Il était tellement rare de le voir dans un état d'impuissance tel que celui-ci et de le sentir si fragilisé . Son jeune frère ne se rendait pas compte de son instabilité. Elijah savait très bien ce que ce genre de cauchemar intense pouvait ressortir comme peurs enfouies au fond d'eux et leur condition de vampire ne faisait qu'amplifier cette sensation. Lui aussi cauchemardait toutes les nuits et la noirceur de ces rêves le laissait bien souvent dans le même état que son petit frère actuellement, en sueur , tremblant, perdu.

\- Tu veux t'allonger avec moi ?

Klaus fit un oui timide de la tête et se blottit sous les couvertures de son frère.

\- Ne Bouge pas de là, reste au chaud, je vais aller te chercher de l'eau

\- Non reste, ca va aller.

Klaus ouvrit les couvertures pour qu'Elijah s'y glisse à son tour et vint se coller contre les reins et le dos de son grand frère. Il passa son bras autour des hanches d'Elijah et la tête contre son dos, puis laissa sa main pendante caresser le ventre plat et chaud de son grand frère, et enfin, rassuré par la chaleur que dégageait ce dernier s'endormit très rapidement.

Elijah resserra l'étreinte de son cadet contre lui. Il réajusta les couvertures pour qu'elles les couvre bien et essaya de fermer les yeux.

Il ressentait la chaleur du corps de son frère contre lui, les caresses de ce dernier l'avait apaisé aussi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été si proches.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte s'être confié ainsi sur leur enfance.

Quelque part, il ressentait un certain soulagement en lui.

Avoir pu reparler avec Niklaus, l'avoir près de lui, ne plus sentir cette animosité entre eux, lui avait ôter un peu le poids qui pesait sur son esprit. Il savait qu'il devait lutter contre les idées noires qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus, les souvenirs de tous ces méfaits revenant de plus en plus à la surface, la solitude qui lui pesait dessus l'entrainant parfois à désirer que tout s'arrête, fermer les yeux, s'endormir, partir peut être vers un au-delà …non l'idée de laisser Klaus derrière lui était encore plus insupportable que de mourir. Il devait lutter contre la facilité d'abandonner… Mais comment lutter quand on a pas les armes en soi pour le faire ? Camille …c'était son métier, peut être que…Il soupira. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à demander de l'aide, jamais…c'est lui qui offrait et non les autres qui devaient offrir !

Il se serra plus près de Klaus. Il savait que cette proximité entre eux étaient uniques et n'y voyait rien de malsain. Cela lui avait manqué, son frère souvent trop fier pour venir chercher ce genre de réconfort qu'il avait pourtant besoin. Il songea de nouveau à leur enfance, à ces innombrables années où ils avaient marché côte à côté, pas toujours en bons termes mais jamais séparés.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Il n'était rien sans son petit frère. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté toutes les brimades, les coups bas , les trahisons et les mots acerbes et brisants que Klaus s'était permis de lui faire. Il soupira, ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur celle de son frère posée sur son ventre. Klaus respirait fort, parfois par saccade. Il sentait que son dos humide. Il ne réveilla pas son frère et laissa les larmes de ce dernier couler contre lui. Peut être que c'était sa façon, à cet hybride, de lui demander pardon…Il attendit que le corps de son frère soit moins secoué de sanglots, vérifia que son frère était retombé dans un sommeil profond et se resserra contre lui, collant presque son petit frère contre le mur contre lequel était poussé le lit.

Impossible de se rendormir, de dormir tout simplement. Il écouta le rythme régulier du battement de cœur son frère, sentit la respiration de ce dernier contre lui. Klaus semblait s'être apaisé. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. C'était tout ce qui avait toujours compté pour lui.

Il essaya de focaliser son attention sur la soirée , sur ce moment agréable qu'il avait passer avec sa famille, il repensa d'un coup à son petit chat…désormais les chats les détestaient et hérissaient le poil quand les vampires, s'approchaient d'eux …il essaya de penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de beau dans sa longue vie, ses rencontres improbables avec Freud, Mozart, Louis 16 avant d'être décapité comme un vulgaire pantin, la tzarine de Russie avec qui il avait entretenue une relation très…elle aussi morte sous un coup d'état. Il en avait fait des rencontres, vu des inventions se mettre en place, rencontrés des génies et des monstres bien humains…longer des camps où ils avaient vu la vraie nature humaine et ses pires excès…

Il refocalisa son esprit sur le sourire de Hope. Là il était en sécurité devant cette image. Il enviait Klaus quelque part d'avoir pu créer un tel être, un enfant. Il aurait été un bon père lui aussi peut être. Il ne le sera jamais et comme toujours, il était relégué à la seconde place, celle du tonton aimant et protecteur…

Puis son esprit se perdit ailleurs. Les images des nuits précédentes et de cette nuit aussi le hantaient. Lui aussi avait fait un cauchemar terrifiant, récurrent.

Il avait caché à son frère la frayeur qu'il en avait ressenti. Quand il avait entendu son frère hurler, cela l'avait éveillé totalement et ca avait été presque un soulagement pour lui.

Il avait trop chaud d'un coup. Il lui fallait de l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Il écarta doucement le bras de son frère, se leva et se promena un peu dans le cottage avant d'aller se servir de l'eau. Il regarda l'heure. 3 heures du matin…la nuit allait lui sembler longue.

Il eut envie de rire en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Les deux vampires les plus craint de la planète en proie a des frayeurs nocturnes !

Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait vers la grange, impossible à apercevoir par le noir de la nuit. Et dire que les toilettes étaient là bas…Il s'en passerait pour ce soir. Il scruta longuement la nuit sans étoile, écouta si tout allait bien dans les chambres voisines, si rien n'était venu perturber leur nuit. Il sourit en percevant la respiration de sa sœur et celle de Hope qui semblait avoir garder sa tétine pour dormir. Toutes les filles semblaient sereines.

Lui n'y était pas serein. Il devait s'occuper en attendant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

Il attendit un peu que son esprit lui fasse reprendre la raison et revint vers la chambre. Cette sensation de danger ne le quittait pas depuis la veille. Il sentait régulièrement des frissons glacés le traverser…

Tout compte fait, ce séjour n'allait pouvoir que leur faire du bien. Il devait décompresser un peu, lâcher les tensions qu'il le parcourait tout le temps, oublier les désaccords, les trahisons, les failles qu'il ne réussissait pas à colmater et pourquoi pas, essayer de se réparer seul. Il avait toujours cru que quelque chose de brisé pouvait être réparé. Sa théorie devrait s'appliquer à lui aussi …

Il entra dans la chambre silencieusement, sans allumer la lumière et se rapprocha du lit. L'hybride ronronnait presque désormais. Il sourit. Sacré frangin !

Elijah avait froid désormais.

Il regarda par la petite lucarne ouverte qui servait de fenêtre.

Il se figea d'un coup. Une ombre …il était persuadé d'avoir vu une ombre passée. Il s'approcha de l'ouverture et focalisa son regard sur l'extérieur mais ce qu'il vit refléter en tout premier sur la petite vitre n'était que son propre reflet.

Il aurait pu sortir pour vérifier mais savait déjà que son esprit lui avait de nouveau jouer un mauvais tour. Il se sentit lasse d'un coup et frissonna sous l'effet du froid qui venait de glacer son corps. Il referma la fenêtre et sourit bêtement mais pensa que demain il fermerait les volets.

Il se réchauffa rapidement sous les couvertures, se recolla contre son frère et ferma les yeux.

Il se serait presque surpris à regarder sous le lit cependant.

Le corps chaud de Klaus contre le sien finit par lui faire oublier l'absurdité de son comportement. Il se serra un peu plus contre son frère qui grogna un peu, presque mécontent de ne pas avoir toute la place pour lui désormais. Tout n'était pas si différent tout compte fait , le caractère égoïste de son frère se manifestant de nouveau. Il reprit la main de son frère, la reposa sur son propre ventre et essaya de retrouver le sommeil.

Heureusement, il avait pensé à fermer la porte à clé. Cela aurait vraiment craint qu'on les retrouve au petit matin endormi l'un contre l'autre.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Elle s'était tenu si près du cottage mais s'était vite cachée quand elle avait vu la lumière s'allumer dans le salon. Elle s'était éloigné de la fenêtre et avait fait le tour de la cabane.

Une petite fenêtre était ouverte. Elle avait regardé à l'intérieur, désormais suffisamment grande pour le faire. Il faisait noir mais elle avait perçu le souffle régulier d'un homme. Le loup dormait là !

Elle avait été attirée par sa frayeur et son cri. Cela l'avait réveillée dans la foret et l'avait directement attirée ici. Elle aurait aimé lui voler l'énergie si négative qui avait jailli de ce monstre quand il s'était éveillé dans la nuit. Elle avait pu en prendre une partie mais son loup le protégeait. Elle n'était pas assez nourri.

Puis la porte s'était ouverte. Il était celui là qu'elle avait aperçu dans le salon. Elle avait pu se gorger un peu de lui quand il était venu dans cette pièce. Elle avait ressenti sa faiblesse juste au bon moment.

Il regardait désormais par la fenêtre. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait aperçue, sentie. Elle aurait aimé faire face à lui, allongée ses doigts au travers de la lucarne pour toucher son visage…sonder son esprit, prendre sa force vitale, s'en gorger. Il était en état de faiblesse intérieure. Il cachait bien son jeu mais elle, la bête, savait qu'il y était, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui allait lui permettre de détruire tout ceux qui se trouvaient ici. La colère, la fureur, les ténèbres se tenaient face à elle.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien, Elijah…elle connaissait son nom, elle l'avait lu dans son esprit. Elle aurait pu le faire sien désormais.

Elijah…son prénom résonnait en elle désormais, c'était bien lui, elle n'avait plus de doute, …celui qui lui avait permis d'être là ce soir, cette nuit, qui l'avait fait naître…son créateur…

Il l'avait appelé sans le savoir, l'avait fait grandir au fil des mois, avait refoulé toutes ses douleurs au plus profond de lui pour ne pas sombrer…et lui avait ainsi ouvert la porte de ce monde.

La bête recula au plus profond de la forêt, elle était encore faible très faible, son créateur ne lâchait pas les armes facilement malgré la détresse qui avait en lui, elle allait devoir encore se nourrir de la douleur et de la souffrance, avant de pouvoir prendre tout ce qui avait rendu son maître faible et vulnérable et entraînerait la chute de ceux qu'il aimait, entrainerait sa chute et la laisserait libre de dominer le monde qu'il avait construit pour eux.


	12. Le pacte des aînés

Chapitre 12 -

Eljiah se réveilla, l'esprit encore engourdie. La nuit lui avait semblé courte mais il se sentait un peu mieux comme si les quelques toutes petites heures où il avait l'impression d'avoir pu dormir lui avait redonné de son énergie vitale. Il tourna son corps vers son frère mais ne trouva que du vide. Il resta à regarder cette place laissée libre encore quelques minutes histoire de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Il n'avait pas senti son frère se lever. Pourtant il n'était pas dans son habitude d'être discret. Peut être était il trop profondément endormi pour s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Il resta encore un peu allongé sur le dos histoire de se réveiller totalement puis ôta les draps qu'il le recouvrait. Il était en boxer. Il n'avait même pas songé à mettre son éternel pijama en flanelle. Le contact des draps blancs sur son corps lui avait fait du bien. Tout compte fait, l'hybride n'avait pas tord. Dormir plus souvent nu ou presque avait du bon. Il se dit que ce serait certainement encore mieux auprès d'une femme. Il soupira, la seule qu'il aurait voulu à ses côtés en ce moment même était Hayley. Et elle partageait son lit et son corps avec un autre désormais.

Il se leva enfin le corps encore un peu endolori. Mince, alors c'est comme si il avait dormi une éternité tout compte fait.

Le caleçon de son frère gisait au sol ainsi que des tas de fringues. Il rangea le tout dans la valise de Klaus et fouilla dans la sienne, pour se couvrir un peu. Il passa un tee shirt blanc, un pantalon de jogging qu'il avait tout de même prévu au cas où il irait faire un peu de sport et sortit de la pièce.

Le soleil semblait déjà très haut dans le ciel ce qui surprit la vampire. Pas de bruit, pas de cris, pas de rires ! Ils étaient passés où ?

Il passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte d'entrée et ne trouva que Freya assise sur le porche , qui lui lança un beau sourire enchantée.

\- Bonjour, Elijah

\- Bonjour Freya…

Elijah n'arrivait toujours pas à lui donner du « ma sœur » comme il le faisait si facilement avec Rebecca. Le vampire passa sa main dans sa chevelure décoiffée un peu honteux de se montrer si négligé au saut du lit et scruta l'horizon, puis la grange , les douches puis revint sur sa sœur.

-Ils dorment tous encore ?

Il regarda de nouveau le soleil qui avait déjà dépassé le zénith et s'étonna en voyant la table vide.

-Ils n'ont pas déjeuné ? Ils sont partis en ballade ? Tu es la seule réveillée ? Klaus est partit par où ?

Freya émit un petit rire amusé.

\- Tu n'as jamais autant prononcé de paroles à la fois en si peu de temps ! Ils sont partis en promenade après le repas.

\- Le repas ? de midi ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

\- 14 heures …

\- Impossible ! je n'ai pas pu dormir aussi longtemps…

\- Si , si, tu as bien dormi toute la matinée comme un bébé. Je m'en suis même inquiétée mais après plusieurs passages dans ta chambre pour me rassurer que tu n'avais pas cessé de respirer, tu dormais bel et bien de ton plus profond sommeil

\- Impossible je t'aurai entendu entrer…

\- Impossible n'est pas Michaelson, non ?

Elijah n'en revenait pas . ll s'assit à la table et regarda Freya lui poser une tasse de thé près de lui.

\- Camomille et Jasmin, ca te va ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non merci je n'ai pas faim. Pourquoi n'es tu pas allée avec eux ?

\- Je gardais…la maison, dit elle sur un ton un peu hésitant

Elijah la regarda étonné et s'offusqua.

\- La maison ou bien le grand méchant monstre qui y dormait …

\- La seconde option en vérité...

ELijah secoua la tête d'exaspération

\- C'est Klaus qui t' as mandaté pour cela ! Ne me dis pas que c'est cet hybride de malheur qui t'a obligé à rester ici parce que je dormais encore…c'est absurde ! Totalement absurde…

\- C'est un peu cela en effet …

\- C'est ridicule, je n'ai pas besoin de garde bébé !

\- Ce n'est rien, ca m'a fait plaisir de veiller sur ton sommeil réparateur

\- Je suis vraiment navré, tu aurais du me réveiller et on les aurait rejoint

\- Non, Elijah, vraiment ca ne m'a pas dérangé, tu connais Klaus, il ne sait rien demander sans exiger

\- Il t'a menacé de le faire , c'est ca…

Freya fit signe que cela ne faisait rien.

\- Je le connais que trop bien , racontes sans émettre le moindre détail

\- Bon soit, je résume brièvement ses paroles car tu te doutes que ca a été bien plus long… « toi, La sorcière, tu restes là, tu surveilles que personne ne vienne déranger mon frère »…tu te doutes bien Elijah que dans ces moments, tu n'es le frère de personne d'autres … « donc puisque Tu te prétends notre grande sœur alors joue ton rôle ! « Et voilà il est partit comme ça, je crois que je t'ai dépeint le personnage assez bien non ?

\- Tout a fait lui, je suis vraiment désolée, Freya, c'est ridicule, c'est…

\- Moi qui ai décidé d'écouter et de jouer mon rôle de grande sœur

Elijah secoua la tête exaspéré.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais j'ai passé largement l'âge d'être chaperonner

FReya se leva, lui resservit une tasse de thé et se plaça à ses côtés

\- Il ne te viens pas une seconde à l'esprit que c'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir jouer ce rôle…

\- Freya, j'ai plus de 1000 ans…

\- Et moi plus 6 de plus que toi, …donc si nous faisons le calcul intelligemment , je suis TA grande sœur et je me donne le droit de veiller sur toi

Elijah soupira. Il ne manquait plus que cela

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi et encore moins de toi !

FReya effaça son sourire de son visage, blessée. Elijah se rendit compte immédiatement de sa bévue et baissa le regard, honteux d'avoir été blessant.

\- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela

Freya lui attrapa le menton et tourna le visage du jeune brun vers elle.

\- Tu sais, Elijah, parfois j'aimerai juste une fois que tu acceptes ce que je suis pour toi, pas juste une étrangère qui a débarqué chez toi, bouleversant peut être vos habitudes, et ta famille. Bouleversant l'ordre des choses aussi peut être pour toi…

\- L 'ordre des choses ?

\- Avec la disparition de Finn, Je sais que la responsabilité de grand frère t'incombait comme une évidence et que tu as su la prendre à bras le cœur sans te poser de question pour t'occuper de tous ces dégénérés qui me servent désormais de famille , je sais que tu tiens ton rôle à la perfection et que mon arrivée a pu te …déranger …

\- Je ne me suis jamais permis de penser cela

\- Je sais Elijah, je sais aussi que tu passes depuis mon arrivée à ton tour dans le clan des petits frères avec ma présence ici et que peut être tu peux craindre que je prenne la place qui est tienne désormais…

Elijah serra les dents . Le doigt juste où ca faisait mal …Il préféra se taire pour ne pas laisser exploser la sourde colère qui montait en lui. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas revendiquer le droit d'être l'ainée de la famille…c'était lui désormais qui devait prendre soin de tout le monde, depuis que Finn avait failli à sa tâche. Elle n'était que…substitut. Il respira plus calmement, elle n'y était pour rien , elle avait suffisamment été exclue de cette famille.

Freya s'aperçut de son embarras. Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Je n'ai nullement envie de reprendre le flambeau, si c'est ce qui pourrait t'inquiéter, non merci, surtout avec Klaus ou même Rebecca, bien trop incontrôlable, je te laisse sans souci cet honneur mais…

\- Mais …

\- C'est toi personnellement que ca concerne, j'aimerai vraiment que tu me laisses la chance, une fois, de pouvoir être ta grande sœur, une grande sœur , tu vois ce que je veux dire

Elijah fronça les yeux.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de ca, désolée, Freya si ca te fait de la peine, mais j'ai pu vivre sans Finn pour m'aiguiller, je n'ai nullement envie de refaire une expérience de ce genre, désolé si je suis si direct, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai fait mon deuil d'avoir besoin…

Il se tut. Une grande sœur, ce terme l'effrayait en effet bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Comment se comporter avec cela ? Il avait toujours tout dirigé, pris la place des aînés de la famille et les liens du sang et de la naissance le laissait maintenant dans un statut qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu : être le petit frère de quelqu'un !

Freya tremblait. Elle était déçue de la réaction d'Elijah même si elle la comprenait. Pourtant Kol, Rebecca et même Klaus, à ses heures perdues, avaient été ravis de retrouver leur grande sœur. Bon soit, Klaus n'avait rien accepté de tel mais celui lui faisait plaisir d'y croire, à elle. Il se montrait d'ailleurs de plus en plus « aimable » avec elle, même si elle savait que l'ainé pour Klaus serait toujours son ténébreux de frère.

Elle était blessée qu'Elijah, celui qui lui avait tout de même ouvert les portes de la maison, puisse rester à une distance respectable de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si le plus gentil de tous ces frères et sœurs refusait de lui donner la place qui lui revenait, comment pourrait elle réellement réintégrer le clan Michaelson.

\- Tu sais, Elijah, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et des sœurs. Quand Finn est né, j'étais heureuse je devenais une grande sœur, UNE GRANDE SŒUR, un statut pas toujours facile à porter, je me rend compte mais celle sur qui mes frères et sœurs auraient pu s'appuyer pour demander des conseils, pour raconter les petites misères, pour m'embêter et me faire rager…mère m'a tout volé, m'a volé ce statut en me livrant àDahlia, elle a donné ce statut à Finn, puis il devenu le tien par la suite…J'aimerai juste un fois être cette grande soeur, alors s'il te plait, ne gâche pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à veiller sur ton sommeil pendant ces quelques heures, s'il te plait !

Elijah se pinça les lèvres. Il laissa glisser son regard sur sa sœur ainée et soupira.

\- J'aurai …j'aurai aimé que tu sois restée avec nous, Mère ne nous parlait pas souvent de toi, mais avec Klaus, Rebecca, Kol et moi-même on fouillait souvent dans ses affaires pour jouer avec les quelques jouets que tu avais laissé sur ton passage. J'ai souvent imaginer le visage que tu avais pu avoir, en regardant Rebecca ou mère. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Freya, pour ce qui t'es arrivé et crois moi, sincèrement, j'aurai préféré mille fois que tu sois restée là et que je n'ai pas eu à prendre la charge de cette famille, crois moi !

Freya ressentit à quel point ce fardeau avait du être lourd à porter, en voyant les lèvres tremblantes de son frère. Le fardeau semblait lui peser encore énormément. Elle le dévisagea doucement du regard. Il avait hérité légèrement des traits de ses parents, du peu qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il était beau et avait un sourire si charmeur quand il le souhaitait. Elle sourit en imaginant quel enfant il avait pu être, comment ils se seraient entendus tous les deux, si la vie ne les avait pas déchirée.

\- Tu sais, quand tu n'étais encore que dans le ventre de mère, je venais coller mon oreille contre celui-ci pour percevoir les coups que tu donnais. Tu étais vaillant et tu tapais si fort quand je venais te parler. Maman me disait souvent que tu serai le pilier de cette famille, tu en avais la force, elle le sentait en elle. Elle me disait que tu serais un enfant différent de Finn, que j'allais devoir avoir un role important auprès de toi, que je te suivrai partout car j'étais la grande sœur de presque 6 ans ton ainée, que je serai ton modèle… J'avais Finn bien sur mais toi, tu étais celui que j'attendais tous les jours pendant la grossesse de Mère

Freya serra la main de son frère.

\- Quand Dahlia m'a emmené de force, j'ai posé mon regard sur le ventre de Maman et je me suis dit que jamais , jamais je ne te verrai naître, ni grandir à côté de moi, que je ne t'apprendrais pas à dessiner avec des morceaux de charbon, ou que nous irions jamais nous promener main dans la main autour du lac comme je pouvais le faire avec Finn et j'ai compris quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec cette folle qui m'avait enlevée, que c'est Finn qui allait être ton pilier…J'ai détesté maman de m'avoir livrer à ce diable mais je crois que je l'ai encore plus détester de m'avoir enlever le droit de devenir ta grande sœur !

Elijah ne savait plus quoi répondre . Il se sentait incapable à son tour de trouver les mots justes pour lui dire qu'elle faisait désormais de nouveau partie de cette famille et qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Etre le grand frère ou la grande sœur de quelqu'un : c'est accepter d'aimer sans détour, de protéger sans trembler, de montrer le chemin…

Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Freay, puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que cela représentait pour toi, je te demande de m'excuser à nouveau pour ma maladroitesse

\- Ce n'est rien, on s'est tous les deux trouvés à la mauvais place au mauvais moment…Tu savais que quand j'ai su que j'allai avoir un autre petit frère, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle t'apelle Elijah …elle a tenu sa promesse, même après que je ne sois plus là

\- Peut être n'était elle pas si mauvaise que cela, après tout…j'aurai pu m'appeler Niklaus

Les deux éclatèrent de rire à cette pensée. Freya se leva, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son « petit frère » et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je comprend que Rebecca et Klaus sollicitent autant ta présence, c'est reposant de parler avec toi, même si nous ne le faisons pas souvent, tous les deux …attends, Ne bouges pas, j'ai quelques chose pour toi…

Elle partit rapidement et revint aussi vite de peur que ce dernier se soit envolé.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet emballé. Elijah le fixa avec attention et ne comprenant pas trop où elle venait en venir, la fixa avec étonnement sans prendre pour autant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tu es aussi méfiant que ton frère… Prend le vas y je l'ai fait en pensant à toi, il y a de très nombreuses années

Elijah prit la paquet délicatement et commença à le déballer doucement, du bout des doigts, gêné. Mais il lui retendit avant même de l'ouvrir.

\- Je …merci… je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'attention, je n'ai rien pour toi , je ne peux pas accepter.

\- C'est comme cela que ca marche pour toi : un donné pour un rendu ? Elijah, s'il te plait

Elijah soupira. Il ne recevait jamais de cadeaux de personne. Il en faisait de temps en temps, notamment à Rebecca, des bijoux, des robes, des frivolités de femmes qu'elle chérissait, quelque fois à son frère Klaus qu'il déposait toujours sur son lit sans lui donner lui-même en main propre…Il sourit. Cela lui faisait plaisir et le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer

En écartant le papier, il découvrit un bracelet tissé par des lianes ou des plantes, du cuir…

\- Je l'ai toujours gardé sur moi. Je l'ai fait il y a de nombreuses années, voir des décennies en me disant que quand je mourrai, je pourrai vous retrouver là haut et de l'offrir en pardon de mon absence auprès de toi.. je sais, tu vas dire que c'est absurde mais ca m' a permis de tenir ces longues années et de ne pas vous oublier. Prend le s'il te plait, je peux enfin le donner…

Freya tremblait. Il lui tendit le bracelet et son poignet en même temps.

\- Je ne m'en séparerai jamais, Freya.

Elle lui ajusta au mieux sur son poignet et caressa le bracelet.

\- Je l'ai béni de ma magie pour qu'il puisse t'apporter ma protection

Elijah posa sa main sur le visage de sa sœur, la fixa au fond des yeux.

\- Je vais essayer…

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- De … devenir le petit frère que tu voulais, je en suis pas certain de réussir à le faire mais je vais essayer , Freya…grande sœur !

\- Ca te dit qu'on marche un peu tous les deux autour du lac ?

\- Oui allez vas y, ce sera l'occasion pour moi te discuter magie avec toi et de me rendre compte de ta puissance en tant que sorcière…je te donnerai le grimoire de Mère tu seras certainement en faire meilleur usage que moi

\- Oh ce serait parfait, malgré tout, elle était une des plus puissantes sorcières de ce monde

\- On forme une drôle de famille…

\- Comme tu dis, mon petit frère

Elijha tiqua un peu mais pris le bras de Freya sous le sien et avança avec elle le long de la berge. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, échangeant des banalités de temps en temps. Freya semblait ravie, Elijah semblait plus pensif.

L'endroit où ils étaient arrivés étaient charmants. Un petit terrain d'herbe rempli de fleurs des champs leur faisait face. Elijha désigna à sa sœur un endroit où s'assoir et s'installa en face d'elle, les genoux croisés.

Il attendit silencieusement en la fixant avec attention.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, Elijah ? Quelque chose que je suppose important ? Tu sais que tu peux me confier ce que tu veux…

Elijha soupira. Il regarda longtemps sa sœur, sans un mot, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il allait lui dire et lui prit les deux mains et les serra tout près de son cœur.

\- Freya, Je sais parfaitement, et dès le premier jour où tu es entrée dans nos vie, que je pourrai compter du toi et ta confiance. C'est vraiment de confiance qu'il va s'agir entre nous deux. Je vais te demander quelque chose mais je veux que ca reste entre nous, un secret que seule toi et moi pouvons partager et mettre en œuvre le jour où ce sera nécessaire. Tu vas bien m'écouter et peser le pour et le contre , pour toi et pour notre famille

Freya se fit sérieuse et acquiésa.

\- Prendre soin de Klaus, de Rebecca, de Kol en qualité d'ainé a été et est un emploi à plein temps. Il demande des sacrifices que peu sont capables de faire, il demande d'aliéner une partie de ta vie au profit de la leur, de refuser de pouvoir aimer d'autres personnes plus qu'eux, parfois de rejeter ce que tu pourrais chérir car cela ne convient pas à leur vie, de les protéger même si cela te mène à la mort. Devenir le grand frère ou la grande sœur d'une famille comme celle-ci, t'entraine inexorablement vers une aliénation totale de toi, de tes désirs, de tes passions, et de n'offrir que ton existence entière à la famille, à rien d'autres. Always and Forever c'est ce qui nous unit et nous désunit aussi souvent. Mais en 1000 ans de temps, j'ai essayé malgré les embûches de ne jamais faillir à ma tâche. Ce n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Mais Quand j'ai pris cette responsabilité, j'ai su que je ne connaitrais jamais plus le bonheur sans eux, que je ne pourrai jamais vivre loin d'eux et que toute mon existence leur serait soumis et offerte ! Me comprends tu bien ?

Freya n'osait plus prononcer un mot. Les paroles d'Elijah s'ancrait en elle comme un pacte qu'il était en train de lui signer sur le corps, dans le sang.

\- Si tu avais du faire cela, aurais tu été certaine de vouloir vivre ce genre d'existence, ne jamais pouvoir aimer, vivre ou être libre de ta vie ?

\- Je …ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Elijah

\- FReya, je dois savoir…Tu es une femme extraordinaire, qui a en elle la puissance et la reconnaissance des liens du sang, tu l'as prouvé de nombreuses fois en nous aidant, en nous canalisant aussi et en nous guidant par ta magie pour nous éviter de tomber dans les mains de nombreux de nos ennemis. Je pense que tu as tout ce qu'il fat pour être une grande sœur parfaite pour cette famille…

\- Oui je suppose mais ca ne me dit pas où tu veux en venir, Elijah…tu me fait peur, j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de comprendre ce que je pense avoir compris dans tes mots …

\- Freya, si il m'arrivait quelque chose, et que je ne puisse plus être là pour eux, serais- tu prêt à prendre ma place ?

Freya sentit sa gorge se nouer, la laissant suffoquer presque.

\- reya, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu serai prête à prendre ma place auprès d'eux ?

FReya se leva d'un bond, elle fit des allées retours au travers du petit champ puis se plaça juste devant son frère, ses genoux venant toucher les siens

\- Tu sais quoi, Elijah, il est hors de question qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, je me battrai pour toi, comme tu te bats pour eux si cela était nécessaire…Tu ne peux pas me demander cela , comme ça, …

\- Ce n'est pas cela que je te demande, Freya…

\- Je sais…

\- Freya, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prête à cela ?

FReya posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère puis plongea son regard dans le sien

\- Oui je suis prête à cela. Je suis prête à prendre soin de cette famille mais…

\- Pas de mais, Freya , je suis toujours là , ne fais pas cette tête, mais je dois préparer les années qui vont venir, je ne sais de quoi elles vont être faites, pour nous, pour eux, pour moi. Je dois avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter pour veiller sur ceux que j'aime si …

\- Si rien du tout…Elijah j'ai trop l'impression que tu es en train de me faire signer un testament !

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces mais regretta immédiatement son geste. Devant l'absence de réaction de Son frère, elle continua :

\- Elijah, tu es en train de me dire que je devrai assumer un rôle de grande sœur aurès d'eux si tu n'y étais plus…Je refuse que tu puisses penser un seul moment que tu puisses partir ou mourir, ou ce que tu veux ! Regarde moi Elihaj, regardes moi bien en face !

Elijah se sentit obligé de relever la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Je vais te faire une promesse, un pacte comme tu veux… mon petit frère…jamais, tu m'entends , jamais je ne te laisserai avoir de telles pensées. Regardes moi, Ellijah, que se passe t il dans ta tête ? Parle moi, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas…

\- Rien j'ai juste besoin d'être certain de pouvoir compter sur toi.

\- J'attends des explications immédiatement où sinon tu devras répondre de tes paroles devant tous tes frères et sœurs et je te laisse deviner leur réaction

Elijah fut surpris par le ton autoritaire que venait de prendre sa sœur. Il serra les lèvres et continua en baissant la tête vers le sol

\- Je fais des cauchemars récurrent où je deviens dangereux pour ma fratrie, où je n'arrive plus à me contrôler…j'ai l'impression de perdre pied et de ne plus les contrôler…

\- CE ne sont que des cauchemars, eijah, c'est normal de sentir des faiblesses parfois, tu as vécu de si nombreuses années en lutte avec ce monde, tu es peut être fatigué de ne pas lâcher prises un peu…C'est normal après tout ce que vous avez vécu. On ne peut pas toujours être fort, tu sais

\- J'ai le pressentiment de quelque chose de terrible qui va arriver et j'ai le sentiment d'en être la cause, j'ai…

\- Elijha, rien de grave ne peut arriver, ne te soucie pas. Tu es trop sur la défensive et ca te rend trop méfiant . Lâche un peu prise et amuses toi ici, profite de retrouver un peu de calme…

\- Hum…

\- Elijah, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de te sentit un peu fragile de temps en temps

\- CE n'est pas ça Freya, je sens que ce n'est pas ca, je ne me sens pas fragile, je me sens en colère, toujours en colère et j'ai l'impression de ne plus réussir à contenir cette colère

\- Qu'est ce qui te rend en colère ?

\- Tout…ceux qui veulent toujours nuire au bonheur qu'on essaie de mettre en place, les débordements que je n'arrive plus à gérer, les trahisons de certains, mes échecs trop souvent …Hayley…Niklaus … Kol…

FReya posa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que la moindre étincelle pourrait me pousser à faire une erreur terrible, m'entraîner dans une spirale de violence que je ne pourrais pas contrôler et de tout perdre à cause de cela, perdre Niklaus…

\- Comment peux tu perdre ce frère, tout vous unit, vous êtes le prolongement de l'un et de l'autre.

Elijah sentait sa gorge se nouer.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu cette sensation que tu étais peut être arrivé au bout du chemin. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu te serai capable de prendre ma place, si j'arrivais a bout du mien…

\- Silence, tais toi, Ils ont tous raison…tu as besoin de repos !

\- Freya ?

\- Oui je le ferai si tu sais cela que tu veux savoir, oui…

Elijah se mordit le bout du doigt et attrapa la main de sa sœur pour lui percer légèrement. Il appuya son doigt en sang sur celui de sa sœur.

\- Scellons cette promesse par le sang

\- Tu es devenu fou !

\- Promet moi désormais que cela restera entre toi et moi, pas un mot, pas une allusion ni à Rebecca, ni à Klaus, ni Kol ou Hayley ? Promet !

\- Même si je pense que tu as perdu la tête, oui je te promet de ne rien dire à toutes les personnes que tu m'as cité, parole de grande soeurn parole de Michaelson.

Elijah sourit gentiment, l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers les chemins.

\- Viens , je les entend nous appeler , ils doivent être de retour.

Freya secoua la tête. Cette discussion avait été ridicule mais l'avait touché profondément. Ce pacte ne présageai rien de bon. Soit Elijah avait perdu totalement la tête et le repos était de nécessité absolue, soit il pressentait réellement quelque chose de terrifiant et …..

Elle lui avait promis de n'en parler à personne, parmi ceux là, mais il avait omis une personne que laquelle elle n'avait fait aucune promesse : Camille. Si elle était si bonne thérapeute que cela, elle décelerait rapidement ce qui clochait chez son frère.

Si Klaus venait à apprendre cela…elle ne préféra pas penser à sa réaction et suivit son petit frère .

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout semblait tellement parfait. Elijah perdait la boule, la conclusion était aussi simple que cela.


	13. Trahisons

CHAPITRE 13 _ TRAHISONS

Klaus frappa du poing violemment contre un des arbres. Il était pourtant certains de les avoir laissés trainer par ici. Il refouilla encore et encore les alentours , pour la troisième ou quatrième fois.

En contrebas, il pouvait encore apercevoir une partie du lac et il restait persuadé d'être au bon endroit. Mais rien, pas un seul des cadavres qu'il avait laissé là au matin lors de sa folie meurtrière ne semblait être encore sur les lieux. Il fouilla plus en profondeur et finit par tomber sur des lambeaux de vêtements et quelques os où étaient encore accrochés de la chair. L'odeur du sang ou de la mort avait du attirer un ours ou un prédateur qui avait fini le travail. Ca devait être un sacré prédateur pour avoir réussi à les trouver.

Elijah allait le massacrer s'il venait à se rendre compte que les humains à qui il avait ôta la vie ce matin, n'avait pas été si bien cachés que cela. Il avait eu raison d'aller vérifier. Il ramassa les quelques pièces à conviction restantes, les enterra et reprit le chemin inverse.

Il détecta immédiatement les trainées de sang. Un homme normalement constitué n'aurait pu voir cela mais ses sens et surtout son attirance « morbide » pour l'odeur du sang lui permirent de remarquer que les traces ne s'arrêtaient pas seulement à l'endroit où il avait enterré ses victimes. Il suivit du regard les marques de sang qu'ils pouvaient remarquer, un peu sur les arbres, sur quelques feuilles, des trainées sur plusieurs mètres, des éclaboussures de droite et de gauche de plus en plus importantes quand il avançait le long du chemin qu'avait du faire la bête. L'ours avait certainement déterrer les restes, les avaient trainer, et déchiqueter avec violence pour s'en repaître. Etonnant, plus qu'étonnant. La scène semblait ressembler plus à un déchainement de violence qu'à un repas savouré par un ours qui aurait pris le temps de dévorer les corps sur place. Là il avait plus l'impression que les corps avaient été maltraités sous l'effet d'une faim tenace , puis retrainés plus loin encore et encore…

Il finit par observer les arbres. Certains, où les trainées de sang avaient été incrustées dans l'écorce, avaient été marqués par des sortes de griffes profondes. Il essaya d'imaginer l'ours faire ces marques mais elles lui semblaient bien trop profondes et trop longues. Il chercha encore aux alentours d'autres marques de ce genre, un ours ayant peut être voulu marquer son territoire de cette manière mais ne trouva rien d'autres.

Il se baissa, huma les feuilles à terre, sentit le sang aussi qui avait éclaboussé autour. Le sang était celui d'une de ses victimes mais l'odeur sur les feuilles ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un animal de sa connaissance.

Il se releva sans bruit, regarda longuement autour de lui pour imaginer la scène mais ne réussit pas à trouver une conclusion qu'il lui aurait convenu.

Il regarda sa montre. 14h30…IL était partit depuis longtemps déjà, Elijah devait certainement être réveillé et les filles l'attendaient pour se baigner.

Il se décida à laisser tomber ses investigations mais avait toujours le pressentiment que son frère n'avait pas eu tord quand il avait pensé avoir vu quelque chose.

Tout en revenant rapidement vers le cottage qui se trouvait encore à quelques kilomètres, il se rendit compte que les traces de sang semblaient mener vers le même endroit. Il freina un peu sa course et poursuivit plus lentement en essayant de voir où l'animal avait bien pu terminer sa course.

Il se figea. Il se trouvait désormais sur le bois juste au dessus du lac, excatement à l'endroit où son grande frère avait été persuadé de voir quelque chose. Il scruta avec plus d'attention tous les alentours, puis s'aperçut sur un arbre le même genre de griffe. Cet ours ou cet animal aurai fait un si long chemin, attiré par les cris ou les rires. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas y trouver une logique de ce genre.

Quelque chose était venu ici, et ce n' ét ait certainement pas son ami l'ours ! Il regarda en contrebas et aperçut Rebecca, Haley et Camille en tenue plus que sexy qui s'approchaient du bord du lac pour aller se baigner. Vision parfaite de trois corps sublimes moulés dans ces fameux maillots de bain en maque de tissu comme l'avait fait remarqué son frère.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de regarder de loin et avec délectation sa belle thérapeute, qui avançait prudemment dans l'eau qui semblait être assez froide. Il la vit frissonner avant de rebrousser chemin et d'aller s'assoir sur le ponton plus loin. Freya vint la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. Les deux filles avaient les pieds qui touchaient l'eau et semblait se lancer dans une grande discussion.

Il chercha de ce fait immédiatement du regard Elijah. Il se tenait plus près du cottage, qu'il pouvait aussi apercevoir de son point de vue. Il portait Hope dans ses bras, en tenue de maillot de bain et s'apprêtait certainement à l'emmener se baigner. Elle lui souriait, lui attrapait avec sa bouche le visage comme pour l'embrasser, et se serrait contre lui. L'hybride ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri de voir sa fille et son tonton si proches. Elijah avait dès la naissance de son bébé su comment prendre soin d'elle. Il aurait été un bon père.

C'est en les observant ainsi qu'il prit conscience que l'endroit où il se trouvait donnait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du cottage et que si quelqu'un souhaitait les espionner, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir sa place.

Il devait vérifier et revérifier que rien de ce genre ne soit possible.

Il chercha longuement, avec avidité pour être sur de ne rien avoir loupé. Puis il se rendit à l'évidence. Si une chose était venue ici, avait même trainé les restes de ses humains jusqu'ici, plus rien ne subsitait. L'animal était partit.

Il se sentit presque rassuré, sachant que si un danger avait été là, il l'aurait su immédiatement. Il faisait rarement d'erreur là-dessus. Et Elijah encore moins.

Il descendit le talus, sortit totalement du bois et alla rejoindre les autres en contrebas.

xxxxxxxx

Elijah s'était éloigné de la berge, la petit Hope sur les épaules, pour l'emmener nager un peu loin dans le lac. Elle semblait aux anges et poussait des petits cris ravis dès que son oncle l'arrosait un peu. Il la mouilla légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'adapter à la température de l'eau et la plongea ensuite dans le lac, la tête sous l'eau pour la remonter aussi vite. Elle hurlait de joie, battait des pied pour en réclamer encore plus. Il la lâchait de temps en temps pour qu'elle puisse s'ébattre un peu et réussit à le rejoindre par des petits mouvements désordonnés puis recommençait le même manège à la plus grande joie de la petite fille.

Klaus suivait chaque geste avec attention. Voir sa fille heureuse et remplie de cette innocence lui donnait une certaine confiance en l'avenir. Enfin pour être plus juste, lui réduisait légèrement la méfiance qu'il avait face à ce monde.

La confiance, il ne donnait réellement qu'à une seule personne : Elijah.

Il sentit une présence près de lui et tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Hayley.

\- Alors petite louve, tu es dans ton élément ici non ?

Hayley ne répondit rien et continuait à scruter son ancien amant jouant avec sa petite fille.

\- Tu étais passé où ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui avait pris Hope pour l'emmener nager.

\- Mon frère joue les fou du roi pendant que moi j'avais des choses importantes à régler

\- Importante ? Ici…

\- Je veille sur notre sécurité à tous pendant que vous partez faire du lèche vitrine, ou que vous bronzez et gambadez la campagne

Hayley leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne tolérait réellement Klaus que parce qu'il était le père de son enfant. Ses airs condescendants et triomphants la rebutaient au plus au point. A chaque fois, qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux, l'un près de l'autre, l'ambiance tournait souvent à la confrontation. Elle avait promis à Rebecca de ne pas tenir compte des réparties acerbes parfois de son frère et de profiter de cette journée. C'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire mais il lui fallait avant tout aller parler à Elijah.

Elle déglutit. Il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer et regrettait déjà de lui avoir caché la vérité avant même de venir ici.

\- Chère Maman louve, je vois que tu t'es mis dans ton plus bel appareil…

Klaus laissa courir sa main le long du corps parfait d'Hayley et sourit.

\- Tu vas rendre mon frère totalement hystérique avec ce magnifique maillot de bain

Elle lui ôta la main qu'il avait délibéremment laissé posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme et se retint pour ne pas lui flanquer la claque qu'il aurait mérité.

\- Pousse tes sales pates de là et essaye de te trouver une proie à qui donner le frisson d'effroi que tu m'a laissé sur la peau

\- Tu ne disais pas cela quand je t'ai pris comme une chienne…

\- Ferme là ! J'ai promis à Camille et tes sœurs que nous essayerons un minimum de nous supporter pour que tout se passe bien alors tiens ta promesse

\- Je n'ai rien promis de tel…ma petit louve en colère. D'ailleurs je lis dans ton regard que quelque chose te perturbe …

\- Lâche l'affaire, Klaus et va t'occuper de ton égo plus loin.

Elle avança doucement vers le lac. Il fallait qu'elle aille rejoindre Elijah pour lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre devant le fait accompli, elle n'était pas comme Klaus, fausse et se réjouissant des méchanceté qu'il pouvait envoyer autour de lui.

Elle commença à avancer dans le lac quand elle sentit l'hybride la rejoindre et lui murmurer :

\- Tu vas chercher ta fille ?... ou essayer de rendre mon frère bouillonnant en approchant ton corps tout près du sien

\- Tu es répugnant , Klaus tu ferais mieux d'aller coller le tien contre celui de celle que tu n'es même pas capable de regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire à quel point elle te donne envie

\- Coup bas, petite louve. En attendant , je ne marche pas sur deux planches différentes quand j'avance

Hayley se retourna méchamment vers lui

\- Qu'est ce que tu te permet d'insinuer ?

\- La balance…tu sais Elijah d'un côté que tu crèves d'envie de refoutre dans ton lit et Le chien galeux qui te sert de mari mais qui n'est pas ici au cottage là pour t'empêcher de mettre les deux pieds sur la première planche

\- T'es le plus abjecte des hommes, Klaus, et écoutes moi bien, ne viens pas foutre ton nez dans mes affaires de cœur, ou sinon …

\- Ou sinon…me menacerai- tu , petite louve ?

Hayley se tut et repoussa fortement Klaus qui tomba les fesses dans le lac.

Il se releva rapidement, lui attrapa le bras avec méchanceté et tourna la jeune femme vers lui tout en collant son corps contre le sien. Il pencha sa tête vers son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire souffrir mon frère en essayant de revenir vers lui, tu as fait ton choix en prenant Jackson dans tes bras, lâche l'affaire avec Elijah, je vois bien comment tu le regardes…

\- Je t'emmerde Klaus…

\- J'ai bien peur , petit louve , que ce soit les mots que mon frère vienne à te prononcer quand tu va lui annoncer la venue ici de ton cher et tendre mari…n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Je sais tout, ma pauvre naïve, tu sais bien que je ne laisse rien derrière moi qui puisse nuire à mes projets

\- Et donc si tu le savais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à ton cher et adoré frère ?

Klaus recula un peu et sourit un peu vexé d'être mis devant le fait accompli.

\- Les surprises mettent aussi du piment dans la vie ,non ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Klaus, tu es pire que moi et tu te permet de me dire de ne pas faire souffrir ton frère. Tu Sais bien que la venue de Jackson ne va pas lui plaire, et pourtant il semblerait que tu n'ais rien fait pour me dissuader de le faire venir à mes côtés…regarde toi, tu jubiles déjà des tensions que cela va amener…

Klaus sourit amèrement. Il avait totalement oublié avec tous les évènements passés, ce détail mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer ainsi. Tout venait de lui revenir en mémoire

\- Alors balaie déjà devant ta porte car si il y a quelq'un ici qui profite du malheur des autres c'est bien toi !

Klaus serra les poings et grogna.

\- Tu insinues quoi par là ?

\- Que si ELijah n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, ce n'est pas seulement par ma faute mais quand je te regarde votre fameux Always and Forever, ca me semble être que dans un sens…

\- Je pourrait te détruire d'une main pour oser me parler ainsi !

Hayley n'était vraiment d'humeur à se laisser menacer de la sorte.

\- Vas y , de toute manière, tout ce que tu touches tu le réduis en miette, il suffit juste de regarder le cœur de ton frère pour se rendre compte que tu es passé par là…Alors arrêtes de me donner des leçons de moral et ouvre les yeux , Klaus…Le seul amour que tu oses donner et remettre en état c'est celui que tu as pour ta puissance. Tu essayes maintenant de reconstruire les morceaux que tu as éparpillés partout en te montrant attentionné et mielleux avec on frère, mais je sais ce qui ce cache derrière ton visage…Dès que cela ne touchera plus tes intérêts ou tes craintes que ton frère puisse te laisser tomber, tu vas te battre pour ça et dès que tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux, tu redeviendras égal à toi-même, ce mec ingrat et hypocrite que tu sais si bien être. Tu lui pourris la vie, tu pourris la vie, tu le rabaisses tout le temps, tu es comme un gosse capricieux et pire que cela, tu ne te rend pas compte de cela parce que tant que ton petit jouet fonctionne , tu te dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre soin …Ah oui j'oubliais, tu as trouvé un nouveau jouet avec Kol, tu sais quoi, Kol est bien moins naif qu'Elijah, tu va mordre la poussière avec lui et ce sera mérité ..A force de renier l'amour de ceux qui veulent t'en donner, tu finiras par tous les perdre. Tu détruit trop de choses , Klaus, tu finiras par t'y perdre aussi.

Klaus serrait les poings vexés par les mots acerbes d'Hayley qui continuait dans sa lignée, montrant bien que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Et tu sais quoi, je ne te pardonnerai jamais, non jamais d'avoir détruit ce que nous avions réussi à poser avec Elijah, pour nous d'eux. Je ne suis pas dupe , tu m'as jeté dans les bras de Jackson parce que tu crevais de trouille que ton frère soit plus attachée à moi qu'à toi…et tua s détruit notre couple, tu détruits tout ce qui tourne autour de toi, tu influences les autres comme Kol, pour t'aider dans cette tâche parce que tu veux tout dominer… mais tu vas droit dans l'échec et ouvre grands les oreilles, Klaus Michaelson, si tu viens à faire la même chose avec de même avec Hope, je te détruirai…

Klaus ravala sa hargne. Il aurait pu lui arracher la tête là sur place, et l'envoyer rouler sur le chemin.

Il serra plus fort le bras de Hayley lui laissant des marques bleues et la tira encore plus près de lui. Mais les paroles de cette dernière l'avait déstabilisées. Il ne savait pas comment contrer autant d'évidences. Il le savait bien que son comportement avait blessé son frère mais se prendre toutes ses réfléxions pas si loin d'une certaine vérité en pleine face l'avait lui aussi blessé…ca le rendait dingue …Il ragea intérieurement, la relâcha et sourit pour cacher les émotions qui le traversaient

\- En attendant, tu vas être celle qui va trahir mon frère. Tu sais très bien que la venue de Jackson dans ce lieu va lui faire du mal. Tu ne peux te voiler la face ainsi, petit louve en chaleur, Elijah te dévore toujours des yeux, et sache que si tu avais autant aimé mon frère que tu le prétends, tu te serai battue comme une chienne, pour le garder et tu ne serai pas détourner pour aller fuir dans le bayou et ouvrir tes cuisses au premier venu venu de bâtard de chien …

\- Jackson n'est pas …

Elle soupira, ca n'en valait pas la peine, vraiment pas la peine . ll ne méritait même pas qu'elle continue à s'adresser à lui. Mais oui , elle aurait pu se battre mais ELijah semblait tellement hermétique à lui avouer ses sentiments …elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ils étaient autant coupables l'un que l'autre de ce qu'il avait fait endurer à ce dernier.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se laisserai maltraiter par l'hybride. Elle attrapa la main de Klaus, lui tordit pour lui faire lâcher prise, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur quand elle lui cassa le doigt et recula. Il voulait de la violence, alors il était très mal tombé avec elle, elle en avait à revendre. Les os de Klaus se consolidèrent rapidement et il se positionna prête à lui rendre la pareille.

\- Tu veux te battre, je suis prête, tu veux du sang, je vais t'en donner mais jamais, tu m'entend, jamais je te laissera croire que j'ai tourné le dos à Elijah, jamais…Je laisse cela à ta paranoïa , Monsieur « j'ai peur d'être abandonné »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le vampire se jeta sur Hayley pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau, l'entrainant avec elle sans ménagement dans le lac. Elle se débattit , le basculant en entourant ses jambes autour de celle de l'hybride, réussit à le déstabiliser et lui monter dessus puis le frappa de plusieurs coups de poings bien appuyés sur le visage. Le sang commençait à couleur donnant à l'eau autour d'eux une couleur rosie. Klaus l'attrapa par le cou et s'apprêta à la mordre quand une voix grave et autoritaire retentit près d'eux :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ?

Elijah se tenait près d'eux les pieds encore dans l'eau, dégoulinant, la petite Hope accrochée à son cou, regardant son père et sa mère « s'amuser « dans l'eau.

Les deux se relevèrent sans un mot, en voyant leur fille face à un tel désolant spectacle, Klaus essuyant son visage en feu et Hayley essayant de cracher du mieux qu'elle put l'eau quelle avait ingurgitée de force.

\- Rien, une petite remise au point…

Elijah n'insista pas, bien qu'il pouvait ressentir toute la tension qui régnait entre le deux.

Klaus était enragé, son regard plus doré que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout apprécié qu'Hayley puisse lui dise qu'il considérait don grand frère comme un pantin. Elle avait réussi à le mettre réellement en colère. Il lui fallait canaliser à tout prix cette rage qui était en train de venir le brûler doucement. Il tourna la tête vers les deux filles qui discutaient depuis déjà un bon moment sur le ponton. Il fallait mieux qu'il s'éloigne rapidement de la mère de son enfant avant de commettre une erreur. Il regarda de nouveau les filles toujours en grande discussion.

De quoi elle discutait si sérieusement, et qu'il aille les déranger, il en avait rien à foutre , tout ce qu'il voulait s'était calmé ses nerfs auprès de la seule personne capable de l'apaiser un minium. Il partit si vite que dans les secondes suivantes, il se retrouva auprès d'elle sur le ponton qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à soutenir tout ce beau monde.

Les filles poussèrent un petit cri de surprise en le voyant apparaître devant elles et Camille lui sourit.

\- Klaus, nous sommes en pleine discussion, avec Freya, puis je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Klaus rugit plus qu'il ne lui répondit.

\- Oui tout à fait, finis les babillages avec la soeurette.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille, la souleva et la lança dans l'eau. Elle poussa un cri avant de se retrouver sous l'eau et sentit lors de la remontée qu'une paire de main venait de se coller contre ses hanches.

Le couple ainsi formé émergea leur tête de l'eau en même temps. Le visage de son ami était si proche du sien que le cœur de Camille se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Si tu voulais juste te baigner, Klaus, il fallait me le dire

Il ne répondit rien, plongeant son regard chaud et existé dans celui de sa jeune thérapeute. Elle perçut chez le jeune vampire de la colère mélangée à une sorte d'excitation …sexuelle. Elle cessa de respirer quand il posa sa main derrière son dos pour venir coller son ventre contre le sien. Elle sentit immédiatement l'excitation qui venait de naître entre les jambes de son ami. La jeune femme se mit à rougir plus que de raison et essaya de le repousser un peu gênée mais restait comme ensorcellée par le regard presque lubrique qu'il lui lançait.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle se laissa emporter dans un baiser fougueux, sentant la langue de son partenaire venir en elle pour la dévorer toute entière. Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner à ce baiser si inattendu. Elle frissonna en sentant sous l'eau les mains de Klaus glisser doucement sur son corps, descendre sur ses hanches, remonter sur son ventre et redescendre légèrement à la limite de son maillot de bain . Elle pouvait sentit la rage en lui, son corps tendu, ses pressions sur elle parfois un peu trop forte. Il devait évacuer la sauvagerie qui l'habitait. Elle cabra son corps contre le sien.

Klaus sentait la chaleur lui monter au corps, il avait une furieuse envie d'elle maintenant , ici tout de suite. L'excitation, la colère, l'envie, le désir charnel et cette envie de hurler se mélangeait dans son esprit, dans son corps.

Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait ait avec aucune autre femme, mélange de violence, de douceur, de passion. Il voulait qu'elle partage tout avec lui , lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre incapable d'amour et lui ouvrit son esprit quand il pénétra sas autorisation le sien.

Il hurla en la repoussant très fort. Ce qu'il venait de lire dans l'esprit de sa bien aimée Camille, le tétanisa. Tout la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur lui envahit le cerveau. Il se mit à trembler, regarda tour à tour Freya puis Camille, dans une incompréhension totale. Ses yeux changèrent d'expression. La passion laissa place à une colère tellement sourde qu'il recula pour ne pas blesser son ami dans un accès de fureur. Il tourna immédiatement son visage défait par la colère vers sa sœur.

Freya se leva et recula un peu en voyant son frère la dévisager avec une telle aversion.

\- Tu aurai du venir m'en parler …tu aurais du me le dire à moi…

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir son frère.

\- Te…te parler de quoi …je…

Camille sentit le souffle lui manquer. Il avait pénétrer sans autorisation dans son esprit et avait pu lire tous les secrets que venaient de lui dévoiler Freya. Tous les secrets qu'elle avait promis à Elijah de ne pas dévoiler à sa famille. Elle sentit une énorme colère la submerger à son tour

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, Klaus, pas le droit de venir en moi

\- Et toi, tu aurais du m'en parler dans la minute où tu l'as su…Tu aurais du me dire…

\- Klaus, Laisse nous résoudre ca avec ton frère

Klaus explosa de rage

\- Quoi ! Comprendre que mon frère souhaite nous abandonner au profit de cette…intrue

Il pointa Freya du doigt avec tellement de haine qu'elle recula encore plus.- Freya trembla et essaya de se défendre.

\- Il n'a pas dit ca, Klaus tu as mal interprété…Je ne peux pas t'en parler , je lui ai promis, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ferme là ! Ferme là tu m'entends…Vous avez comploté contre moi, tous, vous êtes tous les mêmes…Tu n'auras jamais la place de mon frère, tu m'entends, et lui, et lui …je vais le tuer moi-même de mes mains pour avoir songer un seul instant qu'il pouvait faire le lâche et nous laisser tomber

\- Klaus, arrête, tu confonds tout …

Klaus tremblait de colère. Il sortit de l'eau, frappa très fortement contre le petit ponton de bois qui bougea dangereusement, commença à pencher pour s'écrouler dans l'eau, entrainant Freya avec elle.

-Toi, Freya, on va avoir une discussion. Sache qu'elle n'aura rien d'amical ou même de fraternel. Et ne vas pas te cacher trop loin, je serai te retrouver…

Il rageait. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à Camille mais celle ci ne comptait pas quand à elle en resté là. Elle devait canaliser Klaus et lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il en était et les conclusions qu'elle en tirait.

\- Klaus, ton frère va mal, on doit l'aider pour surmonter cela, avant que ...

\- Avant que quoi ..qu'il aille s'offrir au soleil ou se faire percer le cœur pour pouvoir enfin être débarrasser de nous, qui sommes sa plaie !

\- Tu n'aurais pas du forcer mon esprit, tout cela ne concernait que ta sœur et ton frère. Ce n'est pas toi là…

\- Je pensais que pouvoir aimer avec tant de force me permettrait justement de te montrer qui je suis réellement …et bien voilà ce que je suis, regarde moi, bien Camille, je suis un monstre sanguinaire qui ne pense qu'à lui, un égocentrique qui ne distribue que du malheur autour de lui…Voilà ce que tu verras de moi désormais

\- Klaus, ca suffit Tu te calmes et tu vas m'écouter …Je vais tout t'expliquer, Freya m'a permis de comprendre…

\- Je t'écouterai avec plaisir, petite traitre, quand j'aurai réglé un problème bien plus important avec ce lâche qui veut abandonner sa famille… Qui veut m'abandonner moi ! Il va la tenir sa promesse de Always and forever !

\- KLAUS, NON …ne fais pas de bêtises…

Camille n'eut pas le temps de retenir son ami, Klaus était partit en trombe en hurlant le prénom de son frère.

xxxxxxxx

Elijah avait été soulagé en apercevant son frère déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Peut être enfin, il allait trouver une once de bonheur auprès de cette femme …Enfin …

Il s'était ensuite retourné vers Hayley pour l'aider à se relever et laisser Klaus dans cette intimité qu'il méritait après de sa chère Camille et lui avait tendu une petite serviette pour qu'elle se couvre, Hope toujours dans ses bras.

Il la regarda s'essuyer sans un mot, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi elle s'était de nouveau battu avec son infernal frère. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, ce qui comptait juste cet instant était d'être prêt d'elle, pouvoir être si proche et profiter de présence, pouvoir sentir que son cœur battait plus fort avec tant d'amour quand il était à proximité de celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il admira avec envie Les gestes d'Hayley se promener sur son corps pour ôter l'eau qui l'avait glacé. Ce maillot de bain avait tout compte encore trop de tissu !

Elle leva enfin son regard vert amande sur lui. Elijah la fixa à son tour. Il lui sourit légèrement et s'approcha pour lui enlever une de ces mèches brunes qui retombaient sur le front cachant à sa vue ses magnifiques yeux. Puis d'une main hésitante, il lui caressa la joue tendrement. Elle frissonna.

Le contact des doigts de cet homme sur sa peau ne la laisserait jamais indifférente. Elle baissa le regard pour pas qu'il puisse se rendre compte de son malaise et posa sa main sur celle de son ami en fermant les yeux. Il lui manquait, il lui manquait tellement. Elle profita qu'il fut distrait par les mouvements de Hope pour le déshabiller du regard. Il était encore en boxer de bain, le corps presque sec désormais. Son ventre, son torse si puissant, ses épaules larges et pourtant tellement tendre quand elle y posait sa tête avant… Cette peau qu'elle avait tellement envie de sentir sous ses mains, de caresser de nouveau, de vouloir poser ses lèvres sur lui, sentir cette odeur qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle déglutit. Elle l'avait dans la peau, comme jamais elle n'avait pu avoir de tel sensations pour un autre homme, même Jackson ne lui procurait pas cette sensation de désir charnel si intense, de vouloir se donner à lui toute enitère…Ses sentiments pour Elijah étaient si compliqués.

Elle se recula. Tout cela était fini et par sa faute ou par celle de ce vampire si ténébeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se jeter dans les bras d'un homme qui n'avait jamais su lui exprimer et lui ouvrir son cœur, ses sentiments. Une femme avait besoin de cela. Elle essaya de se rassurer en pensant qu'elle avait eu raison de rester avec Jackson, pour protéger sa meute, pour elle. Il était moins avare en paroles, moins avare en compliments , lui faisait sentir tous les jours à quel point il l'aimait lui …mais elle, quand était – il ?

Elle soupira, bien sur qu'elle aimait Jackson, il était …normal ! Un homme normal, qui vous donnait une vie simple et …normale !

Elle releva son regard sur celui d'Eljah. Il lui fit de la peine, avec ce sourire qu'il essayait souvent de lui offrir, mélange d'amertume et désirs pour elle. Klaus n'avait pas tord, elle lui avait brisé le cœur en refusant l'amour qu'il aurait pu lui donner. Ce slaud lui avait dit qu'elle exhibait son mari comme un trophée devant Elijah pour se délecter de la souffrance que cela pouvait provoquer chez Elijah. C'était faux… Elle le regarda , tout son corps criait « prend moi, embrasse moi, désire moi » . Hope faisait une barrière à ce déchainement qu'elle sentait se nouer entre eux deux, là, tout de suite. Elle savait qu'ils auraient pu se donner l'un à l'autre à cet instant précis. Mais aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

Puis sans un mot, il retira sa main de sa joue et recula pour repartir vers le cottage, toujours l'enfant qui s'endormait petit à petit dans ses bras.

Elle lui attrapa le bras. Elle devait lui dire à propose de Jackson, ne plus mentir à cet homme. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui planter un poignard en plein cœur.

\- Elijah attend, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elijah se tourna de nouveau vers elle, serra Hope contre lui pendant qu'elle jouait de nouveau avec ses cheveux

\- Oui, Hayley, dis moi, tu as besoin de quelque chose

\- Non, je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que je vais te dire…j'ai demandé à …

Un cri de rage venait de retentir.

\- ELIJJJAHHH , salopard !

Elijah eut juste le temps de déposer la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère lui faisant pousser un pleur tant la rapidité de son geste la surprit et se retrouva propulser loin contre un arbre. L'impact tellement violent lui cassa immédiatement quelques côtes. Il resta un instant étonné de cette attaque si inattendue que Klaus en profita pour se rejeter sur lui , son coup de poing lui ouvrant directement l'arcade sourcillière.

Le sang coula le long de son visage. Il finit par attraper un des poings de Klaus lui retourna sur le côté pour éviter ce dernier de continuer à le marteler et se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé, attrapant son frère par les épaules pour le projeter à son tour contre l'arbre, plus doucement pour éviter de lui faire du mal.

\- Mais ca va pas ? t'as perdu la tête ?

\- Salopard, traitre, hypocrite…Comment tu peux oser, comment tu peux oser …

Klaus était en rage, une rage qui ne lui avait jamais vu aussi inscrit sur le visage, les traits douloureux et ravagé par la violence. Elijah ne comprenait rien. Il essayait d'éviter les coups que lui donnaient son frère mais sans grand succès tellement celui-ci semblait innarêtable.

\- Arrêtes Klaus, tu sais que ca va mal finir…

\- Ah oui et qu'est ce que t'en a foutre , hein, que ca finisse mal, c'est pas ce que tu veux après tout pour nous tous, ici, pour moi…

Klaus lui cracha dessus ce qui fit réagir Elijah . Il lui attrapa le cou pour le bloquer et le serra de plus en plus.

\- Ne me manques pas de respect de cette manière, et expliques toi

\- Va te faire foutre, de toute manière ce n'est pas à toi que je dois m'adresse maintenant.. Hein, traitre… et c'est toi qui ose nous donner du Always and Forever …Vas y répète moi Ton serment de merde ! Always and Forever alors que toi, tu veux en finir par tout ça…

Klaus devenait de plus en plus enragé. Il lui donna un coup dans le bas ventre pour faire plier Elijah et le frappa fortement sur le bas du dos une fois baissé. La douleur fut tellement intense qu'Elijah réagit lui-même avec une violence sans précédent. Il attrapa son frère par le bras lui retourna jusqu'à ce que celui craque. Klaus poussa un cri mais se servit de on autre bras pour lui attraper et le mordit de toute ses forces, lui arrachant quasiment un bout de chair.

Le sang gicla sur le torse de Klaus, coula le long de la jambe d'Elijah .Sa morsure avait été à la hateur de la rage d'une jeune hybride, sans retenue.

Elijah se rebella immédiatement. Il n'était pas le temps pour les explications, elles viendraient après. Il devait empêcher ce défoulement de violence gratuite.

Il attrapa son petit frère par les cheveux, le tira sur quelques mètres et le propulsa contre un arbre. Les os de Klaus se brisèrent sous l'impact mais celui-c ise releva aussi rapidement , attrapa un bout de bois et fonça sur son frère.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, nous quitter pour une meilleure vie laisse moi te montrer le chemin. Il essaya de lui viser le cœur mais Elijah eut juste le temps de se décaler et sentit le bois se planter à plusieurs reprises dans son ventre. Son frère , son petit frère était en train de le marteler de son arme. Une colère profonde lui envahit l'esprit. Son frère voulait luifaire payer quelque chose mais quoi …Il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, si l'hybride voulait en découdre, il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Elijah tremblai, ne voulait pas en arriver là mais tous ses sens pour survivre lui en dictait le contraire. Il releva des yeux injecté de sang, lui montra son visage vampirique et attrapa à son tour un morceau de bois pour lui faire payer. Il arracha celui que Klaus lui avait laissé plonger dans les entrailles, le fit valser plus loin et fonça sur son frère.

\- STOP, mais ca ne va pas tous les deux …

Rebecca hurlait en accourant vers eux et essaya de se mettre entre les deux frère enragés et incontrôlables. Elijah la repoussa d'une seule main un peu plus loin et perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses.

FReya et Camille accouraient , Freya en pleur, Camille totalement affolée

\- Klaus arrêtes, tu te trompes, arrêtes …

Elijha comprit immédiatement se rappelant les gestes de son frère dans l'eau les mains posées sur les épaules de son amie, front contre front, sonder son esprit…c'était cela il avait sondé l'esprit de Camille. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour Elijah de faie les liens qui lui manquaient. Il regarda tour à tour Freya et Camille et les revit tous les deux en train de discuter sur le ponton tout en le regardant quand il se baignait avec sa petite nièce . Tout s'éclaira d'un coup.

Il lâcha son arme, et comme si l'attaque ne venait plus de Klaus, se tourna vers sa sœur âinée/

\- - Comment as-tu pu me faire ca ?

FReya se figea. Elle se tenait plus loin, retenue par Hayley qui avait empêcher les deux femmes de s'approcher des deux furies.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, ni à Klaus, ni …

\- Tu l'as dit à elle ! Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais fait une promesse…une promesse. Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c'est une promesse…Tu m'as trahie…

\- Je voulais t'aider ? je te jure, Elijah, je t'en supplie, comprends-moi…

I- l n'y rien d'autre à comprendre, rien…Je te faisais confiance, tu as brisé cette confiance Freay, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais…

Elijah sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas craquer devant cette traitresse ni son acolyte humaine, ni quiconque ici. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu à sa place, trahie par celle qui se prétendait sa grande sœur, une protectrice à qui il avait essayé d'ouvrir son cœur, de.. Il hurla sa déception, tomba à genou et serra dans ses mains le bâton qu'il avait lâché. Puis Il chercha Kalus du regard, et montra les crocs.

\- Reprenons puisqu'il fait aussi que je justifie mes états d'âmes auprès de toi désormais

Klaus laissa son arme pendre le long de son bras, désemparé. Le cri de son frère, cette souffrance qu'il avait exprimé d'un coup, la trahison…

\- Pourquoi tu veux lui donner ta place, pourquoi tu ne veux plus t'occuper de nous, …pourquoi Elijah, t'as pas le droit de nous faire cela, de me faire cela…tu es mon grand frère et jamais je n'accepterai que tu baisses les bras au profit de cette ..de cette…

\- Ta sœur, Klaus, au profit de ta sœur,

\- Non jamais ! Ma sœur et unique sœur est Rebecca et tu l'as regardé elle aussi dans les yeux pour lui dire que tu avais baissé les bras, que tu voulais ta liberté, nous abandonner pour…pour …tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des pensées comme ça…comment tu peux vouloir partir, mourir…

\- Mais bordel, je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir ou de te laisser ou quoi que ce soi j'ai juste besoin….juste besoin …besoin de …merde vous savez quoi vous me faites tous chier !

Tous se figèrent . Jamais Elijah n'avait parlé de cette manière. Klaus remarqua que son frère retenait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il se sentit impuissant, désarmé. Puis il regarda le corps de son frère couvert de sang, le sien dans un aussi mauvais état. Il regarda es sœurs en pleurs et Hayley qui le fixait durement.

Au moment où il chercha une réponse à tout cela, des voix se firent entendre juste derrière eux.

\- Et bien Messieurs, nous sommes au bon endroit , bienvenue parmi ma famille de dégénérés ! .

Kol se tenait là , une valise à la main se délectant presque de la scène sanglante qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux.

\- Je vois, mes frères, que rien ne change que ce soit ici ou à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Klaus s'approcha de lui rapidement

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

\- Je me suis dit que une réunion de famille nécessitait d'avoir la famille au complet, non ? Et puis j'avas besoin de quelques jours de vacances, D'ailleurs je ne suis pas venu seul …

Klaus tourna légèrement son regard.

Jackson se tenait juste derrière son frère accompagné d'un de ces amis. Il regarda Hayley qui ne manifestait plus que de la gêne.

\- Parfait ! Je crois, petite louve, qu'on est dans un timing parfait !

Klaus aurait pu défaillir à cet instant. Rien ne se passait comme cela aurait du être. Hayley sentit les battements de son cœur stopper. Le timing avec l'arrivée de son mari et de son amu n'aurait pas pu être pire que ce moment là.

Elle regarda Elijha qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de tous ces spectateurs. Celui lâcha son arme, dévisagea la jeune femme.

\- C'est certainement ce dont tu souhaitais me parler …

Il attendit une réponse d'Hayley qui resta muette et totalement désemparée, serrant comme la seule protection qu'il lui restait sa petit fille contre elle

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais…Je n'ai pas osé, je ne savais pas quelle réaction que tu aurais …

\- Quelle réaction ? Quelle réaction veux tu que j'ai ? Tu as fait venir ton mari près de toi, c'est légitime, c'est … que veux tu que je te dise, c'est ton mari non ?

L'amertume pouvait s'entendre dans le timbre de sa voix, un peu cassée comme si les mots avaient de plus en plus de mal à sortir.

\- Je pensais que tu avais juste encore assez de respect pur moi pour ne pas me l'avoir caché !

Il regarda Kol et Klaus.

\- Vous allez vous amuser comme des fous ici c'est comme à la maison, coups bas, trahisons, et violence à volonté

Il partit en bousculant Kol sur son passage, passa devant Freya désormais en pleurs, sans même la regarder et s'arrêta à hauteur de Jackson, puis contre toute attente, lui tendit la main

\- Bonjour Jackson.

Surpris, celui lui serra la main en retour, avec une certaine prudence.

\- Euh bonjour, Elijah, je suis désolé, je pensais qu'Hayley t'avais prévenu, que tu étais d'accord…

Elijah lui fit signe de se taire, ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et continua son chemin sans un autre mot pour personne. Il ne sera pas dit que l'aîné des Michaleson serait impoli face à l'arrivée d'un invité.

Puis à hauteur d'un petit arbre, il frappa dessus de toutes ses forces, le déracinant sans lui laisser la seule chance de survire à ce coup.

Camille reprit la première ses esprits :

\- ELijah attends …

Klaus la retint par la taille.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas le moment d'y aller

Rebecca , sans considérer l'avertissement de Klaus, courait quand à elle derrière son frère.

-Elihaj, mais que s'est il passé ?

Il stoppa sa marche, se tourna vers sa petite sœur, dont les larmes avaient coulé plus par compassion que par réelle peur .

\- Rebecca, as-tu aussi quelque chose à m'annoncer, ou à me dire qui' puisse finir de pourrir cette journée, quelqu'un à venir ? Ne me dis juste pas que tu était au courant pour les loups de la meute à Hayley, je ne préfère pas savoir… ni rien en fait, ne me dit rien, ne me demande rien…ne gâche rien, s'il te plait…

Rebecca resta stupéfaite de la froideur dont son frère venait de faire preuve .

Elle resta en arrière observant son frère repartir vers le cabanon. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, redescendit vers le lac, et se planta devant l'ensemble de sa fratrie.

\- Vous avez tout gagné ! Vous savez quoi, aucun de vous ne mérite d'avoir un frère comme lui, aucun …Freya, je ne sais pas ce que Elijah a pu te confier, mais tu viens de perdre le meilleur de tous, je te souhait un courage fou pour qu'il puisse de nouveau de faire confiance, et toi Klaus, comme toujours tu frappes avant de savoir, comme toujours

\- C'est lui …

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'Elijah a pu révéler ou dire à quiconque ici, On était là pour l'aider parce que chacun de nous savait qu'il n'allait pas bien et moi tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est voir un sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres. JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS ! TOUS !

Kol grimaça.

\- Accueil parfait, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux !

Hayley s'approcha de son mari et se glissa dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai du lui dire que vous veniez nous rejoindre

\- J'aurai préféré pour que l'ambiance soit un peu plus sereine en effet

Klaus regarda Hayley

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à tout briser non ?

Camille regarda tour à tour les visages de cette famille et de ces gens qui l'entouraient. Comment tout pouvait dégénérer si vite… elle regarda Klaus et secoua la tête déçue.

\- Pourquoi ?

Klaus haussa les épaules et préféré partir vers les bois. Il avait de nouveau tout gâcher à cause de son impulsivité, pas prix la peine d'écouter ce qu'aurait pu lui faire comprendre Camille, accuser sans fondement son frère…provoquer une querelle qui n'avait fait qu'attiser la souffrance d'Elijah. Il poussa un cri de fureur contre lui, contre ces bois, contre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Camille, ce qu'elle en avait conclu l'avait inquiété. Et Si elijah était réellement au bout du chemin…et si Elijah partait, pire venait à disparaître,… Il étouffa sa crainte en serrant les dents…lui, l'hybride le plus puissant de cette planète ne survivrait pas à l'abandon à la perte de son frère.

Il courut rapidement, rapidement, rapidement, jusqu'à se cogner dans les arbres, frappa sur tout ce qu'il pouvait rencontrer dans sa course et s'arrêta finalement épuisé. Il laissa glisser son dos contre un arbre et éclata en sanglot.

Jamais, JAMAIS, Freya ne viendrait prendre la place de son frère, son protecteur, son autre, jamais ! Il suffoqua, l'idée de perdre Elijah ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, c'était impossible ils étaient immortels, inséparables, un seul être à tous les deux ! L'imaginer loin de lui était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, jamais...Il se remémora l'Elijah toujours puissant, tourjours fort, qui se relevait de tous les dangers, celui qui se mettait toujours entre ses frères et sœurs et l'ennemis…Son sourire toujours compréhensif, ses gestes toujours tendres, toujours là pour écouter, conseiller, recadrer, guider, gronder…Ils avaient tous épuisés sa force. Peut être que tout cela était devenu trop lourd à porter par son grand frère. Klaus ne l'avait jamais imaginé avoir des faiblesses. Il avait presque avoué qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose …mais quoi …Il réfléchit aux derniers mots de Camille. Il faut l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sa gorge se noua. La perte de son frère ne faisait pas partie de ses projets de vie. Il sécha ses larmes doucement.

Quand il redescendit vers le cottage, le soleil commençait tout doucement à baisser.

Il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités. S'excuser, et lui tenir la main pour l'empêcher de sombrer ! Il allait devoir prendre un rôle dont il ne connaissait aucun fondement. Il soupira. Tout irait mieux, tout irait mieux…Il soupira. Tout irait peut être mieux…


	14. Mais que fait l'hybride ?

Chapitre 14 - Mais que fait l'hybride ?

Il lui avait juste fallu attendre que cette bagarre et toute cette colère explose pour pouvoir enfin atteindre son but. La bête exulta, sentit une jouissance sans pareil s'emparer d'elle. Elle regarda ses membres s'allonger, se renforcer, son cœur se mit à battre pour la première fois. Elle posa ses griffes sur son torse. Cette violence , cette douleur, cette souffrance que son créateur venait de lui offrir comme une offrande, était comme un cadeau qui lui permettait désormais de pouvoir entrer totalement dans ce monde.

Elle poussa un cri intérieur effroyable. Elle devait maintenant aller récupérer cette énergie restée en suspens entre elle et son créateur pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Elle savait que cela lui suffirait.

Elle accourut vers l'orée des bois. Elle avait pu voir les deux frères se battre, puis toute cette trahison qui avait blessé son mentor. Elle pouvait lire dans son esprit comme un livre ouvert. Il était en colère, déçu et abattu. Tout était tellement embrouillé, il ne savait plus où il en était, en qui il devait faire confiance. Il semblait avoir perdu cette confiance qu'il avait envers lui et les autres depuis que Esther Michaelson, sa mère, l'avait torturé. La bête savait parfaitement ce qu'avait subi ce vampire dans les mains de la sorcière…puisque la Bête qu'elle était devenue avait pris ses premières formes pendant cette période, propice à sa venue désormais.

Elle se focalisa sur les émotions du fils d'Esther. Mais fut déçu qu'il puisse encore s'accrocher aux siens…Son cœur semblait n'appeler qu'un seul être au secours…Niklaus, comme un murmure qu'il n'osait pas prononcer plus fort. Il faudrait dès qu' elle le pourrait, le détruire car il était une arme absolue contre elle. C'est à cause de lui aussi qu'elle n'avait pu s'emparer totalement de la puissance d'Elijah quand il l'avait retiré des griffes de sa mère.

Le loup…elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse devenir un rempart invincible entre elle, La bête, et lui, son créateur.

La bête avait observé le vampire brun dépasser une magnifique belle jeune femme, blonde , qui semblait tellement affectée par cet homme. La puissance de cette sublime créature lui sauta aux yeux. Elle était comme eux, toute aussi dangereuse. Ah oui, une des filles Michaelson. Rebecca…derrière la porte rouge où elle s'était trouvée en compagnie de ce vampire, elle ne l'avait jamais aperçue. Elle faisait certainement partir des personnes qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à son créateur ou à qui il n'avait jamais fait de mal.

La bête sentit un moment de faiblesse en elle quand celui qui se nommait Elijah se trouva près d'elle. L'amour de cette femme pour son créateur était aussi dangereux que la force de ce loup. Quelque chose les unissait tous les trois , quelque chose qui pouvait mettre fin à ces projets, l'entraîner dans se décadence , dans sa perte.

Hors de question qu'elle soit née de l'esprit de cet homme, pour les laisser l'entraîner de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Elle avait failli descendre pour arracher les yeux compatissants de cette femme.

Il l'avait écouté quelques seconde, avait failli se laisser aller contre elle, peut être pleuré, se protéger à son tour dans ses bras…ce n'était pas tolérable. L'amour de cette vampire allait lui voler ce qu'elle était venu chercher chez lui : la douleur, la souffrance, le désespoir.

Elle se réjouit quand ce dernier l'avait rejeté. Il avait détesté faire cela, avait failli faire demi-tour pour lui demander pardon une fois vers le cottage. Mais il s'était ravisé.

Elle put cependant ressentir que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle était pure et inviolable, et cela était intolérable pour la Bête.

Elle devait l'empêcher immédiatement d'aller chercher du réconfort près d'elle. L'empêcher immédiatement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah avait tellement eu envie de retenir sa petite sœur. Se jeter contre elle et glisser son visage dans son cou pour laisser ses larmes couler. Il était épuisé, avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on le caresse, le câline, se laisser porter comme un enfant épuisé d'avoir marché trop longtemps sur un chemin rempli de laves, éviter les brûlures, les blessures et se sentir au chaud dans les bras de quelqu'un qui serait trouver les mots justes, les mots qu'il avait lui si souvent prononcé à ses frères, ses sœurs.

Il avait cru un instant peut être trouvé cela près de sa grande sœur, Freya.

Quand elle lui avait proposé de s'occuper de lui, il avait pensé que ce serait peut être le moment pour lâcher prise et se laisser un peu aller. Laisser effondrer le mur qui le tenait prisonnier de sa condition pour essayer avec elle de le reconstruire encore plus haut et plus protecteur. Puis elle l'avait trahi…comme sa mère l'avait fait, comme Finn l'avait fait.

Il ressemblait en cela à son hybride de frère, méfiant, ne laissant que peu de personnes pénétrer dans ses faiblesses et appeler au secours quand le besoin était si puissant. Sa mère avait ouvert une brèche dans son esprit, tellement horrible quand elle l'avait fait prisonnier il y a quelques mois de cela qu'il avait ressenti la douleur de tout ce qu'il avait subi entre ses mains revenir quand Freya avait trahi ses secrets. C'était comme si sa mère était venue une nouvelle fois s'insinuer dans ses pensées.

Quand Esther avait fini par le relâcher , le laissant brisé et sans défense, Il avait essayé d'en parler à Klaus mais celui l'avait précipité rapidement dans les bras de sa thérapeute pour aller régler d'autres affaires, le laissant seul et isolé dans cette maison de campagne avec la petite Hope pour simple occupation, maison qu'il avait fini par faire exploser.

En fait, Elijah avait bien compris que son jeune frère se sentait bien incapable de faire face à sa douleur.

Mais lui, Il avait eu besoin de Klaus, de personne d'autres, il avait juste eu besoin qu'une fois que son frère l'ait sauvé des griffes de sa mère, il reste auprès de lui, lui panse les blessures qu'elle avait ouverte, reste sa main sur son front fiévreux plus longtemps, juste sentir sa présence près de lui , encore…comme lorsqu'il était venu le chercher au plus profond de son esprit et qu'il avait réussi à le persuader de revenir à la surface, s'adressant à l'enfant apeuré qu'il était des siècles auparavant.

Il avait désormais l'impression d'être resté le petit garçon que Klaus avait ramené à la surface par ses paroles rassurantes et encourageantes, mais laissés là avec ses peurs, ses doutes et ses remords. Klaus avait pensé que cela avait suffi. Il s'était même amusé de le voir dans cet état psychologique dépravant, lui rappelant souvent la maison explosée, et doutant de ses capacités. Il lui avait même reproché d'avoir changé et s'était un peu éloigné de lui , craignant certainement que lui-même lui explose entre les mains. Klaus n'avait à l'époque pas pris la mesure des blessures inférieures de son frère et Elijah avait refusé de les reconnaître aussi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils avaient tellement d'ennemis à combattre qu'ils ne trouvaient plus le temps de s'occuper d'eux même.

Ils étaient restés l'un à côté de l'autre mais pas l'un avec l'autre.

Et Elijah n'avait pas osé aller réclamer cette aide qu'il avait besoin auprès de son petit frère. Son petit frère…Ce n'était de toute manière pas son rôle. Lui était la force de cette famille…Sa mère avait su exactement qui briser pour abîmer les Michaelson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bête se faufila rapidement et discrètement près du cottage. Elle sentait le cœur du vampire battre très fort, saigner, pleurer, implorer et se…comprit qu'il allait se résigner à demander de l'aide auprès de la jeune vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca se tenait près de lui, son regard réclamant des réponses. Il savait qu'elle aurait pris à bras levé ses problèmes et aurait tout fait pour le rendre plus heureux. Sa sœur avait toujours été son rayon de soleil, son sourire lui apportant souvent la chaleur qu'il lui manquait, et sa désinvolture parfois tellement naïve lui permettait de croire que le monde pouvait être aussi beau qu'elle le prétendait.

Non , Il ne pouvait pas lui réclamer cela, elle était tellement innocente à sa manière que ce n'était pas à elle de le soutenir.

Il avait alors préféré se montrer presque cruel en lui parlant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir quel point il aurait fui avec elle , loin, loin…

Puis, quand elle était retournée près des autres et avait hurlé à quel point elle les détestait tous, il avait compris que le combat qu'elle était en train de mener était juste pour lui.

Il comprit alors qu'elle serait celle qui ne le jugerait pas, ne se moquerait pas , celle qui accueillerait ses confidences avec son sourire si doux et si compréhensif. Il avait juste tellement peur qu' elle découvre ce que sa mère lui avait montré : qu'il était un monstre bien pire qu'eux. Il fit tout de même demi tour pour la rejoindre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOONNNN ! Si il réussissait à combattre auprès d'elle, elle ne pourrait plus rester ici. Elle se concentra, puisa dans l'esprit de ce brun si fragile à cet instant, et lui arracha des morceaux de cette douleur pour se nourrir, elle se nourrit de la colère, de la haine, de la souffrance, pour ne jeter au loin que ce qu'il restait de si humain chez lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler qu'il sentit tous ses nerfs se nouer, son crâne explosé…une douleur intense le prit dans le corps, il essaya de marcher un peu, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, il se sentit d'un coup très faible, les douleurs et les souffrances remontèrent à la surface à une telle vitesse qu'il ne réussit pas à se contrôler. Tout tourna autour de lui, Il essaya d'appeler mais les mots restaient bloqué dans sa bouche, il essaya de lutter contre cette sensation de vide qui l'entourait, de lutter contre les images morbides et terrifiantes qui venaient de remonter à la surface comme sa mère avait fait avec lui, puis toute son énergie fut d'un coup enlevé. Il ne vit plus que les ténèbres et les yeux d'une bête atroce et menaçante qui lui souriait puis il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

Le cri de Camille fit retourner Rebecca

\- Elijha !

Rebecca utilisa de sa force vampirique pour accourir auprès de lui. Son frère gisait inconscient au sol, , très pâle et secoué par des spasmes irréguliers. Elle le prit dans ses bras et appela la seule personne qu'il lui vint à l'esprit pour protéger son frère : NiKlaus .

Trop tard, il était certainement trop loin dans ce bois. Ce fut son autre frère qui arriva près d'elle.

Kol se pencha au dessus d'Elijah, lui donna quelques claques pour essayer de le réveiller et fixa Rebecca surpris

C- elle là, il ne nous l'avait jamais faite !

Rebecca voulut l'envoyer sur les roses mais elle aperçut vite dans son regard de l'inquiétude. Elle aussi était très inquiète.

\- Je ne comprend pas, il avait l'air juste en colère…je ne comprends pas, mais putain où est Klaus ?

Haley se mit à son tour près du corps du vampire. Elle le secoua légèrement puis de plus en plus fort.

\- Elijah, bordel, Elijah réveille toi !

Rebecca la repoussa méchamment et serra son frère contre sa poitrine.

\- Elijah, sweet heart, répond nous…

Elle était totalement désemparée, comme si une telle situation ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle finit par cherche de l'aide autour d'elle et sentit une main assez puissante lui ôter doucement les bras qu'elle tenait serrer fermement contre le corps inerte du vampire.

Jackson se pencha gentiment vers elle et la força à relâcher un peu son étreinte

Rebecca , on va l'emmener à l'intérieur, dans le salon. Il sera mieux allongé là bas…

Elle serra méfiante son frère contre elle. Elle lui caressa le visage, lui tapota les joues, essaya de l'appeler mais rien, il ne semblait pas donner un seul signe d'éveil. Il gardait les yeux clos, les lèvres bleues , le visage désormais presque gris comme s'il était en manque de sang et des tremblements lui saccadant de temps en temps l'ensemble du corps.

Jacson fit signe à Kol de venir l'aider et les deux transportèrent Elijah à l'intérieur.

\- C'est comme si d'un coup, on lui avait ôté lez fils !

Hayley regarda sévèrement Kol.

\- Tais toi, tu vas affoler encore plus Rebecca . C''est toujours quand on a besoin de son putain de frère, qu'il est aux abonnés absent !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis aussi son frère…

\- Je parle d'un frère qui sert à quelque chose, Kol !

Ok, vexé il lança presque Elijah sur le canapé, ce dernier tout juste rattrapé par Jackson qui soupira.

Quelle galère, même pas deux minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et c'était déjà un bazar de vivre auprès des Michaelson.

Hayley tapa du poing sur la table et alla chercher de l'eau.

\- C'est certainement la morsure de Klaus qui la mit dans cet état : Je vais essayer d'aller le trouver …

Jackson n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle partit en direction des bois, furibonde et surtout très inquiète. Elle l'avait vu au loin se tordre de douleurs d'un coup et s'écrouler d'un coup sans même retenir sa chute. Jackson avait raison : c'était comme si d'un coup les fils qui le retenait à ce monde s'était coupé au dessus de lui, le laissant choir inerte sur le sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bête s'était enfoui quand tous avaient accouru dans la direction du vampire. Elle avait contourné le cottage discrètement, avait longé les douches et s'était retrouvé devant la porte de la grange. Un endroit idéal pour se cacher en attendant la nuit …elle était enfin prête. Elle repensa à tout le chemin parcouru. Esther avait ouvert une première brèche en essayant de purifier son fils, elle lui avait ouverte ainsi une issue derrière cette porte rouge qui la retenait elle de l'autre côté. Puis grâce à son frère qui avait réussi à éveiller le vampire brisé et apeuré, elle s'était glissé dans un coin de son esprit attendant le bon moment pour pénétrer dans leur monde.

Elle regarda vers le bois. Le loup s'était éloigné par la bas. Peut être serait le moment d'aller l'attaquer. Elle allait quitter le nid douillet qu'elle comptait se faire ici quand elle avait vu une jeune femme déterminée et colérique partir quelques temps après derrière lui.

Elle se ravisa. De toute manière, elle avait tout désormais ce qu'il fallait pour s'en débarrasser. Elle était là parmi eux !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson Kenner haussa les épaules en signe de négation.

\- Excusez moi mais je ne suis pas médecin…je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire et encore moins avec votre espèce…

Tous les yeux étaient depuis le début braqués sur le mari d'Hayley qui semblait avoir pris les bonnes décisions jusque là.

L'alpha ragea intérieurement. Quel mal lui avait il pris de s'occuper du vampire ? surtout de celui-ci…ELijah et lui se détestaient implicitement, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait presque à devoir trouver la solution au malaise qu'il avait eu. Il lui avait pansé la blessure provoquée par la morsure de l'hybride tandis que les autres plaies avaient fini par cicatriser d'elle-même malgré tous les coups reçus par son frère.

Cette Famille était une famille de psychopathes !

Le sang sous le pansement avait fini par s'étendre et le recouvrir et la blessure semblait s'infecter de plus en plus. En effet, où était ce putain d'hybride !

Il se releva du canapé où il avait déposé son fardeau et soupira

\- Cette famille est une plaie ouverte !

Rebecca revint près de son frère, s'assit sur le canapé poussant un peu les hanches de son frère contre les sièges et passa une main sous son tee shirt pour lui caresser le ventre

\- Elijah allez, réveille toi ! Klaus va te donner du sang et ca va aller le mieux, ta blessure va guérir et tu vas te réveiller. Tu verras tout va aller mieux…C'est pas normal, il ne se serait pas écroulé si vite. Je comprend pas..

Voir son frère le plus cher à ses yeux dans cet état d'impuissance la rendait hystérique. Elle se releva fit claquer les talons de ses bottines nerveusement sur le sol, en faisant les cent pas dans la maison puis revint s'assoir au même endroit pour reposer sa main sur le torse de son grand frère, la glissant de nouveau en dessous .

Camille s'approcha à son tour, pose ses genoux au sol puis prit la main froide du vampire et lui serra un peu. Aucune réaction ! Elle serra plus fort mais ne perçut que les tremblements qu'il avait eu dès le début. Elle lui ouvrit un œil pour regarder sa pupille. Celle-ci était dilatée mais rien ne semblait montrer qu'il avait emmené son esprit vers un ailleurs bien à lui. Rebecca la laissa faire sans un mot…thérapeute ou médecin, ca devait à peu près la même chose !

La jeune humaine posa sa main ensuite sur son torse, écouta sa respiration et haussa les épaules

\- Ca ressemble plus à un évanouissement banal

\- Un évanouissement n'a rien de banal chez un vampire, Camille

Rebecca s'affolait de plus en plus. Cela allait faire presqu'une heure que son frère était plongé dans le sommeil et rien ne laissait présager qu'il puisse se réveiller rapidement.

Elle se mordit l'artère au niveau du poignet essaya de le faire boire mais les gouttes de sang retombèrent le long de son menton sans qu'il n'ait fait un seul mouvement de lèvres pour le boire.

Elle ragea

\- Mais bordel que fait Klaus ?

Kol ne put s'empêcher de rire

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Klaus soit la solution idéale à tous les problèmes de cette famille …

\- Ferme là Kol et rend toi utile, va me chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour Elijah

\- Madame l'infirmière en chef, vos demandes sont des ordres…Tu n'as jamais été aussi prévoyante avec moi

\- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu envie

\- Au moins c'est clair

\- Va chercher ce que je t'ai demandé , maintenant !

La voix stridente de Rebecca n'admettait aucun refus et il partit rapidement exécuter les ordres de sa soeur.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, le plus jeune des Michaelson s'installa aux pieds de son frère, un verre de bourbon à la main.

\- Vous avez essayé le baiser magique pour l'éveiller comme dans ce conte pervers là, vous savez où la meuf cette coquine attend que le prince vienne la taquiner sur le lit pour s'éveiller et lui sauter dessus, la chaudasse !

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête et recracha le liquide qu'il venait d'ingurgiter

Freya , qui se tenait derrière le canapé, le regarda d'un œil sévère tandis que Jackson réprimait un rire. Quel phénomène celui-ci aussi ! La famille totalement cinglée…

\- Vraiment Kol, ferme là !

\- Soit ! vous m'appellerez quand Blanche neige sera réveillée, moi je vais aller installer mes affaires dans la chambre de mes frères pour préparer la nuit

Kol se leva du le canapé, jeta un œil discret sur le visage de son frère. Celle-ci était réellement pâle. Il s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi mais hors de question de montrer qu'il se faisait du souci pour son grand frère ! Après tout, on l'avait traité avec le même dédain quand il avait du rester une éternité dans ce cercueil qui lui avait servi de couffin !

Jackson regarda par l'ouverture du porche. Hayley n'était pas encore de retour. Il fit signe à son ami qui l'avait accompagné d'aller à sa rencontre. Ce dernier partit sans hésitation dans la direction prise par la jeune louve pour la trouver.

L'alpha revint dans le cabanon et vint s'assoir à côté de Rebecca.

\- Il y a encore des problèmes entre Klaus et ELijah ?

\- Ce serait un miracle s'il n'y en avait pas

Elle sourit à Jackson, tout en caressant les cheveux de son frère. Elle aimait bien cet homme. Il était loyal et surtout il lui faisait presque penser au prince charmant qui vous enlève sur un destrier pour vous aimer à jamais. Même si elle aurait aimé le détester parce qu'il avait volé Hayley à son frère adoré, elle l'appréciait.

\- Merci Jackson pour ton aide tout à l'heure, je sais que tu ne portes pas notre clan dans ton cœur donc…

\- Je sais mais c'est certainement mon instinct de chef de meute qui me pousse à ça

Rebecca sourit de nouveau puis reposa son regard sur le visage d'Elijah

\- Il a changé depuis que ma mère la garder prisonnier. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ca m'inquiète. Mon frère semble tellement ailleurs depuis ces derniers mois…

\- Peut être que vous avez fini par l'épuiser ! Avoue le Rebecca, votre famille n'est pas de tout repos

La belle blonde dut l'admettre. Passer du temps auprès des Michaelson pouvait s'avérer…compliqué en effet

\- Merci tout de même, Jackson. J'essayerai de faire en sorte ton séjour ici se passe bien et ton ami, c'est qui ?

\- Ah oui avec tout cela je n'ai pas eu le temps de le présenter, c'est oliver , un proche de ma meute

Rebecca l'avait trouvé craquant avec ses petites boucles blondes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules qu'il avait d'ailleurs trouvé très imposantes. Elle se raisonna rapidement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à batifoler.

\- On fera les présentations quand tout sera plus…

Jackson posa une main rassurante sur le genou de la jeune femme puis s'écria :

\- Regarde, ton frère semble se réveiller !

Elijah gémit doucement , bougea un peu la tête et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait comme dans un tourbillon. Des voix semblaient résonner autour de lui, des voix, une grave et une plus aigue qui semblait discuter non loin de lui puis il perçut une main qui lui caressait le ventre…Rebecca, il aurait reconnu les gestes de Rebecca sans hésitation. Il li fallut encore un peu de temps pour ouvrir les paupières, encouragé par la voix de sa petite sœur.

Il regarda autour de lui un peu étonné et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais sur le canapé

Rebecca sentit un immense soulagement. Maintenant il faudrait attendre Klaus et espérer qu'il daigne offrir son sang pour accélérer la guérison de sn frère.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu …vidé et assoiffé

Elijah fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que Jackson se tenait vraiment trop près de lui et finit par s'assoir sur le canapé.

Jackson comprit qu'il était temps de s'éclipser et sortit sous le porche. Il vit arriver au loin sa bien aimée et Oliver.

\- Alors ?

\- Pas de traces, il a du s'enfoncer plus loin…

\- Comment va Eijah ?

\- Il vient de se réveiller

Elle sourit malgré elle heureuse de le savoir hors de danger et finit par se blottir dans les bras de son mari

\- Tu m'as manqué, je suis contente que tu sois venue. Tu verras à part quelques bagarres familiales, le cadre n'est pas si mal…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ELijah but un grand verre d'eau mais resta assis sur le canapé. La tête lui tournait, il commençait à émerger des ténèbres dans lesquels il semblait avoir été plongé et regarda son bras.

\- Klaus ne m'a pas loupé cette fois ci

Il sentait que la fièvre arrivait doucement, liée à la morsure brutale de Niklaus. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, et grimaça. Il avait encore l'impression de ressentit les coups portés à son corps à maintes reprises. Son frère pouvait être incontrôlable parfois et il fut presque rassuré que ce soit contre lui qu'il se soit énervé. Il aurait tué une personne plus vulnérable.

Après tout cela, , il n'était même pas certain que Klaus lui vienne en aide. Il trembla un peu, sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir et regarda autour de lui. L'impression étrange que quelque chose s'était tenu près du cottage le perturbait.

Rebecca lui passa le bras autour des épaules et se blottit contre lui.

\- Dès que tu sens que tu as besoin de t'allonger, tu me le dis.

Elijah ne répondit pas. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il s'était évanoui sous cette douleur intolérable. Il repensa à sa mère qui l'avait rendu faible. Comment avait il pu s'effondrer comme cela, c'était comme si on lui avait volé son énergie d'un coup !

Il soupira. Vraiment ce séjour prenait une tournure catastrophique. Il essaya de ravaler la honte de s'être montré aussi vulnérable devant eux. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie d'être ici.

Il grogna. La morsure de Klaus s'infectait et il sentait des sueurs lui couler le long du front. Il ne manquait plus qu'il leur fasse une crise d'hallucination. Trop pour lui…

Il finit par prendre la main de sa sœur et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière puis ferma les yeux. Rebecca emmêla ses doigts dans ceux de son frère et fixa la porte d'entrée.

Klaus ferait bien de ne pas tarder.


	15. Frères de sang

Chapitre 15 – Frères de sang

La bête après avoir regardé passé cette petite meute de louveteau, ( cette femme Haley et ce blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas) s'était aperçu quelques temps après que le loup le plus dangereux venait de redescendre le talus. Il avait le regard déterminé et avançait rapidement vers le cottage. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'approcher à cet instant , son loup faisant barrage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus avançait, déterminé à reprendre les choses en mains. Pendant son trajet, il avait beaucoup repensé aux mois précédents. Il avait été présent pour la communauté, pour Marcel, pour Kol, pour Camille…pour les autres en fait, mais pas pour Elijah, pas comme il l'aurait dû.

Son frère avait à peine 13 ans quand il lui avait promis d'être toujours présent à ses côtés, que ce soit pour partager les moments joyeux de leur existence, mais aussi pour se tenir la main dans les moments de doutes, de peur , de douleurs. Et son frère avait toujours tenu sa promesse, malgré toutes les épreuves. Pendant 1000 ans…1000 ans de sacrifice pour lui et pour sa famille.

Niklaus devait surmonter la peur de comprendre que son frère n'était peut être pas aussi infaillible et incassable que cela. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des hommes avec quelques années en trop pour faire illusion.

Il vit que les lumières du cottage étaient allumées. Le soleil était en train de se coucher de l'autre côté du lac. Il sourit en pensant de nouveau à Elijah, qui adorait regarder ce spectacle de la lune qui prend place en saluant son ami le soleil. Qu'est ce que Rebecca et lui-même avaient pu se moquer de lui quand il contemplait ce moment « magique » ? Il scruta l'horizon un petit moment. Le soleil faisait son adieu pour quelques heures et renaîtrait de ses cendres le lendemain. Oui, le reflet des derniers rayons sur le lac était beau, vraiment beau. Il aurait pu le peindre dans ses tableaux mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il continua sa route. Il se promit d'observer le prochain coucher auprès de son frère et de ne pas faire de commentaires désobligeants…ce serait déjà plus compliqué…

Tout le monde semblait être à l'intérieur, certainement en train d'essayer d'obtenir le pardon de son grand frère.

Klaus n'en revenait toujours pas que ce vampire si poli, si accroché aux bonne manières avec son langage soutenu, les ai envoyé « chier » de cette manière. Il revivait la scène avec amusement. Il avait été très impressionné. Tout compte fait, ELijah pouvait être imprévisible.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la morsure et son frère allait être malade. Hors de question que cette fois ci, il le laisse se débrouiller seul.

Il se doutait bien que quand il rentrerait dans le cottage, chacun allait le regarder comme celui qui avait encore déclenché les hostilités, qui avait encore fait exploser son caractère de merde, qui avait de nouveau jouer les sales gosses et avait volontairement de nouveau faire souffrir son frère. Le sauvage, le dégénéré, ce fou de Klaus Michaelson.

De toute manière, personne ne pourrait comprendre même s'il s'expliquait. Et puis , Il n'en avait rien à foutre de leur regard accusateur. Il allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour mettre son frère à l'abri des ses souffrances et n'avait de conseils ou de remontrances à recevoir de personne.

Il pénétra dans la salle. Comme il s'y attendait, tout ce beau monde se retourna vers lui, les regards appuyés en disant long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de son retour.

\- Bonjour la compagnie…

Il chercha son frère du regard. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre sa sœur. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligée prenait de l'ampleur. Il pouvait ressentir les premières prémisses de la fièvre s'emparer son frère. Il était bien trop pâle, comme si il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang ou…cette pâleur sur son visage n'était pas normale. Quelque chose d'autre avait du se passer.

Rebecca se leva pour faire écran entre lui et Elijah. Il passa près de Camille qui lui attrapa le bras qu'il retira immédiatement. Pas le temps pour les larmoiements et autres supplications.

\- Klaus, écoutes , il faut …

Il se tourna vers Camille.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire

Sans le moindre effort, il poussa Rebecca, attrapa son frère par le bras, le souleva pour l'aider à se lever. Le vampire fiévreux ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, surpris. Son frère était là. Ses sentiments étaient désormais partagés entre la crainte de sa réaction et l'envie de se laisser aller auprès de lui. Il s'agrippa cependant au bras de l'hybride.

\- Je gère…viens avec moi. Vous, vous restez là, je ne veux personne dans cette pièce.

Elijha suivit docilement son frère jusqu'à la chambre où le blond l'emmenait.

Il entra , remarqua que Kol avait pris le lit en bas. Il appuya Elijah contre le mur, se rua sur Kol qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et le sortit dehors sans aucun ménagement

\- Dégage de là

Kol secoua la tête mais préféra repartir vers le salon sans un mot. Pas le moment pour faire une réflexion quelconque, tandis que Rebecca accourait derrière la porte.

\- Ouvre cette porte Klaus, je t'interdis de faire du mal à Elijah de nouveau.

Il n'avait pas tord . Tout le monde pensait cela. Qu'il faisait du mal à son propre frère, son sang , sa chair. Bande d'imbéciles.

\- Laisses nous, Rebecca. Il n'arrivera rien à ton cher frère

Il fit signe à Elijha de venir s'assoir sur le lit, lui ôta son tee shirt qu'il jeta dans un coin, inspecta son corps pour voir que les blessures soient bien cicatrisées et inspecta ensuite la morsure en ôtant le pansement.

\- Yep ! J'ai pas lésiné sur ma force

Elijah murmura un petit « yep » aussi, tout en se laissant diriger par son frère.

\- Restes ici sans bouger. Je reviens.

Klaus sortit en trombe de la chambre, bouscula Rebecca qui se tenait encore devant la porte, partit vers la cuisine. Tous entendirent de l'eau couler et il repassa sans un mot devant l'assemblée, avec une bassine et quelques serviettes. Puis il reclaqua la porte au nez de tous.

Il posa la bassine entre son frère et lui, essuya le sang qui avait séché sur son visage, son torse et appuya légèrement sur la blessure au bras pour enlever l'excédent de sang.

\- Il s'est passé quoi après mon départ ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop. Je crois que je me suis…enfin j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- D'après Rebecca, non

\- C'est de ma faute

\- Non j'étais pas si mal que ça , ne te soucie pas. J'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner d'un coup et puis plus rien. Toi et moi , on a fait pire en matière de coups foireux et sanglants.

Klaus sourit. Son frère ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir, il serait bien le seul ici.

\- J'ai réagi un peu durement auprès de toi, je n'ai pas pris le temps de comprendre et de réfléchir

\- Je te reconnais là, petit frère. Ton impulsivité est pardonnée

\- Arrête de me pardonner des actes inacceptables.

\- Si je le faisais, je ne serai plus Elijah Michaleson

Klaus émit un petit rire.

\- Je pense que t'es encore plus frappé que moi

\- N'exagérons rien , j'ai encore une marge énorme pour atteindre ton niveau

\- Mais sache, mon grand frère adoré, que je ne vais pas en rester là. Il va falloir m'expliquer cette demande que tu as faite auprès de Freya.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi

Elijah, épuisé, laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de son frère. La fièvre commençait à le rendre nauséeux.

Klaus sourit en imaginant que les autres devaient penser qu'ils étaient en train de régler leur compte. Ils ne les connaissaient pas suffisamment pour savoir qu'une fois la querelle terminée, ils étaient toujours de nouveau comme cul et chemise.

\- Je crois que ta morsure commence à me faire effet…

Klaus se ressaisit. Il n'était pas venu pour le voir défaillir de nouveau mais pour le guérir. Il s'était promis de rependre ses responsabilités et il allait le faire.

Il s'entailla le poignet et présenta le sang qui coulait de ses artères à son frère.

\- Bois

Elijah hésita un peu puis posa ses lèvres sur le poignet. La faim le tenaillait. Il commença à sucer doucement le liquide sacré puis l'envie d'en prendre plus lui tirailla le ventre. Il mordit un peu pour que le sang coule plus rapidement, ce qui fit sursauter son frère.

\- Eh doucement, tu veux me vider ou quoi ?

Malgré cela, Klaus le laissa faire. Les mains de ce dernier s'accrochaient à son poignet plus fortement comme si la puissance du jet qui en sortait ne suffisait pas à nourrir le vampire. Klaus posa son autre main sur le front de son frère. La fièvre commençait à le quitter et sa blessure à se refermer. Il aurait déjà dû arrêter. Cette faim soudaine n'était pas normale. Il essaya de retirer délicatement son poignet pour éviter à son tour d'être puisé de toute son énergie mais la pression de son frère était insistante.

\- Tu veux définitivement me drainer , Elijah

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ELijah, pris en faute, lâcha sa prise. Klaus essuya avec un bout de drap le sang qui coulait sous le menton de son mentor.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vidé mais c'est mieux

\- Vidé ?

\- J'ai l'impression que toute mon énergie s'est envolée et j'ai encore une faim de loup

\- Marrant…C'est l'effet que je fais quand je partage mon sang d'hybride

Elijha émit un rire en voyant le regard mutin de ce dernier se dessiner sur son visage puis se sentir faiblir de nouveau. Il avait tout de même repris des couleurs mais Klaus entendait son cœur battre toujours aussi vite. Il semblait affamé

\- C'est vraiment parce que c'es toi, ce breuvage précieux est tout de même vendu à prix d'or sur le marché

Klaus attendit que la plaie de son poignet se referme puis mordit de nouveau à pleine dent , formant une ouverture plus importante.

\- Grouille avant que je me vide sur le sol…

Il posa son poignet sur les lèvres de son frère et le laissa boire avidement. La tête lui tourna un peu tant Elijah s'abreuvait mais il le laissa faire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui tint les épaules pour l'aider à trouver une position un peu plus agréable pour se sustenter. Jamais son frère ne s'était permis de se nourrir aussi longtemps sur lui. Vraiment ca roulait pas fort dans sa tête !

Au bout de quelques petite minutes, Klaus sentit qu'Elijah buvait moins rapidement, il pouvait juste sentir parfois un peu sa langue le lécher pour récupérer plus délicatement le sang puis il cessa sa succion.

\- Mieux qu'un orgasme non ?

Elijah sourit en secouant la tête, amusé. Puis se rendit compte que son frère semblait assez pâle aussi.

\- Klaus, tu aurais du m'arrêter

\- Ta gourmandise me perdra, brother !

Kaus lui fit un clin d'œil complice et se leva. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde du lit sous l'effet d'une petite faiblesse. Après tout, Elijah lui avait retiré un bon litre !

\- Ca m'a laissé un suçon, coquin va !

Elijah attrapa le bras de son frère et scruta la marque. Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit

\- Gênant, désolé

\- Pas grave, mais bon, c'est pas comme si une femme pulpeuse m'avait sauté dessus, je vais devoir me contenter d'y croire

Klaus marcha un peu dans la chambre toujours appuyé sur la rambarde en attendant de reprendre des forces puis fouilla dans la valise de son frère

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cherche des capotes

Elijah secoua la tête résignée. Ca lui faisait du bien de ne ressentir aucune tension entre eux et dire que quelques heures auparavant, ils se déchiraient comme deux ennemis mortels.

Klaus lui lança un tee shirt propre, lui fit signe d'ôter son caleçon de bain, puis lui envoya un boxer.

\- Pantalon ou jogging ?

\- Au point où j'en suis , je vais opter pour le jogging

\- Bien, bien, tu progresses Elijah

Klaus regarda son frère se déshabiller

\- T'es sacrément musclé mine de rien, tu pourrais me défoncer bien plus facilement que tu le prétends

\- Question de contrôle , Klaus. Et si tu pouvais te retourner pour que je puisse finir de m'habiller

\- Oh il fait sa pudique avec son petit frère mais tombe dans les pommes devant tout le monde

\- Ah ah ah , c'est réjouissant de voir que tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes

\- J'ai l'impression que ca va mieux pour toi aussi

\- Ca va…

Ca va bien , ou ca va comme si comme ca …

Elijah ne répondit pas. Voyant que son frère n'avait pas l'intention de détourner son regard, il se changea sans complexe. Klaus laissa son regard se promener sur le corps du brun

Pas mal pour un vieux vampire de son âge, il avait conserver sa forme le bougre !

Elijah avait toujours eu un corps musclé et il comprenait en l'observant un peu pourquoi tant de femmes se retournaient sur son passage. Il dégageait quelque chose de réellement sexy, bien dommage qu'il ne sache pas l'utiliser pour mettre plus de femelles dans son lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ca ?

\- Rien , je commence à comprendre pourquoi Rebecca passe son temps à foutre ses mains sous tes tee shirt ou tes chemises !

Elijah secoua la tête. Irrécupérable, son frère était irrécupérable. Il se sentit bien mieux, même voir en pleine forme. Mais il savait que le sang dont il s'était abreuvé n'en était pas la seule cause. Il était près de Niklaus et cela suffisait à le rendre plus heureux.

\- Allez brother, il va falloir aller affronter nos invités forcés, maintenant

\- Hum..

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Kol de venir

\- J'ai bien compris

\- Va falloir aussi se taper la meute de chacal

\- Hum…

\- Tu sais quoi, je ne te sens pas motiver pour y aller tout de suite…on va attendre que tu reprennes ton verbe et ta prestance pour se mélanger aux mécréants. Je vais aller chercher la bouteille de bourbon , on va se boire quelques verres et après nous irons manger avec eux tous.

\- Pas très envie d'aller là bas

\- Et le bourbon ?

\- J''approuve

Klaus sortit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur qui attendait encore les bras croisés devant la porte. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis repartit dans le salon

\- Eh ! t'avais pas le droit d'écouter aux portes

\- Ca fait 1000 ans que je le fais alors une fois de plus ne change pas grand chose…

\- Rebecca, je vais te tuer

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t'amène trois verres et la bouteille

Klaus sourit. Sa soeur était une garce mais la meilleure de toutes !

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard une bouteille dans la main, les verres dans l'autre et suivit son frère. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux faisant pas là même bien comprendre qu'aucun dérangement ne serait toléré. Rebecca s'assit sur le sol face à ses deux frères, remplit les verres et leur donna à chacun

\- Comme au bon vieux temps !

Elijah regarda tour à tour son frère et sa sœur. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à se retrouver enfermé ici avec eux lui fit du bien. Avec sa fratrie près de lui, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver. Il but son verre d'une traite et puis se versa un second qu'il savoura plus posément. Klaus but directement à la bouteille pendant que sa sœur se servait encore un verre.

A ce rythme là, il va nous falloir une cave complète de ce bon cru

Elijah laissait le liquide tourner dans son verre, les yeux suivant le mouvement des petites vagues qui se formaient. Il sentit que Klaus alla s'assoir face à lui aux côtés de sa sœur puis le vit se servir un nouveau verre et trinquer avec lui.

\- Maintenant, Elijah, Il va falloir nous parler!

Le vampire, pris à défaut, replongea son regard dans le fond de son verre sans un mot. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce piège sans tout leur raconter. Il soupira, c'était trop dur…


	16. Un accueil made in Klaus

**Chapitre 16 - Un accueil made in klaus**

La bête posa ses griffes sur le mur extérieur où se trouvait la chambre des deux vampires. Elle laissa glisser celles-ci document le long de celle-ci. Ils étaient regroupés tous les trois là dedans. Elle sentait leurs émotions, se crispait en sentant la puissance qu'ils dégageaient quand ils étaient réunis de la sorte. Aucune attaque ne pourrait les abattre dans ces moments là. Esther aurait du les détruire tous au moment où elle aurait pu. Maintenant, la Bête allait devoir le faire. Klaus aurait détruit étépsychologiquement si sa mère avait été jusqu'au bout avec ELijah, il n'aurait pas survécu à la perte de son frère, Rebecca aurait fini par se laisser emporter dans les délires d4esther et Elijah se serait perdu à jamais en étant séparés à jamais des siens.

Maintenant tout était à refaire.

Et pour ce faire , elle allait utiliser son arme la plus puissante : ELijah !

Elle se terra au fond de la grange, s'installa un nid de paille et ferma les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bouteille avait été vidée, les verres reposaient sur le sol. Rebecca soupira tandis que Klaus se leva et fit signe à sa fratrie qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres.

Elijah ouvrit la porte. Il irait affronter en tout premier l'ensemble des convives même si le cœur n'y était pas du tout. Il avança doucement dans l'espoir que ses deux comparses puissent le rejoindre pour aller jusqu'au porche où tous semblaient manger tranquillement. Il passa devant la poussette de la pette Hope qui, recouverte d'un petit plaid, semblait dormir à poing fermé. Il se baissa et lui dépose un baiser sur le front . Il aimait tellement cette gamine, comme si elle avait été son propre enfant. Si seulement lui aussi avait pu avoir des enfants, une femme à aimer, une vie simple avec une maison fleurie et pourquoi pas un chien…sa mère leur avait tout ôté en les transformant…Hope ressemblait à Klaus, avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ce regard coquin qu'elle avait quand elle désirait quelque chose. Elle ne parlait pas encore, commençait juste à faire quelques touts petits pas timides, mais il sentait déjà en elle qu'elle tenait de ses deux parents quand à la volonté de parvenir à ses fins. Il mourrait pour elle sans la moindre hésitation, s'il devait la protéger.

Il se retourna mais son frère et sa sœur devaient encore discuter ensemble, de lui, sans doute.

Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas réussi à parler, les mots lui étaient restés bloquer dans la gorge. Il avait réussi à prononcer quelques phrases comme désolé, fatigué, Hayley, …que tout allait bien tout même, avait évoqué très brièvement sa mère mais à partir de ce moment là, les souvenirs étaient venus s'imprégner dans son esprit et il n'avait pas pu continuer. Il ne lui fallait pourtant si peu de choses pour pouvoir évacuer tout ce qui lui faisait mal. Il avait retenu une telle envie de fondre en larmes. Mais la proximité avec les autres dans les pièces à côté, le bruit que faisaient les préparatifs du repas, Rebecca qui semblait tellement inquiète en le regardant, tout cela avait contribué à accentuer son mutisme.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Klaus qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire et changea de sujet, soulageant immédiatement Elijah qui avait fini par participer aux discussions banales qu' ils avaient alors eu entre deux verres. Elijah n'était pas dupe. Pour que son frère laisse s'y facilement tomber un plan qu'il semblait avoir mené depuis le début, il avait déjà conçu un plan B pour le faire parler. Quelque part, dans son subconscient, le vampire espérait qu'il le mette en œuvre et lui permette d'exprimer ce qu'il avait tant de mal à raconter.

Le brun sentait qu'il avait un peu trop bu mais son état vampirique l'empêchait d'être trop ivre. Et tant mieux, il n'aurait pas aimé arriver dans un état qui ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Il en avait assez fait déjà pour se faire remarquer d'une manière qu'il regrettait.

Ne voyant toujours pas sa fratrie avancer, ll se rendit à la porte d'entrée sur laquelle il appuya son épaule pour les observer avant d'aller sur le proche. Tout le monde était attablé en train de manger, discutant calmement. Kol lui lança un petit clin d'œil et Camille lui donna un de ses sourires qui vous permettent de garder confiance.

Elijah s'avança et constata que leurs assiettes avaient été placées sur la table comme si elles n'attendaient plus qu'eux profiter du repas.

Il s'assit en silence, se servit un grand verre d'eau tandis que Camille lui tendait un plat de viande. Il n'en revenait, cette femme avait donc occulté ce qui s'était passé. Elle donnait l'impression que tout semblait normal dans le meilleur des mondes !

\- Barbecue préparé par Jackson et Oliver

Oliver ? Elijah chercha du regard celui dont elle parlait et fixa le blond qui se tenait sur un des côtés de la table. Un loup qu'avait ramené Jackson, certainement pour lui tenir compagnie de crainte que les autres hommes de la maison ne daignent pas lui parler. Il le comprenait un peu. Il n'avait jamais senti qu'il était le bienvenu parmi eux alors avoir un allié de sa meute auprès de lui devait le rassurer.

Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête pour le saluer et replongea son regard dans son assiette. La viande semblait bonne mais il n'avait absolument plus faim et pour cause, entre la lampée de sang qu'il s'était pris et les quelques verres en trop…

Il jeta un regard très discret sur Freya qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la table, les lèvres pincées et le regard encore humide. Elle avait du pleurer un petit moment pour avoir encore les yeux ainsi gonflés.

Elle jouait avec sa fourchette, ne participant que peu aux festivités de ses amis. Elle faisait peine à voir et semblait porter tout le poids de son erreur sur les épaules.

Il soupira puis se leva et alla s'assoir à ses côtés. Doucement, il murmura :

\- Tiens prend ma viande , je sais que tu raffoles du porc en marinade

Freya sourit légèrement.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, c'est gentil, Elijah.

Elle était gênée et ne savait plus comment se comporter avec le frère qu'elle avait si bêtement trahi. Celui-ci tenait son regard droit devant lui sans aucun autre mot. Le rapprochement qu'il avait fait lui parut un grand geste et elle comprit qu'il lui avait à moitié pardonné. Elle se pencha vers lui :

\- Je te demande pardon, ELijah, je n'ai pas pris la mesure de ce que j'avais fait en demandant de l'aide à Camille. Vraiment ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, je te le jure, je voulais juste t'apporter une aide parce que tu sembles un peu ailleurs en ce moment et …

\- Passons ce chapitre, je vais faire en sorte que rien ne se soit passé aujourd'hui, oublions tout ce qui a été dit et essayons au mieux de nous entendre pour profiter de ce séjour

\- Je pense que notre pacte devient caduque, alors…

\- Non, ne pense pas ca, ce sont les seules choses que je ne veux pas que tu oublies…grande sœur

Elijah lui prit la main, lui déposa un baiser dessus et la garda dans la sienne. Sans un autre mot, il picora dans l'assiette de cette derrière quelques morceaux de viande et soupira.

\- Laisses moi du temps pour oublier, c'est tout

\- Tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mon ange

Elijah lui rendit un sourire affectueux puis reposa son regard sur Camille, qui au lieu de détourner les yeux par gêne, le fixa avec bienveillance, lui signifiant qu'elle serait disponible pour lui quand il en aurait besoin. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, à son tour pris au piège, et replonga de nouveau sa main dans l'assiette de sa grande sœur.

\- Tout compte fait, j'ai un petit creux

L'arrivée de Klaus et Rebecca fut un succès parfait et digne d'eux. Digne des deux plus terribles de la lignée Mickaelson.

Rebecca buta sur la bordure qui limitait l'espace entre le porche et l'intérieur du cottage, sa bottine se tordit, la déséquilibra, elle essaya de se rattraper du mieux qu'elle put à la première chaise qu'elle vit et se retrouva assise sur les genoux du blond que Jackson avait amené. Un peu ivre, elle lui sourit bêlement mais resta assise sur lui, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de lui faire. Freya se mit à rire et Camille posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter le fou rire.

Klaus, regarda l'assemblée avec un sourire qui en disait long, montrant ses belles dents blanche de carnassier, et débuta immédiatement les hostilités à son entrée.

\- Alors , Jack, je vois que tu es venu avec ton bébé louveteau, qui est ?

\- Oliver, il s'appelle Oliver

\- Bébé loup n'a pas de langue pour parler ? … en fait, si, on dirait pourtant à la manière dont il la pendouille dans le cou de ma sœur et il va me faire le plaisir de la ranger bien profonde dans sa gueule au lieu de baver !

Rebecca rigola, et se releva un peu chancelante pour aller s'assoir à sa place. Le message était aussi passé pour elle. Elle riait toute seule encore sans raison apparente.

Les deux frères se regardèrent ennuyés. Ils auraient du l'arrêter quand elle avait entamé son 6eme verre, sachant bien qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Klaus haussa les épaules. Elle finirait avec une belle gueule de bois demain…rien de mieux pour ne pas recommencer trop vite.

\- Alors Oliver, que fais tu là ? tu viens creuser cette belle terre ici pour chercher un os ?

Oliver se leva pur se mettre à la même hauteur que l'hybride. Il détestait cet homme et commença réellement à se demander pourquoi il était venu ici. Ca puait le vampire tout autour de cette table !

\- J'accompagne Jackson

\- Non sans blague, et tu as amené ta petite niche et ton coussin pour pouvoir dormir au pied de la porte ?

Jackson se leva à son tour sachant qu'il en fallait peu pour qu'Oliver explose, attrapa le bras de son ami avant que celui-ci décide de jeter son poing sur la face de ce présomptueux et le fit reculer.

\- Klaus, je vois que tu as fait les présentations restons en là

Question si je peux me permettre, Jackson ?

\- Hayley soupira. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant et mal élevé. Jackson essayait malgré tout de garder son calme.

\- Vas y Klaus, pose moi donc ta fameuse question

\- Vous allez dormir sur le plancher ou près du bois enroulé contre un arbre ?

Elijah secoua la tète, désespéré. Son frère n'arrêtait donc jamais.

\- Nous avons fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à partager le même nid de chauve souris que toi, j'ai amené des tentes.

\- Des tentes ?

\- Tu sais, des sorte de petites maisons en tissus qu'on accroche ave de fils pour que le vent ne les emporte pas… mais c'et vrai, Niklaus, que ta condition ne te permet pas de daigner coucher dans ce genre d'endroit

Les hostilités étaient lancées. Niklaus n'apprécia pas le ton sarcastique du loup qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire traiter de chien.

\- Mon cher Jackson, je te laisse le loisir de te coucher et de te laver dans n'importe quel tas de boue et marécage que tu le souhaites, tu vois comme les porcs dans leur porcherie, qui se retire la merde qu'ils ont sur eux en se frottant au sol

Jackson grogna, ses yeux se mirent à prendre une teinte plus doré, son loup remontant à la surface sous l'effet de la colère. Oliver s'était aussi relevé et s'apprêtait à frapper.

Hayley s'avança pour intervenir mais elle sentit une main chaude lui bloquer le bras et la faire reculer. Quelqu'un se tenait debout juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait presque toucher son corps. Ce contact lui donna des frissons. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait frôlé de la sorte.

Ce fut Elijah qui arrêta les hostilités.

\- Veuillez excusez mon frère, il ne sait pas vous accueillir comme devrait le faire tout Mickaelson un tant soit peu civilisé

Le vampire fronça les sourcils envers l'hybride qui rigola et laissa la tension redescendre. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour Elijah !

\- Ok, j'aurai pas du comparer avec les cochons, c'est trop d'honneur pour eux, mais bon …

S'en était de trop ! Oliver lui sauta dessus. Le contenu de la table se renversa quand Klaus le rebascula dessus et le maintient par le cou lui écrasant de plus en plus fort la pomme d'Adam, l'étouffant presque.

Elijah se pencha sur son jeune frère sans se presser, posa sa main sur celle qui maintenait le loup pris au piège, puis approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Je t'en prie , pas ce soir…

Klaus perdit le sourire un instant puis relâcha sa pression. Il ne devait pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus, pas ce soir. Il écouta Elijah sans protester et laissa le bâtard de chien se relever, en toussant.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, petit louveteau. Mais sache La prochaine fois que tu poses les mains près des fesses de ma sœur, je te les coupe et te les fais bouffer…au barbecue puisque ca semble être votre spécialité…Régalons nous !

Puis comme si tout n'avait plus d'importance, Klaus descendit les marches, alla se chercher un morceau de viande sur l'appareil posté sur le devant du cottage et revint triomphant. Il se rassit à une chaise, totalement indifférent aux débris qu'ils avaient laissé au sol, laissant le nettoyage au reste de ses invités.

\- Allons, mes amis, cessons donc toutes ces disputes et mangeons en personne « civilisée » comme le souhaite mon frère

Kol qui s'était délecté du spectacle, éclata de rire, leva son verre :

Ainsi soit – il !

Jackson regarda son épouse.

\- Il est totalement timbré !

Hayley haussa les épaules. Elle avait les pensées tournées vers celui dont elle aurait voulu avoir les bras autour de ses hanches. Le voir en souffrance le rendait tellement attirant…

Jackson aida à tout nettoyer, tandis qu'Oliver se tenait contre les barrières du porche, très mécontent. Rebecca s'approcha de lui

\- Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est sa façon à lui de dire que vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous, enfin ici dans ce cottage pourri qui pue le bois humide…

\- Il va falloir qu'il calme ses ardeurs, sinon…

\- Sinon ?

\- Je vais devoir lui apprendre à fermer sa grande … pardon je suis impoli

Rebecca se pinça les lèvres

\- Et tes ardeurs à toi, elles sont reposées ?

Rebecca n'eut aucune hésitation à mentionner la petite protubérance qu'elle avait bien ressenti grandir quand elle avait fini sur ses genoux. Oliver sourit. Il déshabilla du regard la jeune femme et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres

\- Nous verrons ce que nous réserves ce séjour en terme d'ardeurs, Mademoiselle !

\- Il va falloir contrôler tout cela , jeune homme !

Elle partit non sans lancer sa chevelure dans le vent, histoire de donner un effet bien sexy à sa sortie, trébucha de nouveau et se rassit. La tête lui tournait, elle avait le visage bien rouge… elle était totalement ivre !

Oliver sourit. Cette femme était plus que magnifique. Son seul défaut : être une Mikaelson.

La soirée se passa à peu près tranquillement par la suite. Klaus avait fini par être moins incisif et s'était même presque intéressé aux histoires que chacun racontait. Le silence de son frère pendant tout le repas lui pesait. Il aimait quand Elijah parlait, tous souvent se taisaient pour l'écouter. Il avait un don pour cela. Mais ce soir, il restait silencieux et le regard ailleurs. A quoi pouvait il penser ? il souriait parfois faisant ainsi semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se disait autour de la table mais Klaus n'était pas dupe. Il le voyait de temps en temps se tordre les doigts sous l'effet d'un gros stress. Il le connaissait sur le bout des ongles. Ils n'étaient pas unis par un lien profond pour rien. Il aurait pu aller l'isoler et marcher un peu avec lui mais le moment n'était pas bien choisi. La présence de tout ce monde autour de lui n'était pas un mal et lui montrait les bons côtés de la vie : une réunion de famille qui ne se terminait pas si mal tout compte fait.

Quand tout le monde commença à s'éclipser, Klaus ramena sa sœur dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Freya. Il la déshabilla sans honte, la laissant en petite tenue, encore une qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait un peu trop sexy à son gût, lui reposa un drap sur le corps et commença à partir

\- Niklaus, viens voir …tu sais que je t'aime , hein ?

\- Oui, je sais

\- Et toi tu m'aimes ?

R- ebecca, il faut dormir maintenant, je crois que t'es plus en état de réfléchir, si une seule fois dans ta vie, tu y as été d'ailleurs

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, oui

\- Dis le moi alors !

Punaise, la chieuse !

\- Oui, je t'aime, voilà t'es contente

\- Oui !

Klaus la regarda s'enfouir dans ses draps, il commença à partir, fit demi tour et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime, petite sœur

Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et sombra dans le sommeil immédiatement. La chambre comportait un autre lit. Celui de Camille et de Hayley…Il sortit avant que les deux femmes avec qui il avait été odieux quelques auparavant ne reviennent de la salle de bain.

Les loups installèrent leur tente d'appoint près du bois un peu plus loin. Hayley partit les rejoindre en emmenant Hope mais elle fut très vite rattrapée par Niklaus, qui la croisa sur son chemin

\- Je peux tolérer la présence de ton mari et de sa hyène ici, ca va mettre de l'ambiance, mais il est hors question que ma fille dorme dans ce …cet abri de fortune.

\- Klaus, elle est aussi ma fille et il est hors de question que je me sépare d'elle la nuit. Si tu veux nous partagerons. Ce soir elle dort avec moi et demain tu dormiras avec elle et tu penseras à la changer une ou deux fois dans la nuit et lui donner son biberon vers 2 heures du matin. Sans compter qu'elle fait ses dents en ce moment, donc les nuits sont courtes.

Hayley partit sans aucun au revoir mais sa fille accrochée à elle.

Klaus sourit. Quel caractère cette petite louve ! Le mot biberon et couches avaient rapidement anéantis son envie de ramener sa petite douceur dans le cottage. De toute manière, il avait prévu un autre plan pour cette nuit. Il attendrait d'avoir discuté en tête avec tête avec son frère et qu'il aille mieux pour prendre Hope. Quand tout serait réglé, Son frère se chargerait des baisses tâches tandis que lui continuerait à dormir. Il n'aurait plus qu'à lui redéposer ensuite dans le lit quand tout serait fait.

Il ressortit du cottage et trouva Elijah toujours assis sous le porche. Ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux comme la soirée précédente.

Klaus alla chercher un jeu d'échec et lui présenta.

\- Une partie ?

Elijah sourit. Il aimait ce jeu tout particulièrement.

\- Promis, Elijah, je ne retourne pas l'échiquier si tu gagnes ! Paroles de frères !

Ils jouèrent deux ou trois parties qu'Elijah perdit toutes, à son grand étonnement. Klaus avait bien remarqué qu'il ne se concentrait pas et jouait des coups totalement improbables au vue de son intelligence si tactique à ce jeu. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque et proposa une nouvelle revanche.

Kol vient les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Assis à leurs côtés, Il observa ses deux frères aînés, plongés dans leur partie. Il était jaloux de voir cette proximité entre eux. Leur regard se croisait régulièrement et il pouvait y lire tellement de complicité. Il observa le pus vieux. Il tremblait de tant en tant sans s'en apercevoir, son regard s'assombrissait à ce moment là. Klaus avait raison. Ils avaient été certainement trop loin avec lui. Il posa ses mains sur son menton et essaya de comprendre les règles du jeu. Il détestait les échecs, jeu trop calme et qui demandait trop d'attention pour lui. Il s'ennuyait. Les deux ne discutaient pas du tout mais quand ils croisaient leur regard, Kol avait l'impression qu'ils n' avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Il soupira et se leva. Sa place n'était pas auprès d'eux. Il poussa doucement sa chaise et au moment de s'éclipser sentit une main le retenir.

\- Restes avec nous, Kol

Elijah lui fit signe de se rassoir auprès d'eux, ferma le jeu d'échec et se tourna vers son frère le plus jeune.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Kol sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elijah lui avait enfin adressé les premiers mots de la soirée, voir des jours précédents.

\- Un peu de musique, ca vous tente ?

Klaus sourit, presque dans l'attente

\- Rassures nous, Kol. T'as pas prévu de transformer cet endroit en rave party ?

Kol sourit. Ca aurait pu se faire, une idée à conserver au fond de sa mémoire !

\- Non juste écouter un truc sympa si ca vous dit…

\- Fait péter, mon frère

Kol chercha un peu dans son iphone et leur balança un petit Marvin Gaye

 _« Listen, baby, ain't no moutain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide, enough baby… »_

Kol se leva et commença à chanter utilisant son poing comme un micro

 _« Oh non darling, no wind, no rain… »_

Klaus le suivit immédiatement

" _Or winters cold stop me baby…"_

Déchainés, les deux chantèrent à tue tête devant Elijah médusé qui assistait au spectacle de danse qui s'en suivit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyant de déhancher sous le porche. Les deux se rendant compte que leur frère s'amusait réellement en rajoutèrent et la musique se fit de plus en plus forte, réveillant les loups dans leur tente, qui sortirent la tête pour voir d'où venait ce vacarme, les pas de danse de plus en plus déchainés…Ils hurlaient presque toutes les parles des chansons qu'il connaissait , en inventant de temps en temps. Un cri strident leur parvint de l'intérieur.

\- Vos gueules !

Oups ! Le cri de Rebecca mit fin à leur petit cabaret et Elijah décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

\- Si on a réveillé notre sœur, il faut mieux s'éclipser rapidement. Je n'ai pas trop envie de la voir débarquer les cheveux en pétard et en tenue d'Eve comme la fois où vous aviez un peu exagéré sur le bruit dans la maison

Kol écarquilla les yeux pendant que Klaus se cachait les siens avec ses mains

\- Oh non pitié…

Jakcson sourit. Ils étaient débiles, dégénérés, psychopathes et tout ce qui pouvait s'approcher de cela, mais on ne pourra pas leur retirer qu'ils étaient vraiment unis. Il retourna dans la tente rejoindre Hayley, colla son corps près d'elle. Il poussa la petite Hope sur le côté et embrassa sa femme dans le cou, puis descendit dans le dos…elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu cherches le rythme toi aussi

\- Oui, je cherche, je cherche

Hayley se pinça les lèvres et après avoir vérifié que sa petite fille dormait à point fermé offrit son corps nu à son mari, déjà prêt à passer une nuit d'amour torride.


	17. La petite fugue

Chapitre 17 – La petite fugue

Le silence s'était totalement installé dans la maisonnette. Les filles dormaient profondément, Kol s'était quand à lui, fait relégué pour la nuit sur le canapé en attendant qu'ils arrivent tous les trois à se mettre d'accord sur le partage des lits de la chambrée.

Klaus ne dormait pas. Il écoutait depuis une heure ou deux la respiration de son aîné. Elle était trop irrégulière et saccadée. Il gémissait de temps en temps et ne cessait de se retrouver dans son lit. Les cauchemars l'avaient envahi de nouveau. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant, trop égoïste pour se rendre compte que son frère était plongé bien trop souvent dans les ténèbres. Il repensa à son rire, dans la soirée, quand ils avaient fait les fous avec Kol. Cela faisait des mois qui ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière. Elijah n'était pas un homme à montrer ses joies mais ce soir, entendre le son de ce rire avait permis à Klaus d'être certain de ce qu'il allait faire cette nuit.

Il descendit de son étage, fouilla dans les poches du manteau d'Elijah et s'approcha du lit de ce dernier, pour secouer son épaule tout doucement.

\- ELijah, Lijah, réveille toi

Elijah murmura quelques chose d'incompréhensible, se retourna en tirant les draps vers lui, mais les mouvements qui le secouaient finirent par lui faire ouvrir les yeux. En voyant Niklaus penché sur lui, il se releva d'un coup, se cognant sur le haut du lit supérieur.

\- Klaus, ca va ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Chut ! parles moins fort, lèves toi et habilles toi, et en silence…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Elijah regarda par la lucarne

\- Il fait encore nuit , Klaus

\- e sais , suis moi, ne réfléchis pas et suis moi, maintenant

\- Je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en plein cauchemar

\- Tu te plaindras plus tard, allez en route

Klaus semblait déterminé. Il avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements et un manteau car la nuit était fraîche et tendait celui de son frère.

\- Je suis fatigué, Klaus.

\- Et moi fatigué de devoir te redemander te sortir de ce lit…

L'âiné soupira, se leva et enfila ses vêtements. C'est là qu'il aperçut ses clés de voitures dans la main de son jeune frère.

\- On va quelque part ?

\- Belle déduction, Sherlock !

\- Klaus, je ne pense pas qu'une ballade en voiture …

\- Ferme là et suis moi. On doit toujours avoir une discussion !

Elijah sentit son ventre se nouer. Klaus ne lâcherait pas prise, …tout semblait tellement compliqué. Mais il le suivit certain, quelque part dans son inconscient, qu'il devait le faire.

\- Ils ne parlèrent qu'une fois dehors, certains que personne les ai aperçu.

\- On reviendra au petit matin avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre petite fugue

\- Fugue ?

\- Oui ce n'est pas comme ça que font tous les enfants du monde qui sont mal chez eux et qui veulent appeler au secours ?

ELijah ne répondit pas. Son frère avait décidé de crever l'abcès et utilisait tous les moyens qu'il avait en main et surtout mis certainement au point la veille dans son esprit machiavélique.

Klaus ouvrit la porte de la voiture passager pour faire signe à son frère d'y monter

\- Il doit y avoir erreur , Niklaus, C'est ma Bentley. J'y tiens encore un peu, je préfèrerais conduire

\- Monte et fais-moi confiance

\- Confiance et conduire ma voiture ne va pas de paire avec toi

\- Profite, tu vas adorer cette ballade

Elija caressa la carrosserie de la Bentley. Il ne savait plus ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Suivre son frère qui réclamait des explications à son comportement ou lui laisser les clés de son bijou qu'il s'était acheté l'an passé.

De toute manière, Klaus faisait déjà ronronner le moteur et avançait doucement dans l'allée lui laissant juste le temps de sauter à l'intérieur. Il ne mit les phares qu'une fois certain d'être assez éloigné pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur départ

Puis il accéléra légèrement pour fuir les chemins boueux qu'ils avaient eu à traverser pour venir au cottage et arriva enfin vers le début de la route.

\- Gauche , droite ?

Elijah haussa les épaules.

\- Ok on va aller sur cette route, elle me semble parfaite pour faire un peu vibrer ce moteur.

Elijah commença à protester mais savait déjà que cela ne servirait à rien. Klaus était la pire tête de mule qu'il connaisse et s'il avait déjà une idée bien définie en tête, rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader.

Il se gara sur le bas côté quelques minutes, fouilla dans les CD que son frère avait rangés dans la Bentley, en les éparpillant un peu partout pendant que son frère essayait de les ranger comme ils y étaient avant que la tornade passe et sourit

\- Parfait

Il alluma la musique et choisit un morceau de Radiohead, parfait pour la circonstance, « Creep ». Il savait que ce morceau était l'un des préférés de son frère après son éternel musique classique. Il monta le son à fond et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur tranquillement. La route défilait sous leurs yeux , éclairée juste par quelques lampadaires quand il traversait des habitations isolées ou des stations service puis reprenait le long des forets et des champs.

Les étoiles étaient au garde à vous devant cette merveille qui avançait sur le bitume. Klaus regarda discrètement son frère. Il semblait rêveur et regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux sans un mot.

\- Ceintures, mon frère, tu vas en avoir besoin

Klaus appuya d'un coup sur l'accélérateur, entrainant la Bentley dans une montée en puissance telle que les deux furent projetés au fond de leur siège

Elijah vit la route défiler de plus en plus vite laissant filer les arbres qui la longeaient à une rapidité de plus en plus surprenante. Il s'accrocha aux accoudoirs.

\- Freine un peu peut être…

\- Rodage, mon cher

\- Freine , tu vas finir contre un des ces arbres

Klaus sourit et accéléra de nouveau. Ce bijou avait ce qu'il fallait sous le capot et il aimait entendre le bruit du moteur qui se réjouissait d'être ainsi si maltraité.

\- Klaus …

Klaus fit quelques embardées pour déterminer la tenue de cette merveilleuse voiture et appuya définitivement sur les pédales. Elle était au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait donner. Elijah n'arrivait plus à fixer son regard sur les arbres, les lumières, les chemins de traverses, tout aillait trop vite et tout se mélangeait sous l'effet de la vitesse. Seule la musique semblait vouloir suivre ce rythme effréné.

ELijah écarquilla les yeux. La vitesse le rendait dingue. Klaus allait les tuer. Il dépassa quelques voitures qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin déclenchant des huées de klaxon à leur encontre, mais ils étaient déjà trop loin pour y répondre, évita de justesse un camion qui arrivait plein phare face à eux et continua son chemin ravi de voir son frère se décomposer.

Elijah tenta de se concentrer sur la musique. Elle se mariait parfaitement à cette ballade, les transportant dans leur envolée. Klaus fit quelques nouvelles embardées dû à la vitesse qu'il avait parfois du mal à maîtriser ce qui fit sursauter Elijah.

Un sirène de police se fit entendre derrière eux. Klaus regarda dans le rétroviseur. Ils devaient être en planque dans un des chemins parallèle. Elijah mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Il ne manquait plus qu'eux

\- Bonnie and Clyde tu connais…

Klaus accéléra une dernière fois pour les distancer ce qui ne fut absolument pas compliqué avec une telle voiture. Il regarda les feux de leur poursuivant s'effacer au loin, tourna sur autre route sans ménagement faisant crisser ses pneus et poursuivit tout aussi vite.

\- Klaus, mais tu te crois dans un film de gangster

\- C'est pas ce que nous sommes quelque part …

Klaus se mit à hurler tout en bougeant le volant dans tous les sens. Elijah s'accrocha à tout ce qu'il pouvait sentant que son frère perdait peu à peu le contrôle de la Bentley. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir des tripes ! Il n'avait pas prévu de finir écraser contre un arbre, avec toutes les blessures que cela leur engendraient, les douleurs…la mort au bout peut être.

\- Freine, Klaus, je t'en conjure, lâche cette pédale …tu vas finir par nous tuer,

Klaus sourit méchamment. On y était arrivé. Il semblait juste oublier qu'ils étaient immortels mais cela était parfait pour la suite

\- Nous tuer ? Ca tombe parfaitement bien non mon frère ? c'et pourtant toi on qui a émis l'idée de tout quitter, non ? de cette manière c'est pas mal aussi ?

\- Klaus, non…tu dis n'importe quoi

\- Ah oui j'ai tord ! Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu as insinué à notre sœur quand tu lui as demandé de prendre le flambeau si tu devais quitter ce monde, il faudrait quelqu'un pour nous soutenir…non j'ai mal compris, mal interprété…

\- Freine, Klaus, tu me fais peur

\- Rien à foutre ! Tu vas regarder ce paysage défiler sous tes yeux jusqu' à ce que tout s'arrête peut être dans cet arbre tout là bas non ?

\- Klaus, je n'ai aucune idées suicidaires, si c'est ce que tu crois, FREINE ? Bordel

Elijha posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse mais Klaus lui repoussa.

\- Suis le rythme de cette voiture et dis moi où tu veux qu'elle nous mène, DIS LE !

\- Je veux rentrer, c'est du n'importe quoi …

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, dis moi que tu veux que tout cesse parce que tu n'en peux plus de cette vie, de ce qu'elle t'apporte, DIS LE !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois , Niklaus, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avec cette voiture, s'il te plait

Elijah ferma les yeux quand son frère prit le virage à la dernière minute, débordant un peu sur le bas côté et se réajustant juste à temps sur la route. Le virage défilait trop vite, la seule chose stable face à eux était la lune qui semblait leur tendre les bras.

Elijah serra les lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures avec moi…

Klaus sentit sa gorge se nouer

\- Dis le moi que tu as pensé à tout quitter parce que c'est trop dur pour toi que tu n'arrives plus à gérer tout ce qui nous arrive, tout ce mal qui tourne autour de nous, que tu ne peux plus t'occuper de ta fratrie parce que tu n'en as plus la force

\- Non, je…

\- DIS LE MOI ! ou au prochain virage je nous fous dans un mur

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Klaus, pourquoi tu me fais ça …Freine, je t'en prie

\- Tu crois pas que ce serait une belle révérence que de tout quitter comme ça, à la James Dean, détruit ensemble dans la belle Bentley des Mickaelson . Une mort des plus banales, qui sera noté sur nos cercueils, mort par accident ! sur la route …alors qu'ils ont combattu pendant plus de 1000 ans les pires ennemis, les pires monstres et que chaque fois, main dans la main , les Mickaelson se sont relevés, ont poursuivis leur chemin, parce qu'ils croyaient l'un en l'autre…Always and Forever…, voilà ce que je veux sur nos sépultures…Mais toi tu l'as oublié

\- Non , Niklaus, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni toi, ni notre fratrie, ni personne d'autres , on a tellement perdu de monde autour de nous, je ne veux pas que ca continue , je veux que vous soyiez heureux, c'est tout, que vous construisiez une autre vie loin de tout ce tumulte , de tous ces meurtres, je veux que Hope profite de son père et de sa mère, sans avoir la peur au ventre que demain, les gens qu'elle aime ne seront plus là…freine, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse mal dans un stupide accident

Klaus ralentit légèrement. Il prit le prochain virage un peu fort puis calma le moteur de la voiture en roulant légèrement plus doucement.

\- Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi veux tu, toi, nous laisser quand tu sais combien ca fait mal de voir celui qu'on aime partir pour un autre ailleurs, se dire que jamais, jamais peut être nous le reverrons, jamais nous ne pourrons de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, lui parler, l'aimer, le regarder rire , pleurer, le serrer contre soi, sentir son odeur quand il rentre dans une pièce, sentir son battement de cœur accélérer quand celui qu'on aime est assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire, ou de jouer du piano…

\- Niklaus…Je ne veux pas vous quitter, je veux juste réussir à retrouver mon souffle quand je sais que vous êtes en danger, réussir à dormir sans hurler la nuit parce que je sais que demain l'un de vous sera certainement blessé ou tué peut être, je ne veux pas que mère puisse un jour vous brisé comme elle … l'a fait avec moi

\- Mère ne viendra plus jamais te faire du mal, je te le jure

\- Niklaus, il n'y pas un seul matin, une heure de la journée depuis 1000 ans où je n'ai pas du regarder au dessus de nos épaules pour vérifier que personne ne vienne vous voler à moi… j'ai fait des choses horribles, tellement horribles pour en arriver là, tellement horribles…

Elijah sentit que sa gorge se nouait, ils revoyaient tout le sang qu'il avait versé pour sa famille, même ceux qu'il avait aimé le plus, comme Tatia, comme Céleste…Les mots de sa mère qu'il lui disait qu'il était un monstre et qu'il avait fait de sa fratrie des monstres en leur apprenant à survivre de cette manière

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et le souffle lui manquer.

J- e suis un monstre, Niklaus, si tu savais quel monstre je suis, et vous vous me regardez tous les jours avec vos grands yeux demandeurs, votre adoration, vos sourires comme si j'étais celui qui permettait que tous les problèmes disparaissent, mais si vous saviez de quelle manière je les ai fait disparaître…J'avais tout fait pour oublier, oublier que je ne suis pas le noble ELijah , avec mes costumes hors de prix et mes chemises tellement blanches, sans tâches, sans salissures, toujours beau sur lui pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir à quel point tout à l'intérieur de moi est noir et sanglant. Je suis en contrôle permanent pour garder cette image qui n'est pas moi…je contrôle tout, chaque geste que je fais, chaque paroles que je vous donne, tout…mais j'ai tellement peur de craquer, de vous montrer cet Elijah monstrueux que mère m'a dévoilé, ce grand frère si terrible que vous fuiriez si vous le connaissiez. Et de vous faire mal, de vous perdre, que vous décidiez de partir et m'abandonner à mon triste sort…Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que vous puissiez voir le visage que mère m'a montré là bas…

Klaus serra les lèvres, voir son frère pleurer, se confier sans retenue d'un coup, se dénigrer et avoir tellement peur de lui-même, lui donnait envie de hurler, de tout casser. L'abandonner…jamais, jamais…

Elijah n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes. Klaus ralentit pour rouler de plus en plus doucement et laisser presque la voiture les bercer le long du chemin.

\- Lijah, Tu vois, mon frère je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de la vie, de ce qu'elle peut nous apporter de bon, ou même de comment la mener parce que j'ai toujours compté sur toi pour nous montrer le chemin et je l'ai suivi sans jamais vraiment réfléchir à ce que moi je pouvais en faire, parce que je me suis laissé toujours porter par tes mots, tes paroles, tes conseils, tes sourires, tes caresses, tes venues dans ma chambre le soir quand je dors mal, les combats que nous avons mené ensemble, les fois où tu me prends à défaut et les fois où tu me félicites parce que tu es fier de moi…C'est toi qui m'a donné l'envie Elijah d'avancer, et que tu penses être un monstre ou pas, j'en suis tout autant que toi, j'ai tué sans raison, j'ai versé le sang tout autant, et si toi tu es un monstre, je le suis tout autant que toi mais pas une fois, pas une seule fois, tu n'as pas été là quand il fallait me remettre sur le droit chemin et moi, Elijah , pas une seule fois je n'ai eu peur de me réveiller à tes côtés…pas une seule fois je n'aurai aimé me réveiller dans une autre maison, près d'un autre frère, dans une autre famille….Ma vie je l'ai décidé moi-même quoi que tu en penses

Elijah était secoué de sanglots. Il lâchait prise…

\- Elijah, Pas que j'en ai pas eu le courage ou la possibilité à de nombreuses fois de la faire autrement, mais parce que sans toi à mes côté elle n'a absolument aucune raison d'être . Tous les mots que tu nous as donnés, tous les conseils, même si je donnais cet impression de m'en contrefiche, ils sont là, dans ma tête imprégnés et parfois quand je sais plus à quoi m'accrocher, quand je fais des crises, je pense à toi, à tes regards, tes sourires, tes pardons et j'essaye de canaliser tout ce qui set mauvais en moi…pour te ressembler et agir comme toi tu le ferais…

\- Freya, elle est une sœur parfaite aussi, tu sais… elle serait vous amener sur un chemin plus paisible

\- Elijah, Freya, ce n'est pas toi…je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais, je ne serai pas capable d' avancer sans toi, je ne peux devenir bon ou meilleur sans toi à mes côtés, tu es mon mentor, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es mon confident le lus proche et cette famille n'a de valeur à mes yeux que si tu es là à mes côtés, monstre ou pas, fragile ou pas… Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer un autre grand frère que toi… je l'ai su dès notre enfance. Je t'ai adoré, aimé, vénéré dès que j'ai su comprendre qui tu étais, ce que nous serions l'un pour l'autre.

Klaus arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, et posa sa main sur celle de son frère.

\- Niklaus, je suis tellement désolé de la vie que je vous ai fait avoir. A fuir tout le temps, à vivre dans la peur, si j'avais tué père quand il en était le moment nous aurions eu une autre vie, plus belle, nous aurions pu avoir des amis, des vrais sur qui compter, peut être avoir une femme à aimer, sans songer que demain elle serait tué par les mains d'un ennemie ou par les nôtres, nous aurions peut être pu…

\- Ne plus être ensemble, ne pas avoir franchi toutes les étapes d'une vie que j'ai adoré passer auprès de toi, de Rebecca, que j'adore désormais passer auprès de Hope et des loups aussi, des sorciers comme Vincent, de notre ami Marcel et puis …Camille. On n'aurait pas tout ça si tu n'avais pas été là pour nous emmener dans cette si belle aventure…

Klaus sentit une larme lui coller sur la joue

\- Klaus, ne pleure pas. Esther a brisé quelque chose en moi, elle a brisé la confiance en moi que j'avais à vous protéger. J'ai tellement peur désormais que vous me soyez arraché à moi, que vous partiez ailleurs, où je ne pourrai plus vous voir. J'ai peur pour toi , mon frère adoré, qu'il t'arrive du mal et que tu partes vers un ailleurs où je ne sais si on se retrouverait…J'ai tellement de la…de notre mort…

\- Elijah, nous sommes immortels

\- Je sais, mais est ce que ca suffira pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparé, pour que l'un de nous s'en aille sans dire merci, et que nos chemins soient séparés à jamais dans l'au-delà ou même dans cette vie, et tous les jours je lutte pour notre survie parce que j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas après un au-delà où nous puissions nous retrouver si il venait à nous arriver malheur… j'ai peur , Niklaus, j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai besoin de voir ton visage, t'entendre ta voix, de savoir que malgré tout ce que l'on peut se faire comme mal, j'aurai juste à ouvrir les yeux le matin et à savoir que tu seras là avec moi…

Elijah pleurait à chaude larme, sa voix entrecoupée souvent par ses pleurs. Il serrait la main de son frère de toutes ses forces.

\- Pourquoi alors vouloir abandonner cette lutte ? Tu n'es pas seul à lutter , nous luttons tous chaque jour pour rester ensemble, et ton combat n'est pas un combat solitaire, ELijah, il est le combat de notre famille, de ta famille et jamais, tu m'entends, je ne te laisserai penser que nous puissions être séparés dans ce monde et même dans un autre là haut. On affrontera tout ensemble, tout. C'est toi qui a fait ce serment Elijah, qui nous a donné cette force au travers du Always and Forever et il s'applique à notre vie ici mais aussi à notre prochaine vie ailleurs…

\- Always and forever

\- Oui Elijah, Always and Forever. Et un jour toi et moi on volera ensemble au dessus des nuages , quand on aura accompli ce que nous sommes venus faire ici. Ensemble…

Lui aussi avait tellement peur que la mort les sépare à jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse ressentir autant de frayeur à cette mort qui lui faisait si peur, peur de ne plus être ensemble. Pour Klaus, ils étaient immortels et donc inséparables, indivisibles, le même être, le même cœur…Il soupira.

\- Viens là…

Elijah se mit près des bras de son frère et laissa exploser toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Il lui raconta les meurtres , les images que sa mère avaient gravés dans son esprit, la porte rouge, les craintes, les douleurs qu'ils ressentaient, l'amour qu'il avait pour chacun d'eux, les joies qu'il avait à les regarder se battre, se parler, s'aimer et de désaimer, les savoir tous réunis dans la demeure familiale, puis le manque d'avoir une femme à aimer, le désir qu'il aurait eu que Hope soit son enfant aussi, avec Hayley, le chagrin qu'il éprouvait de ne plus pouvoir serrer cette femme dans ses bras, puis la jalousie , la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit quand Klaus et Kol s'étaient rapproché le laissant seul et sans personne à qui parler.

Le manque aussi de ne pas avoir de vrais amis avec qui rire et partager un verre sans leur donner l'impression que tout est intérêt. Toutes leurs relations basées que sur des suspicions et des trahisons…

Puis Il lui raconta à quel point il avait honte de les aimer, Lui et Rebecca, bien plus fort que ses autres frères et sœur, combien il s'inquiétait bien plus pour eux, comment ils étaient inscrits dans sa chair et dans son sang et combien il ne pourrait jamais accepter de les laisser partir. Combien sa vie n'avait pas d'importance sans eux…

Il lui parla de leur enfance, des souvenirs qu'il n'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire, et que sa mère avait essayé de lui enlever, il lui conta les Noel qu'ils avaient passés en semble, sous la neige à offrir leur vœux au feu que Rebecca avait préparé…Les rires et les pleurs quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient souvent bien seuls devant le sapin qu'ils avaient préparé

Il lui confia aussi le manque de ne pas avoir eu un père et une mère pour les guider, les aimer et pour voir les appeler quand il en avait besoin…

La rage au ventre qu'il ressentait quand on touchait à sa famille, cette rage qui pouvait le plonger dans le néant, dans les ténèbres ..

Klaus sourit. Il avait la même rage, le même sentiment que tout pourrait crever autour de lui quand on touchait à ceux qu'il aimait.

\- C'est ce qui fait la force des Michaelson, Elijah et cette rage elle est ce que nous sommes, des frères et des sœurs prêt à tout pour rester unis Always and Froever cette rage c'est notre signe notre puissance alors ne la rejette pas mais sers toi en pour te battre avec moi…

ELijah finit par se calmer, resta un petit moment dans les bras de son frère en attendant que ses larmes sèches et se rassit convenablement sur son siège. Il réajusta un peu ses cheveux et soupira.

La tension qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles, dans sa gorge tout semblait plus léger désormais.

\- Je t'aime Niklaus, si tu savais combien je t'aime

Klaus ne répondit pas. Son cœur était touché, il sentait la délivrance que ces mots lui donnaient dans le corps. Il avait aussi déjà aimé mais pas autant qu'il pouvait aimer celui là, ce grand frère si puissant à ses yeux, son modèle.

Ces mots lui donnèrent la certitude d'être fort, d'être au bon endroit, de voir de la lumière éclairée sa vie, ses rêves, ses espoirs.

La gorge serrée, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture pour aller avancer un peu sur le bois.

Il s'appuya sur un arbre, repensa à toute leur discussion et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Un instant de paix immense l'englobait. Elijah était celui qui l'emmenait vers ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui…Il était sa force et sa faiblesse, sa colère et ses joies, ses pleurs et ses courages, il était son âme sœur. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, observant la Bentley où se trouvait son frère.

Puis il reprit le volant. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complices et Klaus vit vibrer le moteur.

Les deux hommes écoutèrent la musique sans un mot. Il n'y avait plus rien à se dire. Les silences parlaient d'eux même.

Klaus roula plus doucement. Il se lassait bercer par les sons qu'il avait mis.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Il tourna son visage vers son frère. Celui-ci avait la tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait percevoir sa respiration régulière et lente.

L'immortel dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Klaus regarda les étoiles au travers du pare brise.

Auraient-il un jour la leur là haut ? Auraient ils une place ensemble dans ce ciel qui ne voudrait peut être pas d'eux …

Il posa une main sur la jambe de son frère et accéléra. Le matin se levait et il ne savait plus trop où ils étaient sur la route….


	18. La minute téhrapeutique

**CHAPITRE 18 - la minute thérapeutique**

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, puisque désormais des tentes s'étaient installées près de leur cottage, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Klaus arrêta la Bentley aux côtés des autres voitures, puis réveilla le vampire endormi.

\- Destination finale ! Tout le monde descend…regarde Elijah vers le lac

Elijah resta ébahi par ce levé du soleil qui commençait à poser ses rayons à la surface de l'eau, lui donnant tout un ensemble de reflet doré et argenté. Il sourit et regarda son frère

\- On se finit notre nuit là bas près du lac ?

\- Ok, let's go brother

Quand Jackson se leva quelques minutes plus tard, il vit les deux frères assis côte à côté sur le semblant de plage qui bordait le lac. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis. Il aurait bien aimé les rejoindre pour discuter de choses et d'autres, mais leur entente n'était pas des meilleurs et s'inviter dans le cercle très fermé des frères Mickaelson n'était jamais une très bonne idée. Il soupira ? Vraiment l'idée qu'avait eut Hayley de venir la rejoindre n'en était pas une bonne. Cohabiter déjà à la Nouvelle Orléans avec Klaus et Elijah Mickaelon relevait de la paranoïa mais alors cohabiter ici en communauté restreinte était de la folie pure et simple.

Il attendrait patiemment qu'Oliver se lève pour profiter du paysage et discuter bières, voitures ou autre avec lui. D'ailleurs de quoi aurait-il pu parler avec des vampires de 1000 ans d'âge qui avaient tout vu du monde et en connaissaient certains bien plus que le plus grande des génies de cet époque.

Il les observa longuement. Les deux semblaient discuter sans animosité et riait ensemble. Klaus utilisait ces mimiques loufoques pour expliquer certainement des choses dont lui seul avait le secret pendant que son frère écoutait passivement avec un petit sourire attendri sur le visage.

Jamais, oh non jamais, à ce moment là, on aurait pu deviner que ce tenait là bas les deux plus dangereux vampires que la planète est engendrée. Il ne voyait que deux frères unis qui profitaient un peu du calme environnant pour se retrouver.

Il les enviait. Lui, son frère, sa sœur, sa famille, tous avaient été décimés par des gens de leur espèce. Il ne lui restait comme famille que sa grand-mère Mary qui l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait élevé du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

Malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard des vampires en tous genres, ces deux là ne le laissaient pas indifférents. Ils les avaient haîs pendant longtemps mais il avait aussi vu quelque chose de précieux chez les Mickaelson, la dévotion à la famille et à ceux qui leur prêtaient allégeance. Et c'est ce côté-là qu'ils respectaient chez eux.

Il y avait chez ses deux frères que tous craignaient comme la peste, tout de même un petit reste d'humanité qui les rendait attachants. Et il n'oubliait pas non plus qu' Elijah lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois alors qu'il aurait toute les occasions de laisser pourrir son cadavre dans un coin et ainsi récupérer Hayley dans son lit.

Il avait aussi appris à les accepter dans son entourage car Hayley avait crée avec eux un lien fort qu'elle ne souhaitait pas brisé, malgré tous les coups bas de l'hybride. Et puis, à son plus grand regret, il avait Elijah… et Jackson savait que d'éloigner de trop loin sa femme de cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, lui ferait perdre à jamais sa belle muse.

Sans compter la petite Hope qui, pour son grand malheur, était née de l'union de sa tendre épouse et d'un Mikaeslon et avait hérité en même temps de leur fameux Always and Forever et de leurs ennemis. Elle méritait que d'autres personnes puissent aussi la protéger de ces ennemis et peut être aussi de la folie de son père.

Il aimait énormément la petite fille et s'en occupait fréquemment quand elle était avec eux dans le bayou. C'était un bébé adorable, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, qui vous fixait de ces grands yeux bleus pour toujours attiré l'attention. Elle tenait certainement cela de son père, le roi fou, Klaus.

Jackson posa son regard sur les environs. La fôret de cette région était immense. Il devait prévenir les filles notamment de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin au risque de se perdre définitivement. Et se perdre dans un tel environnement, pouvait s'avérer terrible. Il connaissait un peu les lieux pour y être allés enfant avec ses parents. La meute qui habitait dans ces bois n'était pas la sienne et s'était certainement maintenant réfugiée bien loin en sentant la venue des vampires.

Il huma l'odeur des pins, des arbres, des fleurs, des feuilles. Il était ici dans son élément, heureux. Sa condition de loup lui convenait parfaitement, la liberté que cela lui procurait de pouvoir vivre dans un tel environnement, la meute qui lui donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin, des amis, une famille…

Quelque chose pourtant clochait dans ces bois. Les animaux, la vie animale semblait absente.

Il regarda les deux vampires et s'interrogea.

Leur présence aurait même faire fuir les habitants des lieux ? Etrange mais possible. Les animaux n'aiment pas l'odeur de la mort et ceux là étaient malgré les apparences, bel et bien morts. Il frissonna. Compliqué de penser cela quand vous saviez à quel point ils étaient bien vivants pour vous terroriser ou vous rabattre sur le sol sans ménagement !

Il referma la fermeture de la tente pour que le frais n'éveille pas sa femme et l'enfant et avança vers le cottage. Tout le monde semblait encore dormir. La voiture des deux frères avait changé de place. Il n'avait pourtant pas entendu ce matin de bruit de moteur. Peut être qu'ils l'avaient juste à l'abri des feuilles qui tombaient sur cette ruisselante carrosserie. Quelle idée d'amener un tel bijou dans cet endroit. Il sourit en voyant le contraste que cela laissait à côté de son pick up bien vieux et qui aurait bien besoin d'un nettoyage.

Camille sortit du cottage, en tenue short et tee- shirt et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il lui rendit son salut puis se décida à aller se doucher. Il rigola en voyant les douches dot il était, lui, habité et imagina Rebecca ou Elijah s'en servirent. Ces deux là étaient tellement précieux…

Il alla se chercher immédiatement deux seaux d'eau au puits et passa devant la grange. La porte était restée ouverte. Il la referma par habitude et continua son chemin le long de celle-ci , les douches et les toilettes de fortune se situant à quelques mètres de lui. Il tourna la tête vers le mur de la grange. Il crut entendre du bruit mais se ravisa. A part quelques rats perdus dans ce lieu, rien n'aimerait dormir dans ce genre de vieilles bâtisses. La douche fraîche allait lui faire du bien avec la nuit torride qu'il venait de passer. Il se sentit fier ! Au moins quelque chose que le ténébreux vampire ne pouvait que lui envier !

Camille regarda un peu les alentours et aperçut l'ombre des deux hommes un peu plus loin près du lac. Elle les observa un moment puis alla se servir un café qu'elle venait de faire couler, prit deux autres tasses qu'elle remplit de ce liquide noir et bien chaud et descendit les marches du porche, pour aller les rejoindre. Elle inspira un grand coup. Autant faire le premier pas, ces deux là ne l'impressionnaient pas comme ils pouvaient impressionner les autres. Elle voulait que les tensions de la veille puissent être vite oublié pour profiter pleinement de son séjour auprès de tous.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs, puis je vous proposer un petit café ?

Elijah et Klaus furent surpris ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

\- Ne me dite pas que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre !

\- Bonjour Camille

Elijah, malgré sa volonté de fuir cette femme le plus rapidement, resta égal à sa galanterie, se leva pour l'accueillir et lui fit signe de venir s'installer à leurs côtés.

Klaus, aussi égal à lui-même, resta quand à lui au sol, tapota sur la place à côté de lui pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait se mettre entre eux deux et replongea son regard vers le lac, l'esprit mitigé entre bondir de joie de la voir là et l'envie de lui tordre de nouveau le cou…Mais sa présence était toujours un rayon de soleil, encore plus beau que celui qui venait se poser sur le lac. Il aurait aimé oser le lui dire mais il se ravisa. Il lui en voulait toujours un peu et puis passer pour le romantique de la bande, ce n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes.

Il se déplaça un peu pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'aise et ne pas se sentir acculer par les deux vampires qui l'entouraient et prit la café qu'elle lui tendit

\- Merci, il sent bon

\- Je l'ai fait ce matin

Elle en donna un aussi à Elijah qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Ils portèrent leurs lèvres à la tasse encore chaude et grimacèrent. Le café était infecte…par politesse, Elijah continua à le boire tandis que Klaus le versa discrètement derrière lui.

Camille but le sien tranquillement malgré le goût peu recommandable qu'il avait. Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu mettre là dedans pour qu'il soit si…faisons semblant…

Puis ils restèrent silencieux se rendant compte qu'aucun n'osait entamer la conversation.

Ce fut Camille qui débuta :

\- Mettons les choses au clair immédiatement pour que tous malentendus soient écartés et que nous repartions tous les trois sur de bonnes bases, d'accord ?

La franchise de cette femme étonna Elijah qui accepta pendant Klaus riait.

J- e vois que tu t'es levée en pleine forme et décidée comme jamais à te faire pardonner, baby

\- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, Klaus, c'est toi qui me dois des excuses premièrement pour m'avoir fait tomber dans le lac, deuxièmement pour avoir pénétré mon esprit…

\- Et le baiser, je ne m'excuse pas pour ca ?

Camille se mit à rougir mais il était hors question pour elle de perdre la face devant ces deux là.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Klaus mais, je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'Elijah en particulier

Elijah se raidit et écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire

\- Freya n'aurait certainement peut être pas dû me parler de ce qu'elle ressentait et des craintes qu'elle avait envers ton comportement. Elle ne savait pas comment t'aider et je pense qu'elle a essayé de le faire avec toute la gentillesse et l'amour qu'elle a pour sa fratrie, et moi, j'aurai peut être du l'empêcher de me dévoiler certaines de tes paroles, pour cela , Elijha , je t'en demande pardon … mais …

\- Mais…allez y Camille, veuillez continuez. J'ai un peu l'impression de ne pas avoir trop le choix de vous écouter…

Elijha soupira.

\- Mais si, Elijah, tu continues à me vouvoyer comme si j'avais l'air d'une femme plus que respectable en âge, je te harcèlerai par mes bavardages incessants jusqu'à ce que tu me cries pitié et accepte de te comporter avec moi, comme avec une amie

\- Euh … je … je…

Klaus rit.

\- Bafouille pas, ELijah, ca te rend encore plus badass que ce que tu es…, Camille, chapeau bas, tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec

Elijah regarda furieusement son frère.

\- Peux tu fermer ta grande bouche, elle ne sort que des inepties

Klaus se marrait. Il aimait voir son frère dans la gêne et ce dernier était tellement grand seigneur avec les dames qu'il n'oserait pas l'envoyer promener. Sacré noble Elijah !

Camille posa sa main sur la bouche de Klaus pour le faire taire et tourna son visage souriant vers lui.

\- Alors Elijah, on essaye de réduire la distance et de parler comme des gens qui se connaissent de puis… combien de temps maintenant,…1 an , 2 ans…

\- 22 mois exactement et 6 jours

Camille resta bouche bée.

\- Les bons comptes font les bons amis, dirons-nous

\- Nous dirons cela comme ça.

Elle observa Elijah. Il semblait aller un peu mieux même et elle s'en réjouit. Au vu du sourire de Klaus et de sa bonne humeur matinale, ils avaient certainement eu une conversation profitable et même si elle savait que tout ne se réglait jamais complètement, le fait de les voir si proche ce matin, lui avait bien fait comprendre que certaines situations tendancieuses s'étaient dissipées. Elle sentait Elijah moins tendu, moins sur la défensive. Elle espérait qu'il se soit un peu confié à son frère.

Parfais, maintenant que nous sommes amis, je vouais te dire que ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de venir parler avec moi de tout de rien, juste discuter entre amis…

\- Merci Camille, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir

\- J'espère bien ! Maintenant à nous Monsieur Klaus Mickaelson !

Oh là ! Klaus fonça les sourcils et la regarda étonné

\- Qu'est c e que j'ai encore fait qui ne convient pas ? c'est toujours ma faute on dirait

\- Dixit le paranoïaque…tu n'es pas venu honoré notre rendez vous quotidien , notre minute thérapeutique alors que tu t'étais engagé à respecter mon travail

\- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de cela devant mon frère …

Elijah pouffa en secouant la tête.

\- Tout le monde, mon cher frère, sait que tu vas déblatérer tes états d'âme auprès de Melle O'connell, tu le cries assez fort pour qu'on ne puisse pas être au courant

\- Bla bla bla… dis celui qui tremble à l'idée de devoir aller s'assoir sur le canapé de ma psy

\- Bla bla bla, …oui c'est un peu cela que tu dois faire et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en rajouter si je dois aussi faire bla bla bla

Camilla écarquilla les yeux

\- Je fais aussi des thérapie de groupe, vous savez !

Elijah rougit légèrement et Klaus attrapa de la terre au sol pour la lancer plus loin.

Camille soupira. Avait elle rêvé quand elle avait l'impression que ces deux là s'entendaient merveille quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette famille était un vrai cas d'école !

Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de sourire ne voyant ces deux hommes qui se comportaient tout compte fait comme deux frères. Elle aussi avait eu de telle chamaillerie avec son frère jumeau quand ils étaient jeunes. Elle soupira. Il lui manquait tant, sa famille lui manquait, oncle keran qui lui avait toujours ouvert ses bras quand elle n'allait pas bien, lui manquait. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Si seulement ils avaient pu se tenir là à côté d'elle devant ce si beau lac.

\- Camille , est ce que ca va ?

Elijah la regardait un peu inquiet

\- Oui, vos chamailleries m'ont fait pensé à ma famille et mon frère.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas digne de nous…enfin de moi

\- Si, c'est juste que comme vous deux, mon frère et moi étions très liés, très proches . Parfois je me dis que c'est compliqué de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi. Pour partager des moments comme celui ci avec lui

Elijah baissa le regard il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait cette femme sur la douleur que pouvait provoquer l'absence de celui qui est partit. Son angoisse était tellement encore ouverte sur ça. Perdre les siens et ne plus pouvoir les revoir, jamais…vivre dans cette que laisse la place vide. Il se reprit. Klaus avait raison, ils étaient eux encore tous là, mais elle, cette pauvre et douce Camille, n'avait plus personne.

\- Nous sommes là, si vous avez…si tu as besoin de parler de votre…ta famille ? je vais finir par y arriver, promis

\- Merci Elijah

Elle lui caressa la main gentiment et soupira. Peut être que les Mickaelson étaient pour elle aussi ce qui la rapprochait de plus d'une famille. Elle n'avait jamais su de toute façon choisir que les mauvais garçons dans sa vie. Elle regarda Klaus discrètement et rit. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pu tomber sur pire. Elle poursuivit , confiante

\- Mon frère a toujours été un garçon doux et si gentil. J'étais la terrible de la famille et lui il compensait mes bêtises en étant le plus serviable…

\- T'aurais jamais du la brancher ,Elijah

Klaus sourit et lui fit signe de continuer

\- Il était toujours à vouloir faire le bien autour de lui, les scouts, les gâteaux pour les associations…moi je ne rêvais que d'une chose, faire le mur pour aller danser, trainer avec mes amis tard le soir, décrocher le premier baiser dans les toilettes des garçons…enfin je m'amusais quoi. Nous étions deux inverses mais tellement complémentaires…un peu comme vous deux d'ailleurs…deux êtres que rien ne prédisposent à se rencontrer mais ce sont les liens du sang qui ont fait le travail

Elijha sourit. C''était totalement cela

\- A sa mort , J'ai cru que je vivais un cauchemar sans fin, j'ai cru que jamais je ne me relèverai , jamais, mais je pense que mon caractère m'a permis de le faire. Je pense que si…enfin si je n'avais pas eu des amis proches pour me prendre la main, je me serai à mon tour perdu dans les ténèbres et puis j'avais oncle Keran à l'époque

Elijah et klaus baissèrent la tête. Tous ces morts avaient malheureusement croisé le chemin des Michkaelson à un moment de leur vie et en avait payer le prix fort. ELijah n'osait plus faire le décompte dans sa tête et Klaus se remémora la mort atroce que le prêtre avait eu, tout simplement parce qu'il avait refusé d'être comme eux : un monstre .

Camille sentit le malaise qui venait de s'installer dans l'esprit des deux vampires.

\- Mais j'ai eu des grands moment aussi en découvrant ce monde parallèle auprès duquel nous les humains nous vivont, et puis mes amis, les sorciers, Vincent, Davina, Jackson avec qui je m'entend réellement bien désormais, Marcel aussi qui a été le premier à m'accueillir dans cette ville…Bon oui je compte mes amis sur les doigts de la main, il faut dire…

Elijha et Klaus se regardèrent discrètement. La famille Michaelson ne faisait pas partis de ces bons moments et cela était compréhensible. Elijah soupira. Ils pouvaient la comprendre bien que Klaus en fut un peu vexé. Marcel , ce traitre avait une place plus important que lui dans le cœur de sa belle Caille ? Il grogna inférieurement mas ne dit rien. En attendant elle était avec eux ici et pas avec lui !

\- Et puis il y a ceux qui sont plus que mes amis, cette famille qui s'est posé sur mon cœur , auprès de qui je me sens réellement en sécurité malgré leur réputation merdique…

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ? qui peut surpasser tes amis que tu as citer ? C'est qui cette famille ?

ELijha se pinça les lèvres et sentit une chaleur lui traverser le cœur. Il venait de comprendre ce que son frère allait devoir cogiter encore un peu, tellement méfiant sur les liens d'amour

Camille secoua la tête et se tourna vers Klaus

\- Je suis assise à côté d'une partie d'elle en train de partager un café pas si bon que ca tout compte fait…

Elijha baissa le regard. Jamais personne n'avais considéré les Michkaeslson comme une potentielle famille à qui faire confiance. Il prit la main de Camille, lui déposa un baiser et lui murmura, gêné :

\- Nous serons toujours là pour vous...toi, Camille si tu en as besoin

Klaus fit semblant de ne pas comprendre mais son cœur battait la chamade. Leur famille , leur amour pour eux, sa Camille…

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Il avait eu son lot d'émotions cette nuit. Le mieux à faire était d'aller se baigner dans cet eau gelée du matin pour évacuer tout cela. Il se déshabilla, ôta l'intégralité de ses vêtements sous sous le regard médusé des deux autres et plongea la tête la première dans le lac.

\- Mais il fait quoi ?

ELijah sourit. Il fuyait les sentiments qui l'envahissaient voilà ce qu'il faisait…

\- Mon frère a des réactions parfois inattendues

Camille le regarda s'éloigner de la berge et se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait touché l'hybride droit au cœur. Elle regarda le tas des habits qu'il avait laissé au sol et se tourna triomphante vers Elijah

\- et si on lui cachait ses vêtements …

\- Camille, non, tu ne veux pas faire cela

\- J'ai oublié de dire aussi que je peux être une garce quand je dois me venger, allez Elijah, viens, on va les balancer dans le bosquet tout là bas et aller déjeuner

Elijah écarquilla les yeux. Il avait 1000 ans pas, 15…mais il laissa faire très satisfait que sa nouvelle amie balnace les vêtements bien loin de la berge.

Il se mit à rire et lui déposa un baiser chaleureux sur la joue

\- Merci Camille

Puis il partit à son tour rapidement pour ne pas devoir faire face aussi aux sentiments qui le traversaient

Camille sourit. Elle avait su dompter ces deux là et elle ressentit une grande victoire. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne penser qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres sans scrupules et sans sentiments.


	19. Trivial pursuit

Chapitre 19 - TRIVIAL PURSUIT

Camille avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Oui, elle n'était qu'une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, sans supers pouvoirs, sans supers crocs ou des doigts surnaturelles qui pouvaient invoquer les magies les plus noires, mais elle savait faire une chose qu'aucune des personnes ici ne savait faire : organiser une journée de cohésion. Elle avait passé suffisamment de vacances dans les camps scouts où ses parents les envoyaient avec son frère, pour savoir comment rendre des vacances plus vivifiantes pour tout le monde.

Camille invita tout le monde à table et posa le jeu sur cette dernière.

\- Pour débuter cette journée, nous allons commencer doucement…maintenant que tout le monde est enfin réuni.

Elle regarda sa montre, c'était déjà ça, moins d'une heure pour réussir à les réunir autour de cette table de fortune. Presque un exploit. Les seuls qui avaient été ravis de ce petit brin de folie avaient été Kol et Freya, toujours prêt à s'amuser, cela étant dû certainement au fait que qu'ils ne côtoyaient pas ce monde depuis si longtemps que cela. Kol était tout sourire, attendant certainement la moindre occasion pour faire parler de lui mais il était trop charmant comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas renier ses frères. Le même charisme, le même sex-appeal, le même sourire dont il fallait se méfier aussi…Elle regarda les trois frères. Les bad boys de cette table, ceux dont il allait falloir surveiller chaque geste et modérer chaque parole. Elle incluait ,sans aucune honte, Elijah, car malgré ses allures de dandy parfait, il avait des répliques et des réactions parfois bien plus acerbes que ses frères. Elle soupira, la partie allait être serrée surtout avec les Mickaleson.

Oliver faisait un peu la tête ne se sentant pas à sa place au milieu des ces vampires bien qu'il semblait très inspirée par les belle Rebecca, mais suivait comme un gentil toutou son ami Jakcson. Oh mon dieu, Camille eut immédiatement eu honte de ses pensées ! Rebecca cependant semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui aussi. Une petite romance pour la vampire ne lui ferait que du bien.

\- Elle devrait aussi d'ailleurs se méfier d'elle qui comme ses frères, était prête à tout pour gagner.

La jeune thérapeute posa déterminée un jeu sur la table et sourit au groupe qui attendait silencieux autour de la table

Un petit combat intellectuel, ca vous tente, !

Elle regarda l'assemblée. Les frères et sœurs Mickaelson se tenait d'un côté de la table et la meute des loups de l'autre côté. Soit , il y allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour essayer de mettre un peu de cohésion entre eux tous.

\- Et pour cela nous allons un peu redéfinir les équipes. Je vais créer 4 équipes…

Personne ne répondit trop occuper à se toiser du regard 'une part et de l'autre de la table. Bon, oui elle allait avoir vraiment, vraiment, avoir besoin de tout son savoir faire pour rendre leur séjour plus amical.

\- Je propose de former les équipes moi même et je ne permets bien sûr aucune contestation

Klaus la regardait d'un œil vengeur. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil ravi de la petite blague qu'elle lui avait faite ce matin. Elle n'avait pas vendu son aîné qi avait participé activement .

Klaus se mit à parler :

\- Moi je propose les rois des ténèbres contre le chenil et les sorciers en herbe

\- Klaus, on s'est promis une pause de quelques heures en ce qui concerne les attaques personnelles

\- Je n'ai fait aucune promesse de ce genre, chérie

\- Je l'ai faite pour toi et maintenant, tu vas accepter les équipes que je vais créer

Après réflexion et afin d'éviter tout de même de gros conflits dans chaque équipe, elle essaya de répartir cela de manière le plus équitable et le moins conflictuel possible.

_ - Alors nous allons mettre Oliver et Elijah ensemble

Oliver grimaça immédiatement et grogna.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas être pire !

\- Oliver, tu préfères peut être Klaus comme partenaire

\- Je veux quelqu'un de ma meute, je ne suis pas un mort vivant, moi

Elijha lui tendit un regard des plus noirs et répliqua immédiatement :

\- Ca peut s'arranger très rapidement et tu peux passer du côté de cette barrière plus rapidement que tu ne le crois, bébé loup

Klaus pouffa de rire et son frère lui lança un clin d'œil complice. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Camille intervint

\- Elijah et Oliver, vous allez faire équipe quoi qu'il arrive , vous règlerez vos différents de races plus tard, donc je poursuis…

\- Kol et Hayley

Kol serra les poings de satisfaction

\- Cool, …viens donc là, poupée, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme

Hayley le regarda d'un air dédaigneux

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir te changer les couches en cours de jeu, bébé Vampire

Rebecca rit à son tour.

\- Rebecca avec Jackson

Elle attendit qu'un des deux ne répliquent ou ne protestent mais les deux se mirent côte à côte tranquillement. Enfin …

\- Et enfin, Klaus avec Freya

FReya répliqua.

\- Quoi ! Je vais m'invoquer un sort de protection immédiatement contre lui. Tu me mets dans la gueule du loup, Camille, il déteste perdre…

\- Pourquoi, soeurette, tu as donc si peur de ne pas être capable de suivre mes capacités exceptionnelles. Il va falloir mettre ton cerveau de blonde en mode éveil et tout ira bien

Freya soupira. Elle aurait préféré être avec Elijah qui était indulgent et bon joueur. Avec Klaus, elle se sentait déjà sur la corde raide.

\- Bon puisque tout le monde semble en accord parfait, Trivial pursuit pour tous !

Camille, ravie, ouvrit la boite de jeu et commença à en retirer les cartes.

Rebecca et Klaus aussi mauvais joueur l'un que l'autre que l'autre hurlèrent à l'unisson

\- Hors de question , moi je veux être avec Elijah

\- Non moi !

\- Non moi !

Les deux « frère et sœur » en arrivèrent à une joute verbale sans précédent pour savoir qui irait avec ELijha sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

\- Les enfants , les équipes sont déterminés. Il va falloir accepter votre future défaite

Klaus se tourna vers son frère

\- Prétentieux

Rebeca continua

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Elijha sait tout, il n'aura aucun mal à trouver toutes les réponses , je me demande même si c'est pas lui qui a crée ce maudit jeu…

Klaus protestait aussi en tapant du poing sur la table. Kol riait aux éclats

\- Sympa de nous faire tous passer pour des imbéciles par rapport au génie Elijah, c'es pas non plus la science infuse, hein ma belle louve en chaleur ?

Hayley ne répliqua même pas et lui tendit une des téitnes de sa fille. Vexé, il se rassit en boudant.

Rebecca se plaça devant son frère si pénible

\- Kol, avec Elihaj face à nous, tes chances sont réduites au néant

\- Ca va …pourquoi le mettre toujours sur un pied d'estale. On va répondre et taper sur le bip avant tout le monde pour répondre

Klaus explosa de rire

\- Tu t'es cru dans une émission de jeux télévisés ! Le BIP …

Elijah les regardait tous. Quelle honte, sa famille faisait encore des siennes. Ils étaient les seuls à hurler, protester, se comporter comme des sales gosses.

Il regarda Camille puis sourit en haussant les épaules

\- Et après c'est à moi qu'on demande de modérer mes propos

Camille leva les yeux au ciel, il était le même qu'eux tous en plus hypocrite !

\- Allez tout le monde, ne vous sous estimez pas, certes Elijah a certainement un savoir important du aux années d'avance qu'il a sur nous mais de par mon expérience, je vous assure que personne ne peut répondre à toutes ces questions…

Klaus s'assit lourdement sur la chaise.

\- Camille, ne te fais pas d'illusions..Elijah connait tout ! Moi je ne joue pas !

Elijah lui sourit prétentieusement

\- Je te croyais plus compétitif, cher frère

Klaus maugréa et regarda Camille qui attendait patiemment avec ses cartes en main.

\- Bon alors je propose de faire un test, si Elijah a 50 réponses de bonnes on abandonne l'idée du Trivial et on passe à autre chose et sil se trompe, on se lance dans l'aventure, est ce que ca vous convient ?

Tous acceptèrent. Elijah leva les mains devant lui

\- Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je peux très bien faire le maître du jeu et lire les questions pour ne pas tous vous léser

Camille écarquilla les yeux devant l'insolente prétention du vampire et le fit assoir en le poussant sur le torse.

\- Faisons le test !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais…sélectionnons les questions ensemble…venez avec moi

Toute l'équipe se mit à fouiner dans les cartes et à sélectionner les questions qui pouvaient éventuellement faire tomber le roi de son siège. Klaus ne participa pas.

\- Klaus, aide nous, tu dois savoir sur quoi il pêche

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela, c'est du temps perdu ! Il va vous fumer !

Rebecca s'assit à ses côtés aussi avec une bouteille et deux verres dont un qu'elle tendit à Klaus

\- Nous avons 1000 ans d'expériences avec ce gars. Nous savons de quoi nous parlons. Pendant que vous perdrez votre temps, nous, avec Klaus, on va trinquer à la santé des fous

Camille fit faire silence à tous, qui trop heureux de voir comment ce combat intellectuel entre eux tous, et Elijah allait se dérouler, s'étaient placés face à lui. Elle commença la lecture des questions :

\- « Quel était l'instrument favori de Thelonious Monk, Fats Waller et Count Basie ? »

\- C'est ridicule

Camille fit les gros yeux

\- Répond , Elijah

Il soupira puis se détendit, prit un verre et répondit :

\- Si ca peut te faire plaisir, je dirai Le piano

\- Correcte, next , alors « En tentant de s'emparer de quelle ville Saint Louis trouve t il la mort en 1270 ? «

Klaus rigola e répondit à la place de son aîné

\- La nouvelle Orléans quand ils nous a croisé, le bougre !

Rebacca explosa de rire aussi. Quelle belle époque mais trop de maladie comme la peste et le choléra…pas si bon que cela ce siècle !

Camille fit taire les deux complices et pointa Elijah du doigt

\- Répond

\- Tunis

Correct, « A quel pays moderne appartient l'ancienne colonie française d'Acadie ? »

\- Au Canada, pourquoi ?

FReya applaudit. Encore une bonne réponse. Kol secoua la tête , dépité

\- Et il va avoir un égo encore plus gros que celui de mon hybride de frère, après tout ca

Camille attendit que Kol est fini de s'énerver et continua : .

\- Correcte encore, mais ce n'est pas terminé, Monsieur Mickaleson…alors voyons , ah oui celle-ci « De quel Théâtre Shakespeare fut il le copropriétaire ? »

Klaus et Rebecca pouffèrent de nouveau.

\- Camille, ne lui pose aucune question sur Shakespeare, ils étaient comme cochons tous les deux…Tu n'as jamais vu la bibliothèque, elle est remplie de ces œuvres. C'est lui-même qui les a offertes à Elijah

\- Bon ben je passe celle-ci alors, next …

Camille lut plus d'une trentaine de question, de plus en plus compliquées, mais Elijah ne se trompait jamais.

Jakcson était épaté. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Lui, il n'avait encore eu aucune réponse. Tout de même, il en dégageait ce vampire en terme de savoir. Mais en terme de savoir être, il était aussi pourri que ses frères mais là il devait avouer être impressionné. Hayley n'avait d'yeux que pour son ex amant. Il l'étonnerait toujours.

Camille soupira. Elle reposa le tas de cartes et réfléchit un instant. Eljah commença à se lever, lassé.

\- Je peux enfin être libéré de toutes ces questions ?

\- Oh que non, je vais changer de registre. Je ne m'appelle plus Camille O'connell si tu es capable de répondre à celles là

Elle fouilla dans une autre boîte et sortit quelques cartes satisfaite d'elle.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames, assistons à la chute du roi ! Prêt Elijah ?

Elijah haussa les épaules presque ennuyé, se rassit puis attendit la fameuse question qui allait le faire tomber au fond du trou, selon la thérapeute

Klaus et Rebecca se relevèrent. Si Camille était si sure d'elle, c'est que les questions étaient vraiment loufoques…Le silence s'établit d'office autour de la table, tous les yeux braqués sur les deux

\- Elijah, « Qui sont Flore, Paquerette et Pimprenelle ? »

Elijah haussa les sourcils et fixa Camille.

\- Nous en sommes arrivés à devoir s'en remettre à de telles interrogations ? Absurde

\- Réponds !

\- C'est ridicule !

Tous hurlèrent.

\- Il ne sait pas !

Oliver lui tapa fortement dans le dos

\- Alors, on rentre les crocs, Batman !

Elijah soupira, attrapa très rapidement la main d'Oliver avant qu'il est eu le temps de la retirer et lui tordit au point de mettre le jeune à terre devant sa chaise puis se pencha que lui :

\- Prend de la graine, petit !

Il sourit à Camille et ouvrit la bouche

\- Ce sont les 3 fées de la belle au bois dormant !

Camille ouvrit la bouche, la referma et le fixa désappointée. Tous attendaient la réponse.

\- Bon, ben..Exact, j'en pose une autre …

ELijah posa son bras sur la table , la main dans le menton. Tous le regardaient maintenant comme une bête rare. Kol en avait craché le contenu de son verre pendant que Rebecca riait aux éclats. Son frère était un phénomène et elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui !

\- « Quelle souris a un canari nommé Bémol ? »

\- Cette sacrée Minnie

Camille hurla , attrapa toutes les cartes et les balança autour d'elle

\- J'abandonne, j'abandonne, j'abandonne …

Elle souriait totalement épatée parce qu'elle venait de vivre. Cet homme savait tout …tout simplement.

Klaus écarquilla les yeux. Minnie ! Comment ELijah pouvait connaitre cette souris de misère …Minnie …

Kol se leva et interpella son grand frère

\- Elijah, rassures moi ne me dis pas que tu as loué tous les disney et autre dessins animés et que tu t'es tape ca le soir dans ton lit, y'a des femmes qui pourraient t'occuper différemment

\- Kol, mon petit Kol, sais tu qu'il existe des objets, avec des tas de feuilles écrite dedans, qui s'appellent des livres, et de ce fait des livres de contes pour enfants…

Klaus sursauta.

\- Elijah, ne me dis pas que t'as lu des contes pour enfants ! Je suis en plein cauchemar, mon fère , ce grand méchant vampire, qui lit des inepties pareilles !

J- e tiens à vous signaler que nous avons dans la famille une petite fille qui va doucement vers ses 18 mois et qui dans quelques temps, rêvera à toutes les princesses et prince que de ces contes. Il est important de pouvoir aussi répondre à ses demandes et de pouvoir lui conter ces histoires, de souris, de sirènes, de dragons et de nains , si elle en éprouve le besoin. Je préfère être prêt quand le moment arrivera…

Klaus le regarda dédaigneux :

\- Le combat de ta vie !

\- Non, c'est le rôle aussi d'un oncle prévoyant…

Klaus le regarda suspicieux

\- C'est une plaisanterie

\- Non

\- Dis moi que si

\- Non

\- Vade mecum satanas ! Je te renie … Elijha, tu me fais peur, réellement peur, tu as du perdre réellement la tête quand…

Il se tut immédiatement. Il était très mal venu après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés la veille, de parler d'Esther et des manières dont elle avait pu venir déranger l'esprit de son frère.

\- Pourquoi ? tu seras amené aussi un jour Klaus à raconter des ces histoires à ta fille et autant se préparer à l'avance, car nous savons tous que ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment instinctif chez nous d'embellir la vie des autres par de belles paroles et de beaux rêves d'enfant … Bien qu'en ayant lu tout ce qui pouvait exister de ce genre, je me rend compte que la finalité de tous ces contes nous ressemblent énormément, avec des monstres sans moral et des meurtres terribles sous entendu … Camille sera d'accord avec moi certainement, que les contes de fées sont en fait le miroir de notre propre humanité et derrière chaque image et chaque histoire, nous découvrons ce qui nous détruit ou va nous permettre de grandir intérieurement.

Klaus soupira, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait devenir ennuyeux en si peu de temps !

Camille l'écoutait attentivement et sourit. Cet homme, ce vampire était impressionnant quand il parlait de la condition humaine. Elle eut une envie folle de noter tout cela pour sa thèse.

\- Nous savons tous que Bruno Bettheileim a écrit sur ce sujet pour nous montrer que les contres de fées vont répondre aux besoins fondamentaux des enfants d'affronter leurs angoisses en leur montrant les épreuves auxquels ils vont devoir faire face … et lutter pour les combattre

Rebecca fronça les yeux

\- C'est la minute « soyons conscient de ce que nous sommes » par Elijah

Camille intervint :

\- ELjah a raison, les contes de fées…

Elle ne put terminer, tous se levèrent et quittèrent la table dans un grand soupir , Oliver le premier en montrant un ballon ovale

\- Et une partie de rugby, ca vous dit ?

\- Parfait !

Tous descendirent le porche sans un regard pour les deux Freud en herbe et commencèrent à se partager les équipes

Elijah sourit à Camille

\- Je pense que nous avons fini par réussir ton projet de les unir pour quelque chose

\- Oui, ce sera parfait quand tu iras participer aussi à cette mêlée, attraper le ballon, se faire écraser, courir pour aller le plaquer là bas…

\- Je passe mon tour, merci

\- Non tu ne vas pas passer ton tour et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non Camille, mais je ne me fais aucun doute que tu vas me le dire

\- Tu as pourri mon jeu en répondant à tout, donc tu vas me suivre sur ce terrain et manger de la poussière comme tous les autres

Elijah écarquilla les yeux et rit.

\- Devrais je trembler maintenant ?

\- Tu vas devoir le payer cher, et quoi de mieux pour un si élégant vampire avec un si beau costume à 5000 dollars peut être que de mordre le sol quand je vais le plaquer comme une crêpe

\- Je tremble en effet

Elijah ne se levait pas et souriait devant l'air menaçant de cette femme

\- Pourquoi voudrait tu te venger de moi, je n'ai fait que participer à ton jeu, chère Camille, que répondre à tes questions, tu dois être ravie, n'est ce pas ce que tu souhaites faire avec moi depuis quelques temps !

Camille serra le dents. Le vicieux …il n'aurait du pas la relancer sur ce sujet. S'il voulait jouer au jeu du plus malin, il allait avoir mal à partie avec elle. Et elle se jura de réussir à le faire parler lors d'un de ses séances improvisées, foi d'O'Connelle ! Leur séjour ne faisait que commencer…


	20. Baiser mortel

**Un grand merci à Djinno04 qui me suit et m'encourage pour écrire la suite ...je lui promet du hurt confort Elijah / Klaus pour la suite de la fic ! Bises**

 **(Attention cette suite contient des scènes de sexe et de la violence)**

 **Chapitre 20 - BAISER MORTEL**

La partie de rugby fut un désastre total. Ils mordirent la poussière, oh que oui ! Se battre contre les Originels dans ce genre de joute sportive était voué à l'échec, aussi mauvais joueurs qu'ils étaient les uns que les autres. Tous avaient fini par se liguer contre les deux frères qui ne laissaient aucun espoir de victoire à leurs assaillants. Le lien qui les unissait dans ce combat soit disant amical rendait toute tentative de les faire tomber inutile. Ils avaient coordonné chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leur attaque, sans un mot juste par un regard et quelques mimiques. D'ailleurs, Ils en avaient fait tous les frais d'avoir voulu croire pouvoir mettre à genou les deux plus terribles Mickaelson et même le ballon avait fini dans le lac, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la partie de continuer sans.

Malgré le tempérament combatif de Klaus, Elijah avait été le pire des deux : rendant des comptes depuis longtemps attendus à Jackson avec lequel il ne modérait aucun des ses coups, faisant manger la moitié du chemin boueux à Olivier, ayant balancer d'une seule main sa grande sœur Freya dans le lac. Kol avait eu le malheur de vouloir jouer des bras avec Klaus. Il le regretta à la minute où il avait touché le maudit ballon oval. Klaus acheva la partie en les laissant tout simplement inconscient au sol. Freya, totalement trempée, avait usé de sa magie pour protéger Rebecca et Elle même, que les deux garçons avaient décidé de malmener un peu à la fin, histoire qu'elle profite aussi du jeu entamé. Rebecca qui aimait cependant se battre, avait riposté comme une enragée réussissant à déchirer la chemise de son aîné et à trainer Klaus au sol pendant une toute petite seconde où celui se vengea amèrement.

Camille était la seule à être quasi épargnée. Elle s'était vite réfugiée sous le porche quand elle avait vu la partie dégénérée et avait attendu que tout le monde se calme. Elle avait pris Hope sur ses genoux sachant bien que la petite fille s'avérait le meilleur bouclier pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau dans le lac ou pendu les pieds à un arbre, comme ils avaient tenté de la faire avec leur petite sœur.

Hayley avait pris la défense de Jackson quand il s'était retrouvé au sol sous le corps d'Elijah qui en avait profité pur lui donner un bien mauvais coup dans les côtes et l'assommer. Elle lui avait alors sauté dessus et étranglé aussi fort qu'elle avait pu. Ils s'étaient confronté comme deux chiffonniers se rendant coups pour coups , Elijha modérant totalement sa force pour ne pas la blesser et Hayley usant de toute sa frustration sur lui. S'il voulait la regagner, il n'avait qu'à a se battre, se battre contre elle.

Elle avait griffé Elijah, laissant des marques de sang sur le visage de son adversaire, mordu, tordu les bras et mit au sol le plus grand vampire de tous les temps. Elle s'était tenu sur lui pendait un long moment ensuite, le regard plongé dans celui de son ex amant, silencieuse, essayant de calmer son cœur qui avait battu si fort. Elle avait senti le corps du brun se tendre sous la pression du sieni. Ele avait senti qu'il avait envie d'elle, son sourire toujours effacé mais ses yeux parlant d'eux même.

Il l'avait alors retourné et s'était mis sur elle, la maintenant au sol sans violence. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser là, voler ce baiser qu'il avait tant envie de lui reprendre, là maintenant, aux yeux de tous, sans gêne…elle avait tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse, la prenne sauvagement sur le sol sans lui laisser le seul loisir de pouvoir s'en défendre…les deux avaient eu la respiration accélérée, le cœur qui s'était uni dans un seul et unique battement, dans un même rythme puis Elijah s'était relevé et avait quitté la scène. Il s'était réfugié dans le cottage sans un autre regard pour celle qu'il avait laissé au sol.

Klaus avait alors aidé la jeune femme à se relever et essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient mis à couler sur ses joues.

\- Il y a des jeux dont ne sort pas victorieuse , si tu ne fais pas un choix, Hayley

Puis il était partit vers le cottage, passant devant CAmille totalement abasourdie par la tournure des évènements. Il avait passé une main tendre dans les cheveux de sa petite fille et avait sourit à la thérapeute.

\- Sacré cohésion, te ne trouves pas, ma belle.

Kol lui s'était donné à cœur joie pour mettre le plus de coups possible et en traitre surtout à ses frères mais ils avaient eu raison de lui bien lus vite qu'il n'y aurait pensé et gisait lui aussi inconscient pas très loin des deux autres loups.

Camille regarda Klaus partir à l'intérieur u cottage et finit par courir vers toutes les victimes que les deux vampires avaient laissé derrière eux.

Elle n'avait rien géré du tout …

xxxx

Elijah buvait assis sur le canapé, du sang coulant de sa tempe et son bras après avoir été mordu par Oliver, tâchant sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète le tissu du sofa.

Klaus lui tendit de nouveau son poignet pour qu'il puisse guérir son bras et sourit.

\- Je pense que j'en ai encore suffisamment en moi pour guérir, mon frère

\- Vas y te fais pas prier, c'est cadeau, et Bravo, tu as été brillant sur cette partie. Et dire que je voulais faire preuve de clémence contre eux et le coup du ballon dans le lac , pas mal aussi…

Elijah sourit

\- Ils ont fini par m'énerver quand ils se sont attaqués à toi

\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu au départ, Elijah

\- On ne touche pas à ma famille c'est tout

\- Rappelle moi qui est censé tempérer les colères et les coups de sang de ses frères ?

\- Klaus , je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me faire la morale, mais oui, Je ne me suis pas contrôlé, je suis désolé

\- N'y sois pas, depuis le temps que je sentais que tu avas envie de foutre une raclée à ses bâtards de chien, c'est fait

\- Tu crois que je leur ai fait mal ?

\- Juste ce qu'il faut pour comprendre où doit être leur place…mais Non, t'inquiète, ils vont se réveiller, un peu en colère je suppose mais tu as su faire preuve de modération

\- Dis celui qui a failli envoyer Oliver sur le toit du cottage

\- Il me narguait avec son ballon, j'aurai pu lu rentrer dans le…

\- Pas d'image, C'est bon, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir

Klaus regarda le bras de son frère cicatriser rapidement et inspecta sa tempe.

\- Elle est coriace, la louve !

\- Oui, en effet

\- Tu avais tes chances, tu sais

Elijah soupira. Bien sur qu'il le savait, il sentait encore la chaleur que cela lui avait procurée dans le bas ventre. Klaus posa un doigt qui laissa trainer tout le long de la tempe de son grand frère en suivant la ligne que le sang formait. Puis il porta son doigt à la bouche et lécha la goutte qu'il avait dessus.

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas battu gentiment côte à côte comme cela

Elijha sourit en entendant son frère

\- Oui, on s'est bien amusé et comment va Kol ?

\- Dommages collatérales, il aurait su savoir dans quel camp se mettre

\- Tu n'y as pas été tendre avec lui

\- Dis celui qui a décimé la partie de rugby aussi rapidement que la partie de Trivial Pursuit, tu sais que pour avoir fait capoter le journée cohésion de Camille, ellene va plus te lâcher d'une semelle…

ELija se pinça les lèvres en repensant à la manière dont il avait perdu le contrôle. Le loup blond avait attaqué gratuitement son petit frère. Il avait déclenché l'enfer à ce moment là ! Il s'en voulut. Il ne perdait jamais le contrôle, jamais… mais il ne regrettait rien .P eut être s'en voulait-il un tout petit peu pour Jackson qui n'avait en fait rien fait contre lui et qui payait surtout le fait de lui avoir volé celle qu'il aimait…Dommages collatérales comme disait si bien Klaus.

Klaus apprécia voir le regard noir et vengeur de son frère refaire surface dans ses yeux. CA, c'était son frère, celui qu'il ne fallait pas chercher !

\- Je peux ?

\- Quoi ?

Klaus lui posa un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère et après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule ressortit voir l'état de chacun.

\- T'aurai juste du te battre un petit plus longtemps pour elle…c'est un conseil, bat toi, mon frère

Elijha baissa le regard et partit chercher de quoi aller se doucher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils refermèrent la porte doucement pour ne pas se faire voir.

Rebecca posa ses doigts sur le visage en sang du jeune loup. Elle lui poussa les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front et approchant ses lèvres du visage du jeune homme lécha le sang qui y coulait. Il la serra contre lui malgré les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et laissa glisser sa main, le long de son dos puis frôla ses fesses pour diriger sa main sous la robe de la vampire. Elle leva un peu la jambe pour qu'il puisse trouver le chemin plus facilement et le plaqua contre le mur de la grange dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge juste après qu'Oliver se réveille.

\- Si mes frères nous trouvent, tu sais que tu risques de ne pas voir le prochain lever du soleil

\- Rien que pour ca, en sachant qu'ils vont détester ce que je m'apprête à te faire, je suis prêt à jouer le jeu

Il lui murmura l'oreille quelques mots obscènes qui la rendaient encore plus avenante avec son corps et continua à explorer sous la robe, lui caressant la cuisse remontant sa main doucement contre celle-ci pour atteindre le mince tissu qui retenait la dernière pudeur de la jeune feme. Il glissa doucement ses doigts entre le tissu et la peau et commença à jouer avec son sexe. Elle se cabra et il plongea es lèvres dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

\- Retire ma robe elle a l'air de te gêner …

Il n'attendait pas plus longtemps pour la laisser glisser sur le corps parfait de le jeune vampire et la regarda en sous vêtements . Elle était magnifique. Il posa ses lèvres sur les seins de sa partenaire et lui dégrafa doucement ce qui protégeait sa peau de la sienne. Elle se colla contre lui, lui ôta son tee shirt rempli de sang qu'elle balança sur le tas de paille et d'une main lui baissa le pantalon. A l'aide de son pied qu'elle remonté contre la cuisse musclée de son partenaire, elle lui glissa le boxer le long de ses jambes et se cala contre lui.

\- Pas mal pour un bébé loup

Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et cela lui plaisait. Il l'attrapa sous les fesses pour la soulever, la cala contre son sexe t ils basculèrent ensemble dans la paille. Elle le fixa avidement.

Elle le mordit doucement dans le cou pendant qu'il lui ôtait les dernies vêtement qu'il l'empêchait de prendre possession de son corps et entra en elle. Elle soupira puis gémit rapidement sous l'effet des coups qu'il lui portaient.

\- Accélère

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit un rythme qui fit pousser des cris de jouissance à sa belle partenaire. Ils transpiraient. Il faisait chaud dans cette grange et leur échange sexuel n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Les deux corps s'emmêlèrent, se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue. Pas d'amour entre eux, juste du sexe et du fun. C'est ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher en pénétrant dans la grange.

Ils essayèrent de retenir leur jouissance pour ne pas être entendu et retombèrent totalement essoufflés sur la paille.

Oliver tendit les sous vêtements éparpillés à sa partenaire et remit son boxer. Il laissa son tee shirt salie par le sang dans un coin de la grange et la regarda, explorant avec envie le corps nue qu'elle lui exposait sans pudeur à sa vue.

\- Je reviens, je vais nous chercher un rafraîchissement discrètement 15 minutes, ma reine

\- Tu pars maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne reste pas plutôt?

\- Je reviens pour le second round …

Rebacca se pinça les lèvres. Si se frères découvraient cela, ils étaint condamnés à la damnation éternelle et elle était quitte à retourner directement à la Nouvelle Orléans sans passer par la case « Cottage » . Elle exulta. Ce séjour était réellement génial …

Elle regarda Oliver sortir de la grange en refermant discrètement la porte de cette dernière puis elle se rallongea en petite tenue qu'elle venait de remettre, laissant sa belle robe déchirée sur le ballot de paille témoin de leur ébats. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit quand un bruit derrière elle la surprit.

Elle tourna son ventre contre la paille pour voir ce qui avait pu la surprendre puis se figea. Quelque chose bougeait sur le fond de la grange. Elle se leva, s'approcha prudemment en marchant pied nu sur la paille et s'imagina trouver un petit écureuil blessé qui n'attendait qu'elle pour l'apprivoiser.

Elle se figea et son cri resta en suspend. Une bête noire, avec des dents acérés, aux yeux profonds et vides venait de faire son apparition juste devant elle . Elle avait bien 50 centimètres de plus qu'elle et semblait extrêment menaçante. Rebecca se mit tout de suite sur la défensive, montrant les crocs et menançant cette chose du regard. La bête s'avança et Rebecca lui sauta dessus. La Bête la repoussa sans aucun effort, le jetant contre le sol d'un mouvement de bras très rapide.

La jeune vampire, prise au dépourvue, voulut hurler ou se relever rapidement mais elle sentit alors que sa gorge ne lui répondait plus, le sang giclait de l'ouverture que venit de faire les griffes de cette bête, son ventre se crispa sous l'effet d'une douleur atroce . La Bête était en train de la transpercer avec ses longs doigts crochus et enfonçait ses derniers au plus profond de ces entrailles.

Rebecca essaye de se raccrocher aux griffes, au bras ou quoi que ce soit de ce monstre qui venait de l'attaquer puis sentit ses forces faiblir. La bête se déchaîna et l'attaque au visage, au cou, au corps, lacérant ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes, son entrejambe. Elle voulut hurler mais ses mots ne sortaient pas. Elle essaya d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de sa gorge, essaya d'empêcher la Bête de la couper, de la déchiqueter de cette manière…elle voulait hurler, hurler de douleurs…

Il fallait qu'elle se batte ou cette chose allait la tuer. Elle essaya de se relever mais la bête lui sauta dessus et la mordit profondément lui arrachant un bout de peau, laissant le sang couler à flot sur la paille aux alentours. Rebecca essaya d'appeler à l'aide, implora dans son esprit Elijah, Elijah….au secours…Klaus… puis elle sentit le noir prendre possession de ses sens.

La bête sourit. Elle avait attendu ce moment suffisamment longtemps depuis hier au fond de de cette grange pour ne laisser aucune chance à sa première proie de s'enfuir.

Elle planta ses longues griffes dans le ventre de sa victime, et la tira ainsi le long de la paille, puis sur le sol pour ouvrir la grange et s'enfonçer, le corps trainant de Rebecca derrière elle, dans le bois. Personne ne l'avait aperçu. La jeune femme était inconsciente. La bête était déçue, elle pensait que ce vampire se serait défendu avec plus de ferveur. Peut être ait elle surestimé la puissance de ces êtres…

Elle s'arrêta un peu pour chercher le chemin qu'elle souhait prenre et regarda le corps de la jeune vampire. Elle guérissait déjà doucement, sauf la morsure qui lui provoquerait des fièvre intenses et du délire sous peu. Les sous vêtements de le jeune femme étaient désormais complètement entâché par le sang au point de ne plus percevoir leur couleur naturelle. Elle sourit, passa une main sur la peau lisse et brillante de sang de sa petit proie soumis et d'un coup de griffe , lui arracha l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Nue, sa victime lui semblait encore plus fragile.

La Bête se réjouissait. Elle laissa les vêtements en évidence pour que lord que les recherches commenceraient, ils puissent se diriger vers le piège qu'elle leu tendait. Elle marcha encore un petit moment très rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus possible et se perdre dans la profondeur des bois et quand elle sut que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle s'assit patiemment au côté du corps endormi.

Rebecca gémit doucement. La Bête se pencha sur elle et attendit silencieusement, la regardant se réveiller difficilement. Puis rebecca ouvrit les yeux et hurla.

La bête se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle posa se griffes sur les tempes de sa victime, tremblante et affolée, et puisa sans son esprit pour communiquer avec elle.

\- Tu remercieras ton frère, Elijah, de m'avoir conduit à toi. Tu es parfaite et tu vas mettre bien utile pour ce que j'ai prévu pour vous…

Rebecca toussa, sa gorge s'étant à peur près guérie et murmura.

\- Jamais Elijah me ferait du mal, saloperie de cafard

Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration tellement la peur la contraignait.

\- Ecoute moi bien, ecoute bien ma voix et tu comprendras que je peux décider qui va te fera du mal ou pas…

Rebecca se mit à trembler de toutes ses forces, cette voix elle la connaissait, cette voix qu'elle détestait désormais par dessus tout…Esther.

Elle essaya de crier de nouveau mais la douleur au fond de sa gorge l'en empêchait. Elle posa sa main sur celle-ci et constata ave effroi que tout n'était pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Elle regarda rapidement atour d'elle pour savoir où elle se trouvait et essaya de se relever, quand elle sentit que la Bête enfonçait de nouveau ses griffes dans l'abdomen de la jeune vampire pour la traîner derrière elle. eLLe essaya de se débattre, de stopper la course de ce monstre en se rattrapant à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais sa peau se déchirait à chaque mouvement. La bête continuait à tirer, favorisant l'ouverture au niveau de l'abdomen de la jeune femme laissant le sang s'écouler de plus en plus.

Elle aurait pou la porter pur aller plus vite mais ce n'était pas marrant, il faillait laisser des traces…

\- Elijah…

La Bête se figea . Tant de courage encore, tant d'espoir encore…ce prénom qui lui résonnait tellement dans tout le corps ! Elle le détestait encore plus.

Rebecca appelait le seule être qu'elle savait capable lui venir en aide.

La bête s'arrêta, replongea son regarda dans celui de la jeune femme pour communiquer

\- Elijah, Elijah, dis toi que tu ne le reverras jamais, je vais vous détruire toi, ton frère l'Hybride et je laisserai ton grand frère, Elijah, mon adorable créateur sombrer dans la folie quand il se rendra compte que tout cela est de sa faute…tu pourras peut être entendre ses pleurs quand vous mourrez dans ses bras…

\- Mes frères vont te pourchasser jusqu'à ta mort, il viendront me chercher

\- Es tu si certaine qu'ils vont te retrouver ? Je pourrai décider de te dévorer ici, et ne laisser de toi que ta tête en guise de cadeau…

\- Pourquoi, qui êtes tu, pourquoi tu nous veux du mal ? T'es envoyé par ma mère c'est cela

\- Tu sais bien qu'Esther est morte, tuée par ton frère. Non, je suis là grâce à ton autre frère, Elijha je t l'ai déjà expliqué, mais nous aurons tous les deux beaucoup de temps libre pour en parler…

\- Mon frère ne ferait jamais venir un être aussi abjecte que toi…

\- Détrompes toi, c'est votre abandon dans les bras de votre mère qui lui a permit de me créer, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sombre en lui , je suis sa colère, je suis la mort qu'il représente

\- Elijah est un homme bon et il te trouvera, et te détruira

\- J'espère qu'il viendra

\- Pourquoi ?

Rebecca trembla encore plus.

\- Pourquoi, ma belle Rebecca, voilà une belle question…parce que je le veux, il m'a échappé une première fois et je viens le reprendre, il est à moi…à moi…nous irons vivre ensemble derrière sa belle porte rouge

Rebecca ne comprenait rien, quelle porte rouge, son frère et ses côtés obscurs… elle devait délirer.

La voix d'Esther se perdit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle ne put entendre que le grognement d'une bête féroce qui était entrain de lui percer les entrailles en l'entrainant dans son sillage.

Elle voulut hurler mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait impuissante car elle avait perdu trop de sang pour réussir à se défendre. Et si la Bête avait attaquée une autre personne comme Camille, elle serait morte. Sa condition lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle se batte. Elle laissa alors ses larmes couler. La douleur était atroce, elle sentait son corps se crisper. Elle sentit le froid commencer à l'envahir. Elle devait suivre les conseils qu'Elijah leur avait donnés en cas de grand danger. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer.

Contacter mentalement Elijah , voilà ce qu'elle devait faire avant de sombrer, il fallait qu'elle se connecte à lui comme ils étaient parfois capables de le faire tous les deux… elle chercha dans son esprit les bons moments qu'ils avaient entre eux, elle chercha à apercevoir son sourire , se concentra sur sa douce voix qu'il avait toujours avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, en laissant ainsi voler son esprit vers un ailleurs, Elle put voir son beau visage, son air tendre quand il la câlinait, elle sa petite sœur adorée…puis tout devint sombre. La Bête tentait de faire écran. Elle respira plus rapidement, son cœur battait trop vite, elle sentait que la vie partait en douceur de son corps. Elle s'accrocha aux feuilles sur le sol, à quelques racines qu'elle pouvait toucher sur son trajet…se concentrer, faire fuir la peur, se concentrer, survivre …

Puis elle hurla surprenant la Bête :

\- ELIJJJJAHHHHHHHHH

La Bête se figea. Elle avait bien plus ressources en elle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle leva son bras et lui déchira la gorge d'un coup de griffe pour qu'elle se la ferme !

Rebecca perdit connaissance. Le visage de son frère disparut pour laisser place à une étendue noire et vide de bruit.


	21. Saving Rebecca

Chapitre 21 - **Saving Rebecca**

 _Previoulsy :_

 _Puis elle hurla surprenant la Bête :_

 _\- ELIJJJJAHHHHHHHHH_

 _La Bête se figea. Elle avait bien plus ressources en elle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle leva son bras et lui déchira la gorge d'un coup de griffe pour qu'elle se la ferme !_

 _Rebecca perdit connaissance. Le visage de son frère disparut pour laisser place à une étendue noire et vide de bruit._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elijah s'approchait de la maudite douche qu'il détestait tant. De toute manière, il n'avait pas réellement le choix s'il voulait se laver. Il aurait même pu la faire les pieds dans une bassine si cela lui permettait de se sentir propre. Depuis que sa mère l'avait fait entrer dans cet enfer que représentait son esprit, sa maniaquerie n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il supportait de moins en moins les tâches sur ses vêtements, les salissures sur sa peau. Dans leur demeure de la Nouvelle Orléans, il pouvait se mettre sous une eau bouillante et croire que celle-ci pouvait le laver de tous ses crimes mais ici, ici…il se sentait sale. Il regarda la douche en bois, l'air qui filtrait au travers des planches qui servaient de protection à leur nudité allait encore le frigorifier…tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Il soupira. Ce n'était tout de même pas quelques gouttes d'eau gelée qui allait le tétaniser. En parlant de cela, surtout ne pas oublier de prendre de l'eau au puits, surtout ne pas oublier !

Il s'était de nouveau senti faible le long du chemin comme la dernière fois comme si quelque chose venait de lui être volé, ce n'était pas de l'énergie, non , pas non plus un manque de puissance mais son esprit avait été perturbé, comme si quelqu'un avait essayait de pénétrer ses pensées. Il eut du mal à remonter le seau d'eau du puit, ses forces concentrées sur une toute autre tâche. Cela se fit de plus en plus fort, le laissant étourdi ou presque. Il se tenait désormais la main appuyée contre le mur de la grange. Il se faisait certainement trop vieux pour tout cela…absurde ! Il était certainement celui qui avait le plus de force de toute sa fratrie et le mot faiblesse ne faisait que très rarement partit de son vocabulaire. Voir ne faisait pas partie de sa condition.

Il respira un grand coup pour se donner de l'énergie mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'être complètement serein, comme si on lui avait arraché un objet précieux sans qu'il puisse savoir quoi. Quelque chose, oui, quelque chose qui touchait ses sens, qui touchait un lien en lui…un lien du sang…Il tourna la tête de droite et de gauche. Cette sensation que son prénom venait d'être prononcé, loin très loin, ne le lâchait pas.

Il essaya d'avancer mais eut la sensation que la douche était désormais si loin de lui, si difficile à atteindre…il essaya de nouveau de reprendre son souffle. Elijah…un murmure comme un souffle dans la tête…Elijah, une voix féminine…

Il ressentit un mal de tête soudain, puissant et violent qui l'obligea à poser son dos contre la grange et se tenir les mains sur les tempes. Puis il sentit un froid soudain l'envahir…. une odeur de sang lui prit la gorge, il eut une envie soudaine de vomir et se pencha. Un cri résonna dans son esprit…puis l'image de sa sœur lui apparut en un coup de vent pour disparaitre tout aussi. Rapidement.

Il perdit l'équilibre, tomba au sol pris par une panique incontrôlable et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Il haletait, sentait les sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Rebecca …Il serra les poings si forts que ses ongles lui entaillèrent la paume des mains. Rebecca …Rebecca, sa sœur, le son de sa voix, il en était persuadé !

Il se releva d'un coup, lâcha sa serviette au sol, buta contre le seau à ses pieds qu'il venait de remplir, et courut à une vitesse vampirique jusqu'au cottage, bousculant au passage la table qui venait d'être mises. Les assiettes tombèrent au sol, les verres se brisèrent et Hope qui était en train de jouer sur un tapis à côté se mit à hurler.

Elijah courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur. Pas là ! Il alla dans la sienne. Pas là non plus ! Il alla à la cuisine, personne !

Il courut dans les autres pièces sous les regards médusés des autres convives qui s'étaient refait une santé et qui n'osaient pas le déranger dans sa course éperdue puis dans un souffle coupé et totalement en panique, le vampire se tourna vers eux :

\- Où est Rebecca ?

Oliver se figea. Il était en train de préparer quelques couvertures et de l'eau bien fraîche dans l'idée de passer la nuit dans la grange. Oh mon dieu, si son frère se rendait compte qu'elle l'attendait à moitié nue dans la bâtisse, Il allait lui arracher la tête sans aucun remords. Il devait aller la prévenir immédiatement.

L'hybride voyant l'état de son frère, attrapa le bras de celui-ci et le tira à lui :

\- Quoi, mon frère, que se passe t il ?

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Rebecca ? Je…je sens une pression dans le ventre, c'est comme si elle était en danger , Klaus, elle est où ?

Klaus s'affola. Jamais son frère ne parut si perdu qu'à ce moment là.

Le jeune vampire concentra ses sens pour essayer de détecter sa présence mais il ne percevait pas les battements de cœur de sa sœur dans les environs. Il serra les poings et jeta un regard affolé à son frère.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux. Les deux frères avaient une réaction peu adaptée tout de même à la réelle situation. Comment leur dire qu'elle était tout simplement dans la grange, certainement en train de réajuster ses vêtements sans se faire arracher la langue avant d'avoir terminer ses explications scabreuses. Quelque chose qui cloche ou en danger, semblait tout de même peut être un grand mot, elle semblait heureuse après tout.. Leur réaction semblait disproportionnée et il s'inquiéta réellement de ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'il n'allait pas prévenir son amie très rapidement.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement et courut vers la grange. Il devait prévenir en urgence sa compagne qu'elle était recherchée activement par son grand frère qui ne semblait pas du tout prêt à une explication logique. Il ouvrit la grange rapidement et se figea.

La robe de Rebecca était au sol, mais elle n'était pas là. Son odorat ne le détrompa pas. Il avança prudemment dans la grange près de l'endroit où il avait laissé la jeune vampire et cessa de respirer. Du sang reflétait partout sur les ballots de paille, les murs semblaient porter de longues griffes. Il y avait des traces de combats peut être, des trainées de sang descendait vers le sortie …il suffoqua, chercha Rebecca dans toute la grange et dut se rendre à l'évidence. La vampire avait disparu …Il courut dehors , chercha vers le bois, s'énerva et sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos. La seule et unique solution aurait été de fuir au loin , d'aller à la recherche de Rebecca, de hurler, il ne savait plus quoi faire… Rebecca , bordel, où étais- tu ? Il respira un grand coup, se mit à trembler malgré lui et parti vers le cottage. Il fallait désormais alerter la famille Mickaelson…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus hurlait de rage. Il avait levé par le cou le jeune loup, collé contre les parois du cottage. Ses yeux étaient dorés, les crocs sortis et ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum, prêt à tuer celui qui venait de lui annoncer la disparition de sa très chère sœur. Le jeune homme était terrifié. Les larmes avaient couler bien involontairement le long de ses joues par la peur qu'il ressentait face à cet homme.

\- Elle était avec moi, elle était avec moi, je ne comprends pas, je te jure, Klaus…

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?

Son ton ne présageait que la violence avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à le décimer ou lui arracher la tête.

Jackson se tenait à ses côtes essayant d'empêcher le déchainement de violence dont était capable de faire preuve l'hybride dans ces moment où il perdait toute raison mais rien n'y faisait. Le vampire ne lâchait pas sa proie. Il chercha de l'aide autour de lui et rencontra le regard sombre d'Elijah.

Klaus sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il eut une telle envie de le repousser mais le contact physique que venait d'initier son grand frère le calma un peu. Elijah parlait tout bas pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

\- Restons calmes et allons à la grange, il faut que nous trouvions Rebecca au plus vite, lâche le , chaque chose en son temps, nous réglerons tout cela avec Oliver ensuite

Le regard noir que lui tendit Elijha suffit à fige de terreur Oliver. Il sentit la pression de Klaus se relâcher mais son corps fut projeter à l'autre bout du proche pour s'écraser le long de la barrière.

\- Je vous jure , on ne faisait rien de mal

\- Ferme là !

Le ton autoritaire d'Elijha ne demandait aucune autre explication. Jackson prit son ami par les épaules et partit en direction avec lui et tout le reste du groupe.

\- Montres nous où vous étiez avec Rebecca

\- Je te jure, Jackson, je te jure, je n'ai rien fait, …c'est de la folie, je ne l'ai laissé que 20 minutes…

Oliver était angoissé et n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement.

\- Calme toi et fais-toi le plus discret possible, je t'en conjure

Hayley suivit le groupe et se mit en protection entre Klaus et ses amis loups. Elle savait que les réactions de Klaus pouvaient d'un coup être tellement inattendues et très violentes s'il se mettait dans la tête qu'Oliver était le coupable parfait pour déchainer sa colère. L'angoisse que quelque chose soit arrivé à sa famille pouvait le rendre totalement incontrôlable.

Klaus courut jusqu'à la grange, mais fut retenu par son grand frère qui pénétra le premier dans la bâtisse. Son cœur prit un rythme irrégulier quand il eut devant la scène sanglante qui entachait le sol et la paille. Rebecca, Rebecca avait été attaqué ici…

Il s'appuya chancelant contre le mur intérieur de la grange. Il devait respirer, respirer calmement, l'émotion qui le submergeait à cet instant lui ferait perdre la raison s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Klaus entra à son tour et se figea.

Il resta un moment sans voix puis ses membres se mirent à trembler.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ne laisse entrer personne, Niklaus

Niklaus ne bougeait pas. Son grognement et ses yeux révélaient tout la colère et la haine qui lui dévoraient le corps . Il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, enter dans une rage sans précédent et cela n'était pas envisageable, pas maintenant qu'Elijah avait besoin de lui.

Il dépassa son frère dans la grange et se baissa pour inspecter le sang. Il était tendu, il regardait ses mains remplis désormais du sang qu'il avait touché, il se contracta…Son aîné s'approcha derrière lui, lui posa les mains sur les deux épaules et approchant son visage au plus près du cou de son frère lui murmura :

\- Niklaus, je t'en prie, empêche les d'approcher…

Klaus essaya de se calmer. Il savait que s'il sortait de cette grange, il allait tout casser. Il se tourna face à son frère et plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné

\- Il y a trop de sang…Elle n'est pas là, elle a été blessée, gravement…

\- Reste calme, Rebecca peut guérir de ses blessures mais il faut qu'on la trouve. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a du l'emmener avec lui. On doit faire vite, Niklaus, il va falloir que tu m'aides

Niklaus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Rebecca aurait su défendre…elle n'est pas là elle aurait su se défendre, qu'est ce qui a pu l'empêcher de le faire ….

\- Calme toi, Niklaus, je t'en prie, je dois réfléchir, s'il te plait

Elijha tourna son frère face à lui, posa son front contre lui de son petit frère et tenta que ce dernier aligne sa respiration à la sienne

\- Contrôle toi…Rebecca a besoin de notre force en ce moment

Klaus posa ses deux mains sur le visage de son frère et resta le front appuyé contre ce dernier

\- Comment fais tu pour rester si calme ?

\- Je ne le suis pas…c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu te contrôle

\- Promet moi qu'on va aller la retrouver maintenant

\- Je te le promets, mais laisse moi réfléchir, j'ai plus que besoin de calme pour comprendre, éloigne les un peu, demande à Jackson de vérifier les alentours des bois et je te rejoins.

Niklaus respira un grand coup et sortit de la grange.

Elijah attendit qu'il parte et cogna de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il avança dans la grange, ramassa la robe de sa sœur, trouva le tee- shirt d'Oliver dans un coin. Puis un peu pus loin , il trouva les chaussures éparpillées de sa sœur…il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la scène torride qui s'était déroulé quelque temps avant ici. Chaque chose en son temps …chaque chose en son temps…retrouvé Rebecca, s'assurer qu'elle aille bien…et massacrer le loup.

Il observa les traces de sang, goûta le liquide qui perlait sur les brins de paille. Celui de sa sœur…il l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers de goutte. Puis il suivit les traces, fermant de temps en temps les yeux pour laisser son esprit imaginer la scène de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu ici. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Qu'est ce qui avait pu être assez puissant pour réussir à combattre sa sœur et l'entraîner dans son sillage ? Une sorcière qui l'aurait paralysée ? des loups qui l'auraient pris par surprise ? Les griffes profondes qui entaillaient le mur laissaient supposer que cette chose devait bien être plus terrifiantes…

Quand il arriva de nouveau devant la porte de la grange, il comprit qu'elle avait été entrainée dehors sur le chemin qui longeait le bois à gauche.

Il sortit sans jeter un seul regard aux autres un plus loin et avança en suivant le tracé laissé par le corps et les trainés de sang. Il fit un signe à son frère pour que celui-ci le rejoigne et lui montra les sillons laissés certainement au sol. Le corps de sa sœur…

Il figea son regard vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Le bois face à lui détenait Rebecca quelque part au plus profond de cette obscurité. Il essaya de réfléchir quoi faire, comment s'y prendre pour aller la rechercher, comment ne pas paniquer immédiatement, comment ne pas hurler son prénom…Il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur le visage et sursauta quand il sentit un main se poser sur son épaule. Hayley se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Elijah, Jackson a trouvé une piste par là

\- Il faut aller par là, je sens l'odeur de ta sœur sur ce sol …commençons à fouiner les alentours mais…

\- Mais… ?

Mais les bois sont dangereux et profonds nous ne pourrons pas nous y enfoncer profondément sans être équipé de tout ce qu'il faut pour les affronter au risque de se perdre totalement.

Elijha haussa les épaules. Il se tourna vers Freya.

\- Ramène tout le monde à l'intérieur, même toi Kol…tous les deux vous allez protéger Hope et les autres en attendant notre retour. Nous allons débuter les recherches sans attendre.

Kol commença à protester mais se ravisa quand il vit le regard déterminé de son grand frère.;

\- Freya, tu formes un cercle de protection autour du cottage et essaye un sort de localisation pour trouver notre sœur. Sers toi de cela…

Il lui lança la robe de sa jeune soeur tout en lançant un regard noir à Oliver.

Il fit un signe à Niklaus de le suivre afin que tous les deux puissent se lancer à la poursuite de celui qui avait enlevé Rebecca

\- Attendez ! Nous allons venir avec vous. Nous sommes habitués à nous déplacer dans les bois et à suivre les traces…mais il faut s'équiper…

Les deux frères n'écoutaient rien et partirent sans se retourner. Jackson court après eux et les rejoignit suivie par son épouse. Oliver les rejoignit pour organiser la battue. C'était lui le meimmeur de sa catégorie pour cela. Elijah retint son frère puis pointa du doigt le loup blod.

\- Lui, il dégage immédiatement.

Jackson fit signe à son ami de ne pas insister et de commencer à préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour affronter cette forêt hostile.

\- Bon on va commencer à chercher dans les environs mais si il faut aller plus loin, il faudra prendre du matériel…

Elijha acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda Hayley.

\- Repars avec ta fille.

\- Non, je vais aller chercher Rebecca avec vous

\- Non, tu dois être là pour les protéger si celui ou ceux qui ont attaqué ma sœur revenait ici

Elijah avait un ton froid. Hors de question de mettre d'autres personnes et notamment Hayley en danger.

\- Freya et Kol seront le faire. La magie deF reay est suffisamment puissante. Je viendrai que ca te plaise ou non…le temps que tu discutes à me persuader c'est du temps de perdu pour ta sœur, c'st mon amie, c'est ma famille…

Jackson intervint :

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour les chamailleries. Hayley, tu vas observer la droite et moi la gauche pendant que nous allons avancer pour être certain de ne rien louper.

Elijah et Klaus se raidirent. Ils n'avaient aucun ordre à recevoir de ce loup. Ils suivirent cependant la toute petite meute et s'enfoncèrent dans le bois en observant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient tous les traces de sang laissées sur le sol.

Au bout de vingt minutes de marches, Jackson s'arrêta à un endroit précis.

\- Ils ont du s'arrêter là un petit moment, regardez le sol semble avoir été un peu enfoncé comme si elle avait été allongée ici.

Klaus toucha le sol. Il pouvait ressentit la présence de sa sœur, une sorte d'intuition que seul le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines pouvait leur permettre.

Klaus scruta les bois. La nuit allait tomber dans très peu de temps leur donnant que peu d'espoir pour pouvoir continuer à suivre les indices aussi facilement. IL regarda son frère qui n'avait pas parler de tout le chemin. Ses poings étaient refermés depuis le début et il semblait aussi angoissé qu'en colère. Klaus s'approcha de lui, lui tapota l'épaule et repris sa marche. Tel un loup en chasse …

Hayley regardait les alentours. Ils commençaient à s'enfoncer trop loin. Bientôt, ces bois allaient les engloutir et retrouver leur chemin dans la nuit s'avèrerait compliqué. Elle marcha plus vite pour rattraper Les deux vampires et murmura :

\- Il faut faire vite, la nuit arrive, cela va jouer contre nous…

Tous accélèrent le pas toujours aussi silencieux et l'inquiétude pouvait se sentir tout autour du groupe. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun animal, aucun signe de vie tout le long de leur trajet. Rien, pas de bruit, pas de traces de la jeune femme, juste le battement de leur cœur à tous qui ponctuaient chacun de leur pas.

Jackson humait l'air pour essayer de repérer l'odeur de la jeune femme. Elle devait être encore trop loin.

ELija se passait les mains dans les cheveux, nerveusement, Klaus l'imitant instinctivement. Ca n'allait pas assez vite, sa sœur courait certainement un grand danger et ca n'allait vraiment pas assez vite.

Puis l'alpha qui s'était un peu éloigné les appela. Sa voix et ses gestes n'étaient pas assurés.

\- Venez vite, j'ai trouvé …ça…je suis désolé

Dans sa main, il tenait les sous vêtements déchirés de la jeune vampire.

Elijah eut un haut le cœur tandis que Klaus explosa en arrachant des mains ce qui appartenait intimement à sa sœur

\- Ne touche pas à ça !

\- Je suis désolé…

Elija ferma les yeux. Tout un tas d'images terribles lui défila dans les yeux. Sa sœur nue à la merci peut être d'un pervers…C'était atroce, ses douleurs et ses colères revenaient à flot dans son corps, brûlaient ses veines, ses artères…les images des atrocités qu'ils avaient pu commettre… imaginer sa sœur mise à découvert ainsi, sans défense…Il essuya son front qui perlait de sueur froide et s'approcha de Niklaus qui regardait totalement atterré les sous vêtements de sa sœur pendant dans sa main.

\- Et si ils …si ils la touchent, si ils….

\- Chut, Niklaus, nous ne savons rien… donne les moi…

Niklaus serra les tissus contre son corps et fronça les sourcils. Il tremblait. Quelqu'un avait touché à l'intégrité de sa sœur…c'était trop pour lui il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui peut être était en train d'advenir de sa sœur, ce qu'elle était peut être en train de subir…ils l'avaient toujours en 1000 ans protéger de ce genre de …Il souffla et se mit sur les genoux. Impossible d'imaginer une telle chose.

\- Klaus, mon frère, ca va aller…

Elijah se pencha au dessus de lui, posa son menton sur ses cheveux et respira à fond.

\- On va aller la chercher

Il était aussi angoissé que son jeune frère mais il se devait de se montrer fort et prêt à affronter ce qui les attendait. Il reprit les vêtements de Rebecca, les plia délicatement et les tendit à Hayley.

\- Peux tu les ranger dans ton manteau, s'il te plait, c'est …enfin c'est mieux que ce soit une femme qui les garde, enfin, tu vois…

\- Je sais…donne les moi

Hayley lui prit doucement , les rangea et soupira. Le regard d'Elijah ne présageait rien de bon. Elle le sentait totalement sur la corde raide et pria pour qu'il ne fasse rien de démesurer et qui rendrait les recherches encore pus complexes.

Jackson attendit un peu que tous reprennent ses esprits et regarda les deux vampires

\- Ecoutez, nous nous sommes énormément éloignés. Les bois deviennent très touffus et la nuit tombe. Il va bientôt être impossible de se déplacer au travers et surtout de retrouver notre chemin. Je vous propose de retourner pendant que nous pouvons encore avoir le temps, au cottage, d'aller chercher des kits de survie, des couvertures, des lampes et des armes pour se prémunir de ce que nous risquons de rencontrer dans ces bois

Klaus protesta immédiatement

\- Et de laisser ma sœur à la merci de je ne sais quoi pendant que nous faisons demi tour, mais t'as vu ca dans quel film…

Il hurlait presque. Le calme le quittait. Il se tenait désormais face à Jackson prêt à en découdre. Hayley se plaça entre les deux.

\- Klaus, Jackson essaye de vous aider. Il a l'habitude des bois et des dangers qu'ils recouvrent. Il a raison, sans matériel, nous ne pouvons pas continuer.

Elijah écoutait attentivement ce que les deux loups leur conseillaient. Il n'alla pas chercher son frère et le laissa toiser l'alpha. Quoi faire ? Comment faire ? qu'est ce qui était le plus raisonnable pour aider sa sœur au plus vite ?

Ces bois, plus loin, quand on s'enfonce là bas, ont des kilomètres et des kilomètres de superficie. Ils sont impénétrables pour ceux qui n'en ont pas l'expérience. Ils abritent une meute de loups, les Falcon, qui peuvent être extrêmement dangereux et avec nous, qui sommes d'une meute différente, et surtout avec vous, les vampires qu'ils détestent et qu'ils ont traqué depuis des générations. Vous ne trouverez rien qui vous aidera là dedans si nous ne nous armons pas…Ces bois ont été maudits il y a des siècles par une confédération de sorcières, brûlées vives par des vampires. Le sol est depuis consacré et quiconque s'y perd perdra la vie…c'est une légende mais…aucun sort de localisation n'a permis de retrouver tout ceux qui s'y étaient aventurés.

Klaus approcha son visage de celui de Jackson pour se mettre qu'à quelques centimètres de ce dernier.

\- Tu sais quoi, passes nous les étapes de ta leçon d'histoire, et dis nous vers où se diriger pour retrouver ma sœur, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande …

\- Klaus, écoute moi bien. Si tu veux retrouver ta sœur, il va falloir me faire confiance. Il faut s'armer, se protéger du froid de la nuit et éviter de se retrouver isoler face aux meutes qui peuvent vivre ici. Nous devons faire cela ensemble mais il faut réellement aller s'équiper. Oliver nous aidera…

\- Ce loup ne posera aucun pied près de moi !

\- Klaus, Oliver est un pisteur, un pisteur hors pair…c'est son rôle dans la meute, il peut nous aider réellement…

Elijah appela son frère près de lui, qui après un petit moment d'hésitation, revint coller ses épaules auprès de celle de son frère. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et le serra contre lui.

\- Laisse moi gérer, NiKlaus . Jackson, donc tu nous proposes de faire demi tour et de revenir demain, armés de tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir la chance de retrouver ma sœur…

Oui, je sais que ca peut paraître difficile à accepter, mais tu sais que je ferai tout pour vous aider à ramener Rebecca, alors me fais-tu confiance ?

Elijah se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Il ne faut pas attendre mais revenir dès que nous avons le matériel

Klaus fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère mécontent.

\- Mais…Elijah, on va pas abandonner maintenant Rebecca ?

Jakcson essaya de percevoir le ciel. La nuit allait tomber dans une toute petite heure , le froid commençait à se faire sentir et il pouvait s'avérer vraiment handicapant s'ils ne se couvraient pas plus.

\- Elijha, es tu prêt à me faire confiance ?

ELija fronça les sourcils en proie à une grande réflexion puis acquiesça de la tête.

\- Ok alors allons y maintenant, Hayley ouvre la marche et surtout suivez nous pour ne pas nous perdre en route…Venez vite, les gars, je …

Un souffle et une sensation de brise dans le dos fit retourner Jackson. Il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

Les deux vampires s'étaient envolés, disparus…

Hayley jura.

\- Merde, j'aurai du m'en douter …

Elle scruta la profondeur des bois et soupira.

\- Ils doivent déjà être loin

\- Mais c'est pas possible, mais, putain de famille ! Je les ai prévenu, …mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il leur ai passé par la tête ?

Jackson essaya de repérer le moindre signe de la présence encore proche des deux hommes mais il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Ces deux là n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et ils auraient du s'en doute dès le début…Hayley lui prit la main.

\- C'est de ma faute, Jackson, J'aurai du prêter attention à Elijah, quand il a accepté ta proposition, j'aurai du réagir et comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais fait demi tour et laisser un membre de sa famille dans le trouble …


	22. Petit poucet

**CHAPITRE 22 - Petits poucets**

ELijah s'appuya contre un arbre tandis que Klaus s'asseyait sur une sorte de petit rocher.

Des arbres, des arbres et des arbres, des feuilles, des feuilles et des feuilles…il y en avait partout, de droite et de gauche, ne laissant d'ailleurs que peu pénétrer la lumière qui s'en allait doucement pour laisser place à la nuit.

Ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure, très rapidement, certain d'eux, avançant tout droit…enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensé en passant devant les arbres, puis repassant devant certainement d'autres arbres ou les mêmes ou …tout se ressemblait, tous les chemins se mélangeaient.

Elijah poussa un soupir de désespoir.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal évalué la situation en prenant cette décision

Klaus le regardait sans un mot. D'ailleurs cela avait été dans un silence total qu'ils avaient échappé à la surveillance de leurs deux partenaires et s'étaient enfoncés dans les profondeurs de cette « putain » de forêt, persuadés que leur chemin les amènerait directement à Rebecca.

Puis de pas en pas, seul le bruissement des feuilles sous leurs pieds avait fait écho à leur appel.

Ils avaient ralentis la cadence au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils en savaient absolument pas où ils allaient, et surtout absolument pas où ils étaient !

Elijha se passa la main dans les cheveux, la laissa glisser sur le front et soupira de nouveau.

\- Je crois qu'on est légèrement perdu

\- Légèrement, doux euphémisme mon frère, je crois qu'on est complètement largué, ca va faire plus d'une heure qu'on marche et je t'avoue je ne sais plus trop d'où on vient.

\- Par là…

Klaus regarda la direction que lui montrait son frère, suspicieux

\- Ah oui ? t'es sûr ?

\- Ou par là, je crois…enfin je pense oui…

Elijha laissa son corps descendre au sol et s'assit sur le tapis de feuilles.

Il nous faut trouver Rebecca il n'y a que cela qui compte

\- Je ne perçois pas sa présence par ici, on a du bifurquer par rapport aux traces que nous avions vu

\- Elles se sont arrêtées, je pense qu'elle a du être portée, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités

Klaus regarda autour de lui. Quand son frère l'avait attrapé pour qu'ils se volatilisent ensemble à la recherche de leur soeur, il avait ressenti une telle fierté vis-à-vis de lui. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir osé douter qu'Elijah laisse tomber si facilement les recherches et il reconnaissait totalement le frère qu'il avait suivi depuis tant de siècles. Rien ne passerait avant ses proches. Rien…Sauf peut être tous ces chemins qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à distinguer les uns des autres.

Aucun des deux n'osaient se l'avouer mais ils semblaient qu'ils soient bel et bien perdus dans cette immensité

\- Peut être qu'après tout , les avertissements de Jackson avaient leur importance

ELijha grogna. Hors de question d'admettre que l'alpha n'avait peut être pas tord.

\- Je vais nous sortir de là, avec Rebecca , Niklaus

\- Je m'en remets à toi entièrement, Brother.

\- Oui , je vais nous sortir de là …

Les quelques trémolos qui s'entendaient dans la voix d'Elijah n'échappèrent pas à l'hybride. Son frère était fragilisé par des mois de doutes et de souffrances et il se remémora la nuit où ils avaient fui en voiture. Son frère était loin d'être guéri des faiblesses de son esprit et le jeune vampire espéra que son frère ne craque pas avant la fin de toutes cette…mésaventure. Voir son frère cacher ses doutes ne rassura pas Klaus. Il grimaça. Putain, ils avaient certainement été encore trop impulsifs !

. Maintenant peut être que leur sœur était encore plus éloignée d'eux et peut être que…

Klaus sentit son cœur prendre un rythme irrégulier. ET si il était trop tard, et si…

ELijah s'approcha de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ressens sa présence en moi, elle va bien

\- Comment, comment …rien…je ne m'inquiète pas

Klaus regardait Elijah di coin de l'œil. Son frère avait-il lu se sensées et ses craintes. Elijah lui sourit gentiment.

\- Je connais chaque battement de ton cœur, petit frère et je sais quand ca ne va pas…

\- Mais je vais bien, je suis prêt arracher la tête à celui ou ceux qui ont pris notre se

\- Je le sais aussi

\- Tu sais tout en fait

\- J'ai fini par savoir interpréter tes colères avec le temps

\- Ah oui, mes colères, elle sont énormes en ce moment regarda dan quel pétrin nous sommes, perdus au milieu de nulle part , sans avoir le moindre indice d'où aller pour retrouver Rebbecca, …alors oui, oui, oui je suis en colère…tu dois nous sortir de là !

Klaus s'énervait déjà. Comment son frère pouvait quand à lui, rester aussi calme dans un moment aussi tragique et aussi stressant. Il ne voulait pas être calmé, il voulait courir et hurler et mordre la gorge de celui qui avait pris sa sœur, faire gicler son sang, , déchirer ses membres, l'écraser …

Elijah sentit tout le poids que cette phrase lui mettait sur les épaules. C'était son rôle de les sortir de tout cela…mais comment ? il était aussi perdu que son son jeune frère mais devait tout faire pour se montrer sûr de lui. Klaus le bouscula un peu .

\- Alors ?

ELijah soupira. Il connaissait son frère. L'angoisse qu'il devait ressentir le faisait être parfois très inquisiteur et dans peu de temps, il savait que ce dernier l'accuserait de les avoir perdu. C'était sa manière de cacher les sentiments d 'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Il le laisserait parler, crier puis , hurler et tout se passerait…Et lui reprendrait son fardeau avec encore plus de poids…

\- Tu penses toujours pouvoir sauver le monde seul, mais là tu vois bien c'est impossible

L'accusation tombait. Son frère allait bientôt laisser sa haine se déverser sur lui et puis tout serait oublié. Et Klaus en sortirait plus fort avec des stratégies que lui seul était capable de mettre en place.

Et c'est e qui se passa. Elijah n'aurait pas du la laisser seul avec ce loup, il aurait surveiller la grange, Elijah n'aurait pas l'emmener dans ce séjour , Elijah aurait du mieux l'élever pour pas qu'elle aille courir les gueux de cette manière, Elijah aurait du ...aurait du tellement faire de choses qu'il n'aurait certainement pas eu encore assez de l' éternité pour les terminer. Il soupira. Klaus n'en avait pas fini. Il allait de voir faire preuve de patience.

\- Bordel, on aurait du écouter ce mec…mais t'as voulu encore en faire que par ta tête…

Klaus s'était leva, tapait dans les arbres laissant ses poings à sang et pointait régulièrement du doigt son grand frère avec des tu aurais, tu devais… …puis il s'écroula les genoux au sol et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Et si Rebecca nous appelait et que nous soyons trop loin et trop perdu désormais pour l'entendre elle va croire qu'on l'a abandonnée à son propre sort, nous ses frères, tu te rends compte, elle va croire qu'on l'a abandonnée si on ne la trouve pas rapidement

\- Nous n'abandonnerons jamais notre sœur

\- Mais on peut faire quoi là, la nuit va tomber et …et …

Klaus serra les dents. Et…si ils arrivaient trop tard.

\- Chut…

La main d'Elijha sur ses épaules lui rappela la présence bienveillante de ce dernier. Il posa la sienne sur celle de son frère et attendit encore un peu silencieux. Oui, en effet, Kalus sentit son cœur battre nerveusement. Se larmes s'étaient mis à couler de frustration alors qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère voit sa faiblesse. Il avait été encore dur avec ce dernier, laissant de nouveau la survie de leur famille peser sur les épaules déjà fragilisées de son grand frère. Il avait encore oublier qu'il s'était promis d'inverser les rôles, prendre soin de son frère. Avec la disparition de Rebecca, tout se confondait dans sa tête. Et Elijah semblait tellement plus fort que lui, là maintenant.

\- Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver, excuses moi

Klaus s'assit enfin au sol aux côté de son frère et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui s'était mis à ses côtés.

\- Je suis là

\- Je suis perturbé, ce bois, tous ce arbres, mon loup réclame à exploser au milieu de tout cela j'ai l'impression de rien contrôler.

\- Peut être est ce la solution, Ne contrôle rien, laisse le venir…

\- Non je ne peux pas…C'est trop dur…et puis je ne contrôle pas mes transformations. Je ne pense pas que j'en suis capable

\- Il pourrait nous aider peut être …

\- Elijah, il pourrait te tuer parce que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te reconnaître comme un ami quand je serai dans cet état animal. N'y pensons plus, de toute manière, je ne sais pas comment le déclencher

Elijah n'en savait rien non plus. Ca n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois lors d'un combat très violent qui avait failli tous les tuer et aucun n'avait su comment Klaus avait pris cette forme…quand ELijah avait essayé d'entrer en communication avec le loup magnifique qu'il avait eu devant lui, Niklaus l'avait attaqué violemment. Il n'avait du sa survie qu'à une concours de circonstance. En effet, ce n' était certainement pas la meilleure des solutions.

\- Je suis un poids, malgré mon odorat plus développé, je n'ai même pas aider une seule minute depuis qu'on marche, je me suis jamais senti aussi…

\- Démuni, je sais de quoi tu parles, crois moi

Le deux frères restèrent un petit moment épaule contre épaule, Elijha passant machinalement, ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de son frère, pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer aussi.

Klaus secoua la tête et se leva. Il essuya discrètement quelques larmes qui restaient coller à ses joues et suivit son frère. Il fut heureux que ce dernier ne fasse aucun autre commentaire sur ce débordement d'émotion. Il était tellement vulnérable quand ses proches étaient en danger et lui à la différence de son grand frère, ne gérait absolument pas l'absence d'un des siens loin de lui. Rebecca était celle après Elijah qui avait la place la plus importante dans son cœur et imaginer qu'en ce moment même, elles puissent souffrir, le rendait fou.

\- Reprenons notre route par là. La nuit approche, on va finir pas être définitivement perdu…

Klaus sentit que sa colère diminuait et que son cerveau se mettait en marche.

\- Attends, J'ai une idée. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant ! Donnes moi tes mains et met toi face à moi !

Elijah questionna du regard son frère, puis s'exécuta, posa en imitation de son frère, les genoux au sol et attrapa les deux mains ce celui ci. L'hybride coupa à l'aide d'un bout de bois les paumes de chacun et laissa son sang se mêler à celui de son frère. Puis il ferma les yeux, approcha son front de celui de son frère et respira un grand coup.

\- Il faut réussir à nous connecter à Rebecca

Elijah soupira. Cela allait leur prendre énormément d'énergie et se demanda s'ils en auraient ensuite assez pour continuer de marcher encore un peu mais il ferma les yeux à son tour. Les deux ressentirent le lien qui passait de l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent avec plus de force. Leur corps se mit à trembler, le sang se déversait entre leur mains, et la connexion se fit.

Elle était là, assise en chien de fusil contre un arbre tremblant essayant de cacher sa nudité à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. L'homme ? non quelque chose plutôt de difforme, très grand et noir. Son dos étaient striés de nerfs et de muscles saillants. Une chose…noire , terrible qui se tourna d'un coup vers eux…vers leur esprit . Klaus sursauta mais garda le contact.

Il essayait de ne pas focaliser sur cette horreur qui semblait avoir pris conscience de leur intrusion. Il scruta les alentours, les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre dans cette vision. Un petit ruisseau semblait passer pas trop loin …Les bruits étaient atténués pas les pleurs de Rebecca qui regardait autour d'elle. Elle essayait d'entrer en contact avec eux . Elle comprenait qu'ils étaient là, pas loin d'elle. Le lien prenait forme entre eux…

Elijah focalisait son esprit sur la Bête. Cette chose immonde … La Bête tourna son corps entier vers leurs esprits, pénétra alors dans leurs pensées. Elle semblait les regarder au travers d'eux. Elijah se mit à trembler. Son énergie s'envolait à nouveau, il avait l'impression que la Bête se nourrissait de lui…Il appuya la prise de ses main contre celles de son frère. Surtout ne pas relâcher le contact tant que Klaus avait encore la puissance pour aller de l'autre côté, aller s'imprégner des lieux qu'il pouvait voir. Il sentait qu'il faiblissait. Elle ne cessait de s'insinuer petit à petit dans leur esprit. Elle savait où ils étaient. Au travers d'un nuage flou, Elijah la vit pointer une sorte de griffe vers eux puis son visage s'approcha d'eux comme si elle avait trouver la faille pour les atteindre. Klaus voulut fuir , elle semblait si puissante, si forte. Une force qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait déjà sentit…Puis la Bête focalisa son attention sur son grand frère. Elijah plongea son regard dans celui de cette bête monstrueuse. Rien, que des ténèbres. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sonder encore plus cette bête mais ce qu'il vit en se concentrant fut son propre reflet., Il se surprit à reculer mentalement. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes et lui communiqua son message qu'elle gardait pour lui. Elijah en eut le souffle coupé, ses membres se raidirent. Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle dévoila alors ses crocs si terribles puis hurla en essayant d'attraper l'esprit du vampire .

Il poussa un cri immense quand elle lui montra la porte rouge à travers de laquelle il souhaitait l'emmener. Elijah lâcha les mains de son frère et s'écroula au sol. Le visage de Rebecca s'effaça , la Bête disparut de leur esprit. Klaus perdit le contact immédiatement et courut près du corps de son frère. Celui-ci suffoquait. Il avait les yeux dans le vide en proie à une immense terreur.

\- Elijah, ELijah , réponds moi…

Il regardait tout autour de lui et attrapa Klaus par le col, le serrant très fort comme pour le garder le plus près de lui.

\- La porte rouge, la porte rouge…Esther,… cette Bête. Elle est là pour moi …Cette chose m'a parlé, elle m'a parlé…Elle a la voix de …elle voulait que je la trouve …et que je parte avec elle…Klaus…elle veut vous tuer, toi et Rebecca, Klaus…Niklaus…

\- Quelle porte rouge ? Elijah, reprend tes esprits… Tout cela n'est qu'une déformation de ton esprit . Avec tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps, tu dois avoir fait un truc , ah oui un transfert,c'est comme ça que Camille en parle…il n'y avait aucune porte rouge , je t'assure…ni mère, rien …Elijah, Nous devons reprendre le contact maintenant…

\- NOONNN !

Relâchant son emprise, Elijah se réfugia en reculant sur les fesses près d'un arbre et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas, la porte rouge, elle est ouverte…je ne peux pas…

-Oh putain, mais de quelle porte rouge il parlait…il n'avait rien vu de tel…Klaus sentit la panique l'envahi r. Si son frère craquait maintenant, ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur soeur et elle serait définitivement à la merci de ce monstre. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Tout cela lui avait demandé une énergie folle. Il devait rester le plus calme possible, pour empêcher son frère de vouloir fuir encore plus loin. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et s'assit à ses côtés. Il se colla tout contre lui et lui prit les mains.

\- Nonnn , Klaus, s'il te plait

Klaus lui sourit en essayant de se faire le plus rassurant possible. Chose qui lui semblait tellement si loin de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus, Je ne vais pas reprendre le contact… je sais où ils sont …je sais où est Rebecca…on doit y aller, maintenant. Elijah, tu dois te relever, je t'en prie. C'est une hallucination que tu as eu. Tu as du confondre avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Le contact mental que nous avons utilisé est très puissant et a pu altérer tes sens.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Cette bête…

Klaus porta les mains de son frère à sa bouche et lui embrassa tendrement. Son frère avait eu peur de cette chose…et jamais il ne laisserait quoique ce soit faire peur à Elijah. Jamais…

\- Nous devons aller la chercher maintenant

Klaus avait raison. ELijah serra les mains de son frère. Il devait être fort pour son frère , pour sa sœur. Niklaus avait certainement raison en effet. Tout devait être embrouillé dans son esprit. Pourtant il restait persuadé que cette Bête avait un lien avec lui, il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de ses entrailles. Et elle l'avait terrorisée comme si elle connaissait chacun de ses points les plus faibles.

ELijah se remit debout aidé par son frère, attendit quelques minutes que son esprit se vide de toute cette frayeur et fit signe à Niklaus qu'il était prêt. Ils avancèrent vers un point que désignait Klaus.

\- Nous devons trouver une rivière ou un ruisseau, un torrent et le suivre. Cela nous mènera à Rebecca

Ils écoutèrent le bruit qui leur parvenait. Pas de bruit d'eau qui coule pour le moment .

\- Si je me souviens les rivières sont souvent au Nord…

Elijah réfléchit un peu en regardant à droite et à gauche.

\- On devrait essayer par là bas, ca descend un peu, avec la chance qu'on a…

\- Ne parlons peut être pas de chance…

\- Oui, en effet …on devrait peut être trouver un début de ruisseau…

Kaus tenait son frère par le bras. Lui avait été fatigué d'initier ce contact mais son frère semblait épuisé.

\- Ca va aller pour marcher ?

\- Oui, on s'arrêtera à la nuit tombante. Je pense que Rebecca ne craint rien car cette chose semble nous attendre alors allons répondre à sa demande…

L'hybride se sentit mieux aussi. Elijah semblait avoir repris de l'assurance, et tant qu'Elijah était fort, tout espoir était permis Il saurait gérer ce qui les attendaient. Enfin il espérait.

Puis le rire d'Elijah le surprit.

\- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu perds la tête, je t'en supplie , ELijah

\- Non je me disais simplement, que nous n'étions dans les moments les plus fort de notre gloire !

Klaus pouffa aussi. Entre lui qui avait fait une crise d'angoisse et son frère qui s'était enfoui contre un arbre, tout était parfait. Punaise, heureusement que leurs amis n'étaient pas là pour voir ça. La honte l'aurait détruit.

Elijah se raccrocha au bras de son frère, épuisé, et scruta les envions. La nuit tombait. Les bois s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus.

\- Niklaus, il faut que l'on puisse nous retrouver quoi qu'il arrive à un moment ou à un autre …. nous allons jouer les poucets !

\- Hein ? les quoi …

Son frère avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

\- Les petits poucets…Donne moi des bouts du bas de ton pantalon. Nous allons disperser petit à petit sur le chemin des morceaux de nos vêtements. Je suis certain que Jackson repérera notre odeur et nos traces ainsi pour venir nous chercher.

\- T'as perdu la raison, on n'est pas dans un conte de fée !

\- On ne sait jamais, qui en tente rien n'a rien !

\- Oui en espérant que ca ne les ai pas arrangé de savoir les originaux perdus à jamais !

\- Pas de fausse méfiance. Allez déchire moi ce pantalon crasseux…

\- C'est un levis !

Klaus secoua la tête. C'était cela la solution suprême de son fou de frère …. Jouer le petit poucet en semant des graines et espérant que papa loup puisse suivre leur trace pour les sortir la merde où ils s'étaient enfoncée jusqu'au cou ! Parfait, il ne préféra pas le contredire.

\- Et il finit comment le petit poucet à la fin de l'histoire ?

\- Manger par le loup

Klaus fronça encore plus les sourcils et attrapa son frère par le bras. Ellijah se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

\- J'en sais rien en vrai…il est peut être mort d'épuisement et de faim à force de chercher son chemin, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant sans défense.

\- Génial, Elijah, génial !

Leijah sourit de plus bel. Ca lui faisait du bien de rire un peu.

\- Tu sais quoi, Lijah, ce pauvre poucet, il a peut être rencontré un vampire assoiffé de sang qui l'a vidé totalement, et enterré son corps pour qu'on ne le trouve jamais

\- Et je suppose que ce vampire si horrible portait un beau costume à 5000 euros et une chemise en soie parfaite !

\- Pauvre vampire, après tout ca , sa chemise était toute tâchée et il dut l'abandonner dans le bois. Quelle perte cruelle !

Klaus souriait désormais. Se moquer de son frère était un véritable exutoire pour lui.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne prends pas des morceaux de ta chemise si parfaite ? alors que je suis obligé d'arracher mes vêtements pour faire office de petits cailloux

Elijah ne répondit pas. Sa chemise allait lui servir à recouvrir le corps de sa sœur quand il l'aurait retrouvé, voilà tout. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Klaus.

\- Parce que …

\- Réponse parfaitement digne de toi ! Explicite, argumentée !

Elijah rigola doucement. Les mimiques de son frère quand il prenait ses grands airs étaient un vrai spectacle.


	23. La meute

**Chapitre 23 - La meute**

\- C'est bon, nous sommes équipés. Il nous faudra partir dans une petite heure, la nuit est tombée mais avec ces torches, nous devrions ne pas avoir trop de mal pour avancer.

Oliver acquiesça. Il revérifia qu'il ne manquait rien pour leur expédition et soupira.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour eux , sache le Jackson. Je le fais parce que tu me le demandes et parce qu'Hayley me le demande. Qu'ils aillent en enfer, voilà où devraient aller ces maudits Mikaelson ! et je t'assure, Jackson, que nous serions chaleureusement remerciés s'ils disparaissaient.

\- Ferme là, Oliver, ferme là. Je ne les aime pas non plus, je sais très bien que personne ne se soucierait de les savoir perdus à jamais, ou même morts…

\- Mais…je sens un mais venir…

\- Mais je dois le faire. Par trois fois, Elijah m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'il aurait tout bien pu me laisser crever comme un chien, et à chaque fois, il a risqué la sienne pour sauver, la mienne, je lui dois la pareille.

\- Ouvres les yeux, Jackson, si cet homme mourrait, le cœur d'Hayley serait totalement libre pour t'accueillir, et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ses sentiments sont très complexes quand il s'agit de ce vampire. Elle finirait par faire son deuil et un jour, elle ne verrait plus que toi.

Jackson soupira. Il n'était pas dupe des sentiments de son épouse pour cet homme. Quand il avait épousé Hayley, il avait su qu'il n'épousait qu'une partie de son cœur. Il en souffrait aussi mais la solution que proposait Oliver n'était même pas envisageable. Pas qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, se débarrasser des Mikaelson avait toujours été le désir de beaucoup de factions adverses, les loups, les sorciers, même les vampires souhaitaient ne pas avoir ses parasites immortels dans leur ville.

Et sans vouloir se l'avouer, Il y avait autre chose. Ils les avaient vu se battre au risque de se perdre pour sauver chaque membre de leur famille, cette union l'impressionnait. Ils étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à une meute et Jackson respectait ce lien qui les unissait. Always and Forever, comme ils les avaient toujours entendu dire. Ce n'était pas une promesse donnée et reprise. Non, elle faisait partie intégrante de leur mode de vie. Il respectait cela profondément.

Et puis il avait toujours craqué pour les causes perdues. Les laisser sans secours aurait fait de lui un monstre. Non, Jackson Kenner n'était pas ce genre d'homme à profiter de l'occasion pour trahir les gens qu'ils aimaient. Il soupira. Qu'ils aimaient, oui, il avait malgré lui, appris à aimer cette famille de dégénérés attachants !

Il chercha Hayley du regard. Elle était toujours postée à l'orée du bois attendant le signal du départ. Rien que pour cela, pour ne pas la décevoir, il se devait d'aller chercher les Mickaelson.

Il sortit avec Oliver de la tente, et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le salon. Freya lui sourit.

\- Jackson, j'ai mis un sort de protection autour du cottage. Mais je n'arrive pas à les détecter…je vais recommencer

\- Ce sont certainement les terres sacrées de ces bois qui empêchent cela, ca ne fait rien, Oliver va pister les traces, ca nous prendra un peu plus de temps, mais nous allons les retrouver et les ramener.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Freya et regarda Kol.

\- Tu es responsable de ces femmes, prend en soin et surveille les alentours.

\- Pendant que vous jouez les super héros, moi je dois jouer les baby sitter , c'est ça !

Kol détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et grogna.

\- Elles ont besoin d'une présence rassurante et protectrice, et n'oublie pas que tu es aussi le tonton de cette adorable petite fille. En l'absence de son père, sa mère et son autre oncle, tu dois veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

Kol regarda Hope. Il n'avait en vrai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'occuper de ce bébé en couches et soupira.

\- Ok, ok…

L'alpha regarda ensuite Camille qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle gérerait les crises en attendant.

It's time to go !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus s'était mis à la hauteur de son frère et marchait désormais dans le même pas que lui. Ils essayaient de détecter le moindre bruit qui aurait pu les conduire à leur sœur ou tout du moins à un ruisseau mais le silence des environs se faisait de plus en plus pesant. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Klaus sentit le froid qui arrivait. Merde, ce con de Jackson n'avait pas tord. Il scruta le ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir au travers des branchages. L'obscurité allait les engloutir dans peu de temps. Il pourrait encore marcher une heure ou deux quand la nuit serait tombée sans trop de difficulté grâce leur vision plus développée mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour affronter le reste de la nuit. Ils allaient devoir s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, ni pour eux, ni pour Rebecca. Passer une nuit auprès de ce monstre n'avait rien d'enviable. Elle allait avoir très froid surtout…il préféra ne pas y penser.

Il observa son frère. Celui restait très silencieux depuis le début. Klaus décida de briser ce silence trop pesant pour lui.

\- Au couvent !

Elijah sursauta en entendant sa voix.

\- Quoi, au couvent ?

\- Rebecca, je vais l'enfermer dans un couvent et je t'assure qu'elle fera vœux de chasteté pendant les siècles à venir.

Elijah sourit .

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle y reste bien longtemps

\- Avec une dague dans le cœur, je suppose que oui

Elijha secoua la tête , désœuvré.

\- Ce sont tes plans d'avenir pour notre sœur ?

\- Au moins nous aurons l'œil sur elle…

\- Tu iras vivre au couvent pour surveiller son cercueil ?

\- S'il le faut je porterai la tonsure !

Elijah sourit et imagina la scène.

\- Et tu vas convertir toutes ces pauvres nonnes à dédier leur foi au Dieu Klaus Mikaleson , c'est cela ?

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour empêcher notre sœur de donner sa virginité à n'importe quel bâtard…

\- J'ai bien peur, mon pauvre Niklaus, que sa virginité ne soit plus d'actualité depuis bien longtemps

\- Elijha, tu es en train de parler de ma sœur

\- Notre sœur…

\- Oui enfin ca n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger qu'elle batifole avec le moindre petit oiseau qui secoue ses ailes devant elle.

\- Elle finira par trouver le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un

\- Le bonheur …non mais regarde toi Elijah, le grand romantique…le bonheur , ce n'est pas fait pour les Mikaleson. L'amour rend faible et tu finiras faible et asséché si tu continues à croire qu'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Tu es trop sentimental, mon cher frère.

\- Peut être…Est-ce réellement une tare ?

\- Oui

\- Camille te rend elle heureux quand tu es près d'elle ?

\- Nous ne parlons pas de Camille

\- Tu compte lui dire quand ?

\- Lui dire quoi ?

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que tu l'aimes

Klaus s'arrêta de marcher et attrapa le bras de son frère pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Et toi, tu comptes aussi faire de même avec Hayley ?

\- Coup bas et mesquin

Klaus grimaça. Merde, il avait encore frappé là où il ne fallait pas. Il essaya de faire distraction.

\- Les étoiles arrivent et la nuit va tomber dans très peu de temps

\- Hum

\- Camille, c'est différent, elle est …je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, si c'est ce que tu penses, j'apprécie sa présence…

\- Hum, hum

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Non, j'ai passé ce niveau mental, Klaus

\- Désolé j'aurai pas du…mais c'est toi qui me découvrent des sentiments que je n'ai pas

\- A force de les taire, tes sentiments, tu finiras par la perdre, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, j'en fait la douloureuse expérience tous les jours…je ne veux pas que tu passes à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre heureux, Niklaus, penses-y

Klaus s'arrêta de marcher. Monsieur la morale avait parlé. Il ressassa les paroles de son frère pendant un petit moment tandis qu'il continua leur marche et se raccrocha de nouveau au bras de son frère.

\- Mais comment lui dire ?

Elijah sourit.

\- Simplement, Klaus, tout simplement. Tu verras les mots viendront d'eux même quand tu trouveras le courage de le faire.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors avec Hayley ?

\- Parce que…parce que je ne pouvais pas

\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi, ELijah , tu laisses toujours tes rêves s'endormir ? Tu ne veux pas être heureux ?

Elijah sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment lui dire qu'il fuyait le bonheur parce qu'il n'était pas compatible avec la promesse qu'il avait faite de s'occuper de ses frères et de ses sœurs.

\- Peut être que je ne suis pas aussi courageux que cela

\- Mais, Elijha, tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, je l'aime. Ne parlons pas de moi mais de toi. Petit frère, ne laisse pas passer ta chance…cette femme est extraordinaire, ne la laisse pas partir vers d'autres bras…

Les deux hommes se turent. Parler d'amour leur semblait tellement compliqué.

Klaus montra les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient au loin

\- Je sais

\- On continue ?

\- Oui encore un petit peu et dès qu'on trouve un endroit où l'on peut se reposer et se protéger du froid, nous nous arrêterons

\- D'accord

Klaus aimait quand son frère prenait les décisions. Elles étaient souvent censées et évitaient de nombreux désappointements bien souvent.

Ils marchèrent en pente descendante. L'endroit semblait de plus en plus abrupte. Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent un peu au tronc d'arbre pour s'aider à descendre. L'obscurité ne leur permettait plus d'avancer avec autant d'aisance et par deux fois, les vampires glissèrent et se retrouvèrent au sol.

\- Continuons au moins jusqu'en bas. Je suis certain que nous allons finir par tomber sur ce fameux cours d'eau que tu as vu en vision

Klaus acquiesça et lança un sourire de défi :

\- Pas de souci, frangin, mais celui qui tombe encore doit un lot de beignet au sucre à l'autre

\- Au chocolat …

-Je me doutais bien que tu allais dire chocolat ! C'est toi qui a bouloté tous ceux que j'avais mis au frigo, allez avoue le

-Non il y avait des noisettes, je n'aime pas ça …

-Menteur …

Klaus glissa de nouveau, tomba les fesses au sol et pesta :

-Merde !

-J'ai gagné. Tu feras mettre sur mes beignets des petites pépites de …

-Chut !

Klaus se releva d'un bond.

-Ne fais pas de bruit !

Le jeune vampire regarda tout autour de lui. Une présence, il avait senti une présence. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, son odorat se développa plus que la normalité. Son loup le prévenait d'un danger imminent.

-Elijah, reviens près de moi doucement

Elijah chercha à son tour autour de lui. Il ne vit rien mais s'approcha de son frère. Celui semblait totalement aux aguets et prêt à bondir. Elijah se mit à son tour en position de défense bien qu'il ne voyait rien qui puisse le prévenir d'une attaque éventuelle.

-Des loups…je sens leur présence.

Klaus poussa son frère contre un arbre et se posta devant lui.

-Ils sont autour de nous, un peu plus bas et sur le côté gauche. Il y en a trois, peut être quatre derrière nous.

Klaus tourna un peu autour de l'arbre où était appuyé son frère et revint devant lui. Elijah sursauta en apercevant son regard, doré, brillant, animal …

-Ils sont nombreux, je les sens…Elijha, prépare toi à te battre ou à courir. Je pense que nous allons faire connaissance avec la meute des Falcon !

Jackson les avait mis en garde contre ces loups assoiffés de vengeance qui pouvait avoir trouvés refuge dans ces bois. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à cela, mais derrière les arbres se cachaient la lune…une lune peine, prêt à déclencher la malédiction qui avait rendu les hommes loups si dangereux.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir protéger son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait si cette meute les attaquait. Les morsures ne lui faisaient rien mais Elijha n'était pas immunisé contre le venin de ces bêtes féroces.

Puis des bruissements de feuilles autour d'eux les alerta. La meute s'approchait. Les vampires commencèrent à déceler leur grognement. Une lueur apparut sur le côté, puis plusieurs, peut être des dizaines désormais. La sauvagerie de ces regards leur fit comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir combattre durement. Klaus cala son dos contre son frère en le plaquant contre le tronc.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je suis un hybride, ils vont essayer de t'attaquer en premier car ils détectent certainement ton odeur de chauve souris plus que la mienne.

-Je sais me défendre, Klaus, hors de question que tu affrontes cette meute de chien enragé seul

Elijah repoussa son frère et se plaça à ses côtés

\- On est toujours plus fort à deux.

Klaus soupira. Ca ne lui servirait à rien d'insister. Son frère pouvait être obtus quand il s'agissait de devoir faire face au danger. Il se posta à ses côtés et continua à observer autour de lui. Il avait mal évalué le nombre, ils étaient une bonne vingtaine…20 loups dont le seul but était d'exterminer leur race, contre deux vampires légèrement épuisés …ca s'équilibrait !

Elijha se tourna d'un côté tandis que Klaus collé au dos de son grand frère faisait face à la meute de l'autre côté. Puis ils les aperçurent quand ils sortirent de l'obscurité des bois où ils s'étaient terrés. Leur pelage était hérissé, ils montraient les crocs. Leur intention était parfaitement lisible. Ils étaient là pour tuer des vampires et c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Le premier loup le plus proche leur sauta dessus. Puis un second et un troisième. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de donner une chance aux deux vampires de se défendre en toute légalité. Les deux hommes contrattaquèrent rapidement, faisant craquer des cou, envoyant des corps se fracasser contre les arbres…Mais la meute attaquait sans relâche, de tous les côtés. Klaus avait du mal à se concentrer , ayant l'œil et sur ces chiens baveux et sur son frère, qui semblait pour le moment , être le plus coriace de tous.

Le combat s'intensifia. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le deux vampires soient acculés de toute part.

Elijah hurla. Un loup venait de le mordre à la jambe. Il lui écrasa le museau et continua le combat.

Klaus sentit qu'on l'attaquait par derrière, par devant, les morsures s'intensifièrent . Ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous les tuer. Il regarda en direction de son frère qui se battait comme un fou. Sa chemise était désormais déchirée de partout, c'est alors qu'il les vit. Les morsures …les morsures qu'il avait sur les bras, les jambes, dans le dos et sur le côté du ventre….non, non, il en avait trop, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir résister encore longtemps avant de s'écrouler. Cela rendit Klaus totalement fou de rage. Son frère ne pourrait plus lutter longtemps. L'effet du venin allait le rendre bientôt trop faible…

Il hurla et se rua sur les loups qui s'en prenaient à son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre qu'un loup lui attrapa la cheville dans sa gueule acérée et le fit tomber au sol. Il lui déchira une partie du mollet et essaya de remonter à son cou pour lui déchiqueter l'artère. Un second attaquait. Klaus en extermina un…quand il entendit un hurlement strident, douloureux. Son frère…il se retourna. Quatre loups s'étaient jetés sur lui. Deux des loups lui avait attrapé le bras et l'entrainait dans son sillage, les deux autres s'attaquaient à son corps, essayant de dévorer son ventre, ses côtes, ses hanches…Elijah était secoué par des spasmes. Il ne luttait plus, trop paralysé par le douleur qu'engendraient cette attaque si sauvage. …Klaus cessa de respirer une seconde. C'était un véritable carnage, un cauchemar…Pas son frère…sa rage le consuma d'un coup.

Il hurla à la mort, se tendit, sentit une colère des plus profondes l'envahir, il perdit la notion du temps, ses sens, son odorat, ses forces se décuplèrent…il se débarrassa des loups qui l'attaquaient et fonça sur ceux qui acculaient son grand frère, sa chair, son sang…sa meute…

Son frère étaient en sang, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il sentait con cœur battre bien trop rapidement, Elijah ne survivrait pas si… Il fixa la lune, poussa un cri strident qui fit se figer la meute, ses os craquèrent, se brisèrent, son regard changea…la haine, la colère, la sauvagerie prit possession de son corps. Il tomba à genou, ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, son corps le lâchait…son esprit ne fit plus qu 'un avec …le loup.

Quand il releva le regard, les loups garou avaient cessé de se battre et le fixait avec étonnement et crainte. Ils avaient cessé leur attaque sur Elijah surpris par le spectacle qui s'était déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'hybride …toutes les meutes connaissaient la légende de l'hybride…Les poils se hérissèrent, certains baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission sachant désormais que cet homme mi vampire, mi loup ne ferait aucun quartier. Klaus Mikaleson, l'hybride…voilà ce que les regards échangés entre eux disaient…ils venaient de s'en prendre au loup le plus dangereux de cette planète…Certains essayèrent de fuir, d'autre de combattre jusqu'au bout…

Klaus sentait que bientôt il n'aurait plus sa forme humaine, il courut jusqu'a son frère, du mieux qu'il put sentant qu'à chaque pas ses os se brisaient, le releva rapidement et lui murmura d'une voix de moins en moins humaine :

\- Cours , COURSSSS

Puis il le releva du mieux qu'il put, le fit glisser très fortement vers la pente, et lui fit signe de partir maintenant…Il le vit dévaler la pente, tomber et rouler plus bas

Il se tourna alors vers la meute, hurla , son cri n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute humanité. Il était le loup. Le loup au pelage si doré qui allait tous les exterminer ! Il grogna et se rua sur les loups.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avançait au milieu de tous les corps déchiquetés par ses soins, il n'avait laissé aucun survivant, les corps des animaux morts jonchaient le sol partout autour de lui. Il renifla l'air. La lune était désormais rouge, comme si elle reflétait les émotions qui avaient traversé l'esprit de ce loup si beau, si fort, si puissant. Le silence de la forêt était revenu. L'odeur du sang laissé par les corps qui l'entourait le fit grogner. IL passa au milieu d'eux, son museau vérifiant que ses assaillants soient tous morts et leva sa gueule vers le ciel. La lune le fixait . Il hurla d'un cri profond et puissant. Il ne reconnaissait personne de sa meute…sa meute, où était-elle…

Puis il se posa au sol, lécha ses pattes en sang, lécha ses poils et se figea. Il gémit un peu, comme un pleur venu du plus profond de lui et posa sa tête au sol. Il était seul parmi eux. Il se releva doucement, sa patte droite le faisait boiter, elle était en sang, certainement mordue pendant les attaques.

Puis une autre odeur différente l'attira et lui fit redresser l'échine. Elle venait de plus loin, plus bas vers le ruisseau qu'il pouvait entendre couler . Il allongea son museau pour peser le danger que cette présence pouvait représenter et avança en longeant les arbres. Son pelage lui tenait chaud. Le loup avançait sans se soucier ni du froid ni de la nuit. Des traces de sang , l'odeur de la mort …il se mit à courir plus vite au travers des arbres et arrêta sa course face à l'homme appuyé contre un arbre. Il semblait blessé, ou malade…Le loup ne voyait que le danger que représentait sa race.

Il grogna, montra les crocs.

Elijah le fixa à son tour, ferma légèrement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce loup blond, ce regard doré teinté de vert…Malgré le froid qui avait envahi son corps et surtout la fièvre qui commençait à le faire délirer, il aurait pu reconnaître cet animal parmi une meute complète.

\- Niklaus…

Le loup hérissa ses poils et se mit en position de combat. Elijah recula entre plus contre l'arbre. Et i son frère ne le reconnaissait pas, tout s'arrêterait là pour lui. Il le savait, la morsure de son frère lui serait fatale, bien plus que celle de ces autres loups. Il trembla. La douleur de ses blessures lui rappela qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elles ne cicatrisaient pas et le sang coulait de plus en plus sur son corps, sur ses jambes, sur le sol. Il porta une main à son ventre. Celui était déchiré par endroit. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient pleine de sang puis il reposa sa tête contre l'arbre. Ses forces déclinaient.

Il refixa le loup qui tournait désormais autour de l'arbre, autour de lui, méfiant. Elijah essayait de le suivre du regard mais à chaque fois que le loup disparaissait derrière lui, sa gorge se nouait. Et si Niklaus ne le reconnaissait pas…

\- Niklaus, c'est moi Elijah…

Le loup grognait de plus en plus. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus perçant. Il faisait des allés retour devant lui, laissant sa queue balancer de droite et de gauche, comme s'il jugeait la dangerosité de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Elijha remarqua immédiatement que son frère boitait. Il avait du être blessé. Il examina rapidement le pelage de l'animal qui se tenait près de lui et soupira. Il ne semblait pas avoir été autrement blessé.

Puis il regarda de nouveau ses mains ensanglantés, il respira profondément pour évacuer l'inquiétude qui le prenait et tendit sa paume ouverte vers le loup.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait laisser le loup prendre la décision de le tuer ou de le sauver. Il attendit la maint tendue, tremblante. Son corps vacilla un peu, la fièvre commençait à le rendre moins stable, bientôt il ne pourrait plus discerner le vrai du faux.

\- Niklaus…

C'est alors qu'il perçut le souffle court de la bête tout prêt de lui. Ce souffle était chaud près de son visage, trop près de son visage. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Rester soumis devant lui pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal …il se mit à trembler. Le froid de la nuit venait l'envahir. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, ses dents à claquer sans qu'il puisse contrôler son état, son corps à frissonner et sa main retomba au sol. Il sentit le recul du loup.

Non, lutter pour Niklaus… lutter. Il releva sa main vers le loup et ouvrit les yeux. Le regard du loup rencontra celui du vampire. Le loup tourna la gueule légèrement de droite et de gauche face à lui puis se rapprocha de nouveau. Elijh plongea son regard dans les yeux doré de la bête. Il sourit. Son frère était tellement beau, tellement élégant dans cette posture…Son regard brillait de la puissance que lui donnait le loup. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée et toucha du bout des doigt le museau de de son frère. Le poil près de sa gueule était rouge de sang. Elijah laissa son doigt courir dessus, la fièvre qui commençait à augmenter lui faisait faire des mouvements un peu saccadé et de plus en plus tremblant. C'est alors qu'il sentit la gueule du loup se poser dans sa paume.

Le loup gémit doucement et lécha les doigts ensanglanté de celui qui appartenait à sa meute, son frère de sang, …elijah. .

Niklaus émit un petit gémissement plaintif et lécha le visage de son frère l'homme. ELijah soupira puis leva l'autre main pour la poser sur le cou de son frère. Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans le poil doux et épais et caressa la tête du loup. L'animal hybride se rapprocha encore plus, posa son museau dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère et donna des coups de tête pour caresser à son tour le visage de son grand frère, sa meute, l'alpha ?

Elijah posa alors ses bras autour du corps du loup et l'attira à lui. Il cala son visage dans le poil de son frère et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre le rythme régulier des ses battements du cœur, ses narines lui renvoyant un souffle chaud et réconfortant contre son propre visage. Elijah se concentra pour ne pas sombrer. Il tenait pour la première fois son frère loup contre lui, lui caressa le flanc puis descendit avec prudence sa main vers la patte ensanglanté de l'animal. Klaus gémit.

Ca fai mal, je sais, mon pauvre loup, mais demain tu verras quand tu seras redevenu un homme, tu vas guérir.

Elijah lui caressa longuement la patte puis le flanc. Son frère était si doux. Il posa ses pattes au sol puis tourna son ventre vers le vampire.

\- Tu veux des caresses ? c'est ca ?

Le vampire s'exécuta et laissa ses doigts se mêler au pelage. Il repensa aux boucles blondes de son petit frère dans lesquelles il aimait tant glisser ses doigts, puis tout tourna autour de lui. Il sentit que ses forces le lâchaient, les sueurs perlaient sur son front et tout se flouta.

Il tomba sur le côté et s'écroula au sol, tremblant.

Niklaus se recula d'un coup puis revint prudemment vers le corps au sol. Il posa son museau sur le ventre de son frère, lui lécha les morsures et les blessures qu'il avait sur tout le corps. Il lécha son visage et son front. Il gémit de nouveau.

Elijah murmura :

\- Ce n'est rien, petit louveteau, je vais juste dormir un peu, il fait tellement froid ici…tellement froid…

Elijha ferma les yeux. Il voulait encore profiter de la présence de son frère. Il essaya de rouvrir les yeux mais tout était tellement flou , tellement ….Le froid se faisait terrible. Le vampire se recroquevilla sur lui même pour essayer de calmer les douleurs qu'ils ressentaient et trouver un peu de chaleur. Il avait tellement envi de s'endormir, tellement, tellement envie de sombrer dans le sommeil. La fièvre le faisait délirer. Il était dans son lit à la Nouvelle Orléans, le feu de la cheminée était allumé…

Niklaus de son museau souleva le bras de son frère, se glissa entre ce dernier et le corps tremblant de son frère vampire et colla son pelage chaud et rassurant contre son frère. Elijah sentit immédiatement la chaleur du pelage contre son ventre, contre son torse, la gueule de son frère contre son visage. Il était allongé sur lui, pour faire écran avec le froid. La chaleur de ce contact lui procurait du réconfort. Il serra le loup contre lui, entoura ses bras contre les flancs du loup, enfoui son visage dans le cou de ce dernier puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Klaus lécha les joues de son frère pour essayer de le réveiller, puis reposa sa tête contre le front du vampire. Il gémit encore un peu puis ferma les yeux. Il cala sa respiration à celle d'Elijah, et s'endormit, son pelage gonflé pour réchauffer le plus possible le corps du vampire.


	24. Burn out

**CHAPITRE 24 - BURN OUT**

Klaus fut réveillé par le froid mordant du petit matin. Il trembla, pris par un frisson glacé qui lui parcourut le corps. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il avait les os endoloris, le corps meurtri et surtout cette sensation d'être allongé sur…il posa son regard sous lui..sur son frère !

Leurs bras étaient emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, et le visage de son frère enfoui dans son torse. Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre son esprit dans le bon sens, et prit d'un coup conscience que ce n'était pas cette posture qui semblait la plus gênante, mais de sentir que son corps était entièrement nu, couché sur celui de son frère. Il se rassura légèrement en remarquant qu'Elijah portait encore son pantalon puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

Toute cette histoire ressemblait à un putain de scénario de seconde zone.

Son frère semblait fiévreux . Il repoussa tout doucement les bras de ce dernier et prit appui sur ses mains pour se mettre légèrement au dessus d'ELijah. Son visage était en sueur. D'ailleurs il remarqua rapidement que tout son corps était bouillant de fièvre. Il se releva encore un peu et constata que son frère saignait au ventre, au bras, et au travers de son pantalon. Il se remémora l'attaque de la soirée mais un trou béant dans son esprit l'empêchait de comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là tous les deux dans cette posture presque inconcevable.

Les morsures…tout lui revint en mémoire. Son loup s'était rendormi au fond de lui mais il le sentait encore prêt à protéger son alpha…Elijah…Klaus se renfrogna mais laissa contrôler encore un peu son loup.

Il se rallongea contre son frère, pris d'une fatigue intense puis posa son visage posé sur le thorax d'Elijah. Le loup lui avait volé une grosse partie de son énergie. Il se sentait encore entre deux mondes, il avait du mal à détacher son corps de celui de son frère comme si le lien qu'ils avaient partagés dans la nuit l' empêchait de le briser.

Il attendit un peu que la bête qui sommeillait en lui l' autorise à reprendre totalement le contrôle de son corps d'homme. La chaleur de ce contact lui fit du bien. Trop de chaleur d'ailleurs…il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son grand frère, se releva tant bien que mal pour essayer de ne pas l' éveiller. Il devait lui donner de son sang pour au moins cicatriser la plaie béante qu'il avait sur le ventre et les morsures éparpillées sur son corps.

\- Elijah, réveille toi…Elijah

Elijha murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, attrapa le bras de son frère et le caressa , comme on caresse un animal. Il laissa glisser sa main sur le dos de son frère la remontant et la redescendant tendrement puis stoppa son geste. Le contact n'était plus douveteux et si doux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux non sans difficulté et murmura :

\- Le loup…il est où mon louveteau ?…

Klaus sourit. Son louveteau, son frère délirait…mais Tout devint plus clair dans son esprit. Il s'assit à la tête de son frère, l'attrapa sous les bras et le cala contre son torse. Puis il mordit son poignet et lui posa sur les lèvres.

\- Bois…ca va te guérir…et si tu peux éviter les « mon louveteau » devant les autres ca va m'arranger.

Klaus se surprit à apprécier ce petit surnom qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son frère, certes en pleine hallucination, mais ce n'était rien…il était le louveteau à son frère, seul cela comptait !

Klaus examina du regard le corps d'Elijah. Sa chemise était totalement déchirée, souillée de sang. Son pantalon semblait avoir subit un peu moins de dégât mais les morsures n'avaient pas épargnées le tissu. Un costume qui avait du lui couper la peau des fesses…

Son frère buvait lentement, les yeux fermés comme si il recherchait encore la chaleur de son loup. Klaus le serra contre lui et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Son grand frère semblait sous l'effet d'un tranquillisant. Il ne se serait jamais laisser aller de cette manière sans la fièvre et le délire qu'elle entrainait, l'empêchant d'avoir conscience d'où il était.

Ce n'était pas plus mal le temps que tout cicatrise.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Elijha relâcha le poignet de l'hybride et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Puis il leva la main vers le visage de son frère et Ses doigts allèrent s'enfouir dans les boucles blondes de ce dernier, tout en y traçant des petits cercles tendres.

Klaus serra encore plus fort son frère contre lui. Il passa ses jambes, sans aucune pudeur, autour des hanches du vampire, lui colla plus fortement le dos contre son torse et attendit que son sang fasse effet et rend un peu plus de lucidité à Elijah.

Sa nudité ne le gênait pas. Depuis 1000 ans, Son frère et lui-même avait passé le cap de la gêne de ce contact corps à corps. Pas qu'il éprouve le moindre désir sexuel entre eux, mais ils étaient frères et la nudité n'était pas un obstacle à leur relation fraternelle.

Comme la plaie commençait à bien se refermer, Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le ventre de son grand frère et lui caressa doucement en initiant à son tour des petits cercles au rythme de ceux qu'ils sentaient dans sa chevelure, tout en remontant de temps en temps sur le torse. Il aimait ce contact, il aimait sentir la peau douce de son frère. Elle le rassurait, sentir la puissance qui se dégageait d'Elijah lui permettait de se sentit protégé. Enfant, ils avaient l'habitude d'initier des contacts physiques quand leur père avait abusé de leur enfance. Klaus venait alors souvent se glisser dans le lit de son grand frère et le touchait pendant des heures, s'imprégnait ainsi de son odeur, de sa chaleur pour pouvoir s'endormir rassuré auprès de quelqu'un qui l'aimait réellement.

Il avait gardé cette habitude quand le stress se faisait trop grand pour lui, de chercher le courage dans ces gestes si intimes. C'était un secret bien gardé entre eux.

ELijah commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa un peu contre son frère puis tourna son visage vers celui de Klaus. La fièvre était malheureusement toujours présente mais le sourire d'Elijah rassura Klaus. Les couleurs revenaient sur son visage et son regard semblait plus alerte.

\- Ca va, Niklaus, tu n'as pas trop mal…

Klaus savait de quoi il parlait. Les douleurs de la transformation, ses os qui se brisent qui le laissent dans une souffrance telle qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que subir cela…

\- Non, ca a été un peu mieux cette fois, plus rapide…je n'ai pas pu contrôler par contre ma transformation

\- Tu as été courageux, très courageux, tu sais

Elijah lui passa une main sur le visage pour lui signifier sa fierté puis reposa son dos contre le torse de son frère, épuisé

\- Merci pour cette nuit…

\- C'est mon loup qu'il faut remercier, ne pense pas une seule seconde que me réveiller complètement nu sur toi ce matin a été inscrit dans l'emploi du temps de ma journée

Elijah se redressa d'un bond. Son frère s'était transformé donc cela signifiait aussi que…il regarda les jambes de son frère qui l'entourait et se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle tous les deux se trouvaient. A la différence de Klaus, Elijah avait encore des notions de pudeur et sentir le corps enfin, les formes de son frère si proches des siennes, le perturba totalement. Il se dégagea aussi vite qu'il put le faire puis ferma les yeux.

Il essaya de se relever, en titubant puis ôta son pantalon et tout en regardant ensuite , bien droit devant lui, bien loin devant lui, le lui tendit .

\- Euh, …Euh…tient prend mon pantalon

Sn frère se moqua. Chemise déchiquetée et boxer : une nouvelle mode que beaucoup de femmes auraient apprécié.

Une fois Klaus dans une tenue qui lui sembla plus adéquate, Elijah se rassit à ses côtés et toucha son ventre. La morsure la plus grave s'était refermée. Il sentait encore la fièvre le dévorer mais savait qu'il lui faudrait certainement une journée ou deux pour qu'elles disparaissent intégralement..

\- Au rythme auquel je bois ton sang, j'espère que je ne vais pas attraper ton virus

\- Mon virus ?

\- Tu sais celui qui te fait piquer bien souvent des crises d'adolescent…

\- Tu devrais travailler comme clown dans un cirque…

ELijah grimaça. Il avait une sainte horreur de ces endroits, surtout depuis que son frère lui avait fait la très mauvaise blague un jour de le faire suivre toute une journée par une maudite troupe. Il en gardait encore des sueurs froides.

\- Tu as encore une mauvaise fièvre. Il va falloir trouver un endroit pour te reposer un peu. Tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ca pour le moment, ou tu ne seras totalement inutile pour sauver Rebecca

\- Et toi ta patte, euh…enfin ta jambe…

\- Elle s'est guérie je pense quand j'ai repris ma forme humaine. Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas fait mal quand j'étais ce loup ?

\- Non , tu étais …tu était parfait.

\- Parfait ?

\- oui, je n'aurai pas pensé que tu puisses dégager autant de dignité…surtout quand on te connait, bien sur

\- Sympa ! Allez tu vas t'appuyer sur moi et on va aller se nettoyer un peu au ruisseau. Je pense qu'on pourrait nous prendre pour des sauvages dans l'état dans lequel nous sommes. On est au plus bas de l'échelle alimentaire en ce moment , non ?

Klaus voulut aider son frère mais se retrouva un genou au sol, sous l'effet d'une fatigue qu'il n'avait pas voulu admettre.

\- Klaus, tu dois te reposer aussi. Ton loup te prend toujours énormément d'énergie quand ils se manifestent …

\- ca va aller, regarde…et en plus on a trouvé le ruisseau.

En effet, à quelques mètres plus bas, se tenait une sorte de petit torrent qui semblait traverser la fôret.

Klaus aida son frère à se relever et les deux allèrent s'abreuver.

Elijah regarda en direction de l'endroit où il pensait remonter le courant pour aller délivrer leur sœur, en espérant que tout ce temps perdu n'avait pas été l'occasion pour la Bête de s'enfuir ailleurs. Elijah avait un pressentiment : elle n'avait pas bougé, presque immobile même comme si elle s'était écroulée en chemin pendant la nuit, endormi ou …il avait cette sensation désagréable et effroyable d'être reliée à cette chose . Peut être que la Bête en se connectant à eux, avait ouvert une sorte de passerelle …Elijah secoua la tête. Tout cela semblait surnaturel.

Il essaya d'oublier à quel point les paroles insinuées dans son esprit par cette chose l'avait touché et préféra rester optimiste.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien,

\- Oui si on exclue que J'ai décimé une meute entière, et que je ne suis pas certain que le reste des loups garous vont appréciés..

Elijah haussa les épaules. Dommages collatéraux, de nouveaux…

\- Disons qu'il ne faudra pas s'attarder dans le bois une fois Rebecca à nos côtés.

L'eau qui coulait dans le petit ru était très claire. Tandis que Klaus se déshabillait de nouveau pour effectuer une toilette rapide, Elijah se pencha sur son reflet. Il avait du sang partout sur lui, sur son visage, le long de son cou, sur ses mains…il ferma les yeux. Trop de sang, toujours du sang…comme derrière cette porte rouge. Pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant…

Il essaya de focaliser son attention immédiatement sur la voix de son frère qui ne cessait de lui parler. L'avantage était que son frère dans des situations extrêmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, parler, parler sans cesse, sorte d'échappatoire pour faire face aux craintes qui essayaient de cacher pour paraître dur et intouchable.

Il l'entendait mais ne comprenait pas. Tout lui semblait loin, il replongea son regard dans l'eau et sentit une angoisse profonde lui prendre les tripes.

Hier dans la nuit, ils avaient de nouveau laissé des morts, des corps, derrière eux. Il mit ses mains dans l'eau pour les frotter. Enlever ce sang lui permettra d'oublier…il frotta vigoureusement et regarda le filet de sang qui s'en détachait se faire emporter par l'eau limpide. La porte rouge, Celeste, Tia, Gia..des familles entières décimés par ses mains là…pour leur propre survie, pour que les monstres puissent continuer leur chemin…Esther, sa propre mère qui avait tellement montré son mépris pour lui et ce qu'il était devenu.

Il frotta avec encore plus d'énergie. Combien de fois avait-il dû purifier ses mains et son corps de toutes ces traces qui rappelaient combien il pouvait être un monstre sanguinaire.

Il ôta sa chemise et se mit à essayer son torse, ses bras, son ventre. Encore plus fort, encore plus fort pour que tout s'efface. Il ne voulait plus voir ce reflet de la mort dans l'eau. Ses mouvements se faisaient presque violents comme pour heurter ce corps sali qui le dégoutait. Il lava son visage à plusieurs reprises, puis de nouveau ses mains, son torse, ses hanches…Et de nouveau son visage…l'image de cette bête lui rappela la sienne. Il l'avait déjà vu il en était certain mais où ? cela semblait impossible…la porte , derrière la porte…

\- Eh, Elijah, ! Elijah ! Stop c'est bon tout est propre…

Klaus le regardait stupéfait et s'était rapproché de son frère pour le faire stopper en lui tenant les deux bras.

\- Stop…c'est bon, tout est ok…je vais …t'aider, donne moi tes mains.

Elijah sembla reprendre un peu conscience de la présence de son frère et lui tendit machinalement ses mains. Klaus lui plongea dans l'eau et fit semblant de lui laver totalement malgré qu'aucune trace ne subsistait après le lessivage à haute pression que son frère leur avait fait subir.

\- Y'a plus rien, tout beau tout neuf , mon frère

\- Je suis désolé, tout ce sang…je ne peux pas…

\- Je te savais maniaque mais là tu m'as fait peur, je t'avoue…Donne cette chemise je vais la laver. Tant pis tu la remettras trempée. Elijah , tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui

Klaus se sentit perdu. La réaction de son frère l'avait tétanisé et il s'avouait totalement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Son frère semblait avoir été absent, complément emporté ailleurs pendant quelques minute. Il en ressentait encore de la terreur et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Habituellement, c'était lui qui déraillait et son frère trouvait toujours les mots justes et les gestes parfaits pour l'aider mais là, il se sentait bien incapable de gérer ce genre de crise. C'était lui le fou de la famille, celui dont on devait s'occuper régulièrement. Il essaya de se remémorer la manière dont Elijah s'y prenait avec lui et sourit gentiment.

\- Je confirme, mon Lijah, On doit trouver un lieu pour se reposer ne serait ce que quelques heures le temps que tu reprennes des forces. Nous ne pouvons pas affronter ce qui nous attend sans que tu sois prêt

\- Je suis prêt…

\- Oui bien sur …tu le portes sur le visage, serein, plein de couleur vive et rosée, le regard prêt à défier le monde…

Elijah secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité pendant quelques instants. La fièvre devait en être responsable, malgré qu'il se sente déjà mieux.

L'image de la bête de ses griffes restaient ancrée ne lui malgré tout…ses griffes, ils les avaient déjà vu…tenant la porte rouge entrouverte…Il délirait. Vivement que le sang de Klaus finisse de faire effet et lui ôta cette maudite fièvre qui l'empêchait d'être raisonnable.

Il ressemblait à un fou pris au piège dans le corps d'un monstre !

Il secoua la tête et fixa Klaus. Il devait rester fort pour son petit frère dont il lisait une extrême appréhension dans son regard. Le pauvre, il devait être complètement dépassé par tout cela. Il se surprit à poser une main rassurante dans le cou de son frère, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que le regard de son petit frère se faisait éperdu.

\- Ok j'ai compris, alors juste quelques heures, de toute manière, tu n'es pas mieux que moi…

Klaus grimaça et regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

En effet, il avait une tête faire peur. Sa transformation l'avait fatiguée aussi.

Il détestait cela. Etre faible ne faisait pas partit de leur condition. Les mois passés à lutter contre leurs nombreux ennemis avaient certainement aussi participé à leur état actuel. Tout semblait aller à l'encontre des forces qu'ils avaient besoin pour aller affronter la Bête. Pauvre Rebecca, elle risquait d'en payer le prix amèrement.

Appuyés contre un arbre , les deux frères avaient essayés de trouver du repos mais Klaus trop nerveux pour réussir à fermer les yeux, avaient fini par arpenter de long en large la berge. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, d'ailleurs certainement liés à la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis le début de toute cette mésaventure. Il lançait des cailloux dans l'eau et rageait intérieurement.

Il regarda Elijha. La fièvre avait eu raison de son frère et il semblait s'être assoupi. Il n'était pas certain qu'il dorme réellement connaissant trop son frère pour savoir que dans le danger, Elijha restait toujours aux aguets. Mais là, les choses semblaient différentes. Il ressentait une faiblesse psychologique qu'il ne connaissait pas chez son frère et cela l'inquiétait réellement.

La fièvre pour tant n'était pas suffisamment forte pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais ses faiblesses psychiques semblaient l'exténuer et il douta que ce dernier soit prêt à affronter le monstre qu'il cherchait depuis hier.

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans les cheveux. Tout était trop compliqué quand Elijah ne pouvait pas assurer leurs arrières. Il prit conscience alors que son frère avait toujours , toujours, été là pour assurer leur survie, pour veiller à ce que tout tourne à leur avantage…en fait, Elijah avait été le protecteur dont il n'avait jamais pris la mesure, aucun d'entre eux. En repensant aux nombres de fois où son frère avait réglé les conflits dans lesquels ils avaient tous été plongés, il serra les dents. Jamais une seule fois, son frère n'avait failli, jamais…mais là…malgré les apparences qu'il voulait donner, il sombrait.

La respiration d'Elijah n'était pas sereine et son esprit semblait encore hanté par des souvenirs dont ils refusaient de parler réellement. Quand tout serait réglé, il le forcerait à aller voir Camille, même s'il devait l'attacher de force sur le canapé de sa psy…

Un bruit l'alerta. Un bruit qui se rapprochait d'eux de plus en plus. Il écouta avec attention et entendit au loin une respiration saccadée et des pas qui heurtaient l'eau, comme si quelqu'un était partit dans une course folle

En espérant que ce ne soit pas le reste de la meute qui approche, ils seraient bien incapables à cet instant même d'y faire face.

Il se rapprocha d'Elijah qui avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup et se levait déjà, mis en alerte.

Elijah se concentra aussi sur ce qui semblait s'approcher de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il attrapa son frère et lui fit signe de se mettre à l'abri avec lui. Il valait mieux juger de la dangerosité de ce qui arrivait avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle contre attaque.

Elijah soupira. Il allait devoir donner tout ce qui lui restait comme force pour les protéger. La tête lui tournait encore et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour réussir à se préparer au danger qui accourait vers eux.

Il concentra ses sens sur le nombre, une seule personne…les battements de cœur résonnait dans sa tête désormais, le souffle de la respiration …ils ne les connaissaient que sur le bout des doigts ,

\- Rebecca , c'est Rebecca

Les deux vampires n'attendirent pas d'être convaincus pour courir dans sa direction.

Totalement nue, la jeune femme finit par apparaître face à eux courant comme une folle dans le torrent, apeurée et se retournant toutes les deux secondes comme si le diable lui courait après. Elle se figea de terreur quand elle vit ces deux sauvages face à elle puis écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant et hurla à leur attention

\- Courez, courez …Elle doit être derrière moi ….courez …nom de dieu, bougez vous le cul…

Ils n'attendirent pas leur reste, attrapèrent leur sœur chacun par un bras et fuyèrent au travers des bois.

La fuite…les Mikaleson fuyait sans se retourner. Rebecca sentait que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle sentit un soulagement énorme, essaya de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, regarda ses deux frères qui l'entouraient puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Elijah la pris dans ses bras et continua sa course sans réellement comprendre où il allait. Klaus se retourna plusieurs fois pour repérer si ce monstre qu'ils essayèrent de distancer les suivait. Continuer à courir était pour le moment la seule issue possible pour préserver leur survie. …Tout irait bien maintenant que Rebecca étaient entre leurs mains. Tout irait bien …

Klaus regarda son frère butter presque à chaque pas, essayant de ne pas chuter avec sa sœur, leur course se ralentissait peu à peu. Bientôt ils ne pourraient plus continuer. Elijah ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps, lui non plus. Mais il devait avancer, avancer, fuir comme lorsque que Mikael les poursuivait sans relâche. Il en était de leur survie. Il attrapa le bras de son frère pour l'aider à avancer voulu lui prendre Rebecca mais Elijah ne lâcha pas sa prise. Il laissa son frère gérer et posa une main dans le dos de son grand frère pour le pousser à avancer plus rapidement.

Le but : mettre à l'abri sa sœur , son frère puis cesser la fuite pour aller décimer cette Bête !

Leur survie dépendait désormais de lui. Il puisa dans sa haine pour ce monde qui ne les laissait jamais en repos, et supporta le corps chancelant de sons grand frère tout au long du chemin.

Jamais il n'aurait supporté être l'aîné de cette fratrie maudite !


	25. Refuge

**Chapitre 25 – REFUGE**

Ils marchaient depuis des heures, avançant au hasard de cette forêt qu'il ne leur donnait aucun indice de l'endroit où ils devraient se diriger, comme si elle avait bien en tête de les perdre à jamais.

Elijah avait revêtu sa chemise en loque autour du corps de sa sœur. Il gardait le regard face à lui, essayant d'avancer encore et encore. Son esprit aurait été au bout du monde pour protéger sa fratrie mais ses pieds raclaient désormais le sol, se forçant à mettre un pas devant l'autre à chaque mètre qu'il faisait. Et ses chaussures et chaussettes ayant été perdues dans la bataille précédente, cela n'arrangeait en rien sa marche. Klaus gardait les yeux fixés sur les pas de son frère pour trouver lui aussi le courage de continuer leur chemin. Ils étaient exténués, perdus, et sans aucune stratégie pour se sortir de là.

Puis elle apparut devant eux, cachée par des buissons larges et des hauts arbres. Une petite cabane isolée de tout, au milieu de nulle part. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se dissimulèrent derrière les arbres. Elijah réajusta le corps de sa sœur contre lui et observa les alentours.

Elle semblait être abandonnée depuis de très longues années. Autour d'elle, l'herbe était haute, mais il y avait eu de la vie ici comme le prouvait des seaux éparpillés au sol, du bois rangé sur un des côtés du mur en bois , un fil à linge rouillé par le temps, une grande marmite qui avait été posée sur un feu de fortune à l'extérieur désormais froid. Un tout petit peu plus loin, il pouvait distinguer une petit lopin de jardin, et une charrette remplie de paille. Mais aucune trace de bêtes ou autres…elles avaient du être déjà décimées depuis bien longtemps par les loups ou autres créatures vivant dans ces bois.

Tout semblait laissé à l'abandon depuis tellement longtemps…Plus loin à une centaine de mètre de cet abri de fortune, Elijah distingua une croix . Quelqu'un devait reposer sous terre à cet endroit. Il montra du doigt cette tombe à Klaus qui chercha aux alentours si d'autres survivants ne subsistaient pas, cachés ou attendant de leur tomber dessus. Elijah fit signe à son frère de faire le tour pour s'assurer que tout soit réellement aussi calme que l'apparence qu'elle donnait et posa sa sœur le long d'un arbre. Il avait les bras endolori de l'avoir porté si longtemps. Elle bougea un peu et gémit. Cela le rassura, elle allait s'éveiller…

Aucun battement de cœur, aucun souffle effrayé ou malintentionné…ils étaient seuls au milieu de cette toute petite clairière et face à ce refuge.

Klaus continua à inspecter les alentours et rejoint son frère.

\- Ca me semble vide de vie ici

Les deux frères n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour pouvoir ressentir le soulagement que cela venait de leur procurer. Un refuge où ils allaient peut être pouvoir se mettre à l'abri du froid de la nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir, et surtout où ils allaient pouvoir dormir en sécurité, peut être ! La chance avait enfin sourit aux Mikaleson. Presque trop beau pour y croire réellement.

Klaus regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient en sang et boueux. La pluie qui était tombée pendant leur fuite n'avait pas arrangé leur apparence. Ils se mariaient d'ailleurs tous les trois parfaitement avec l'environnement hostile où ils étaient.

\- Je vais aller visiter la maisonnette…

\- Non attend, on va rester là encore un peu histoire de voir si rien ne s'est caché pour nous surprendre

\- Je ne sens rien

\- Nous ne sentions pas non plus la bête, restons prudent…

Klaus ne contredit pas son frère bien que sa curiosité débordante le poussait à vouloir défoncer cette veille porte humide et pourrie pour aller visiter l'intérieur. Il se rassit auprès de lui, appuyé contre un arbre et observa les alentours silencieusement. Puis discrètement, il reposa son regard sur les traits du visage de son frère. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, il avait le teint pâle et semblait tellement épuisé qu'il en eut le cœur serré.

\- On va pouvoir peut être y trouver une bonne douche chaude comme à la Nouvelle Orléans, avec des serviettes douce et qui sentent la lavande

Elijah sourit en écoutant son frère.

\- Un bon feu dans la cheminée et tout autour une bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres

\- Oui et des toiles pour que je puisse peindre…

Rebecca s'était réveillée et les écoutait. La tête posée sur les genoux de son grand frère assis contre un arbre, elle s'amusa à remonter et redescendre ses doigts sur le torse du vampire. Il ne s'était aperçu de son éveil quand sentant ses doigts fins lui parcourir le corps. Enveloppée dans la chemise, enfin la loque qui ne cachait plus grand-chose , elle se sentait presque protégée par son aura. Elle portait encore l'odeur de son grand frère si douce à ses narines. Elle avait toujours aimé porter des vêtements de son frère, notamment ses chemises souvent les plus belles qui lui servaient de petite tenue de nuit quand elle oubliait les siennes chez des inconnus d'une nuit. Il ne lui reprochait jamais et avait pris l'habitude de s'acheter souvent tout en double, dans les cas où sa sœur venait faire la razzia dans ses placards.

Elle finit par s'assoir et respira d'un coup, soulagée.

\- Vivement notre belle ville…mais avant tout cela je tenais à vous dire, mes chers frères, que heureusement que je me suis débrouillée seule pour échapper à cette chose…parce que j'aurai pu vous attendre longtemps encore comme ça. Vous avez fait quoi depuis hier ? la cueillette des champignons c'est en automne …

Klaus allait protester quand elle se leva d'un coup et se plaça devant lui. Klaus recula et lui montra le pan de la chemise ouverte qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine.

\- Regarde ailleurs ! et surtout pas un mot ! Je ne tiens pas à t'entendre geindre après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Elle essaya ensuite de replacer ses longs cheveux blonds pour se donner une allure moins sauvageonne et se mit à rire en dévisageant ses frères. Ils étaient tous les deux pieds nus, un portait le pantalon de son frère, l'autre un boxer et ils étaient dans un état de saleté qu'elle ne leur avait jamais connu. La terre , la boue, quelques trace de sang emplissait leur corps et cela jusqu'au bout de leur nez. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux d'ailleurs.

\- Vous avez une de ces têtes…Elijha, il y a du laissé aller, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sale !

Klaus grimaça et lui fit signe de ne surtout pas aller sur ce terrain là. Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle réajusta un peu la chemise qui par bonheur lui arrivait largement sous les fesses et réprima un fou rire. Bien sur une bonne partie de son corps était mis à nue mais elle s'en fichait. C'étaient ses frères et ils connaissaient certainement depuis bien longtemps déjà chaque parcelle de son autonomie. Elle le fit plus par respect pour l'aîné de ses frères , toujours gêné de voir sa sœur en tenue d'Eve.

\- Alors vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous jouez les presque cul-nu et pourquoi vous avez une tête pareille…je me sens presque en pleine forme à côté de vous deux

Puis d'un coup elle se figea en observant la cabane qui se tenait à quelque centaines de mètre d'eux.

\- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand, que nous allons pouvoir avoir enfin une petite maison pour nous abriter !

\- Nous étions en train de surveiller que rien ne puisse nous déranger mais vu tes cris, la surveillance ne sert plus à rien

\- oups !

Elle se rassit entre les jambes d4elijah et se fit toute petite.

\- Désolée, allez racontez moi tout…

Klaus sourit, s'assit auprès d'eux et tout en jouant avec les feuilles au sol, lui raconta l'ensemble de leurs mésaventures. Elle écarquilla les yeux en imaginant la transformation de l'hybride et soupira.

\- J'aurai bien aimé caressé ton loup…

Klaus baissa le regard sur son entrejambe et d'un sourire coquin la fixa sensuellement :

\- Ca peut toujours s'arranger, Chérie !

\- Remballe , tu fais pas le poids , mon pauvre

Elijah préféra couper court à la discussion qui allait certainement dégénérer et prit la main à sa sœur :

\- Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de là ?

\- Ecoutez je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Un gros coup de chance, peut être…cette chose répugnante me gardait vraiment de près, et je vous assure qua ca ne me donnait pas envie de bouger du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Puis d'un coup, quand la nuit est tombée, elle s'est pliée et hurlait comme si …quelque chose d'invisible l'attaquait. Puis elle s'est écroulée d'un coup, comme ça…étendue comme si elle s'était endormie. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cela. Elle a gémi ou je ne sais quel drôle de bruit elle a fait…je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et je me suis enfuie. J'ai jamais autant couru aussi vite de ma vie ! Oh mon dieu…il ne faut pas qu'elle nous rattrape…

Rebecca se mit à trembler et se serra contre le corps de son grand frère.

\- Elijah…

Klaus se renfrogna, un peu jaloux que ce soit de nouveau vers son frère qu'elle se tourne pour chercher du réconfort. Puis il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient toujours fait cela. Il la regarda se blottir contre lui comme elle le faisait bien souvent quand elle avait eu très peur et qu'elle avait besoin de se rassurer. A la différence de son hybride de frère, elle ne cachait pas les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle lui fit des tas de baisers sur la joue et sur les mains et recala son visage dans son cou. Elijah se laissait faire. Il servait bien souvent de « doudou vivant» à sa petite sœur et profitait lui aussi sans rien dire, de ce moment de tendresse entre eux.

\- Je vous aime mes frères adorés, même si vous avez été vraiment ras des paquettes pour me sauver. Je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas la vraie warrior de cette famille.

Klaus sourit en secouant la tête. Sa sœur était un phénomène. Prétentieuse, colérique , toujours à vouloir la part du gâteau en premier, tendre et souvent aimante…Ils se ressemblaient sur les premiers points.

Il se cala de l'autre côté de sa sœurette et lui prit la main.

Les trois vampires restèrent un long moment sans parler et à fixer le bois. Elijah comprit qu'ils attendaient depuis le début son feu vert pour aller se ruer vers la cabane. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà Rebecca et Klaus enfonçait les gonds de cette pauvre maison en bois pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et en ressortir aussi rapidement

\- Ca sent le renfermé et la vermine là dedans. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des tas de rats morts sous le lit

Elijah s'avança doucement, passa la tête prudemment dans l'ouverture et recula

\- Laissons aérer un peu, en effet

Les trois vampires se rassirent plus loin au sol appuyé sur les roues de la charrette . La paille était éparpillé partout au sol et sentait le foin depuis trop longtemps laissé à l'abandon. Ils ne s'en plaignirent pas et profitèrent de ce tapis jaunie pour se reposer de nouveau.

Le soleil semblait vouloir de nouveau percer au travers des cimes des arbres et vint les réchauffer juste à l'endroit où ils e trouvaient assis. Elijah ferma les yeux. Il aimait sentir la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Klaus et Rebecca jouaient à se lancer des morceaux de pailles tout en laissant reposer leurs jambes endoloris sur la couverture de fortune qu'elle leur donnait.

La respiration plus calme d'Elijah fit comprendre aux deux autres qu'il s'était assoupi auprès d'eux. Ils l'observèrent quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il dormait réellement et Rebecca se tourna vers Klaus, alarmée.

è Maintenant Klaus, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas avec Elijah. Je le trouve ailleurs depuis quelques jours déjà mais là , j'ai l'impression que ca ne roule pas fort. Et ne me dis pas que c'est la fièvre, il en déjà eu beaucoup plus à cause de toi quand tu le mords, et il n'avait pas cette tête de détérré

Klaus grimaça et parla à voix basse. Il tourna quelques brins de paille dans sa main et les reposa sur le sol pour former un petit tas devant lui machinalement,

\- L'attaque des loups l'a laissée fiévreux mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, comme si son énergie s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure. Rebecca, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Il joue les durs à cuire mais je n'arrive pas trop à me fier à lui, il pète les plombs parfois comme si il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses peurs ou ses craintes et je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit capable de se battre contre cette chose

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance en quoi ?

\- Dans sa capacité à gérer ses états d'âmes. Il part parfois comme si son esprit était enfermé ailleurs et je crains que les tortures de mère lui aient laissées des séquelles plus importantes que je ne pensais. Il ne peut pas être faible, tu comprends, c'est lui qui doit nous gérer…

Rebecca plissa les yeux.

\- Nik, , tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis. Notre frère a pendant des siècles veiller sur nous quand on allait mal, et là tu ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il soit toujours performant. On doit se serrer les coudes et le protéger de ce qui le rend ainsi. Si tu as peur …

\- e n'ai pas peur , je suis…

\- Inquiet ?

\- Oui en quelque sorte mais ne crois pas que ca me soucie tant que ca

\- Non, bien sur il n'y a toujours que toi qui compte, c'est ca ? Nik, tu sais que tu as le droit de dire que tu t'inquiètes et que tu as peur, ce n'est pas interdit dans la charte signée des Mikaleson

\- Justement, on est des Mikaleson et ce n'est pas normal tout ça

\- Peut être que quelque part, on est aussi des hommes avec un semblant de reste d' humanité qui peut nous rendre un peu faible

\- Elijah n'est jamais faible …D'ailleurs, toi, en parlant de faiblesse, Oliver…

\- On parlera de cela plus tard, pour le moment, viens on s'éloigne un peu …je dois te parler de quelque chose à propos de cette bête et …comment te dire, d'Elijah justement. Mais promet moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle

\- Ca va être compliqué …t'es déjà bien atteinte

\- Ah ah ah ! ce n'est pas marrant je ne voulais pas en parler devant notre frère mais la Bête…elle a glissé des tas de pensées étranges dans mon esprit, et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait ramener Elijah avec elle…ramener, je ne comprenais pas…Elle me dit qu'elle allait le briser tellement qu'il repartirai avec elle …C'était un truc délirant, j'ai cru que c'était moi qui inventait tout cela à cause de la frayeur qu'elle me donnait, mais je suis certaine qu'elle m'a parlé de lui, …comme si elle le connaissait, comme si elle voulait le posséder…Elle m'a parlé d'un truc super bizarre, d'une porte rouge où ils iraient se terrer ensemble et où Elijah aurait toute la place qu'il mérite…Je comprendre rien mais elle en a près lui, ca j'en suis certaine

\- Une porte rouge ? Elijah m'a brièvement parlé de cette porte l'autre soir pendant notre virée en voirure. Il ne s'est pas étendue sur ça, j'ai pensé que c'était un déraillement de son esprit…enfin un truc du genre qu'il y cachait derrière toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commise et dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir …j'ai cru qu'il était fou quand on en a discuté. J'ai pas pris la peine de comprendre réellement ce qu'il en était mais maintenant je me demande si cette porte n'est pas réelle quelque part…je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'aurai du en parler à Camille, elle aurait peut être pu interpréter cela…Mais si tu me dis que la Bête connait cette porte, peut être qu'elle est capable d'y emmener notre frère…je ne comprends rien et je n'aime pas du tout cela

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu penses que notre Elijah ait en danger ?

Klaus marcha nerveusement de droite à gauche et pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa sœur.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois, c'est que cette Bête a oublié que personne, personne ne touche à mon frère…personne !

Rebecca serra les lèvres en voyant son frère s'énerver.

\- J'ai peur , Nik. On doit partit loin très loin. Eloigner Elijah de cette bête. Je crois qu'elle se nourrit de lui, de son énergie… Sa chute et son endormissement semble correspondre au moment où tu me dis que tu as protégé avec ton corps de loup le sommeil d'Elijah, ca ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence

\- Comment elle ferait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'ils sont liés par un truc bizarre. Ecoute, ma théorie, elle va te sembler totalement surnaturelle mais je pense qu'Elijah a un rapport avec cette chose qui nous poursuit , quand je me suis connectée à vous, j'ai ressenti qu'ils avaient un lien comme le yin et le yang ou comme le bien et le mal si tu préfères…

\- Tu es folle…

\- Niklaus, rappelles toi il y a quelques mois, quand tu as réussi à te connecter à Elijah pour le réveiller après que mère l'ait endormi, à son réveil, tu m'as dit qu'il avait l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose et qu'il avait regardé partout dans la pièce, sous le lit si rien n'était revenu avec lui, te souviens tu de cela ?

\- J'ai mis cela sur le compte d'un mauvais délire

\- Et si il avait vraiment ramené cette chose

\- Impossible, on n' est pas dans un film d'Horreur…

\- Pas loin tout de même, non ? C'est juste une théorie, un truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je suis restée près de la Bête. Elle aurait pu me massacrer, faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire , come si elle était retenue par une énergie puissante qui l'empêchait de me tuer ou…

\- C'est absurde, Elijah aurai ramené ce truc comment ?

\- Voilà toute la question

\- Demandons-lui

\- Oui comme cela on va l'inquiéter outre mesure sur une théorié tirée par les cheveux . J'ai ue meilleure idée, Niklaus, on doit veiller à ce que cette Bête disparaisse de notre vie et de la vie de notre frère comme tu as fait disparaitre nos parents de notre existence…

\- Et on fait ca comment ?

\- Aucune idée, je sèche

Rebecca tourna la tête vers son grand frère. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Le soleil donnait des reflet à ses cheveux bruns et il semblait endormi vraiment profondément désormais.

\- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

\- Rien, tu m'entends, je t'interdits d'avoir de telle pensée , il ne lui arrivera rien, je suis là pour le protéger et cette bête devra me tuer si elle veut s'approcher de lui, de toi

\- Tu me protégeras ?

\- Mais bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois, tu crois que tu n'as pas d'importance à mes yeux

\- Parfois, tu es si …

\- Si peu gentil avec toi

\- Un peu

\- Viens, Beckie

Il prit Rebecca dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- N''oublie jamais la promesse que nous avons faites tous les trois, always and forever

Rebecca embrassa son demi frère sur la jouer et lui essuya les traces de terre qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- Tu ressembles encore plus à un sauvage

\- T'as pas vu ta coupe alors…mais t'es pas mal aussi…

\- Quand je vous vois tous les deux , je me demande pourquoi je cours après autant de garçons alors que j'ai les deux plus sexy à porter de mains depuis 1000 ans

\- Rebecca, je vais faire mon Elijah, mais franchement garde tes pensées malsaines pour toi

Rebecca réajusta de nouveau sa chemise ennuyée tout de même qu'elle ne couvre que très partiellement son corps puis observa Klaus.

\- Tu sais, malgré tout ce que tu peux être parfois, chiant, mauvais perdant, a jamais accepté que tu peux avoir tors, enfin un emmerdeur quoi, Tu as pris une place importante dans notre vie, Niklaus, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Dans le cœur d'Elijha, dans le mien…et au cottage, tu as changé, tu es devenu le petit frère qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, tu sais…Je t'ai vu prendre soin de lui ces derniers soirs, Et là tu me démontres ce qu'Elijah a toujours voulu nous faire comprendre, que tu es prêt à tout pour nous tous. Merci d'avoir protégé notre grand frère dans cette attaque et dans ce dédale de son esprit. Tu sais quoi il faut qu'on lui rende la pareille de toutes ces années qu'il nous a consacré, et je suis certaine qu'il ira mieux après

\- J'espère …Parce que il est hors de question que Freay devienne le mentor de cette famille !

Klaus ne réussit pas à parler plus la gorge serré par les mots que venaient de prononcer sa petite soeur, celle qui ne voyait souvent en lui qu'un monstre sans coeur et prêt à tout pour empêcher ceux de son entourage à avancer vers un bonheur dont il ne ferait pas partit. . Il respira un grand coup et baissa les yeux au sol pour ne pas affronter ce qu'il allait lui déclarer

\- Je me rend compte que vous comptez aussi beaucoup pour moi, tous les deux et que j'ai pas été tendre avec toi, ni surtout avec Elijha durant toutes ses années. Je lui en ai fait bavé encore plus qu' à toi

\- Oui , Tous ces siècles même mais Elijah, Il t'a toujours pardonné il te pardonnera toujours…

Klaus s'amusa avec les brins de paille les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol et murmura encore plus doucement :

\- Je pourrai jamais vivre sans lui, Rebecca

\- Je sais…vous êtes trop liés c'est trop tard pour vous deux…aucun de vous deux ne pourra jamais vivre sans l'autre

Klaus fixa sa sœur étonnée.

\- Nik,, vous ne le remarquez pas tous les deux car vous vous voilez la face derrière votre virilité sans borne mais votre lien est tellement fort que je me sens parfois désolée pour vous deux car vous ne pourrez peut être à cause de cela, jamais mener une vie normale, avec une famille ou une maison sans être éloignés. Celui qui devra partager la vie de l'un de vous devra partager la vie de l'autre, c'est pour cela que je veux ma liberté. Vous êtes étouffants !

\- On est pas un couple malfaisant tout de même

\- ca y ressemble un peu, vous vivez sous le même toit, vous n'aspirez à aucun liberté individuelle, l'un sans l'autre, vous vous disputez comme des gamins et vous réconciliez le lendemain devant un verre …ca ressemble étrangement à une petit couple non ?

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Pas si sure que ce soit tant n'importe quoi.

\- Charabia de psy…arrête de fréquenter Camille

Klaus se tut et releva discrètement les yeux sur son frère. Les seuls fois où ils avaient été séparés pour des longues périodes, il en avait souffert à en crever et c'est peut être bien pour cela qu'il était toujours revenu vers son grand frère et vise et versa. Il frissonna. Il se refusait à l'avouer mais son attachement pour son frère n'était pas simplement fraternel, ou familial, un lien du sang mais il était aussi viscéral. Rebecca n'avait pas tord, le mot liberté n'avait de sens que dans la présence de son grand frère prêt de lui.

Elijah finit par ouvir les yeux. Klaus posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour signifier à Rebecca de taire ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés tous les deux et rigola en s'approchant de la charette

\- Regarde ma sœur, le vilain petit canard se réveille !

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel et passa ses bras atour du cou d'Elijha, lui laissant à peine le temps de se réinstaller correctement contre la charrette tout en narguant l'hybride :

\- T'es pas un vilain canard, il est jaloux parce que t'es pus beau que lui , plus fort, plus intelligent, moins caractériel, ….c'est lui le canard boiteux de la famille, le bâtard !

\- Eh ! Sale garce !

Elijah serra sa sœur contre lui avec tendresse puis après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, se leva en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son frère :

\- Je suis son préféré ! allez je sais que vous crevez d'envie d'aller vous installer dans ce taudis…

La pièce était petite. Elle disposait d'une paillasse au fond pour dormir avec une couverture posée dessus, qui devait être remplie de toute la vermine, puces et autres qui avaient survécu dans cette cabane, , une veille table ensevelie sous la poussière, quelques couverts posés sur une étagère qui ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler , un vielle carafe d'eau ébréchée. Près de ce qui ressemblait à un antre pour le feu, il y avait une bassine en bois qui avait du servir pour chauffer l'eau et se laver. Dans l'antre, une marmite était posée laissant supposer qu'elle servait au repas de ceux ou celui qui vivaient ici. Il avait deux chaise en bois dont l'une avait ses pieds cassés.

Elijah grimaça, attrapa des cadavres de rongeurs morts peut être depuis peu car leur ét de décomposition n'était pas terminée et les balança au loin dehors. L'odeur fétide allait désormais s'atténuer rapidement. Il entra de nouveau, et scruta la pièce.

\- Hans et Gretel

\- Quoi ?

Elijah leur fit signe de ne pas enir compte de qu'il venait de dire

\- Les propriétaires doivent être morts sinon nous n'aurions pas pu entrer

Rebecca e Klaus se regardèrent et rirent.

\- On préfère cela que de se voir accueillir par une vielle sorcière qui n'attend que de nous sucer les os …

\- Hum, c'est ce que je disais, Hansel et Gretel, , la sorcière la marmite…

\- Oh làlà Elijah, en effet , t'es bien frappé

Rebecca regarda Klaus outré.

\- Ben quoi, je peux tout de même lui dire qu'il a une araignée au plafond qui déconne sec…

Elijah haussa les épaules et fouilla un peu les lieux. Il tira une malle de dessous le lit et après l'avoir dépoussiérée rapidement, força les serrures et l'ouvrit satisfait .

\- Messieurs, dames, des vêtements !

Rebecca sauta sur la malle poussa son frère qui sous l'effet tomba sur les fesses et fouilla avidement pour ressortir un veille robe en toile de jute marron. Elle fit une moue dégoutante mais cela ne l'empêchât pas de la secouer dehors pour enlever la saleté et autres bêtes grouillantes dont elle ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient, et de la passer au dessus d'elle.

\- C'est mieux tout de même, non ?

Elijah se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que Niklaus disait tout haut ce que son frère avait inévitablement pensé tout bas

\- La voilà, la sorcière !

ELija pouffa de rire. En effet, sa soeur avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son visage sale et ses pieds nus encore plus crottés que les leurs avaient tout de la sorcière malsaine qu'on trouvait dans les contes pour enfant.

Elle se vexa et leur tourna le dos.

\- Moi au moins je ne traine pas dans un vieux boxer crasseux et dans un pantalon qui pue le raton laveur

Les deux garçons rirent de plus belle et fouillèrent à leur tour dans la malle.

Une veille salopette qui avait du appartenir à un homme de forte carrure, et une sorte de vieille en chemise coton à carreau trônait dans la malle.

Klaus prit la chemise d'un air dégouté et la sentit. Elle sentait le renfermé et l'humidité. Elle était sale, dégageait une très forte odeur de vieux loup et l'hybride aurait aurait bien parier que des bêtes étaient nichés dans le tissu.

\- Oh je vais rester torse nu…tiens Lijah

\- Non merci je passe

Puis il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester en boxer tout de même. Il avait froid et franchement, la tenue trop décontracté ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Il prit la salopette à bout de bras , la secoua un peu pur vérifier qu'aucun rat malsain n'est niché dedans pour se tenir au chaud et la sentit. Elle n'avait pas trop d'odeur ce qui le surprit et le rassura, mais semblait vraiment dater d'un autre âge.

Klaus se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire :

\- Niklaus , rend moi mon pantalon et met la salopette

\- Que néni, cher frère, ou il faudra venir me l'arracher

\- Je ne vais pas mettre ce truc à bretelles

\- Ben c'est pourtant toi qui aspire à un retour à la nature non alors met la salopette de grand papa !

\- Marrant !

Elijah soupira. Il savait qu'il ne récupérerait jamais son pantalon et ajusta la salopette. Elle grattait et n'était pas des plus douces mais bon, au mois il retrouvait un semblant de dignité en étant habillé.

Klaus se pinçait les lèvres de plus qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rire de nouveau. La salopette était tellement large pour son frère que les bretelles lui glissaient des épaules, mais les jambes étaient trop courtes et il ressemblait comme sa sœur, à un beau sac à patate !

\- Tu vois, mon cher frère, tu as fini par t'adapter au paysage…

Niklaus s'approcha de son frère, lui remonta la bretelle qui venait de glisser pour la énième fois de l'épaule de son frère et lui posa une main dessus

\- Tu vas faire fureur dans les soirées mondaines maintenant.

Elijah lui jeta un regard froid et continua à explorer la pièce.

Il trouva sur une étagère un petit couteau en bois, une veille boite de conserve et un livre dont les feuilles avaient jaunis avec le temps. Il le prit délicatement comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor, et l'ouvrit ave précaution. Les feuilles étaient abimées, certains mangées par des rongeurs. C'était un journal tenu certainement par l'un des membres de la famille qui avait du vivre ici. Il s'appuya contre l'antre et commença sa lecture. Triomphant, il porta le livre face à sa fratrie.

\- Nnous devons être dans l'ancienne demeure d'un des membres de la meute Falcon. Il semblerait que l'homme vivait ici avec sa femme en reclus.

Il feuilleta rapidement les anecdotes écrites laissé dans le journal et arriva rapidement à la fin…une fin sans fin tout compte fait. Sa femme était morte en couche d'une mauvais fièvre emportant le bébé avec elle et lui …rien…Ils avaient du être tué ou disparaitre avant d'avoir pu conter la suite…il referma le livre, le reposa respectueusement sur l'étagère et continua à explorer la pièce sous l'œil attendrit de son frère qui observait Elijah passer ses doigts le long des objets comme s'il s'imprégnait de la vie qu'il y avait eu ici avant eux.

Puis pour s'occuper un peu, il attrapa les couvertures trouvées sur le lit les emmena dehors pour les dépoussiérer et les reposa sur le lit de fortune.

\- On va devoir se serrer si on veut tous tenir là dedans.

\- Je dormirai sur la chaise.

\- Ou mieux, Elijha, tu te pends les pieds au plafond comme les chauves souris

\- Ad infernum

\- Pas gentil, pas gentil du tout de me parler en langues anciennes, monsieur le professeur

Puis alors même que les deux frères se toisaient pour avoir lequel allait baisser le regard en premier , Klaus fit la moue :

\- Elijah, tu crois que Jackson et les autres sont à notre recherche ?

La question déstabilisa son frère. Il avait senti l'inquiétude dans la voix de son petit frère et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser sa main dans le cou :

\- J'en suis certain, et je t'assure que je suis pressé autant que toi de sortir de cette foret, de partir de ce cottage et de renter à la Nouvelle Orléans, pour prendre une vraie douche !

\- Oh non mieux, se faire couleur un bain bien chaud , avec de a mousse qui déborde de partout

Rebecca entra et sourit.

\- Elijha, nouvelle tenue pour nouvelle vie ?

Elijha soupira puis prit la boite de conserve et l'ouvrir. Il fit une moue écœurée et la jeta dans la cheminée

\- Elle doit dater , je vais aller voir dehors si on peur trouver quelque chose à manger

\- Hors de question !

Ces deux frères et sœur se postèrent devant la porte.

\- On sort tous ensemble, on dort tous ensemble et on ne se quitte pas d'une semelle et ca tient pour toi ELijah. De toute manière, tu as de la fièvre, donc les malades au lit !

-Non c'est bon je me sens bien mieux, je n'ai pas besoin que vous jouiez les nurses

\- Dis celui qui est chaud comme la braise et qui a les yeux qui brillent au point de pouvoir les jouer les lampadaires cette nuit !

Rebecca ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir et le fit assoir sur le lit fit signe à son frère de venir aussi s'assoir et se posta devant eux.

\- Vous devez vous reposer je vais faire le premier quart de surveillance, Klaus tu feras le prochain

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi tu dors…

\- Je ferai le dernier quart, e ne sais pas ce qui vous prend amis je ne suis pas en sucre…

\- Tétu et borné comme toi, Klaus

\- Je dirai comme toi, soeurette

Rebecca nettoya un peu la vitre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore jour mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ressortir de ce refuge improvisé. Elle regarda la cheminée.

\- On pourrait peut être se préparer un petit feu pour cette nuit et se raconter des histoires comme au bon veux temps , ca vous dit ?

Ils allèrent tous chercher ensemble le bois, regardèrent partout s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver quelque chose à manger mais rentrèrent bredouille.

\- On se contentera de la chaleur du feu !

Klaus sourit et s'appuya contre la porte en bois qu'il venait de refermer bien fermement derrière eux.

\- Ca me rappelle notre première maison. Tu te souviens, Rebecca, Elijah était arrivé tellement confiant en nous entrainant dans son sillage pour nous présenter la nouvelle demeure des Mikaleson

\- C'était quoi il a au moins 10 siècle

\- Je me souviens surtout de sa fierté quand il nous a montré un taudis encore plus délabré que celui-ci

Rebecca se mit à rire.

\- Je me souviens du désespoir de Kol surtout, Finn qui a maudit Elijah et toi qui refusait d'entrer là dedans

\- Rebecca c'est toi qui a maudit , crier et refusé d'entrer !

\- Faux

\- Vrai

\- Faux

Les enfants, en attendant , je vous avais tous mis à l'abri ! Et quoi qu'en ait dit Finn, j'étais le héros du jour

Klaus sourit. Il se rappela surtout la bagarre qui s'en était suivi entre lui-même et son frère Finn quand il avait attaqué verbalement Elijah !

Klaus riait aux éclats. Sa sœur leur contait toutes les blagues et les sales tours dont elle se souvenait et dont la proie avait été souvent Elijah.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le lit en chien de fusil, sur le lit, Rebecca le dos contre le lit et ses frères chacun à un bout de la paillasse. Ils en avaient oublié le danger qui régnait dehors et profitait de ce moment entre eux pour resserrer les liens.

Elijah était le plus calme et les écoutait attentivement attendri par leurs rires. Ces années avaient tout compte fait laissé de belles anecdotes, des tas en réalité. Tous les siècles y passèrent le pauvre Elijha faisait les frais de tous les souvenirs de ses deux terribles petits monstres.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que les années n'avaient rien changer dans leur relation : elles l'avaient rendue meilleure, plus forte, les avaient rendu encore plus inséparables. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. L'émotion qu'il ressentait à se trouver auprès d'eux là même dans le plus terrible des dangers, les voir si proches, si unis, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils les aimaient d'un amour si incommensurable. Sa famille était tellement importante à ses yeux. Il savait que son amour et sa dévotion était exclusif et qu'il ne lassait que rarement entrer d'autres personnes dans son cœur. Il avait reposé toute sa vie sur et eux, sur cette famille parfois si compliquée. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout pour eux parce que c'était certainement la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de continuer l'aventure.

\- Ca va Elijah ?

Klaus et Rebecca le regardaient inquiet

\- Tu…as les yeux un peu brillants, mon frère ?

\- C'est rien c'est la fièvre qui me joue encore des tours.

Klaus fixa son frère intensément. Puis il changea de place, se mit près de lui et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, puis murmura tout doucement pour que sa sœur ne l'entende pas :

\- Je n'aurai jamais pu être là ce soir près de vous deux si tu n'avais pas été là pendant toutes ses années. Tu sais, je …je…t…

\- Moi aussi

Les deux frères se sentirent gênés d'avoir essayer de partager leur sentiment et reportèrent instinctivement leur attention sur leur petite sœur. . Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin du lit et dormait profondément, les deux couvertures sur elle.

\- Elle ne devait pas pendre le premier quart ?

\- Tu connais, Rebecca, toujours des paroles mais les actes sont souvent mis de côtés !

Elijah se leva doucement puis alla à la fenêtre. Il scruta avec attention les alentours sans un bruit pendant plusieurs minutes. Si la bête avait été dans les parages, elle se serait déjà manifestée ou elle attendait patiemment que l'un deux ne sorte. Il concentra ses sens sur des bruis inhabituels mais rien ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Peut être que cette nuit serait réellement une vrai nuit de récupération.

Quand il se retrouva, son petit frère était à son tour allongé sur le lit, ses jambes posées sur celle de Rebecca, étendu de tout son long au traves du lit. Sa respiration calme et sereine ne laissait aucun doute. Il dormait aussi.

Elijah sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa la chaise en bois, se plaça non loin de la fenêtre, reprit le livre posé sur l'étagère et recommença la lecture. La nuit serait longue, et il devait ne pas s'endormir.

Il se leva au bout d'une heure, secoua un peu les braises dans la cheminée pur relancer le feu, et repartit à sa place non sans avoir guetter les mouvements de dehors. Il rajusta les couvertures sur chacun des endormis et resta un peu debout. Il était épuisé. La fièvre commençait à passer mais la fatigue le laissait étourdi. Il avait soif et faim. Il les enviait un peu d'avoir réussi à s'endormir sans se soucier du danger qu'il les attendait. Lui savait qu'il devait les protéger et il allait s'interdire de baisser la garde.

Il revint vers le feu, s'amusa un peu avec les flammes puis se figea.

 _« Je t'attends »_

Elijah se redressa d'un coup faisant presque basculer l'étagère juste au dessus de lui. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et revint vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Il ne percevait rien à l'extérieur.

 _« Je vais te briser en t'enlevant tout ce que tu as de plus cher ici…cette cabane ne vous protègera pas de moi »_

Elijah se mit à trembler. Le froid qui l'envahissait était trop puissant. Quelque chose voulait lui prendre son énergie. Il se colla contre l'antre du feu pour ressentit la chaleur et ferma les yeux. Cette voix n'était qu'une hallucination, rien d'autre.

 _« Ils ne seront pas assez fort pour m'empêcher de te prendre. Je vais les massacrer, te laisser les regarder agonir et quand tout sera fini, tu viendras cacher ta douleur dans mes bras, Mon Elijah… »_

Esther , la bête, cette voix, la porte rouge, tout revint en force dans son esprit .

Jamais, jamais il ne céderait à ce monstre, jamais il ne laisserait la Bête s'en prendre à ses frères et sœurs . Il regarda Niklaus, son louveteau, et Rebecca, sa petite princesse, puis prit une décision qui devait être prise depuis longtemps.

Il allait tuer cette bête et en finir à jamais avec ce cauchemar. C'était un Mikaleson, l'aîné des Mikaleson, et quiconque venait menacer sa famille devrait en payer le prix.

Il rajusta de nouveau les couvertures de sa fratrie, déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun des deux et sortit tout doucement en prenant soin de refermer bien la porte de la cabane.


	26. Always and forever

**Chapitre 26 - ALWAYS And FOREVER**

Klaus se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et le corps en alerte. Son loup le prévenait d'un danger très proche. Il s'assit sur le lit en essayant avec cette sensation d'étouffer. Sa sœur était profondément endormie près de lui. Le feu semblait avoir bien réchauffé la pièce et le jeune homme se rallongea, soulagé que tout ce la ne soit que finalement un cauchemar. Ils s'étaient certainement tous endormis sans s'en apercevoir. Il chercha Elijah près de lui en tâtonnant d'une main le lit puis ne le trouvant pas à ses côtés, tourna son corps en direction de l'antre. Elijah devait dormir sur sa « fameuse » chaise. Il allait sourire quand un froid soudain l'envahit. Son frère n'était plus dans la pièce. Le feu semblait pourtant encore crépiter dans l'antre et le livre était posé ouvert sur la table.

Il se redressa presque paniqué et jeta rapidement un regard dans l'intégralité de la pièce. Il se leva sans prendre la peine de ramasser les couvertures qui venaient de tomber au sol et se rua vers la fenêtre puis n'apercevant rien dans la nuit noire du dehors, il ajusta son pantalon et sortit en prenant tout de même le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Son frère ne devait pas être loin. Il était certainement partit rechercher du bois malgré leur interdiction de quitter les lieux séparément. Il en faisait toujours qu' à sa tête, celui là !

Il chercha vers le stockage de bois, rien…il fit le tour de la cabane, regarda vers la tombe pensant que son frère aurait bien pu aller remercier spirituellement le ou la propriétaire pour cet abri, mais le ne trouva pas. Il huma alors les alentours, avantage que lui offrait sa condition d'hybride. Son frère se trouvait plus en amont vers le bois. Il n'était pas bien loin ce qui le rassura, mais suffisamment éloigné de la cabane pour faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le bois pour le feu qu'il avait été cherché là bas.

Il se mit à courir et stoppa son élan quand il aperçut l'ombre du vampire face à la lune. Il attendait quelque chose mais quoi …Il avait certainement encore déraillé et s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer inutilement pensant que ce dernier souffrait peut être de somnambulisme, après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, pourquoi pas …quand son grand frère se tourna d'un coup tout à fait conscient et le regard déterminé. Son frère ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard sombre et noir, la traque, son frère était en train de traquer cette putain de bête !

\- Mais t'es complètement cinglé, Elijah, Ne me dis pas que tu attends cette chose…putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème !

Klaus hurla sa colère sans retenue. La peur qu'il avait ressenti jusque là ressortait avec toute sa puissance. Voir son frère posté ici à la merci de ce monstre qui ne ferait peut être qu'une bouchée de son grand frère le rendit hystérique. Il attrapa Elijah de force par le bras et le tira à lui.

Elijha se dégagea immédiatement et ordonna à Klaus de rentrer .

\- Pars Niklaus, maintenant, rentre dans la cabane et va protéger notre sœur !

\- Tu plaisantes là , j'espère pour toi que tu plaisantes et que tu vas reprendre tes esprits !

\- Klaus, j'ai bien peur malheureusement que ce soit une histoire entre elle et moi, et seulement entre elle et moi…Elle est là pas très loin ... ll faut l'exterminer pour qu'elle cesse de nous poursuivre alors laisse moi faire mon boulot et va faire le tien en protégeant ta sœur

\- Tu sais quoi, Va te fait foutre, mon frère, si tu restes je reste…

Elijha attrapa violemment le bras de son frère et le poussa dans la direction de la cabane

\- Nikllaus, ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un ordre

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre de recevoir de toi, pas dans ces conditions

\- Je ne peux pas combattre cette bête si tu es là

\- Ah oui tu veux la jouer solo c'est ça, tu dérailles, mon vieux, et je t'assure que je ne te laisserai pas faire, c'est toi qui va m'écouter et revenir rapidement dans cette cabane de merde assoir ton cul sur une chaise et mettre en place un plan à notre manière

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire !

\- Je rêve …allez on rentre maintenant, avant que cette chose finisse par nous montrer ses griffes et franchement, j'ai froid, je suis fatigué, je suis plus qu'énervé de devoir veiller sur toi toutes les 5 minutes comme si c'était toi,le petit frère abdjecte, ca c'est mon rôle ! et puis je n'ai nullement envie de faire un face à face avec cette chose répugnante, dans cette nuit si noire, allez on y va…

\- Klaus, je sais que ce que vous pensez tous les deux de cette chose, de moi et de ma capacité à l'affronter, je vous ai entendu parler de ce lien entre elle et moi

Klaus grimaça nerveusement.

\- Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air allez suis moi…s'il te plait

Klaus se raccrocha de nouveau au bras de son frère et aurait presque pu le supplier si sa fierté ne lui avait as fait défaut. . Elijha ne bougea pas et desserra doucement les doigts de l' hybride contre son bras.

\- Ecoutes, Niklaus, tu vas me laisser faire. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, je l'ai attiré à moi car je sais ce qu'elle vient chercher et elle sait parfaitement ce que j'attend d'elle et ce qu'elle attend de moi…vous êtes ma faiblesse, toi et ta sœur, si tu reste avec moi, je ne pourrais pas avoir l'esprit tranquille pour la massacrer et la renvoyer d'où elle vient

\- L'esprit tranquille mais tu t'entends ! Tu vas revenir avec moi, même si je dois te trainer par les cheveux au sol ou je te jure que je trouverai un moyen bien moins aimable pour te faire avancer

Elijha soupira. Il ne savait pas comment réussir à faire entendre raison à son frère. Pourtant, en sortant de la cabane, il avait compris que la Bête avait reculé, apeurée par la puissance qu'il avait alors dégagée et la détermination qu'il avait eu à l'esprit de l'exterminer. Il avait pu sentir la Bête douter, il l'avait sentit dans son esprit et dans son corps tout entier.

\- Klaus, pars, tu ne comprends pas que vous êtes ma faiblesse, cette bête l'a compris et je viens de comprendre ce qu'elle cherche. Elle veut m'affaiblir au travers de vous parce qu'elle ne peu pas lutter contre moi directement. Je lui ai fait peur…autant qu'elle me fait peur. Nous venons du même endroit rempli de terreur et de mort que j'ai crée, que j'ai enfoui. Elle sait tout à fait de quoi je suis capable pour vous protéger, elle n'avait pas pris la mesure de cela puisque j'étais toujours préoccupé par votre bien être …Je m'en suis rendu compte aussi quand je vous ai enfermé dans la cabane. Je n'avais plus peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, et je peux redevenir ce monstre terrifiant qu'il l'a fait naitre….

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne fais que nous protéger…

\- Justement si vous vous cachez loin d'elle, il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi sur un terrain qu'elle redoute, et pour moi, pas l'ombre d'une seule crainte pour votre vie. Je suis serein, Niklaus…Je sais que je peux faire face à ce que je suis et ce que j'ai crée.

Klaus sentait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Son frère ne cèderait pas. Jamais une telle situation ne s'était présentée, c'était toujours Elijah qui était obligé de réfreindre ses propres élans meurtriers quand son attitude devenait totalement déraisonnable. Mais là, tout s'inversait. Elijah était celui qui perdait la raison ! Ses arguments pouvaient être avérées mais il était totalement impossible pour Niklaus d'en accepter la moindre vérité. Il était tout simplement hors de question de laisser son frère dehors affronter ce monstre sans eux ! La folie de la pure folie…il le ferai enfermer dans un maison de repos, un asile, qu'importe , s'il le fallait à leur retour mais pour le moment, il fallait à tout prix trouver une solution pour repartir se cacher dans cette cabane en sa compagnie.

\- Ecoute on ne peut pas laisser Rebecca seule la bas, et si ta bête était partie par là…

\- Elle est là bas derrière ces arbres

Klaus déglutit et regarda dans la direction que son frère avait désignée

\- Et toi, tu penses qu'elle va jouer à cache cache longtemps avec toi, elle va te défoncer et t'enfoncer ces putains de griffes dans le corps jusqu'à te faire cracher tes entrailles …putain, grand frère, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable, s'il te plait…

\- Reste poli , Niklaus …

Klaus secoua la tête désemparé. Restez Poli, putain, il aurait envie en ce moment de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux répugnants rien que pour lui montrer à quel point il était hors de lui..

\- Klaus va t en ! j'ai besoin de vous savoir à l'abri pour l'affronter. Va rejoindre Rebecca et calfeutez vous. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera fini

\- Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais te regarder mourir devant nous, te faire certainement massacrer par ce machin venu de ton esprit totalement déjanté , tu crois que je vais rester là bas à t'imaginer entre les mains de ce monstre …

\- S'il te plait, j'ai pris cette décision avec toute la raison dont je suis capable, Niklaus, tu dois me faire confiance, regarde moi..j'ai besoin de toi là bas pour protéger Rebecca

Elijah avait plongé son regard dans celui de son frère . Klaus serra les dents et soupira.

\- Always and forever, Elijha, tu te souviens ce que cela signifie…tous ensemble toujours pour le pire, le meilleur, on ne laisse tomber aucun membre de la famille, on se bat ensemble, côte à côte et on relève celui qui tombe et retombe, on le relève et on se bat ensemble ….c'est toi qui nous l'a appris…

\- Alors je décide de le redéfinir, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. J'ai compris que je suis attachée mentalement à cette bête et que je ne peux l'affronter que si toi tu acceptes de te cacher. Elle veut me prendre en s'attaquant à vous, elle sait que cela me brisera, elle finira alors par me voler mon énergie car ma colère serait trop forte et elle m'affaiblira et nous ne pourrons rien faire, plus rien faire contre elle. Mère l'avait compris et elle a su me briser de cette manière

Klaus regarda son frère puis s'approcha doucement de lui. Il colla son front contre celui de son grand frère et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Oui mais tu es là parce que justement nous nous sommes battus ensemble …

\- Réfléchis, tu as bien vu que je perdais le contrôle quand elle arrivait à pénétrer on esprit, elle connait mes faiblesses et vous êtes la pire de mes faiblesses , toi et Rebecca je ne peux la laisser jouer avec cela

\- Peut être que tu as raison, et que c'est la solution, peut être

\- Oui c'est la solution, Klaus j'y ai pensé une grande partie de la nuit , c'est l'unique solution

\- Soit…

\- Tu acceptes de partir ?

\- Mais si tu avais tord et que cette bête soit si puissante qu'elle puisse t'emmener avec elle…

\- Non, petit frère adoré , je suis celui ici qui a certainement le plus la capacité de le faire, c'est à moi de la faire partir si c'est moi qui lai fait venir ici. Crois tu une seule fois que je risquerai de perdre la vie et de me séparer de vous à jamais si je n'étais pas sur de moi ?

Klaus fronça les sourcils. Il tenait d ésormais les deux bras de son frère entre ses mains, presque à lui en faire mal.

\- Mais…Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Elijha, je ne peux pas

\- Klaus, pars maintenant, je sens qu'elle est en train de profiter que tu sois là pour puiser en moi l'energie que j'essaye de mettre pour te convaincre à fuir. Elle approche et va tout faire pour que je puisse pas te laisser partir. Je t'en prie…sur ma vie, je reviendrai…

Klaus sentit le souffle lui manquer. Il se rappelait les paroles de son frère la nuit de leur escapade, cette peur de les quitter, cette peur que l'un d'eux ne les quitte à jamais, la peur de laisser l'autre partir et ne plus jamais le revoir, peut être, le vide, le manque …il ressentait la même chose, cette idée que Elijah, pouvait y laisser réellement la vie, le perdre à jamais….Klaus sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas, pouvait pas laisser son frère partir, il ne voulait plus le lâcher et se jeta dans ces bras, lui entourant le cops de ses bras et le serrant fort, toujours plus fort.

Elijha ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si il sortirait indemne de ce combat mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette bête s'en prendre aux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il enserra aussi son petit frère et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

\- N'aie pas peur pour moi, je suis un grand garçon et je sais me défendre mieux que n'importe qui …je vais en finir avec elle et je reviendrai vous chercher, toi et ta soeur, comme quand vous étiez petits …souviens toi quand tu te cachais dans cette grotte quand père te cherchait…je suis toujours venu te chercher, toujours…ce sera pareil cette fois ci

Klaus continuait à rester enfoui contre son frère. Impossible, sentir son odeur, entendre son cœur battre si prêt de lui, le tenir physiquement contre lui, jamais il ne pourrait laisser cette bête lui voler tout cela si Elijah échouait. Pourtant au fon de lui, il savait que son frère avait raison.

\- Non, je ne peux pas Elijha, je ne peux pas…tu es faible , tu es épuisé tu n'auras pas la force

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà failli dans nos combats ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais…J'ai besoin que tu protèges Rebecca et que tu rentres là bas, s'il te plait je t'en conjure, mon frère. Je suis ton grand frère et tu vas m'écouter pour une fois et faire ce que je te demande, il en va de notre survie cette fois ci …c'est sérieux, Klaus

L'hybride ferma les yeux, laissa son front appuyé contre celui de son grand frère , ses larmes coulant désormais sans retenue, les mains autour du cou de son frère. C'était trop dur de lâcher son frère et de le laisser aller combattre seul. Il écoutait le coeur de son mentor battre, plus vite qu'à l'habitude, il savait que son frère mentait, qu'il n'était pas certain de l'issue réelle de ce combat. Il Laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue de son frère, puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et vers son cou pour resserrer son étreinte visage contre visage. Puis il lui sourit comme Elijah savait si bien le faire quand il essayait de les rassurer . Réfléchir comme Elijah dans ces situations quand lui-même était déraisonné. Réfléchir et agir comme son frère l'aurait fait…

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ca, je ne peux accepter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Elijah

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son âme soeur face à ce danger dont il ne savait rien. Il soupira, essaya de se raisonner et comprit bien sur que son frère avait raison. La Bête affaiblirait Elijah en s'attaquant à lui et à Rebecca, elle pourrait peut être même le laisser de nouveau dans cet état léthargique où il s'était trouvé une ou deux fois. Il devrait le laisser faire mais la décision de partir seul était trop dure à prendre.

-Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me relevai jamais Elijah, jamais sans toi à mes côtés

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien je t'assure, je serai plus fort que cette bête

\- Je crois en ta puissance mon frère, mais…

Réfléchir et agir …comme Elijah l'aurait fait ….Klaus laissa glisser se nouveaux ses mains le long des joues de son frère, lui serra un peu plus fort puis recula juste un peu pour le fixer sauvagement dans les yeux . Elijha n'eut pas le temps de régir. Il sentit juste une douleur profonde au niveau de ses cervicales et puis tout fut noir autour de lui. Son corps glissa dans les bras de Niklaus prêt à l'accueillir tandis que L'hybride laissait couler ses larmes encore plus fortement.

\- Mais .. tu devrais finir par savoir que je ne suis pas aussi raisonnable que toi et je refuse que tu combattes seul face à ce monstre, je le refuse…Je refuse que tu puisses me quitter

Il posa son frère au sol pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il avait été très rapide et sentir les vertèbres de son frère craquer sous ses mains lui avait meurtri le cœur. C'était la seule et unique solution pour le ramener à l'abri. Il soupira

\- Je suis désolé, mon frère, mais je me suis fait une promesse et les responsabilités et les décisions c'est à moi de les prendre cette fois ci

Il se baissa, posa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et le glissa sur ses épaule pour le ramener à la cabane. Il savait qu'au réveil son frère allait le détester mais il s'en remettrait.

Il avança quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, des sortes de frottements sur le sol. Il accéléra la cadence et préféra ne pas se retourner . La bête était là derrière lui, il la sentait, il la percevait au travers de l'instinct de son loup. Merde, si elle décidait de l'attaquer maintenant, ce serait vraiment un plan foiré !

Il se mit à courir et arriva à la cabane où il pénétra en refermant la porte à grand coup derrière lui. Rebecca se réveilla en sursaut et le regarda apeurée. Elle regarda son frère que Klaus venait de déposer au sol inerte et fixa avec inquiétude l'hybride.

\- Il a voulu nous faire faux bond et jouer les héros tout seul…

Rebecca cessa de respirer puis sentit ses larmes couler.

\- Dis moi qu'il va bien ?

\- oui, j'ai juste du le recadrer un peu, à sa manière d'ailleurs…

Rebecca serra les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sur son frère et alla vers la feneêtre. Elle scruta le dehors et se mt à frissonner.

\- Il fait tellement froid ici, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là derrière la porte, Niklaus…

\- Ne te soucie pas, si elle entre, nous pourrons la cueillir comme il se doit, ne crains rien, elle n'a pas d'autres issue que cette porte, et nous allons en faire un mur infranchissable.

Rebecca dégutit péniblement. Elle aida son frère à allonger Elijah sur le lit et vérifia qu'il allait bien. Il semblait juste profondément endormi.

\- Expliques moi ce qui s'est passé.

 _La bête jubilait. Le présomptueux hybride n'avait pas suivi les conseils pourtant si avisés de son mentor et cela lui avait permis de pouvoir reprendre des forces et de s'assurer que son plan allait fonctionner. Elle n'avait pas été certaine de pouvoir affronter ELijah seul, trop puissant et trop déterminé à la tuer. Mais attaquer ses frère et sœur, les exterminer était l'unique solution pour pouvoir emmener définitivement l' âme noire d'Elijah dans son giron. Il lui suffisait juste maintenant de rouvrir la porte qu'il lui avait permis de venir ici, près d'eux et de la refermer à jamais sur sa proie. Affaibli, meurtri, détruit par l'attaque qu'elle allait mener contre les deux autres, il lâcherait prise et cela lui permettrai de le siphonner, de se nourrir de son énergie et de sa puissance. Elle le rependrai à ce moment là ouvrirait la porte rouge pour partir avec lui, laissant derrière elle comme elle l'avait prévu le cadavres de ces orignaux trop sur d'eux._

 _Le caractère déraisonnable de ce petit frère servirait à la chute de son grand frère._

 _Elle s'approcha de la cabane et regarda le plus jeune emmener le corps de sa proie à l'intérieur._

 _Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le matin pour les attaquer dès qu'il sortirait. Attaquer l'hybride en premier, le plus dangereux ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir…ne pas leur laisser le temps de réagir pour déstabiliser le plus puissant d'entre eux , ELijah._

 _Il avait raison, seul contre lui elle n'aurait pas réussit à la faire fléchir, son esprit aurait été trop rassuré de les avoir en sécurité. Il serait devenu le maître de ses pensées, juste lui et elle et il l'aurait détruit sans aucun remord, elle, la Bête, ELijah l'aurait éliminé de son esprit comme une simple poussière sur son costume trop propre. Mais tout avait changé grâce à l'hybride…L'attachement, l'amour rendait faible, petit Hybride, tu avais bien raison quand tu le disais si fortement à ton protecteur…Tu vois, tu viens de condamner ta famille à cause de cet amour trop puissant pour ton frère._

 _Maintenant, Elle allait pouvoir jouer avec ELijah, comme un chat joue avec une souris qu'elle vient de choper dans la gueule, elle allait se servir de sa plus grande peur, perdre sa famille….Esther le lui avait dit. Elijha ne vivait qu'au travers de sa capacité à les protéger, amener sa fratrie agonisante devant lui serait le couperet qui ferait tomber sa tête. Cette femme connaissait que trop bien ses enfants. Elle lui avait aussi dit que la plus grande barrière qui empêcherait le retour d'Lijah parmi eux derrière la porte rouge, serait l'hybride. Elle devait s'en débarasser._

 _Dès la levée du jour, elle défruitait cette famille à jamais._

 _Elle s'installa très discrètement sur le toit de la cabane et s'endormit._

Rebecca tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure. Elle regarda à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Ils avaient veillé tout le reste de la nuit que la Bête ne puisse venir à eux mais elle semblait avoir disparu du paysage. Elle regarda de nouveau ELijah toujours inconscient et scruta Klaus qui se rongeait les ongles.

\- Cesse cela

\- Quoi ?

\- tes ongles…

\- J'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal mais il était tellement , tellement ancré dans cette idée, je devais trouver une solution,, tu me crois Rebecca, hein ?

\- Oui, Klaus, on ne pouvait pas laisser notre frère affronter ca tout seul, ne te soucie pas, mais je t'en prie arrête de faire les 100 pas dans cette pièce, je vais devenir folle …et bordel, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Franchement plus ce sera tard, mieux ce sera

\- T'as peur de sa réaction

Klaus haussa les épaules mais en se sentait pas vraiment rssuré.il savait que son frère n'allait pas du tout , mas pas du tout apprécier ce geste qui l'avait empêché de mener à bien son projet. Il soupira. Puis il s'approcha de la paillasse où ils avaient déposé Elijha , lui remonta les bretelles de cette foutue salopette qui ne cessait de tomber et posa sa main sur le front de son frère.

\- C'est déjà ça, il n'a plus de fièvre

\- Oui, c'est déjà ca

Rebecca n'était pas non plus convaincue que la réaction D'Elijah serait en adéquation à ce qu'ils espéraient tous les deux.

\- On ne pouvait pas le laisser faire , tu comprends, Rebecca, je ne pouvais, je ne pouvais pas… il aurait fait la même chose que moi, la même chose

\- Calme toi, Nikki, tout va bien, tu as pris la bonne décision. Parfois je me demande si ELijah n'est pas plus abruti que toi

\- Eh !

Niklaus, une fois vérifié que les constantes vitales de son grand frère , étaient toujours parfaites, lui remit la couverture sur le corps et en profita pour se glisser en dessous à ses côtés. Puis il passa un bras au dessus du corps de son frère et ferma les yeux.

Rebecca sourit. Son frère ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de se rendre compte d'une énorme bêtise qu'il aurait faite. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider non plus. Celui qui les guidait et les conseillait était endormi là à leurs côtés et les laissait bien démunis.

Elle regarda Niklaus se serrer encore contre son grand frère et l'entendit soupirer L'hybride était resté ce petit garçon qui cherchait du réconfort près d'Elijha quand tout tournait mal. Le vrai visage de Klaus Mikaleson était bien loin de celui qui laissait paraître aux autres.

Elle s'approcha des deux, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et pris une main à chacun de ses frères. Ils étaient perdus, ici, à la merci d'un danger qu'il ne pouvait pas maitriser, peut être qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas , peut être que personne ne viendrai à leur secours, Ils allaient devoir lutter pour survire une nouvelle fois, mais ils étaient ensemble et ensemble ils avaient toujours vaincus ! Le trio qu'lls formaient était invisible elle le savait…son grand frère leur avait toujours dit, Always and Forever et toujours debout depuis des siècles !


	27. Bahamas

**Petit bonus car ayant effacé malencontreusement la suite prévue, j'ai écrit un petit chapitre rapidement en attendant de retrouver les idées pour la suite. dédicace suite à une discussion avec Dijno04 !**

 **Chapitre 27 – BAHAMAS …**

\- ELIJAH ! Lâche le maintenant, Elijah, je t'en prie, tu vas le tuer.

Elijah explosait sa rage. Il tenait fermement dans sa main puissante le cou de son frère qu'il serrait au point de l'étouffer. Klaus suffoquait presque et malgré ses tentatives de se retirer de cette étreinte mortelle, il n'arrivait pas à lutter. Rebecca essayait désespérément de faire entendre raison à son aîné mais celui-ci n'écoutait rien. Il plongea un regard des plus sombres dans les yeux de l'hybride, teinté de dédain et de déception. Klaus, à son réveil, ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction si violente et s'était retrouvé propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, acculé contre le mur et son frère prêt à lui faire payer cher son manque de discernement.

Il baissa son regard et essaya de nouveau de retirer cette main qui l'étranglait. Il était en sang, son frère lui ayant bien fait comprendre son mécontentement par un bon coup de poing en plein visage. Aucun des deux autres vampires n'avait eu le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. De toute manière, Elijah n'était pas en mesure pour le moment d'entendre quoi que ce soit, même les excuses les plus basses n'auraient pu atténuer sa colère.

Rebecca tirait sur les bras de son frère pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur monumentale et malgré tous ses supplices rien n'y faisait. Elijha n'était pas prêt de pardonner l'acte de son petit frère.

\- C'est ca, vous voulez, vous faire tuer tous les deux…je t'avais demandé de m'obéir, et comme à ton habitude, tu n'en a encore fait qu'à ta tête ! tu voulais que cette bête s'en prenne aussi à toi …puis une fois qu'elle t'aurait laissé sur le tapis, elle serait allée chercher ce qu'il te reste de plus chère autour de toi, ta fille Hope …tu as pensé une seule minute que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, elle serait obligée de grandir sans son père, c'est ce que tu veux pour son avenir …dis moi, c'est ça ! Parce que si cette solution te semble confortable, cher petit frère, je peux serrer encore plus fort et régler cela moi-même, rapidement pou t'éviter certainement les douleurs que cette Bête compte te réserver !

Klaus sentait que son frère ne lâcherait pas s'il ne réagissait pas maintenant. Et oser lui dire qu'il n'avait pas pris la mesure de son acte en invoquant son désintérêt pour sa petite Hope, le mit lui aussi en colère. La morale de son frère, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'abri, le vexa. Il lui dégota un coup de genou puissant dans le bas du ventre, ce qui surprit le vampire qui lâcha sa prise en se pliant de douleurs, ses parties sensibles mises à mal. Klaus en profita pour filer de l'autre côté de la pièce évitant de se faire de nouveau rattraper par son frère. Mais Elijha ne comptait pas en rester là, l'hybride avait des comptes à rendre. Il se rua sur son jeune frère mais son élan fut interrompu par une main qui se posa fermement sur son torse et l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

Rebecca se tenait entre les deux hommes, une main poser sur Elijha et son corps faisant barrière protectrice devant Klaus.

\- Elijha, stop. Arrête. Je pense qu'il a compris que tu n'es pas content. Les choses sont ainsi, ce qui est fait est fait et Klaus a pris une décision, malgré que ca me tord les boyaux de devoir l'admettre, que je pense raisonnable. Mais t'avais la tête où en pensant affronter seul cette chose immonde ? T'es encore plus abruti que ton frère, c'est impressionnant de bêtise ce que tu comptais faire, est ce que tu t'en rends compte ? est ce que toi tu as une seule fois penser aussi que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu nous laisserais seuls ici, tu laisserais Hayley aussi et ne me dis pas que ca ne te fais rien , tu laisserais ta petite nièce sans son super tonton. Tu as un rôle à jouer dans notre vie et il est hors de question que tu brises ce que nous avons essayé de bâtir tous ensemble depuis tant d'années. Nous sommes une famille et une famille ça se bat ensemble …tu devrais être le premier à le savoir ! Imbécile, abruti, sale frère dégénéré …Tu mériterai que je te retire de mon héritage, tu mériterais que je ne parle plus jamais, que je t'arrache tous les boutons de tes costumes et que ….

Rebecca martelait son frère de coups de poings sur le torse lui laissant de belles marques rouges. Elle laissa ses larmes couler et s'enfouit dans ses bras

\- Mais t'imagine un peu si au matin, nous avions retrouvé ton corps meurtri par cette chose…mais est ce que tu peux imaginer ce que nous aurions vécu …

\- J'aurai vaincu cette bête

\- Tu sais quoi, tu es encore plus décervelé que Klaus !

Klaus grogna. Il avait rien dit pour mériter de se retrouver encore dans les mauvais papiers de sa sœur ! Elle le paierait plus tard.

Elijah stoppa le bras de Rebecca qui continuait à le marteler puis en soupirant, repoussa ses mèches de cheveux derrière les épaules pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue puis lui tendit son plus beau sourire.

\- Arrête de me sourire, tu sais que je vais encore craquer pour toi. Arrête ça ! Non j'adore quand tu souris comme ça…

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'elle minaudait maintenant. Sacrée garce qui savait si bien y faire avec son grand frère. En attendant, c'était lui qui s'était pris la raclée et elle s'en sortait encore presque avec les honneurs de la parfaite petite sœur bien sage.

\- Je te demande pardon, mais ton frère nous a mis dans une situation plus que délicate, désormais il va falloir que je surveille vos arrières et cette chose qui ne pense qu' à nous détruire par tous les moyens les plus horrifiques qu'il soit …voilà je t'ai peint la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

\- Oui mais nous sommes tous les TROIS ! Tous les trois, et s'il faut de nouveau te torde le cou comme un poulet pour que tu nous écoutes et que tu arrête de faire ton oiseau libre, alors j'aiderai Klaus à le faire sans aucun remord

Elijah sourit gentiment à sa petite sœur

\- Un oiseau libre ? Mon dieu, si seulement…j'irai voler dans le bleu du ciel , près du soleil

\- Pour aller te brûler les ailes et retomber comme un poulet rôti sur cette fichue terre qu'il est hors de question que tu quittes !

Klaus ne pipait pas un mot, laissant sa sœur gérer le problème comme elle savait si bien le faire dans les moments de tensions comme celui-ci. Il resta bien caché derrière elle mais sentit que son frère fléchissait et se calmait. Il n'aurait de toute manière jamais levé la main sur sa petite sœur adorée. C'était trop injuste ! Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait et lui cet imbécile fondait devant ses petits yeux de loutre épleurée. Ecoeurant…mais mignon.

\- Vous m'épuisez tous les deux , Klaus et toi, encore plus que tous les combats que nous menons chaque jour ! Je pense qu'il ne peut de toute manière rien de m'arriver de pire que d'être à vos côtés

Elijah s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises mais n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper que celle-ci céda sous son poids et il se retrouva les fesses au sol. Non, c'était définitif, il était réellement maudit.

Rebecca pouffa de rire mais essaya de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. Klaus quand à lui se mit à rire sans le vouloir. La pression retomba un peu quand ELijha se releva rapidement puis se mit à rire de lui-même et se réinstalla sur la seconde chaise, non sans avoir tâté au préalable qu'elle était en état.

Il laissa son front tomber entre ses mains, soupira puis repassa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il essayait de relativiser. Puis une fois son calme revenu, il leva les yeux vers sa fratrie. Les deux « gamins » attendaient au fond de la pièce épaule contre épaule et le visage contrit en attendant que leur grand frère leur demande d'approcher. Il les regarda méchamment et colérique puis son regard s'apaisa et leur sourit

\- Vous savez quoi,, je vous jure qu'après tout ca, je me prend une semaine de vacances, loin , très loin de vous tous …je prend un vol privé direction les Bahamas, un hôtel de luxe avec drap en soie et serviette douce, j''irai draguer toutes les plus belles filles en bikini de la page, puis j'irai danser sur les bars, m'enivrerait toute la nuit et plongerait nu ensuite dans la mer chaude entouré de superbes sirènes en tenue d'Eve …

Klaus et Rebecca écarquillèrent les yeux puis Niklaus osa finalement parler

\- Tu ferais ce super planning de vacances sans nous ?

\- Si seulement ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve …sans vous, oui sans personne, moi et moi-même et encore moi-même

\- Ca va faire beaucoup d'Elijah dans une seule pièce tout compte fait

Elijah jeta un regard désolé vers son frère. Il fallait qu'il sur enchérisse toujours.

\- Quel genre de filles tu souhaiterais allonger dans ton lit ?

\- Mon petit frère, le genre à damner la pire âme de cette terre

\- Je suis partant tu sais, pour les filles en bikini et puis te voir danser à moitié dénudé chemise ouverte sur un bar ce serait assez inédit

\- Juste une cravate et le reste elles en feraient ce qu'elles voudraient. Inédit oui mais tu n'y seras pas !

\- Même pas une petite journée avec moi, tu vas t'ennuyer au bout d'une heure

\- De toute manière, tu trouveras bien un moyen de venir me la gâcher cette journée parfaite, donc je te glisserai peut être, éventuellement dans mes bagages

Klaus ne put s'empêcher un sourire victorieux. Elija sourit et secoua la tête. Il en était arrivé vraiment bas pour penser à telles choses dans un moment aussi dramatique. Klaus essaya de lui rendre ce sourire encore un peu impressionné par son frère et son coup d'éclat.

Rebecca leva les yeux au ciel

\- Excusez moi les dragueurs de bac à sable, mais ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de planifier des vacances de dépravation sexuelle alors qu'il y a une minute à peine, j'étais obligée d'hurler comme une folle pour vous empêcher de vous entretuer

Klaus lui tira la langue tandis que Rebecca commençait à bouder.

\- Et moi , j'espère que vous me prévoyiez dans vos bagages aussi ?

\- Le mot : seul , sans vous, liberté chérie, , esprit sain et non contaminé par vos folies, pas de petits chiots dans les pattes, ca ne vous parle pas à tous les deux …

Rebecca et Klaus se mirent à rire.

\- Tu vas nous emmener hein ?

ELijha fit signe aux deux vampires de s'approcher et se leva. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il les attrapa tous les deux contre lui et les serra dans ses bras.

\- Vous savez quoi, vous me rendez totalement dingue, je ne sais plus si je dois vous aimer à en mourir ou vous détester à en crever …

Rebecca le visage enfoui dans les bras de son frère murmura :

\- T'as qu'à détester Klaus et puis moi, tu m'aimes encore plus fort

\- Faut toujours que tu places tes pions, toi

\- Klaus, prend des notes et apprend comment se faire pardonner

Elijha soupira de nouveau. Même dans son étreinte fraternelle, , les deux terreurs trouvaient toujours un moyen de se chamailler.

\- Silence, lassez moi profiter juste un peu

Il enfouit à son tour son visage dans les cous de ces deux frère et soeur et ferma les yeux. S'imprégner de leur odeur, de la douceur de leur peau, ressentir leur souffle et leur battement de cœur tout près de lui…voilà juste ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Klaus fut le premier à se retirer de tout ce trop plein d'amour peu habitué et très gêné par ces comportements qu'il ne savait pas gérer et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Bon maintenant que tout est pardonné…

\- Oh que non , petit frère, la punition est à venir

\- Quoi, encore une élévation de l'esprit par la lecture ?

\- En quelques sortes, nous verrons quand nous serons de retour. Tu dois t'apprendre à respecter et obéir à tes aînés.

\- Dis le patriarche !

\- Klaus !

\- Oui c'est bon, je m'incline devant le noble Elijah ! Mais je reste persuadé qu'une petite punition au bord de la plage n'est pas une impossibilité…

Elijha secoua la tête. Quel mal lui avait pris de sortit de telles inepties. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles maintenant, surtout que son frère avait bien perçu que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de s'évader vers un pays exotique.

\- Je pourrai t'apprendre quelque technique de drague.

Rebecca s'assit aux côtés de Klaus et le regarda.

\- Je pense qu'il en connait bien plus que toi en la matière. Il suffit de voir combien de femmes se retournent sur son passage quand il fait son dandy dans la rue

\- Elles sont envoutées par des sorcières ou vraiment elles n'ont rien d'autres à se mettre sous la dent

\- En attendant, Hayley a craqué dès la première minute où elle est entrée dans notre maison, enceinte jusqu'au bout de dents et t'avais beau être le donneur de sperme, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui

Elijah sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant le coup de foudre qu'il avait eu pour la louve, coup de foudre qu'il avait toujours d'ailleurs. Il se remémora leur rapprochement dans la piscine quand elle avait été malade et puis les regards qu'ils avaient échangés. Il soupira, le cœur désormais brisé mais ne releva pas et continua à écouter les délires de son frère. Il parlait comme à son habitude, pour évacuer tout ce qui le contraignait.

\- Oui il a encore fallu qu'il joue les sauveurs du monde en voulant la protéger et elle a cédé au charme surfait de ce monsieur

\- Jaloux !

\- Non je sais juste que aux Bahamas, les femmes demandent bien plus qu'un simple regard langoureux et un petit baise main, elles veulent du sexe, du fun et Klaus Mikaleson est taillé sur mesure pour leur offrir cela. Je vais les faire toute tomber pendant qu'Elijha balaierai les restes et finira avec les vieilles rombières en quête d'un retour de jeunesse.

ELijah vint s'assoir aux côté d'eux et rigola.

\- Je pourrai tenir le pari que les veilles seront pour toi pendant que je caresserai et rendrai folle d'amour et de désir l'ensemble de mon harem

Rebecca se tapa le front . Elijha et son harem ! elle aurait tout entendu.

\- Chiche !

\- Ok, pari tenu, je vais te dépouiller de ta prétention, mon petit frère

\- Lijah, tu viens jouer dans la cour des grands, méfie toi

Elijha sourit. Les Bahamas, pourquoi pas ? Seul, cela lui semblait impossible désormais, c'est comme si ses frères et sœurs avaient déjà acheté leur billet. Il rigola tout seul sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres puis se leva

\- Je vais gâcher comme il se doit notre conversation, mais avant les Bahamas, le short jean et les claquettes de plage, il faut faire face à quelque chose de bien moins reposant dehors.

Rebecca sentit un frisson la parcourir pendant que Klaus plissait le regard.

\- On va la détruire ! Maintenant …

Il se rua vers la porte avant même que son frère ait le temps de le retenir.


	28. Pas un adieu

**Chapitre 28 - Pas un adieu**

Klaus se rua à l'extérieur avant même qu'Elijha puisse le retenir. Il avança rapidement au milieu du terrain et scruta l'horizon. Il essaya de percevoir la présence de la Bête grâce à ses compétences vampiriques mais excepté un semblant de vent qui flottait au travers des branches d'arbres, rien ne laissait présager la présence de la Bête dans les parages. Satisfait, il chercha encore autour de lui puis revint vers la cabane où il put voir son frère sortir rapidement derrière lui.

Triomphant, avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et toute la satisfaction d'avoir pu prendre les devant avant même qu'Elijah ne lui ordonne de rester, il montra les alentours à son grand frère

\- ELijha, je pense que notre amie nous a faussé compagnie ! C'est certainement de t'imaginer entouré d'un harem de femmes qui l'a persuadé que tu étais trop fou pour vouloir rester en ta compagnie

L'hybride sourit comme une petit garçon fier de sa répartie. Il pouvait apercevoir Rebecca toujours cachée à l'intérieur juste derrière son grand frère mais n'osa pas regarder le regard noir du vampire. Il savait qu'il s'était encore rué vers le danger sans réfléchir et s'apprêta à lever les bras en signe d'excuse quand son loup grogna, fort. Trop fort !

Puis tout alla trop vite. Il n'eut juste que le temps que d'entendre le cri de désespoir d'Elijah, le voir accourir vers lui, le regard en sang. Puis il sentit son cœur battre de moins en moins vite, du sang remontait dans sa gorge, dans sa bouche, se déversait en dehors de lui. Une douleur intense, intolérable lui traversait le corps. Des griffes, des bras le transperçaient. Des griffes lui lacéraient le visage, la gorge, le ventre, le mettait à nu en lui déchirant les jambes, lui brisant sous le poids de son attaque les os et lui écrasant le thorax. Il suffoqua et essaya d'appeler son frère.

\- Lijah….Lijah…

Son frère n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le regard étonné et surpris de son frère quand la Bête avait sauté du toit où elle avait été terrée depuis le début pour le réduire à néant. Son visage se tordit de douleur et ses yeux ne cessaient de passer du vert au doré, comme si le loup en lui essayait de venir l'aider mais ne pouvait plus rien faire contre le puissance de l'attaque.

Du sang coulait au sol, par flot, teintant tout le tour des deux formes d'une marre rouge.

Il essaya de se dégager mais la bête fut plus rapide. Elle ressortit ses griffes pour replonger de nouveau son bras dans les entrailles de l'hybride. Son bu, rendre le vampire incapable de se défendre. Son loup se mit à gémir, de plus en plus…la douleur était insoutenable puis il sentit que sa main serrait son cœur. Ses battements se firent de plus en plus rapide. Du sang remonta dans sa gorge, le submergea, l'étouffant presque puis il vomit des caillots noirs. La bête était en train de le tuer. Elle souleva d'un main son corps et se tourna rapidement vers Elijah qui arrivait en courant.

Il ne voyait que du sang, son frère, puis du sang partout, son battement de cœur qui s'accélérait, trop , trop…Klaus ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement pris au piège d'une douleur tellement intense, et écraser par la puissance de cette Bête qui n'allait lui laisser aucun chance.

Il essaya de battre des jambes pour se dégager, de se transformer, mais impossible…Il lui avait brisé trop d'os pour pouvoir le faire maintenant que qu'il ne pouvait pas se régénérer. il regarda son frère avec une peur intense, voulait l'appeler encore mais le sang qui coulait encore de sa bouche par flot l'en empêchait.

ELjha essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Tout avait été trop vite trop brutal, cette attaque avait été si soudaine alors que quelques secondes auparavant, ils riaient encore de leur futur avenir.

Elijha sentait son esprit se disloquer. Son frère était en train de se faire massacrer sous son regard, il était en tain ….Elijha hurla , son visage pris une forme vampirique et il se rua sur la bête.

Tout con corps n'était que rage. Il allait la détruire, récupérer son frère et la détruire ….Klaus ferma les yeux. Son corps se mit à pendre comme si elle tenait un pantin entre ses mains. Ses battements de coeur s mirent alors à faiblir.

 _« Je vais te prendre ce que tu as de plus cher… »_

ELjha se figea . Elle venait d'entrer dans on esprit.

 _« Je vais t'enlever cet hybride et de donner son cœur en offrande… »_

\- NONNNNNN

Elijha se rua de nouveau sur la bête pour la frapper de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol avec lui mais ses griffes s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans le corps secoué de spasmes de son petit frère.

\- ELijah….aide moi….Lijah, j'ai trop mal…

Ce furent les seuls mots que put prononcer Klaus. Le vert si profond des yeux de Klaus se transforma en un regard plus sombre, plus vide…Son cœur ralentissait et Elijha eut juste le temps de voir la main de son frère se tendre vers lui puis retomber inerte vers le sol.

La bête le souleva sans aucun effort et le projeta violemment contre le mur de la cabane. Ses os du dos craquèrent, sa tête heurta de plein fouet la vitre qui se brisa et le corps de Klaus glissa le long du mur sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Trop de sang, il devait aller à son secours, Tuer la Bête ou courir vers Klaus, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son frère était en train de se vider devant ses yeux…en train de partir ….Il sentit sa rage le prendre, le détruire. Son frère là en sang, tout ce sang… I

Puis Il délaissa son attaque contre la Bête et courut vers son petit Frère quand il entendit un hurlement de déchaînement et sa sœur se précipiter vers La bête pour l'attaquer à son tour

\- NOONNN, Rebecca

La pauvre femme n'eut pas le temps de la toucher que celle-ci lança une de ses griffes puissante contre elle. Elijah ne put que voir r sa sœur attraper dans une geste d'incompréhension sa gorge et au travers de ses doigts, le flot de sang se mit à couleur. Elle essaya d'appeler, de respirer, puis d'écroula, une plaie béante au niveau de la trachée.

Elijha sentit qu'il défaillait. Klaus, Rebecca, ….il trancha son poignet essaya de faire boire son petit frère qui ne put que prendre très peu de sang, complètement affaibli par ses nombreuses blessures et encore à moitié inconscient puis se rua de nouveau vers Rebecca pour faire de même. Il sen sentait épuisé, vidé et totalement dépassé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Ses frères et sœurs étaient attaqués et il n'arrivait pas à gérer cette situation qui le dépassait.

Il arriva vers Rebecca quand il perçut une voix traverser son esprit.

 _« Tu aurais du rester vigilant, ma petite chose fragile »_

Il se troua doucement alors vers la forme noire qui s'était déplacé sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, vers Niklaus qu'elle tenait désormais de nouveau dans ses bras, lui empêchant tout mouvement.

 _« Je vais prendre ce qui t'es plus cher et tu n'aurais plus que leur regard vide à emmener avec toi derrière la porte »_

Il se figea. Il sentait les lèvres de Rebecca qui tentait désespéramment de trouver une semblant de respiration et d'avaler son sang pour guérir mais son visage ne pouvait que rester focaliser sur le corps meurtri de son frère blotti dans les bras de cette bête cruelle. Klaus essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard redevint Doré un peu plus, il essaya de sourire à son frère. Les quelques gouttes de sang commençait à faire tout doucement effet.

\- « Sauve toi avec Rebecca, Elijah, je m'occupe d'elle »

Son murmure était tellement faible qu'il ne perçut presqu'un souffle. Ses mains semblaient incapables de contrôler ses appuis pour essayer de se détacher de la chose qui le maintenant contre elle et la souffrance qui se lisait sur son expression, fit suffoquer Elijha. Il la ressentait en lui, il ressentait chaque parcelle de cette douleur et de cette souffrance que son frère avait en lui. Le lien était tellement fort, tellement fort…

 _« Tu aurais du écouter ta raison, mon pauvre Elijah… désormais je vais tout te voler et puis je vais t'emmener avec moi.. »_

Ne pas l'écouter voilà ce qu'il devait faire, car elle prenait peu à peu sa force et sa volonté à chaque contact qu'elle provoquait. Il ressentait cette intrusion comme un viol de sa personnalité, un coup à chaque fois en plus violent, qui l'affaiblissait sans le toucher physiquement.

Il devait réfléchir vite et avec stratégie avant de se laisser emporter par le pouvoir psychique de cet être maléfique. Elijha attrapa Rebecca dans ses bras et d'une vitesse es vampirique l'enferma dans la cabane. Elle devrait guérir sous peu car elle avait pu se nourrir un peu, il en était certain. Une fois dans cet abri précaire, il ne lui restait plus que son frère qui hantait son esprit.

Récupérer son petit frère voilà tout ce qui comptait…La douleur irradiait dans ses veines, la douleur de son frère le prenait tout entier…il ne pouvait se focaliser que sur cela, sur son visage meurtri, sur les larmes de souffrance qui commençait à couleur des yeux de son louveteau, trop dur pour Niklaus de supporter cette griffe plantée en lui et qui essayait de lui arracher le cœur. Le lien était encore plus puissant entre eux d'eux surtout depuis qu'Eliha avait tant partagé le sang de son frère. Il sentit l'hybride s'affaiblir et lâcher tout document prise.

\- Bat toi, Niklaus, comme tu l'as toujours fait, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous, alors bats toi jusqu'au bout, serre les poings, je vais venir te récupérer

Il avança d'un pas terrifiant vers la Bête. Récupérer son frère , c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire…Cette bete n'avait aucun droit de poser ses mains sur le corps de son frère, si quelqu'un devait le serrer si prêt de lui, c'était lui son grand frère…son visage prit une forme terrifiante, ses yeux se teintèrent de sang, ses crocs sortirent. Il sentait tout le fluide de la haine lui crever le corps. Il savait que déferler sa colère ainsi allait profiter à renchérir la puissance de ce monstre, mais il était devenu incontrôlable. Personne ne pouvait toucher à sa famille…personne.

Il avançait vers elle sans se soucier de ce qu'elle essayait de lui prendre. Sa puissance, son énergie, elle se nourrissait en effet de lui, il pouvait la sentir s'insinuer de plus en plus en lui, ne vouloir faire q'un avec lui, pour l'emmener derrière la porte rouge. Elle pénétrait son esprit et tentait de lui bloque chaque pas qu'il l'approchait d'elle. Il tomba une première fois au sol, les genoux planté sans le sol comme si son esprit lui avait ordonné. Il se releva. Elle lui lançait des images de ce monstre qu'il avait été depuis tant de siècles…La porte rouge, rouge comme le sang de son frère qui coulait au sol, rouge comme la colère qu'il ne contrôlait, plus rouge, comme son esprit désormais rempli des pires abominations dont il allait être capable contre cette Bête, rouge comme tout le sang qu'il avait fait couler pour les protéger. La Bête sentait le cœur de Klaus entre les mains, il lui suffisait juste de tirer et de lui ôter du corps pour en finir avec l'hybride. Il percevait les mouvements de ce cœur qui essayait de lutter. Elijha le percevait aussi par le biais de cette Bête qui s'insinuait de plus en plus dans sa conscience.

Puis il prit une décision. Ne plus lutter contre cette force psychique, abaisser le mur et la laisser pénétrer pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. Pour l'atteindre à son tour et la contrôler !

Elle recula juste un peu, la puissance de ce vampire vint la frapper en pleine poitrine, son esprit se combinant soudain au sien, comme si décidait de redevenir le maître du jeu.

 _« Je vais te massacrer, récupérer mon frère et ensuite te renvoyer derrière cette porte »_

La bête recula encore un peu. Elle sourit et lui renvoya des images que seules Elijha avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire. Le reflet du monstre qu'il était s'imprégna dans son esprit, Celeste, Tatia… parfois des enfants, toutes ces familles, des amis, des ennemis, tous morts de ses mains…il avait pris sans aucun remord ces vies pour sauver sa famille. Il s'arrêta de marcher, le coup porté le brisant d'un coup.

Esther la voix de sa mère, la porte rouge, tout se confondait. La bête qui se tenait face à lui l'attendait pour refermer cette porte sur eux deux…eux deux…

Elijah tomba à genou, puis ferma les yeux. Non ne pas partir avec de telles horreurs…Il sourit en se remémorant les derniers sourires de Rebecca et Klaus, leur dernières chamailleries, les moments où il prenait son petit frère dans ses bras pour le consoler, pour le protéger, pour l'aimer…ne partir qu'avec ces moments là , ne pas penser à cette porte…penser à sa famille, juste à sa famille. Et devoir peut etre leur dire Adieu…

Puis il leva ses barrière mentales et laissa la Bête entrer totalement dans son esprit. La bête comprit qu'il venait à lui, prenait les rennes et la ramenait d'où elle venait.

 _\- « Je t' ordonne de lâcher mon frère, maintenant… »_

Elijha de tenait devant elle , son regard sombre plongé dans celui sans reflet et vide de cette Bête qu'il avait créer. Tout lui revenait, la porte laissée ouverte par sa mère, cette sensation qu'elle l'avait suivi quand il était revenu à lui. Il la fixa de nouveau. Il ne percevait que les ténèbres derrière elle… ces ténèbres où il allait devoir la ramener.

La bête recula de nouveau. Il venait de tendre sa main vers elle.

 _« Viens à moi »_

Elle laissa son bras alors se tendre vers lui. Et la connexion se fit. Elijah vit sa mère lui sourire et s'évaporer derrière la porte rouge lui faisant un signe pour qu'elle le suive.

La bête lui prit la main. Elijah savait qu'i fallait désormais accepter l'inévitable, partir avec Elle, pour libérer son frère avant qu'elle ne le tue. Le pacte devait d'être scellé. La Bête ôta alors doucement ses griffes du corps de l'hybride, qui s'écroula au sol entre les deux. Elija baissa son regard sur celui de son frère. Il avait le regard doré, et reprenait tout doucement des forces. Il lui sourit en se pinçant les lèvres. Comme lui dire…mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Klaus savait…

\- Noon, ELijha…non….

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser te tuer, je vais l'emmener là bas…

Klaus poussa un cri de détresse

\- NONNNNNN , je ne te laisserai pas faire

Il essaya de se relever, chuta de nouveau, cracha du sang puis grogna, grogna tellement fort que la Bête frissona. Puis Niklaus regarda la main de son frère accrochée à celle de cette bête immonde. Il ne le laisserait pas faire et attrapa à son tour l'autre main de son frère.

Je ne laisserai personne t'emmener loin de moi, personne

Ils se braquèrent tous en même temps quand la connexion traversa les trois corps et que leur esprit se connecta. Tous les secrets les plus terribles se déversèrent dans l'esprit de son petit frère, tous les moments de doutes, de colère, de peur, ses pleurs, sa solitude si profonde, ses faiblesses, puis son amour, son amour tellement dort pour sa famille. Et cette Bête qui volait lâle de son frère….la vision de cette porte au loin…cette porte rouge … Niklaus grogna encore plus fort. Personne n'emmènerait son frère derrière cette porte, personne ! Klaus ferma les yeux. La puissance de la bête volait l'énergie vitale de son grand frère. Elle était trop concentrée, trop puissante, elle allait gagner. Elijah était tiraillée entre les deux, les deux bras tendu de part et d'autre des deux êtres qui voulaient l'emmener chacun de leur côté. Il ferma les yeux , effrayé par ce qui se passait autour de lui, brisé par tout ces flux qui passaient entre eux.

Puis il sentit la puissance de son frère, il se battait comme un fou, il hurlait, il tirait, il enveloppait son esprit d'un aura si protecteur…ne la laisse pas m'emmener, Niklaus…

Il n'avait pas parlé , il l'avait supplié connecté à son esprit. Il y avait du sang partout, du sang ..et puis eux deux face à cette chose, perdus dans l'esprit brisé d'Elijah.

Klaus sentait que sa main glissait, qu'il perdait le contact avec son frère, ils allaient se lâ ressera encore plus fort sa main. Labête tirait de son côté , elle emmenait son frère dans ce monde terrifiant, elle le noyait dans cet esprit perturbé. Il devait lutter, lutter très fort. Il voulait tellement que son frère lutte aussi mais celui-ci était submergé par trop de souvenirs…il se laissait ballotter de droite et de gauche. Klaus hurla. Il tenait la main d'Elijah que par les doigts désormais. Il allait perdre la connection, perdre son frère à jamais…Noonnnnnnnn…il hurla , hurla, hurla. Puis il sentit d'un coup la Bête hurler et relâcher un peu son étreinte. L'esprit d'Elijah revenait vers le sen…oui continue, reviens…

Puis la bête hurla de douleur. Des cris venant du bois arrivèrent à leur oreilles. Klaus ouvrit les yeux. La Bête était transpercée par une flèche en plein cœur, puis une autre. Elle s'écroula mais tenant la main d'Elijha toujours dans la sienne. Son frère avait les yeux fermé. Son esprit s'envolait vers cette porte...non, non !

Jackson hurla

-Tuer cette chose, tuer là

Un loup brun magnifique et fin lui sauta à la gorge, puis un second loup très grand au pelage blond lui déchira les entrailles. Ils ne se contentèrent pas de la tuer, ils dévorèrent chaque partie de son corps. La Bête ne lâchait cependant pas sa proie. Le corps d'Elijha ressemblait à un pantin désordonné. D'un côté la Bête qui maintenait malgré l'attaque, toute sa connexion, et Klaus qui tirait le corps de son frère vers lui, pour essayer de se connecter encore plus profondément à son esprit, partit trop loin, bien trop loin…

Klaus hurla :

\- Couper lui le bras ! Elle doit lâcher Elijah …

On lui arracha le bras sans aucun remord et Jackson lui planta un long poignard dans le corps, dans le ventre pendant que les loups se déchaînaient sur elle. Du sang gicla partout sur les corps, sur le corps d'Elijah, sur le corps de Klaus…puis elle s'écroula inerte. Le corps d'elijah tomba sur celui de son frère, qui continuait à le tirer à lui. Il ne bougeait plus, la main toujours enlacée dans celle de son frère. La connexion avec la Bête se perdit dans les ténèbres mais Klaus se mit à supplier

\- ELijha, reste avec moi, ne pars pas là bas, reste avec moi

Il se connecta à son esprit. _Un long couloir blanc où avançait son frère, totalement perdu, puis cette porte rouge vers laquelle il se dirigeait, incapable de lutter et son appel…petit frère, ne me laisse pas partir là bas…_

Il grogna encore plus, se mit à genou et garda la main de son frère dans la sienne puis ferma les yeux.

Il _avançait à son tour dans le long couloir blanc, puis il courut. Il devait rattraper son frère. Il sentit son corps courir plus vite, puis se transformer pour glisser sous sa forme la plus belle et la plus sauvage juste devant la porte rouge empêchant par un claquement de dent son frère de la franchir. La bête noire venait de se glisser derrière , laissant encore apparaître ses griffes. Puis la voix d'Esther qui appelait…Elijha, surprit par ce loup qui se tenait devant lui, stoppa sa marche, le regard perdu et posa son regard sur le pelage doré. Il regarda les yeux magnifiquement vert de ce loup ..Niklaus… Il lui sourit, le caressa et refixa la porte rouge._

 _\- Je dois te laisser mon petit loup, ils m'appellent tous pour que je réponde de mes actes, je dois te laisser_

 _Le loup grogna et lui prit le bras dans la gueule pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin dans ce couloir blanc immaculé. Il tira son alpha par le bras vers le sol pour le faire asseoir et posa sa gueule sur l'épaule du vampire. Elijah regarda encore la porte rouge puis sentit le souffle chaud du loup près de son visage. Il lui prit la gueule entre les mains, déposa un baiser sur son museau puis passa alors ses bras autour du corps velu du loup et se blottit contre lui._

 _\- J'ai si peur d'aller là bas, je vais rester encore un peu avec toi_

 _Le loup posa son corps entre Elijha et la porte rouge et gémit. Puis il ferma ses yeux et posa son museau sur les jambes d'Elijah qui se mit à le caresser._

 _La porte rouge restait entrouverte, une griffe apparut derrière, elle s'ouvrit doucement. Le loup tourna son regard vers celle-ci et poussa un hurlement. Personne n'emmènerait son frère derrière cette porte, personne…_

\- Klaus, Klaus répond nous !

Klaus ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il tenait la main de son frère dans la sienne, à genou près du corps de ce dernier. Il posa son regard vers Elijha. Celui semblait dormir paisiblement auprès de lui, allongé sur le sol, dans cette salopette vraiment trop grande pour lui. Il réajusta sa bretelle pour le énième fois et appuya sa amin libre sur le torse de son frère.

\- Je suis avec toi...nous allons te protéger et te ramener.

Puis il referma les yeux. Il serra son étreinte contre la main froide désormais de son grand frère. Il sentit le cœur D'Elijah battre de plus en plus doucement et finit par ne percevoir qu'un murmure très léger. Son frère était partit.

La bête avait emmené l'âme de son frère, il lui avait laissé la prendre pour qu'elle puisse libérer le libérer lui, son petit frère.

Il rouvrit les yeux, caressa le visage de son grand frère, se baissa vers lui et lui déposa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais te ramener , je te le jure.

Puis Klaus sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il entendit le cri de Rebecca qui se ruait vers eux , se jeta sur le corps inerte d'Elijha et se mit à hurler

\- Non, pas lui, pas lui, pas lui, Klaus fais quelque chose ramène le , pas lui …

Klaus essaya de respirer mais ses sanglots le prirent tout entier. Son frère était partit là bas. Il devait garder la connexion désormais pour ne pas le perdre définitivement. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et sourit. Son loup le protègerait tant qu'ils seraient tous le deux psychiquement en lien.

Jackson fit signe à Hayley et Oliver qui avait retrouvé leur aspect d'humain d'aller se rhabiller là où ils avaient déposé leurs vêtements et de respecter la douleur et les larmes des Mikaleson.

Hayley ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'Elijha. Elle secouait la tête en faisant des non silencieux…non pas lui…Elle regarda Jakcson le suppliant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il baissa le regard impuissant. Elle se mit à hurler , et partit en se transformant de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la fôret.

Jackson soupira. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Elijah Mikaleson, ce si puissant vampire, puisse être partit. Pas lui, pas cet homme qui maintenait l'unité de cette famille défaillante. Qu'allaient ils tous devenir sans lui ?

Il attendit que Klaus ait calmé ses larmes et s'approcha doucement.

\- Klaus, il faut partir

Oliver regarda le ciel.

\- Il faut les emmener maintenant, la nuit va tomber dans quelques heures et le reste de la meute Falcon va venir récupérer les leurset réclamer vengeance. Nous ne devons spas tomber dessus.

Oliver s'approcha de Rebecca, dévastée et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire totalement désorientée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle cacha son visage dans le torse du jeune homme et pleura de plus belle.

Jakson secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser les sentiments de peine qui le submergeait et posa une main sur l'épaule de Klaus, qui lui retira immédiatement.

\- Klaus , il faut qu'on parte. Nos allons vous ramener au cottage, Toi, Rebecca et …eLijah, sil te plait tu dois le lâcher pour que je puisse le porter. Tu es encore trop faible, Oliver va t'aider à marcher…

Il regarda vers le bois. Il savait qu'Hayey reviendrait plus tard. Elle devait évacuer sa douleur.

Il regarda le visage du vampire endormi au sol. Il se grisait doucement. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt, il aurait du le sauver, il lui devait au moins cela. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il venait de perdre un Mikaleson…il sentit alors à u point cela le touchait profondément. Malgré la haine que chacun vouait à cette famille, il n'était pas acceptable que ce trio loufoque ne soit plus.

Il essuya discrètement les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues puis prit le bras de Klaus.

\- Nous lui ferons des funérailles digne de ce nom

Klaus le repoussa en hurlant.

\- Ca vous arrangerait bien de l'enterrer si rapidement, mais il est encore là, là dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur, dans mon corps , et je vais le ramener parmi nous, dans sa famille, là où il se doit d'être auprès de nous…

Jakcson ne comprenait pas, le corps d'Elijah semblait porter les marques du décès mais il n'insista pas . Il se devait de respecter le deuil de cet homme, quelque soit la manière dont il y faisait face.

\- Niklaus, s'il te plait, je vais porter ton frère

Niklaus se mit à grogner et jeta un regard doré et malfaisant vers Jakcson, qui recula.

\- Personne ne s'approche de mon grand frère.

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa main et fit signe à Jackson d'aller chercher quelque chose pour pouvoir l'allonger.

Rebecca fixait totalement perdue son frère.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il est à avec moi, petite sœur, te soucie pas Il dort pour le moment dans le giron de mon loup. Il a chaud et il est rassuré. Je le ramenai avec nous, je ne sais pas comment encore, mais je le ramènerai, je te le promet

\- Promis ?

\- Promis

\- Il voulait aller aux Bahamas, il voulait aller au Bahamas..

Klaus sera les lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'une moitié de son être de lui venait de s'envoler. Il essaya de maitriser sa colère, sa haine, de vouloir fuir loin pour hurler sa douleur mais referma les yeux et reparti dans les méandres de l'esprit d4elijah. _Le loup était les pattes posées sur les jambes de son frère, son museau enfoui contre son ventre. Elijha semblait dormir contre lui, sa main posée sur son pelage et le caressant machinalement._

Il porta alors la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne près de ses cheveux bouclés. Juste sentir ses doigts se fondre dans ses boucles, juste sentir cela, mais la main dElijha restait inerte. Il laissa alors de nouveau ses larmes couler et s'écroula sur le corps de son frère.

\- J'ai tellement besoin de toi, je ne peux pas continuer si tu n'es pas prêt de moi, Lijah, je t'en supplie, il va falloir que tu reviennes, que tu luttes, on va aller te chercher, je trouverai tous les moyens pour le faire…

Jakcson attendit un peu que Klaus se relève et posa la paillasse qui allait le servir comme substitut de brancard et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Klaus.

\- Ne le lâche pas, je vais l'allonger ici et tu n'auras plus qu'à marcher à ses côtés.

Il porta délicatement le corps d'elijha sur le brancard et le recouvrit d'une couverture, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui couvrir le visage même s'il restait persuadé que ce pauvre vampire avait rendu son dernier souffle. Rebecca le regarda faire toujours blottie dans les bras d'Oliver et appela Jackson :

\- Merci, Elijah n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le ballade avec cette horrible salopette sur le dos

\- J'ai la même

Rebecca rit un peu et soupira. Elle fixa les mains de ses deux frères et murmura :

\- Ne le lâche pas , Nik

\- Je vais devoir te poser, ma belle, pour soulever le brancard

Rebecca se réfugia alors près de Klaus pour marcher.

Jakcson et Oliver soulevèrent Elijha et regardèrent le profondeur de la forêt . Un long trajet les attendait. Ils le firent dans le calme afin de respecter le silence de Klaus Mikaleson.

Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause et Rebecca s'approcha de Jackson et Oliver.

\- On devait aller tous aux bahamas , il avait besoin de repos, il était fatigué et avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, et c'est encore lui qui a pris le plus soin de nous …tout le monde croit que c'est un monstre, mais ELijah est un homme bon, qui a beaucoup donné à plusieurs d'entre vous sans que personne ne s'en apercoive, parce qu'il est comme ça…il n'a pas qu'une âme noire, il est gentil, tendre et romantique. Il aime le piano et c'est un virtuose quand il s'agit de nous pardonner…il ne peut pas être partit

Oliver lui posa sa veste qu'il avait récupéré au sol contre les épaules et la pris près de lui pour avancer

\- Ton frère va certainement nous surprendre et revenir au moment où on s'attendra le moins, crois moi…Vous les Mikaelson, Vous avez un don pour l'impossible…

Klaus écoutait sans mettre aucun son. Il avançait machinalement, suivant les pas de Jackson posté devant lui. Il trébucha, posa ses genoux au sol, épuisé. Toute l'énergie qu'il donnait à maintenir le contact avec son grand frère était en train de l'épuiser.

Jackson posa le brancard, l'aida à se relever sans un mot, et repris sa marche. Le silence du vampire l'inquiétait aussi. Il n'avait jamais vu Klaus Mikaleson, le grand Klaus Mikaleson dans un état de faiblesse si intense. Il veilla à marcher un peu plus doucement mais en faisant en sorte que le vampire ne se rende pas compte qu'il ralentissait pour lui et regarda à droite et à gauche. La louve longeait le chemin un peu plus loin en les suivant. Elle n'était pas encore prête à s'approcher du corps de son ex –amant.

Si ce que disait Klaus était vrai, qu'il soit toujours quelque part…Il l'espérait car il savait qu'Elle ne serait jamais plus la même si ce vampire qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ne se réveillait pas. Il respira difficilement.

Le trajet sembla long. Jamais une seule fois, même dans ses nombreuses chutes, Klaus ne lâcha la main de son frère. Il avait fini par enlacer ses doigts dans ceux de son aîné et gardait son regard posé sur le visage d'Elijah. Il semblait reposé …libre…

Jackson se tourna un peu pour voir si Klaus maintenait le rythme. Le voir ainsi lui fit comprendre, à quel point le lien entre les deux frère Mikaleson était puissant. Il sentait aussi un loup, un loup qui protégeait son alpha…il comprit que personne ne pourrait s'approcher d'Elijah jusqu' à son réveil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Elijah serra son étreinte contre le loup. Il avait froid comme si son corps l'avait abandonné pour laisser place juste à un sentiment de solitude et de peur. Il regarda autour de lui, ce grand couloir blanc, cette porte rouge au fond qui semblait l'appeler. Il paniqua. Elle l'avait emmenée avec lui, elle avait volé son esprit et l'avait emmené avec lui._

 _Mais où était Klaus ? Il baissa son regard sur le loup qui le couvrait presque et resserra son étreinte. Il sentit alors un flux passer dans sa main, un picotement, une chaleur…il n'était pas seul, le loup et quelque chose d'autre le protégeai. Il ferma les yeux et une douce chaleur vint l'entourer. Il vit le visage de son petit frère et son sourire si malicieux. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler de tout et de rien, s'assoir auprès de lui sur le canapé pour lire ou simplement partager un verre. Il posa sa main sur le loup et se baissa vers son oreille._

 _\- Dis à Klaus qu'il me manque_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Klaus serra la main de son frère encore plus. Il venait de sentir une chaleur douce l'envahir et sourit. Son frère était connecté à lui. Il lui caressa du pouce la main dans la sienne et soupira. Remonter tout ce chemin au travers des bois sans lui physiquement à côté de lui était une épreuve tellement difficile. Il comprit maintenant ce que craignait tant son grand frère : l'absence de l'autre, ne plus pouvoir lui parler, se toucher mutuellement, avancer côte à côté en riant ou en se criant dessus … jamais. Il arrêta de marcher et serra le poing. Il devait être très fort , beaucoup pus fort qu'il n'avait jamais été auparavant pour ne pas laisser Elijha repartir vers cette porte. Ils allaient devoir définitivement la fermer et le ramener auprès de lui. Ils avaient des filles à draguer et des tas de disputes encore à partager. Et Elijah lui devait une punition…

Jackson et Oliver attendirent que Klaus reprenne sa marche pour continuer. La forêt semblait leur ouvrir les bras et accepter de laisser passer ce convoi très particulier.

Klaus sentit la louve marcher au travers des arbres. Il tourna son regard plus doré vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Leur histoire à ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il ferait tout désormais pour qu'elle revienne vers son frère, il ferait tout pour que son frère soit heureux à son retour.

Puis il s'écroula de nouveau au sol. Sa main glissa légèrement mais Jackson se précipita et maintient le lien. Klaus se releva avec difficulté et le fixa le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous allons nous poser une heure, tu dois dormir pour restaurer ton énergie. Je veillerai à ce que tu gardes le contact

Klaus se fit méfiant comme à son accoutumée quand il entendit une voix féminine derrière lui. Hayley se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Tu peux compter sur lui, Klaus. Nous allons tous veiller sur vous deux.

Klaus soupira puis s'assit lourdement. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il s'approche de son frère, resserra son étreinte et puis s'allongea à ses côtés sur la paillasse pour fermer les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.


	29. ma grande soeur

**Chapitre 29 - Ma grande sœur…**

Niklaus jeta avec rage le livre des comptes qu'il tenait en main loin derrière lui. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux et soupira. Tout était trop compliqué, vraiment trop compliqué de remplacer son frère dans les affaires courantes dont il s'occupait. Il y avait trop de traités à relire, à ratifier ou à refuser entre les factions, trop de gestion de leur patrimoine à maintenir à flot.

Comment son frère pouvait trouver le temps dans toute une vie de pouvoir s'occuper seul de tout cela. Il était totalement perdu et plus il se penchait sur les livres de compte, les papiers en tous genre, à signer, à renvoyer, plus il sentait que cette tâche devenait de plus en plus lourde pour lui. Il avait demandé quelques jours auparavant à Rebecca de lui amener tous les papiers qui se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Elijah pour maintenir à jour sur quoi son frère travaillait mais il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il avait penser que cela l'occuperait un peu à attendre patiemment près du lit où reposait Elijah, une main toujours dans la sienne et l'autre lui servant soit à lire, à se nourrir, à écrire des lettres pour les factions ou tout simplement pour essuyer ses larmes de tant en tant quand le manque se faisait trop fort.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et se rapprocha du lit. Il posa sa main sur le visage d'Elijah et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais juste me dire ce qu'il faut faire…

Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son frère, s'amusa à lui mettre ses cheveux bruns en bataille et reposa sa main sur le front de celui-ci. Il avait eu très peur la veille, son frère ayant d'un coup une fièvre totalement inexpliquée alors que son corps semblait tellement inerte. Inexpliquée, par tant que ça tout compte fait…Klaus avait attrapé la même fièvre. Il avait du lutter toute la nuit avec les frissons, cette sensation d'un froid qui le faisait trembler et une chaleur étouffante qui lui prenait tout le corps. Il était affaibli et son corps commençait à lui faire ressentir.

Freya qui avait découvert Niklaus dans cet état lui avait administré des sortes de plantes pour qu'il récupère et l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Elle avait passé des éponges d'eau froide sur son front, l'avait déshabillé pour qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud, du mieux qu'elle avait pu étant donné que sa main était attachée à celle de son frère et l'avait aidé à s'allonger dans le lit aux côtés de son frère. Et dans la nuit, la pauvre sorcière avait du faire face aux mêmes symptômes qui avaient gagné Elijah. Le lien jouait parfaitement son rôle ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour Elijah, ne réagissant à aucun traitement jusqu'a ce qu'elle se rende compte que les soins apportés à l'hybride avait eu un effet sur son aîné.

Elle était peut être encore la seule dans la famille Mikaleson à croire en ce lien qui empêchait son grand frère de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux et elle se battait chaque jour avec ferveur pour trouver les plantes et le remède qui allait permettre à Elijha de s'éveiller. Malheureusement, elle comptait les chances que cela arrive sur les doigts de la main.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que l'état d'Elijha n'avait pas évolué et elle essayait de ne pas perdre espoir. Il lui était souvent arrivé de se dire que peut être il fallait le laisser s'envoler vers un monde qui l'accueillerait et lui offrirait peut être un peu de réconfort mais tout comme Klaus, elle ne pouvait se résigner à cela. L'absence d'Elijha avait déjà commencé à diviser la famille. Kol au bout de quelques semaines avaient repris sa vie normale. Il avait quitté la maison ne supportant plus de la partager « avec un cadavre sur le lit » comme il l'avait mentionné à Niklaus.

Rebecca essayait de faire surface quant à elle en passant le plus clair de son temps dans le bayou aves Oliver vers qui elle avait trouvé un certain confort. Elle venait régulièrement rendre visite à ses frères mais Voir Elijha dans cet état , sa vie en suspens, elle ne le supportait plus.

Klaus regarda la porte de la chambre fermée et sa montre. 10 heures, Freya n'allait pas tarder à venir et resterait auprès d'eux deux jusqu'à midi pour ensuite repartir travailler à trouver un remède.

Dès le début, cette sorcière en qui Klaus n'aurait jamais donné sa confiance, avait été près d'eux. Pas un seul jour, elle n'avait failli à sa visite quotidienne, prenant le temps de s'occuper d'Elijah, en le lavant, en lui parlant, en vérifiant qu'il soit bien installé, que ses draps soient propres, que sa chambre soit rangée une fois que Klaus y avait jeté tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, éteignant les lumières quand les deux dormaient, ou venant vérifier ses remèdes sur son frère, par des sorts de tous genre. Mais jamais une seule fois elle n'avait émis l'idée que Elijah était vraiment partit …jamais une seule fois et pour cela Klaus lui en était reconnaissant.

Il regarda encore la porte. Il n'aurait pas pensé que la voir apparaitre tous ces matins puisse lui donner ainsi le sourire. Il se sentait encore un peu fiévreux mais en était presque content. Sa sœur s'était occupée de lui, lui avait passé la main sur le front puis l'avait descendu dans son dos pour le câliner un peu. Il faisait bien sûr encore semblant qu'il n'appréciait pas mais ce contact le rassurait.. Il en avait besoin, les bras d'Elijha lui manquait, la voix d'Elijha lui manquait, ses sourires fraternels lui manquaient. C'était trop dur. Il avait besoin de sentir que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, dans la solitude de cette chambre, en attendant que son grand frère vienne reprendre sa place auprès de lui.

Puis il respira plus fort et décida de reprendre le travail qu'il devait accomplir pour le clan Mikaelson. Il essaya de ramasser le livret qu'il venait de balancer plus loin mais il ne put pas. Il réajusta son fauteuil et reposa un autre livre de compte à ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y en avait partout, des feuilles à droite à gauche enfouies pour certaines sous des livres qu'il lisait de temps en temps à son frère, ses préférés bien sur.

Il regarda son téléphone. Marcel avait essayé de le joindre il y a plus d'une heure pour parler des soucis dans le quartier français, des bagarres entre fractions qui commençaient à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elijha n'était plus là pour gérer à sa manière et cela se ressentait notamment dans la communauté vampirique laissée un peu trop à la merci des sorcières qui tentaient de reprendre leur ville.

Il s'en foutait ! Marcel avait voulu lui reprendre la ville aussi , qu'il la garde avec tous les emmerdes que cela supposait.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de son frère. Ses couleurs étaient revenues, preuve de son immortalité mais cela n'avait en rien rassuré son frère. Elijha ne donnait aucun signe d'éveil. Il semblait tellement loin de tout, même sa connexion s'affaiblissait de temps en temps. Il savait qu'il en était responsable, étant lui-même de plus en plus épuisé de devoir donner toute l'énergie qu'il avait pour garder le lien.

Mais lien il y avait et pour rien au monde, il ne laissera la fatigue, la peur ou même le désespoir le gagner. Il maintiendrait son frère en vie jusqu' à ce que sa grande soeur trouve enfin la solution pour le ramener. Elle était puissante et avait cherché dans le grimoire de leur mère , avait commencé à pouvoir réunir quelques ingrédients . Il ne lui en restait qu'un ou deux à trouver, notamment une plate très ancienne et rarissime désormais, mais ce qu'elle redoutait était de trouver un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour l'aider à l'ancrage dont elle avait besoin. Et aucun sorcier n'accepterait d'aider les Mikaleson !

Klaus savait qu'elle travaillait jour et nuit, cela se voyait sur son visage .Elle avait les traits tirés, et elle avait maigri encore ces derniers jours. Mais elle s'accrochait au pacte qu'elle avait conclu avec Elijah, elle était là et jouait son rôle de grande sœur à la perfection. Avec tous les soucis que cela comportait. Kol était ingérable, Rebecca ne supportait pas l'absence de son frère et devenait presque horripilante quand elle venait leur rendre visite et Klaus était ce qu'il était. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs dès le début au point qu'il l'avait fait craquer et qu'elle en avait pleuré.

Niklaus porta la main d'Elijah sur sa joue et la laissa un peu contre lui. Son loup intérieur gémit en même temps. Elijha devait ressentir toute la détresse que son absence provoquait chez son petit frère. Alors pourquoi …bordel, pourquoi il ne revenait pas ! Il lui en voulait tellement que parfois il aurait aimé défaire le scotch qu'il avait maintenu sur leurs mains pour être certain de ne pas lâcher en dormant, et reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement.

Normalement , non rien ne serait normal sans son frère, rien..il sentit qu'il allait de nouveau craquer et enfui son visage entre ses genou qu'il avait remonter contre son torse dans le fauteuil près du lit de son frère. Puis il se remit à sangloter, sa gorge ne pouvant plus contenir la douleur de l'absence.

\- Trop dur, Lijah, sans toi…

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et des lèvres venir lui déposer un baiser dans le cou

\- Tu sembles moins fiévreux qu'hier, Niklaus, tiens tu dois prendre encore cela, et sans grimacer et ensuite tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ce pochon de sang…

Klaus essaya d'essayer ses larmes discrètement et se releva.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, mon petit loup, Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui, Tu dois maintenir ta puissance et si tu ne te nourris pas, tu ne nourris pas cette force qui te permet de garder Elijah au plus près de nous

\- Je sais, mais ca me donne envie de vomir, ca m'écœure

\- Il est frais de ce matin, c'est Rebecca qui l'a ramené et je ne préfère pas savoir d'où

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle fait semblant que tout va bien. Elle viendra demain voir Elijha

\- Elle dit cela depuis une semaine et elle ne vient pas

\- Elle est bien plus touchée que tu ne le crois, laisse lui du temps, elle reviendra doucement

\- Dis Freya, pourquoi tu restes après tout ce que je t'ai fait par le passé ?

\- Peut être parce que je crois que je vous aime bien, tous les deux et que je suis attirée par les emmerdeurs dans ton genre

Klaus sourit légèrement et timidement, posa son tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

Freya en prenant soin de ses deux petits frères, avait découvert un homme différent. Niklaus était bien loin d'être ce sauvage sans cœur, sans humanité. Elle avait découvert presque un enfant qui ne savait plus comment avancer dans ce monde impitoyable, qui souffrait, qui réclamait juste de l'attention et avait si peur de l'abandon.

Les débuts avaient été très compliqués. Il l'avait rejeté, insulté parfois, avait voulu jouer les durs avec elle, mais elle avait appris à l'apprivoiser et découvert un être affaibli qui demandait juste qu'on l'aime un peu et surtout qu'on lui ramène son frère. Elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Elijah s'accrochait si fort à ses convictions concernant son petit frère. Elle se rendait compte au fur et à mesure de ces visites qu'elle avait appris à l'aimer malgré ses colères et ses rejets et qu'il y avait de la bonté en lui.

Elle lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux et s'amusa un peu avec ses boucles. Puis prit une voix autoritaire :

\- Il va falloir se laver, jeune homme

\- Je le ferai plus tard

\- Non, tu sens mauvais

\- Eh je ne te permets pas !

\- Oui mais en attendant, tu n'as pas du prendre soin de toi depuis un long moment. Tu pus le chacal ! Si tu veux je peux ramener une bassine d'eau chaude ici et je t'aide à ta toilette

Klaus se renforgna.

\- J'en ai déjà vu des hommes nus, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Je suis ta soeur et tu vois bien que quand je lave Elijah, je ne lui tombe pas dessus en extase, de toute manière, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la gente masculine ne m'attire pas

Klaus sourit. Une lesbienne chez les Mikaleson…son père serait totalement hors de lui…Il soupira sachant que sa sœur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que Klaus ne s'exécuterait pas et lui fit signe d'aller chercher une éponge et de l'eau chaude.

Elle revint avec une serviette, du change, boxer et pantalon, Klaus ne pouvant pas mettre de haut du fait de son attache à son frère et aida Klaus à ôter ses vêtements intégralement. Elle poussa le fauteuil et lui tendit l'éponge. Il était rouge de honte mais fit comme si la gêne ne le touchait pas.

\- Tu frottes le bas, le devant et je fais le dos et les parties que tu ne peux pas atteindre

Sans un mot, Il se tourna pour que sa sœur ne puisse pas voir ses parties plus intimes et se lava rapidement d'une main. Puis il passa l'éponge à sa sœur qui frotta son dos et tous les endroits compliqués pour Klaus à atteindre. Elle le vit trembler un peu et s'approcha de lui en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- T'as un sacré fessier !

\- Freay, je cris que c'est assez compliqué comme cela

Freya sourit. Elle avait réussi un peu à dompter cette petite bête sauvage et s'en réjouit. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait que sa sœur établisse un ancrage rapide entre lui et son frère. C'était la condition posée ! Il mangeait, il se lavait et il dormait un peu et en échange elle tentait de les connecter le temps de quelques minutes, quand elle y arrivait.

Ces temps ci, l'ancrage devenait de plus en plus compliqué du fait de la fatigue extrême de Niklaus.

Il essaya de se rhabiller vite fait avec un mal fou entravé dans ses mouvements et elle lui redressa sans aucune gêne le boxer et le pantalon tout en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais pas pudique. Elijah oui, mais toi…

\- Tu es ma sœur…c'est degueu

\- Ton langage, Nik

Klaus soupira. C'était Elijah qui habituellement lui remontait les bretelles quand il avait un langage un peu trop familier. Il se tut mais n'apprécia pas qu'elle puisse essayer d'imiter son frère. Elle lui tendit le pochon de sang et attendit les bras croisés qu'il le boive. Il le porta à sa bouche et grimaça.

\- Vraiment, j'en ai pas envie

\- Bois

Il se força à le finir et du reconnaitre que cela lui redonnait un peu de force. Puis il se rassit sur le fauteuil et la regarda avec attention.

\- On essaye ?

\- Ferme les yeux

Elle posa sa main sur les mains enlacées de ses deux frères puis son autre main sur l'épaule de son demi frère. Elle invoqua une magie ancestrale et l'esprit de Niklaus put percevoir quelques images de son frère.

 _« Enlacé contre le loup, il fixait toujours la porte demi ouvert qui l'appelait sans cesse. Il semblait avoir très froid et le loup faisait tout son possible pour l'empêcher de vouloir se lever et d'avancer vers ce lieu maudit. ELijah se figea d'un coup en apercevant une ombre qui avançait dans le couloir blanc puis il sourit doucement. Comme la dernière fois, son frère venait le voir. Le loup se redressa et se tendit vers son « autre » lui. Niklaus sourit et se baissa à la hauteur de son grand frère_

 _Il faut venir avec moi maintenant. Donne moi ta main, on va passer à côté de cette porte et s'enfuir , viens…_

 _Elijha tendit sa main prudemment, sans emettre le moindre son et leurs doigts se touchèrent provoquant chez chacun des frissons incontrôlable. C'était la première fois que le contact se faisait puis tout disparut d'un coup, l'image d4elijha s'effaça et les ténèbres reprirent leur place »_

Klaus craqua assis dans son fauteuil, referma ses genou contre son torse.

\- Non , Freya, pourquoi ca s'arrête, je peux presque le toucher, je pourrai le ramener, il a peur, il a froid , il est tout seul, mon loup ne va bientôt ne plus lui suffir. Je t'en prie, Freya refaisons le contact, s'il te plait

La voix de Klaus se brisa et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Freya soupira. Chacun contact qu'ils essayaient d'établir se terminait toujours ainsi, rendant Klaus encore plus désespéré et elle plus fatigué et dans l'incapacité de maintenir plus longtemps le lien. Elle ne voyait pas ce que percevait son frère et espérait que tout cela ne soit pas seulement une vision hallucinatoire , que l'esprit de Klaus n'ait pas inventé tout cela pour se maintenir lui-même à flot.

A chacun des contacts elle percevait la détresse de son demi frère, le vide qu'il avait en lui, l'envie aussi d'aller rejoindre son frère et de rester là bas près de lui. Et c'est pour cela désormais qu'elle empêchait le lien d'être trop log. Elle s'en voulait bien sur de tromper son petit frère de cette manière mais elle n'était pas dans la certitude que si le contact perdurait, l'esprit de Klaus ne parte pas se noyer dans les abîmes dans lesquelles étaient plongées Elijha

Il lui fallait une magie plus puissante pour que les choses soit plus simples. Il lui fallait un autre sorcier auprès d'elle pour l'ancrage et elle savait qui et elle savait qu'il refuserait.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit épuisée par la magie qu'elle venait d'utiliser puis se rapprocha de Klaus

\- Ca va aller, racontes moi ce que tu as vu

Klaus lui détailla le couloir, son frère assis les jambes repliées contre lui et son loup enlacé dans ses bras. Il semblait ailleurs, épuisé et sans espoir. Et puis toujours cette porte à demi ouverte que son frère avait trop peur d'approcher de crainte de se faire happer par la Bête …

\- Je sais que nous devons passer devant pour sortit de l'esprit d'Elijha, je le sais. Il m'a touché cette fois-ci j'ai sentit ses doigts sur les miens. Freya , tu dois établir un lien plus long pour que je puisse lui prendre la main et l'amener avec moi

\- C'est impossible, si par malheur, le lâche le contact au moment où tu prends ton frère, le lien prévaudra et tu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien , je vais essayer la prochaine fois

\- Non tout de suite

\- Non, je ne peux plus Klaus, je suis épuisée

\- Si tu peux et je le veux !

\- Arrête Niklaus, arrête

\- Tu dois le faire maintenant

Klaus attrapa violemment le bras de Freay et l'attira à lui

\- Niklaus, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal

\- Je veux que tu refasses le contact maintenant !

\- Arrêtes je t'ai dit non , tu es trop faible de toute manière pour réussir à faire un ancrage sans danger, je ne peux pas et je ne le ferai pas avant demain quand tu auras dormi

Elle dégagea son bras et recula un peu, pas vraiment rassurée sur le comportement que pourrait avoir son frère dans ces moments où il devenait exigeant et autoritaire.

\- Alors dégage, dégage de ma vue

Freay soupira . Cela se finissait toujours ainsi, Klaus lui ordonnait , lui montrait un regard froid et colérique et lui tournait le dos pour ne plus la voir. Il restait seul dans cette chambre à refuser qu'elle revienne. Freay resta un peu assis sur le lit encore malgré la colère grandissante de son frère qu'elle assimilait presque à un caprice.

\- Klaus, ce n'est pas…

\- Je veux rester seul avec Elijah, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne d'ailleurs, mon frère et moi, on a besoin de personne, dégages , pars , sors …

La scorcière savait que ca ne servait à rien d'insister . Elle remonta délicatement les draps dElijha jusqu' à son ventre, revérifia qu'il n'ait plus de fièvre, et apporta une couverture chaude pour Klaus qu'elle déposa un peu plus loin et sortit peinée que sa visite se termine de nouveau de cette manière.

Klaus attendit que sa sœur sorte et explosa de rage sur son frère, allongé devant lui.

\- Et toi, tu fais rien pour m'aider ! rien !

Il frappa son frère sur le torse et serra le poing.

\- Je fais tout pour que tu reviennes et tu ne fais aucun effort, tu sais quoi je devrai te laisser dans ton couloir et me barrer avec mon loup, voilà ce que je devrai faire, t'abandonner comme tu m'abandonnes, te laisser pourrir là bas et je referai ma vie sans toi, je finirai par t'oublier et tout le monde t'oubliera et …et …

Il frappa de nouveau sur le torse de son frère et refrappa , refrappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le ventre et les pectraux soient rougis par les coups. Puis il éclata en sanglot et enfoui son visgae sur le torse nu et meurtri de son grand frère.

\- Si tu pouvais revenir maintenant, j'en peux plus, ca fait que deux mois et je suis déjà complètement perdu, comment tu peux me laisser seul, t'as oublier notre promesse, toujours ensemble, toujours …

Klaus laissait éclater sa douleur. Ses larmes ruisselait sur le corps de son frère, descendait sur son ventre. Il posa ses bras autour des épaule de son frère, se glissa dans le lit et vint poser sa tête sur le torse de son aîné .

\- Je te demande pardon, je devrais pas m'énerver, mais je te jure que quand tu vas revenir je fais te faire la misère comme tu me l'as fait maintenant…non, c'est pas vrai, je m'occuperai de toi et puis on dégagera toute la famille car ils auront pas cru en nous et on restera que tous les deux…

Klaus sentait que ses mouvements ballotaient la main de son frère attachée à la sienne et se calma un peu pour éviter de lui faire mal.

\- Je peux entendre encore tes battements de cœur tout au fond de toi alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir. Faut pas avoir peur, je t'aiderai si tu le veux, on s'est touché, Elijha, on s'est touché ,on peut le faire ensemble…il faut que tu reviennes j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, je me sens trop seul dans cette demeure, cette chambre, dans ce fauteuil. Je te promet que les choses vont changer , que tu ne seras plus seul à tout gérer, qu'on va reprendre les rennes et montrer que les frères Mikaleson sont de retour dans cette putain de ville ! Mais pour ca faut que tu fasses aussi des efforts et que tu fasses quelques pas vers moi

Klaus finit par se calmer, murmura quelque je t'aime très discret. La chaleur du corps d'Elijha le surprit.

\- Tu vois t'es pas bien loin, et ce salaud de Kol qui ose dire que je couche près d'un cadavre, je te jure que il va me le payer très cher , sinon j'au des nouvelles de Rebecca, ca va elle fricotte toujours ave le chien galeux mais quand tu seras là on va régler cela une bonne fois pour toute. . Hier, Camille est venue me voir. Elle m'a aidé dans les papiers que tu gères. Elle est tellement intelligente, tu pourrais la prendre comme partenaire, J'en reviens pas je ne pensais pas qu'on avait des casino, des hôtels, .. en fait t'es un super PDG …

Klaus continua à lui raconter les potins de la ville, puis glissa doucement sur Hayley et Hope qui avait rejoint le Bayou. Il lui parla aussi de son piano qu'il avait fait raccorder et de son bureau où il avait demandé que soit accroché quelques une des ses peintures.

L'hybride sentit les larmes de nouveau couler sur ses yeux. Trop dur.

\- J'aimerai tellement que tu me parles, que tu me racontes n'importe quoi, tout ce qui te ferais plaisir, je ferai pas semblant de t'écouter c'est promis J'ai préparé le jeu d'échec pour ton retour et …

Il cessa de parler, sa voix se brisait, sa gorge était trop nouée. Il prit une logue respiration, souleva sa tête pour aller embrasser son frère sur la joue puis recalla son visage sur le torse de son frère.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué, si tu savais, j'aurai envie de dormir avec toi, tu me raconterais une histoire incroyable comme tu sais si bien le faire et on finirait par s'endormir en se tapant un peu dessus parce que je prendrai toute la place…

Klaus repensa à ce contact qu'il avait pu établir. Il restait persuadé qu'il pourrait le ramener avec lui mais sa sœur semblait faire barrage. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que le risque pouvait être énorme mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre, s'il ne le ramenait pas avec lui au moins il resterait là bas près de son frère , peut être…

Il soupira, la faim le tenaillait un peu. Il ne mangeai que très peu car chaque bouchée lui donnait la nausée et partager un repas sans son frère …ne lui donnait pas envie.

Il finit par se relever, scruta l'expression endormie son frère et s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Lijah, tu sais quoi, on va partir de la Nouvelle Orléans après tout ça, et on refera notre vie ailleurs je sais que tu aimerais ça…alors faut que tu acceptes de faire un petit pas, tout petit pas c'est pas compliqué je te jure…tu peux y arriver, t'es le plus fort d'entre nous tous comment tu veux que je trouve la rédemption si tu ne me montres pas le chemin hein ?

Il caressa la main de son frère à l'aide de son pouce, resserra sa pression dessus puis ferma un peu les yeux. La journée allait peut être bien longue encore. Il espérait que Camille passerait dans l'après midi. Elle amenait souvent des bons gâteaux et surtout apportait son sourire rempli d'espoir. Elle lui avait fait un promesse. Quand Elijha serait de retour, elle l'aiderait à fermer définitivement la porte rouge qui lui rongeait tellement l'esprit

Il savait qu'elle en était capable mais pour cela son grand frère allait devoir faire preuve de courage et revenir parmi eux , près de lui .

Il regarda de nouveau les papiers puis attrapa un autre livre qu'il avait posé précieusement près de son fauteuil. Le dernier journal d'Elijha. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le lire, qu'il entrait dans l'intimité de son grand frère mais il avait l'impression ainsi que son frère lui parlait.

Il lut les dernières lignes écrites et soupira. Ce journal ne pouvait pas se terminer sur cette date avant leur départ au cottage. Il devait perdurer. Elijha devait encore glisser sa plume dessus, et de sa belle écriture continuer l'histoire de leur famille, son histoire, leur histoire.

Il parcourut les pages tendrement, laissant glisser ses doigts sur certains mots qu'ELijha avait inscrit. Presque 1000 ans d'histoire dans toute cette malle …Il relut les passages les plus récents, s'il avait fouiné dans tout cela les mois précédents, les choses auraient été différentes, il aurait pu se rendre compte de la détresse de son frère et y remédier avant que tout ce drame arrive.

Il ferma le journal d'un coup et serra la main d'Elijha.

\- Mon gars, l'histoire des Mikaeson ne se terminera pas là-dessus, je te le jure

Puis il se figea, son cœur stoppa pendant quelques secondes et il fixa sa main. Les doigts D'eLijha venait de se serrer contre les siens. Il en était persuadé. Il sentit sa respiration se saccader. Les doigts de son grand frère avait serrer les siens…ce n'était pas une hallucination due à sa fatigue. Il attendit plusieurs minutes que le phénomène se reproduise mais rien ne se passa.

Il se rassit doucement, fixa avec attention leurs deux mains et sourit.

Tu vois que tu peux le faire, il va falloir la prendre cette main que je te tends. Demain on va revenir te voir avec Freya et je te jure que tu vas te bouger les fesses

Klaus soupira. Il se rendit compte que la pièce tournait autour de lui, l'épuisement commençait à avoir raison de lui, et de nouveau les hallucinations reprenaient leur cours. Il avait peut être rêvé.

Il posa sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil et regarda le plafond.

\- De toute manière, t'as pas le choix de revenir avec moi parce que je ne pense pas que ce mec là haut, s'il existe vraiment ait envie de voir la famille Mikaleson débarqué dans son havre de paix !


	30. Je te souhaite le bonheur

**Chapitre 30 - Je te souhaite le bonheur**

Niklaus dormait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, le corps sur son fauteuil mais la tête appuyée sur le rebord du lit où restait allongé son frère. Trois semaines s'étaient de nouveau écoulées sans qu'aucun changement dans l'état de santé d'elijah ne puisse laisser deviner un mieux.

Klaus s'épuisait de plus en plus et entrait dans une sorte de mélancolie qui le laissait de plus en plus silencieux et taciturne. Il refusait désormais de voir Rebecca ou quiconque souhaitait entrer dans la demeure.

Les seules qui avaient encore le droit de citer chez les Mikaleson et dans la chambre d'Elijah étaient sa sœur qui cherchait un remède à tout ce mal et Camille qui venait s'assoir auprès de lui et restait plusieurs heures près de lui, silencieuse quand celui refusait de parler et souriante, quand elle percevait son besoin de se confier.

Freya ne savait plus comment gérer son petit frère. Il en était venu à refuser toute nourriture, refusait même de boire le sang qu'elle lui apportait. Quand elle insistait, il jetait le tout le tout contre les murs et lui ordonnait de sortir. Elle finit par en avoir un peu peur et s'enfonçait elle-même de plus en plus dans une sorte de désespoir qui la rendait impuissante à gérer cette famille.

Plus rien ne semblait lui donner envie d'avancer et de croire au réveil de son frère. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une dépression et son état faisait mal à voir. Il avait maigri, des cernes noires étaient apparus sous ses yeux et son regard restait des heures fixées sur le visage de son grand frère dans l'espoir que celui fasse juste un petit mouvement qui lui permette d'y croire encore.

Les deux femmes voyaient son état de dégrader de pus en plus. Sale, les cheveux toujours en bataille, il refusait tout contact physique. Seule Camille pouvait encore lui tenir la main ou le caresser doucement, mais elle notait aussi toutes les dégradations physiques et psychiques qui entravaient la vie du jeune vampire.

Mais malgré cela, elle ne cédait pas aux suppliques et aux colères s de Klaus. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et elle le savait. Elle n'en avait pas peur à la différence de ses frères et sœurs qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la bête qu'il devenait. Elle ne voyait qu'un frère effrayé face à l'inévitable.

Mais elle refusait tout comme lui l'inévitable. Pendant que ce si ténébreux vampire dormait, elle en profitait pour feuilleter les livres intimes d'Elijha, pour en apprendre plus sur lui, pour connaitre quel homme il était et ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour l'aider à son réveil. Elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'elle fouille ainsi dans le plus intime de ses souvenirs, mais elle avait une promesse à cette famille si particulière et elle comptait bien la tenir.

Elles les aimaient tous les deux, avec leur différences et leur lien si particulier. Les frères Mikaleson étaient sa famille désormais et tout comme Klaus, elle ne pouvait accepter que l'un puisse vivre sans l'autre. Elle savait de toute manière que la mort d'Elijah entrainerait inéluctablement la chute de Niklaus et l'emmènerait à rejoindre les ténèbres à son tour .Elle le voyait dans son regard, l'entendait dans ses paroles.

Il ne parlait plus d'aller le rechercher, mais d'aller le rejoindre. Et cela inquiétait de plus en plus Freay et Camille.

Elles voulaient tellement qu'ils 'accrochent tous les deux et qu'ils reviennent hanter par leurs longues disputes cette demeure désormais si sordide. Camille veillait aussi sur Freya qui s'épuisait à chercher encore et encore quelqu'un pour l'aider et cette fameuse plante si ancienne pour permettre l'ancrage.

Les semaines défilaient et son espoir s'amenuisait peu à peu.

La jeune sorcière pénétra tout doucement dans la chambre de son frère et sourit à Camille assise sur un autre fauteuil éclairée juste par les lueurs de quelques bougies. Cette humaine était extraordinaire, elle s'accrochait à maintenir de la vie et de l'espoir prêt de son frère comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui.

Il était presque minuit déjà, la lune ce soir était pleine, les loups avaient formatés une attaque dans la ville et les sorcières avaient contre attaquées. Marcel avait fini par faire exécuter les protagonistes. La ville sentait la mort et la décadence. Les vampires essayaient de prendre leur demeure depuis quelques jours mais le sort de protection empêchait toute intrusion.

Dans la ville, les rumeurs disaient que Klaus Mikaleson étaient devenus fou, que son frère avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces et que la famille était disloquée. Tout n'était pas faux, pas si faux que cela. La chute des Mikaleson semblait tellement proche. Mais toute la misère de ce monde n'était rien à côté de l'adieu qu'allait devoir peut être accepter Niklaus.

Freya soupira en entrant. Elle tenait dans sa main un repas appétissant qu'elle savait que Niklaus refuserait de prendre. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet sans faire de bruit en le voyant toujours endormi. Ce sommeil n'était pas naturel, elle avait du le provoquer par quelques poudres insufflées près de lui pour l'endormir. Sn petit frère semblait si fragile, si seul…

Elle regarda les deux mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle ne les connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, mais elle savait que son amour était devenu tellement fort pour ces deux là. Elle fit le tour du lit , sous le regard compatissant de Camile et s'assit près d'Elijha.

Elle lui ôta le drap qui le recouvrait pour apposer ses mains et sa magie sur son ventre et sur son torse, caressa doucement ses bras pour lui insuffler de la chaleur, puis lui massa les jambes avec tendresse pour revenir sur son torse. Elle savait que cela le réchauffait certainement quelque part et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être seul , peut être…elle n'en savait plus rien. Sa magie n'était pas assez puissante seule, pour affronter ces ténèbres qui retenaient son petit frère si loin d 'eux. Elle sentit alors que ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

\- Elijah, mon grand guerrier, on a besoin que tu te battes, pour lui,, pour nous…je n'arrive plus à tenir ma promesses. Si tu es là encore, reviens, s'il te plait, je suis une grande sœur totalement perdue.

Elle continuait à apposer ses mains sur son front , lui caressait le visage et finit par lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Ses larmes coulèrent sur les joues du vampire. Elle s'excusa en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et regarda Camille

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Cami

Camille se leva doucement, posa le livre d'Elijha et fit le tour du lit. Elle s 'assit aux côté de la jeune sorcière et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as tout donné, Freya , comme Elijha a donné sa vie pour eux, et comme Klaus donne de lui-même pour son frère…dans un tel amour, il ne peut y avoir que du bon alors accroche toi et on va les faire se rejoindre tous les deux

\- Oui mais dans quelle direction ? J 'ai peur que nous les perdions à jamais, tous les deux. Cette famille ne sera plus rien sans eux deux. Ils sont le pilier et la force des Mikaleson

Camille soupira.

\- Et nous devons alors être leur pilier pour le moment et je refuse que le chemin qu'ils décident de prendre soit loin de nous. Je le refuse !

\- Tu es tellement pleine de bonté et d'espoir, Camille. Je comprends pourquoi Niklaus aime tellement t'avoir à ses côtés

Camille rougit et gênée, prit machinalement, la main d'ELijah dans la sienne, comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle caressa doucement les paumes du vampire endormi et se remémora ce qu'elle avait lu dans ces journaux. Cet homme était tellement différent de ce qu'il laissait paraitre au reste du monde, un home doux, tendre, romantique, qui ne rêvait que du bonheur de son frère et de sa famille, de trouver lui-même l'amour, et était si loin de cet être dangereux et craint que les factions décrivaient. Car oui il était craint bien plus que Niklaus.

Elle reposa doucement sa main sur le lit et s'amusa avec son bracelet argenté puis fit tourner le bracelet que lui avait confectionné Freya en guise protection. Il était original avec ses tresses en plantes.

FReya lui attrapa d'un coup la main qu'elle ne sursauta

-Désolée, tu ne voulais peut être pas que je le touche

\- Non, c'est pas ça , là le bracelet que je lui ai fait…la plante qu'il me manque …elle était là sous mon nez depuis des semaines

FReya tremblait de tous ses membres et attrapa le poignet de son frère dans un état d'excitation que Camille ne lui avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Elle défit le noeud qui retenait le petit bracelet ancien et l'emmena avec elle sans dire où elle partit. Elle referma la porte et Camille se retrouva d'un coup seule dans la chambre quand la sorcière revint vers elle, ouvrant la pote assez brutalement, courut jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche

\- Merci Camille, il ne me manque plus que le pire à trouver, un sorcier qui accepte d'ancrer ses pouvoirs avec les miens et d'aider notre famille

Camille se recula un peu de crainte que Freya ne revienne l'embrasser puis rattrapa la soeur des deux vampires avant qu'elle ne fuit de nouveau

\- Je m'en charge

\- Ma pauvre, je te parle de me trouver un sorcier puissant et surtout qui veuille nous aider, pas un de tes piliers de bars…

\- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut, c'est mon meilleur ami, il acceptera

\- Je vois de qui tu veux parler, je l'ai supplié depuis des semaines, et il refuse obstinément d'entrer dans cette demeure, j'avais pensé à DAvina mais elle a fui avec mon frère Kol…Je regrette presque que ma mère ne soit plus de ce monde

Camille laissa le jeune femme partir et revint vers les deux frères endormis.

Elle ramassa les livres éparpillés partout, rangea la chambre, remonta le draps sur Elihah et posa une couverture sur les épaules de Klaus. Elle lui déposa un baiser léger sur le front puis alla s'assoir au bureau d'Elijah pour prendre le téléphone. Elle sourit. Quelle antiquité ce téléphone ! Elle n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps dès comme celui ci. Elle sourit en voyant quelques photos reposant dans des cadres, une de Klaus et de lui, une autre avec sa sœur Rebecca, et une avec la petite Hope et sa mère. Il remarqua aussi une petite photo de Freya et Kol posée sur le côté comme si elle attendait de trouver un cadre qu'il lui convienne.

Tout l'univers magique de ce frère si mystérieux, qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour eux.

Hors de question que cela s'arrête ainsi ! Elle refuserait jusqu'au bout de perdre ces deux êtres , même si leur perte aurait été acueillie avec joie par toutes les communautés.

Elle appela alors le seul sorcier qui pourrait les aider : Vincent , le seul véritable ami qu'elle avait dans cette ville ,un confident avec qui elle avait lié des liens de frère et sœur. Il ne pouvait pas , il ne devait pas lui refuser ce geste. Même si cela échouait, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'ils auraient tout essayé et si il leur fallait un lien suffisamment puissant pour ce fameux ancrage dont elle ne comprenait rien, alors Vincent était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

 _Klaus gémit. Son loup semblait malade. Il s'endormait de plus en plus, et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Le loup souffrait, son frère souffrait , lui aussi souffrait. Il sourit un peu quand il sentit qu'il se baladait dans ce long couloir blanc. Il allait bientôt rejoindre son frère et il resterait auprès de lui même s'il fallait passer ensemble cette porte rouge pour mettre fin aux souffrances et aux craintes de son grand frère. Lui n'avait pas peur, il serait avec lui pour toujours, pour toujours, ils affronteraient ensemble ce nouveau départ vers l'ailleurs._

 _Il sourit en avançant vers le couloir . Son loup se redressa très péniblement. Il était trop faible déformais pour pouvoir l'accueillir , restait juste allongé contre le corps d'Elijah, qui ne tenait plus le loup contre lui, trop faible, trop épuisé pour laisser son esprit s'accrocher à la chaleur que le loup lui avait procuré._

 _Klaus s'assit doucement près de son grand frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le bras D'elijah enlaça ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Klaus se sentit bien et heureux et tourna son regard vers le regard de son frère, lui sourit et…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en hurlant

\- Lijah non ! reviens, gardes moi , gardes moi avec toi

Camille accourut vers l' hybride et lui attrapa le visage

\- Calme-toi Klaus, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar

\- Non, non …je ne peux pas, je veux retrouver là bas même si c'est si froid, si triste, si cruel …je veux y retourner, je suis bien là bas avec lui

Puis il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller où sa tète avait été posée et déversa sa peine et sa douleur le plus silencieusement possible. Camille sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune vampire et se baissa pour laisser son visage se poser sur le dos de son ami.

\- Nous allons pouvoir aller le chercher, Niklaus…

Nklaus se tendit et attendit que la belle Camille continue

\- Freya a la plante qui lui manquait…et moi j'ai trouvé le sorcier

\- Un sorcier ?

\- Il a accepté mais sous conditions…

\- Qui ?

\- Vincent.

Klaus se releva d'un coup.

\- Ce traitre ! Il déteste Elijha autant que moi, il ne viendra jamais

Camille sourit légèrement et essuya les larmes de son ami avec un des mouchoirs de son frère.

\- Personne ne me résiste Klaus, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Il accepte de faire l'ancrage mais après si cela marche , il souhaite que vous quittiez définitivement la ville

\- Ce sont ses conditions ?

\- Oui il veut que vous partiez le plus loin possible de la Nouvelle Orléans et que vous ne reveniez jamais, jamais plus loin …très loin…

Camille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Loin de nous tous…

Klaus se sentit désemparée devant le regard humide de son amie.

\- Camille …

\- N'y pensons pas, nous aurons le temps de nous dire au revoir par la suite

Klaus prit la main de sa bien aimée, la porta à sa bouche et l'attira à lui . Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, l'enlacer mais il n'en avait plus le goût non plus. Puis il la fixa avec crainte

\- Si a marche, on trouvera une solution.

\- ET moi aussi j'ai une condition

\- Laquelle ?.

\- Tu manges ce plat, tu prends ce sang car il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher et il est hors de question que tu restes là bas. Et pur cela il faut que les Mikaelson soient puissants et c'est toi qui doit porter cette puissance pour toi et ton frère.

Klaus soupira. Elle le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux bleus étincelants, souriant, confiants. Cette femme croyait encore au prince charmant, aux contes de fées qui se terminent par « ils se marièrent et eurent de beaux enfants… ». Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas ça la vérité, que la vie étaient tout sauf aussi belle que le reflet qu'elle en avait dans les yeux. Mais elle y croyait et rien que cela réchauffait un peu le cœur de l'hybride

\- Il pense que ca va marcher ?

\- Il ne sait pas. Il m'a dit qu'il allait avoir besoin du grimoire de votre mère, que FReya ait préparer ses remèdes et que tu sois prêt à aller là bas. Il m'a dit que…que c'était risqué pour toi et pour ELijha et que vous ne pourriez jamais revenir si cela se passait mal

\- Mais je serai avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte

Camille baissa le regard. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à l'ombre géante d'Elijah qui recouvrait tout le cœur de son ami . Elle aurait aimé le supplier de rester là avec elle, de peut être essayer de vivre quelques chose tous les deux, d'avancer dans une nouvelle vie où ils pourraient se découvrir…de ne pas vouloir aller là bas mais elle savait que aucun amour ne serait plus puissant pour retenir l'hybride que l'amour qu'il avait pour son frère. ET si cela marchait , de toute manière, elle le perdrait car ils devraient partir, loin d'elle.

Elle sourit à Niklaus et pu lire une trace d'espoir nouveau dans son regard. Niklaus lui sourit puis retourna rapidement son regard sur le visage de son frère.

\- Il faut essayer …

\- Je pars prévenir Freya, mais Vincent ne tentera rien tant que tu n'as pas récupérer des forces. Il m'a dit qu'il allait t'examiner et juger quand il te sentirait capable de participer à l('ancrage. Il sera intraitable , mon cher ami, il ne servira à rien de se mettre en colère ou de faire la tête s'il ne le fait pas aujourd'hui ou demain ..maintenant c'est à toi de reprendre des forces et de montrer que tu en as envie

Klaus regarda le repas que sa soeur lui avait préparé, posé près de lui. Il grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim et encore moins soif. Il allait devoir se forcer un peu juste pour que Vincent voit ses efforts.

Vincent, le sorcier qui avait maudit la famille Mikaleson… Elijah serait fou de rage d'apprendre que ce sorcier qui l'avait jugé comme un monstre sans coeur et sans âme, entre dans leur demeure. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il avait accepté d'offrir son aide et tous les deux avaient toujours su que Vincent étaient certainement un sorcier qui avait une puissance presque équivalente à la puissance qu'avait leur mère.

Ca faisait mal de devoir s'abaisser à quémander l'aide cet homme mais Niklaus aurait prêt à lui baiser les pieds si cela avait été nécessaire. Il accepterait ses conditions, de partir quand son frère serait revenu mais si cela échouait…il reviendrait le hanter et le tuerait de ses propres mains

Il refixa son regard sur ELijah et posa son corps près de celui de son frère.

\- J'ai besoin de parler avec ELijah , s'il te plait, Camille

La jeune thérapeute se leva doucement et sortit en regardant ce drôle de couple allongé l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans quelques heures quelques jours, le destin allait décidé de leur chemin. Elle allait peut être devoir leur dire Adieu, peut être leur dire juste un au revoir, ou avoir le bonheur de les revoir ensemble, côte à cote défier le monde.

Elle regarda Klaus se lover contre son frère et lui murmurer des paroles à l'oreille. Elle aurait aimé savoir de quoi il lui parlait si doucement. Elle vit sa main libre se glisser dans les cheveux de son frère puis sur son visage. Toute cette tendresse qu'elle ne connaissait que si peu chez son patient adoré, toute cette tendresse et de besoin de contact qu'il recherchait près de son frère était la marque d'un être brisé et fragile. Quand tout serait terminé, elle se promit si tout allait dans le bon sens, de prendre en charge le deux hommes et de les aider à surmonter leur mal de vivre.

Avant de fermer la porte, elle alla éteindre les bougies pour les laisser dans l'intimité de cette étreinte fraternelle. Elle savait une chose : c'est que ces deux là ne se quitteraient jamais et qu'ils se rejoindraient là bas ou ici.

Leur destinée était déjà écrite depuis de trop nombreuses années pour qu'elle se permette de les séparer. Elle sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues.

Leur absence serait trop pénible s'ils ne revenaient pas mais elle leur souhaitait quoi qu'il arrive tellement de belles choses pour l'après.

Elle leur souhaitait des étoiles dans le ciel, pour illuminer leur chemin, et que le mal s'éloigne d'eux pour ne leur laisser que la chaleur et l'amour, elle leur souhaitait de partir vers des contrées interdites où ils seraient de preux chevaliers en armure d'or, elle leur souhaitait simplement d'être heureux et d'être aimé enfin …

Après tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal du vampire, toutes ces souffrances et ces douleurs qu'avaient été leur vie, elle leur souhaitait juste une chose d'être heureux enfin, n'importe où ils se trouvent, n'importe où mais ensemble.


	31. The show must go on

**Chapitre Final – The show must go on**

Klaus rageait intérieurement. Sa colère prenait des proportions qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il sentait son corps brûler de l'envie de tout casser autour de lui, briser tous ceux qui se permettaient de lui émettre le moindre refus, mais cette main coincée dans celle de son frère l'en empêchait et ce n'était peut être pas un mal. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Elijah, et même au travers de cette drôle de mort, il était encore en train de le retenir à commettre l'irréparable. Mais sa colère, pour lui, l'hybride, lui semblait justifier.

Trois jours que le sorcier venait s'assurer de son état de santé et de sa capacité à supporter l'ancrage, et trois jours qu'il repartait …sous les hurlements et les insultes du vampire.

Vincent soupira en fermant la porte. Il regarda Freya et haussa les épaules.

\- Rien ne changera jamais dans cette famille.

Freya se pinça les lèvres, en entendant les vociférations qui sortaient de la chambre de son petit frère. Elle savait très bien aussi que quand tout le monde aurait quitté la demeure, Klaus verserait des larmes de frustrations et se forcerait de nouveau à se nourrir et à boire le sang qu'elle venait lui proposer pour récupérer ses forces dont il avait besoin.

Mais comment expliquer à Vincent, qui ne voyait dans ses frères que des monstres qui ne méritaient aucunement d'avoir vécu si longtemps, qu'ils étaient aussi remplis d'humanité que n'importe lequel d'entre eux tous mais qu'ils avaient juste oublié comment le montrer et comment l'utiliser.

De toute manière, Klaus était Klaus et il était inscrit dans ses gênes de devoir protester, contester, hurler, pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Vincent ne pouvait pas naturellement le comprendre mais Freya avait appris à comprendre peu à peu les comportements border line de son hybride de frère.

\- Tu reviens demain ? lui demanda t elle croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne les abandonne pas si prêt du but

\- Oui, demain. Tiens, essaye de faire boire cela à Elijah, je ne sais pas comment mais tu dois réussir à lui faire avaler le contenu de cette boisson. Ce sont des plantes pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur et les effets de l'ancrage. Tu donneras celle-ci à l'autre fou…

Freya regarda le remède qu'il lui tendait et sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux. Elle était épuisée, se sentait désemparée et allait de nouveau se retrouver bien seule dans cette grande maison abandonnée de tous, qui semblait si lugubre quand la nuit était tombée.

Et surtout elle allait certainement devoir de nouveau affronter la mauvaise humeur et les sauts de caractère de Klaus. Comment Elijah avait-il pu supporter cela pendant de si longs siècles ? Klaus était incontrôlable, ingérable et souvent détestable.

Mais il avait besoin en ce moment d'elle et elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour lui prouver qu'elle tenait aussi à lui et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas dans cette épreuve.

Elle remercia Vincent et le regarda avec regret descendre les escaliers. Elle aurait aimé le rattraper et le supplier de rester avec elle près de ses frères mais elle savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que les autres membres de la famille. Elle était une Mikaleson et ce nom maudit au travers des siècles ne leur avait pas apporté beaucoup d'amis ni de soutien. Faire partie de la famille était en soi une malédiction.

Elle alluma quelques bougies dans le couloir sombre et sentit ses larmes couler. Si seulement Elijah pouvait être là…son adorable frère lui manquait. Ses sourires toujours tendres et sa manière de poser son regard sur elle avec toujours tant de sollicitude lui manquait. Comment Vincent pouvait se permettre de croire que son petit guerrier dont elle avait entendu le cœur battre dans le ventre de sa mère, n'était qu'un être sans cœur et qu'il serait préférable qu'il ne revienne pas.

Elle essuya de nouveau les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues et écouta à la porte de la chambre. Niklaus semblait s'être calmé et elle entrouvrit prudemment la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, il avait avalé le pochon de sang qu'il avait ensuite balancé au travers de la pièce et avait mangé un peu de son plat.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et elle ralluma quelques bougies d'un claquement de doigt n'osant pas entrer dans l'antre du loup. Klaus sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Vas y entre, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même. Ce sorcier de malheur a encore fui ses responsabilités, c'est ça ?

Freya leva les yeux au ciel en émettant quelques doutes sur l'humeur de son frère, entra prudemment, vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le fauteuil et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il était encore nerveux mais sa colère avait laissé place à de la résignation.

\- Il va le faire, ne te soucie pas , mais je t'en conjure, Klaus, reste calme, tu me l'avais promis et dès sa venue, tu t'es acharné sur lui. Tu tiens à le faire fuir et perdre toutes nos chances de sauver ELijah ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il a posé sur mon frère quand il s'en est approché. Mon frère n'est pas un être répugnant et rien que lorsqu'il pose ses doigts sur son corps, je vois bien qu'il secoue la tête en se demandant pourquoi il sauverait la vie de notre frère

\- Peut- t- on lui en vouloir, Klaus, Elijah et toi-même, avez pourchassés les sorcières dans cette ville et leurs « anciens » ont un ressentiment envers notre famille qui est ancré dans le cœur de chaque sorcier et Tu sais que Vincent est celui qui tient lieu de mentor auprès de cette communauté… cesse de te méfie tout le temps et prend ce qui vient vers notre famille comme une chance

\- Oui, je sais que tout est de notre faute, à nous les Mikaelson… et bla bla bla … mais …

\- Pas de mais, Niklaus. Si tu ne fais l'effort d'accepter son aide, nous perdrons Ellijah et tu n'es pas prêt à cela alors met un peu ton orgueil de côté et joue le jeu. Pour Elijah. Il le ferait pour toit sans y réfléchir à deux fois

\- Je connais mon frère mieux que tu ne le penses, oui il accepterait de le faire et puis, une fois tout fini, il lui arracherait la tête pour avoir oser lui imposer des conditions

FReya fit la moue

\- Oui certainement, en effet

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et sourirent. En effet, Elijha n'était certainement aussi loyal et aussi tendre qu'ils se permettaient de le croire.

\- Il est tard, Niklaus, tu veux dormir avec lui ce soir ou dans ton fauteuil ?

Klaus ne dit rien mais se glissa doucement dans les couvertures et vint se blottir contre son frère puis après un long soupir de frustration, il tapota sur le lit et ouvrit un coin des draps. Freya s'étonna un peu, voulut refuser puis finit par se glisser délicatement près de l'hybride.

Elle se cala contre Niklaus, lui prit la main libre et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Essaye de t'endormir, je vais veiller sur vous deux.

Puis elle tapa doucement dans sa main et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent dans un souffle. Klaus sursauta encore peu habitué aux tours de passe-passe de sa grande sœur, puis sourit légèrement dans le noir.

Freya sentit le corps de son petit frère se serrer contre le sien et son visage s'enfouir dans le creux de ses bras. Elle trembla légèrement. C'était la toute première fois que Niklaus recherchait ce contact si proche. Elle ne bougea pas trop pour ne pas l'effrayer et le faire repartir puis posa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le caresser. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit la respiration régulière du jeune homme se faire de plus en plus calme et sentit son corps se détendre.

Elle passa son bras autour du corps de son frère collé contre elle, attrapa les deux mains attachées de ses frères et posa la sienne dessus. Leurs doigts à tous les deux étaient chauds et elle sentit un flux la traverser. Le lien de ses deux frères avaient une force dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence ni la puissance. 1000 ans d'existence côte à côte …Rien ne devait se finir ainsi.

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et pensa à Vincent. Cet homme serait certainement le seul à pouvoir les aider. Elle l'avait compris quand il avait déposé ses doigts sur le corps d'Elijah et qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir la porte qui allait permettre son petit frère d'aller le chercher.

Cet homme malgré tout ce qu'il disait, avait du respect pour le sacrifice qu'Elijah avait fait pour sa famille et c'est certainement cela qui le poussait à revenir chaque jour s'assurer que Klaus soit prêt à cela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent posa ses mains sur le torse nu de Niklaus, qui se tendit et se recula un peu . Il n'aimait pas le contact physique en dehors de celui de son grand frère et, bien sûr et surtout des belles femmes. Vincent insista et focalisa sa concentration sur la puissance qui se dégageait du vampire. Il sourit légèrement et regarda Freya. Klaus semblait calme et résigné à lui faire confiance. Il savait que tout cela n'était que liée à la situation et qu'une fois les choses réglée, le monstre endormi au fond de cet être hybride se réveillerait et continuerait certainement à mettre à feu et à sang tout ce qui tomberait sous ses mains. Il regrettait parfois d'avoir cédé à son amie Camille. Il ferma un peu les yeux, invoqua quelques sort et fixa les Mikaleson.

\- Tenez vous prêt tous les deux, je vais préparer Elijha à recevoir l'ancrage.

Klaus sentit son cœur se mettre à battre fortement. Vincent venait de prononcer les seuls mots pour lesquels il priait secrètement depuis ces quelques jours.

Freya, comme ils en avaient longuement discuté auparavant entre sorciers, se plaça sur le lit entre ses deux frères assise prêt de leur tête et posa une main sur le front d'Eelijah et une main sur le front de Niklaus allongé sur le lit.

Le lit avait été entouré de bougies et de l'encens enfumait la pièce lui donnant une odeur et une pesanteur forte et enivrante. Elle souffla une sorte de petite poudre d'endormissement au dessus de l'hybride et se concentra en commençant des incantations que Klaus ne put comprendre.

Camille se tenait un peu à l'écart, troublée mais aussi très nerveuse. Elle avait tenu à être là dans tous les cas. Pour leur dire bonjour à leur retour ou pour…elle préféra ne pas y penser et se cala contre le mur le plus loin possible de cette magie qui allait envahir la pièce. Personne d'autres n'avait été prévenu. Ce huit clos était un peu particulier et presque improbable réunissant dans la même pièce, des sorciers , un loup hybride, des vampires et une humaine. Un mélange qui aurait pu porter à rire si l'instant n'était pas si grave.

Vincent s'installa à genou entre les deux frères. Il ôta le drap qui recouvrait Elijha , déposa ses mains à plusieurs reprises sur le corps inerte du vampire, ses doigts tracèrent des lignes et des cercles imaginaires sur l'ensemble de son torse, de son ventre, puis sur l'intérieur de ses bras et finit pas glisser ses doigts sur les mains des deux vampires. Il recommença la même chose, au même endroit sur Niklaus qui serra le ventre et se rétracta un peu mais finit pas accepter ses drôles de caresses et sentit que la magie entrait en lui. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement comme si son esprit s'envolait au-delà de tous les bruits, au-delà de leur demeure, loin , très loin.

Vincent posa ensuite ses doigts sur ses yeux pour lui garder fermer et laissa chacune de ses mains sur le ventre des deux jeunes vampires. La respiration de Niklaus se fit de plus en plus faible et se combina dans le même battement et le même rythme que son grand frère.

Freya regardait cela tout en gardant un contact sur le front des deux jeunes gens. Elle allait devoir réunir les deux esprits et maintenir le lien entre eux, tandis que Vincent s'occupait d'ouvrir les portes qui permettaient d'accompagner les frères pour leur retour. La jeune sorcière regarda rapidement Camille et se pinça les lèvres, nerveusement. Elle semblait effrayée de l'issue de tout cela.

La jeune thérapeute lui tendit un sourire rassurant et reposa son regard sur les corps désormais endormis des deux jeunes gens. Ils semblaient tous deux tellement calmes, tellement ..humains…elle sourit en repensant à leur discussion au cottage, en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Klaus, ses mélodrames qu'il lui racontait sans aucune pudeur, puis elle songea à son frère bien plus secret, ave qui elle n'avait pas encore partagé beaucoup de moment. Mais elle le connaissait presque autant que Klaus tellement son jeune patient en avait parlé. Elle aurait aimé aller leur déposer un baiser sur la joue pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était là aussi pour les soutenir et prier pour leur retour mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bouger, pour ne pas perturber le champ de magie qui s'installait autour des quatre êtres.

Vincent soupira et pris les mains attachées des deux garçons. Il ôta délicatement, pour ne pas éveiller Niklaus, le scotch qui retenait bien ferment les mains enlacées et glissa ses doigts peu à peu entre ceux des deux jeunes gens. Il devait faire cela prudemment pour ne pas couper le lien entre les deux. Il finit par défaire l'intégralité du collant et insinua ses mains entre celle des garçons. Le flux coula au travers de ses doigts. Il vérifia qu'ils se touchaient cependant encore, fit signe à Freya qui ferma à son tour les yeux et ils invoquèrent leur magie.

Le vent se leva d'un coup dans la pièce, ouvrant es fenêtre avec force, les lumières s'éteignirent et les yeux révulsés, les deux sorcières se mirent à convulser.

Camille sentit sa gorge se serrer d'effroi. C'était merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois, Toute cette magie qui pénétrait dans chacun de ses deux amis, qui s'insinuait dans leur corps, les faisant frémir, leur torse se soulevait, leur ventre se creusait sous la douleur que cette possession semblait leur donner. Elle regarda le flux bleu, rouge, orange, un flux rempli de magie qui courait tout le long des veines des deux garçons, traversant leur corps en entier. Elle essaya de retenir son cri quand Freya et Vincent se mirent à saigner du nez et à hurler sous la pression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Klaus courait désormais dans le couloir blanc. Son cœur battait fort et trop rapidement. La magie l'avait emporté tellement rapidement qu'il ressentait quelques étourdissements mais il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, le temps lui était compter, les sorciers ne tiendraient pas le lien entre eux tous très longtemps. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance, pas une de plus. ….passer devant la porte rouge revenir et…quoi …personne n'aurait su lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, dire, comment attirer Elijha à lui, comment le sortir de sa torpeur et comment le convaincre de le suivre sans crainte._

 _Il s'arrêta en voyant le corps recroquevillé de son grand frère toujours appuyé contre le mur blanc, le visage enfoui dans le cou du loup et les genoux serrer contre lui. Klaus ressentit un coup au cœur en le voyant si impuissant. Il marcha plus doucement et se plaça face à son frère, puis se baissa délicatement à sa hauteur._

 _\- Lijah…c'est moi_

 _Elijha releva son visage et fixa étonné son frère. Il n'avait pas sentit le lien qui avait permis à son frère de se retrouver près de lui. Il regarda un peu perdu autour de lui puis fronça le regard. Un danger, il sentait le danger dans lequel son frère venait de se plonger. Il lui murmura tout doucement :_

 _\- Tu ne dois pas t'attarder, Niklaus, part j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un utilise de la magie_

 _\- Oui, Freya et Vincent, nous n'avons pas le temps…_

 _\- Vincent ?_

 _\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer Maintenant Elijah…il faut y aller maintenant, tu dois me faire confiance, viens avec moi vers cette porte, maintenant…._

 _Klaus dut poser ses mains au sol. Sa faiblesse commençait déjà se ressentir. Il sentit des sueurs lui couler sur le front, dans le dos , des frissons glacés le prendre dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, la douleur de l'ancrage lui rappelant à chaque instant les minutes qui s'égrenaient et diminuaient les chances de ramener son frère avec lui._

 _Elijha leva les yeux sur lui, effrayé et serra le loup encore plus fort contre lui ._

 _\- Non ! je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force, je ne le mérite pas_

 _\- Cesse de dire cela, arrête de regarder cette putain de porte et prend ma main, Lijah…je t'ne prie, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps_

 _\- Non, Klaus, je me sens trop lasse, tellement lasse…_

 _Elijha reposa son front contre le museau du loup et le reprit dans ses bras, pour se protéger de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Klaus ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentra et d'un geste de la main fit disparaître le loup. Elijah sentit son corps tombé au sol, la présence du loup ne l'aidant plus à se retenir et frissonna. Klaus le rattrapa et lui laissa poser sn visage contre son torse._

 _\- Non, mon loup…Niklaus, non, rend le moi…_

 _\- Non, viens, maintenant…s'il te plait, s'il te plait_

 _Klaus sentait que tout tournait dangereusement autour de lui, les sueurs froides s'accentuaient, il tremblait, ses mains tremblaient._

 _\- Prend ma main, allez viens et lève toi, MAINTENANT !_

 _Elijha sursauta devant le ton autoritaire de l'hybride. Il secoua la tête négativement. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever, d'avancer, d'y croire. Il avait tellement froid, il voulait juste ressentir la chaleur du pelage de ce loup qui le protégeait de tout. La porte qui leur ouvrait les bras pour les emporter vers les ténèbres étaient tellement proche désormais…Niklaus se pinça les lèvres. Il sentait le flux qui s'en allait, il sentait la puissance des deux sorciers s'affaiblirent, il sentait aussi qu'on le rappelait …NON, NON, NON...il devait trouver une solution , la solution la meilleure pour eux deux. Alors Il s'assit sur le sol puis il sourit à son frère, s'approcha encore plus de lui, la magie semblait s'éloigner d'eux…il posa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère et posa son front contre celui de son frère._

 _\- Je vais te raconter une histoire que tu me contais quand nous étions enfant, sur le courage et la ténacité, sur l'amour et la force, nous étions des vikings pleins de puissance, encore plus fort que père, nous combattions les mers, rappelle toi, tu me la contais souvent…je me souviens de chaque mot, de chaque parole que tu me disais…_

 _Elijha resta sans bouger pour entendre ce que son frère avait à lui dire. Il se sentait vide, se sentait sale, la porte lui permettrait d'oublier ce qu'il était…puis la voix de son petit frère s'insinua en lui, le berça, l'envahit tout entier. Il écouta cette histoire si ancienne puis sourit._

 _Klaus se tut un petit moment, observa autour de lui, la magie se brisait, la porte semblait les appeler encore plus fort les voix de Freya et de Vincent se faisaient de plus en plus lointaine. Klaus sourit tout de même et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, puis glissa ses mains dans les siennes, si tremblantes._

 _\- On ira où tu voudras…ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais. Je te laisse le choix, emmène moi où tu veux mon grand frère ,nous affronterons tous les deux ce qui nous attend_

 _Il colla son front contre celui de son frère et ferma les yeux. Ils allaient devoir marcher, courir ou rester ici ensemble et attendre que le destin les emporte vers un autre ailleurs. Puis tout devint noir …_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Freya et Vincent étaient inconscients depuis plus d'une heure. Camille en panique essayait de les réveiller mais leur corps semblait avoir subi de gros dégâts lié à la magie. Elle posa alors son regard sur les corps inertes des deux frères et cessa de respirer. Ils ne faisaient plus aucun mouvement. Leur mains n'étaient plus liées mais reposaient dans celle du sorcier, le flux semblait s'être évanoui et un silence pesant se fit sentir dans la pièce. Le vent avait cessé, les bougies venaient de se rallumer et le feu dans la cheminée s'était remis en marche. Les papiers et les livres d'Elijha étaient étalés partout dans la pièce, les cadres photos posés son bureau jonchaient le sol. Tout semblait sens dessus dessous dans cette chambre mais ce qui ne bougeait pas c'étaient les deux corps allongés paisiblement sur le lit.

Camille se glissa dessus et posa sa main sur la joue de Niklaus. Des larmes coulaient sur les yeux fermés de son bien aimé mais un sourire léger semblait reposer sur ses lèvres comme si …elle haleta et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non …

Puis elle se glissa doucement vers son ainé, en passant par-dessus Vincent et posa son regard sur le visage impassible du jeune vampire. Elle y vit aussi des larmes couler sur ses joues. Son sourire avait pris la même expression de bien être que celui de son frère. Elle laissa alors sa peine se déverser et enfoui son visage dans ses genoux. Les adieux étaient trop durs, beaucoup trop durs.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Vincent la serra contre lui et la rassura.

Camille, Laissons les décider désormais s'ils veulent revenir ou rester ensemble là bas.

Elle regarda Vincent, qui ne put contenir ses larmes.

\- Je te promets, ma grande et belle amie, que j'ai fait tout ce qui est mon possible. Désormais, ce n'est plus de mon ressort mais du leur

Les deux jeunes gens portèrent Freya qui venait de s'éveiller , totalement épuisée, la firent assoir sur le canapé et lui posèrent une couverture sur les épaules. Elle ne parlait plus et n'avait d'yeux que pour ses frères. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Vincent s'approcha des deux vampires. Il posa une main sur le visage de Niklaus et lui caressa doucement la joue et fit de même avec Elijah puis emmena Camille avec lui et ils s'assirent en silence près du bureau. La jeune femme au passage reposa les cadres brisés sur le bureau et fixa les photos. Une famille, détruite et brisée.

Vincent ferma un peu les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il sourit en repensant à cette histoire d'un autre siècle qu'il avait entendu murmurer de la bouche de ce vampire si imprévisible. 1000 ans d'histoire commune et de fraternité… Il avait maintenu le lien le plus longtemps possible mais le flux s'était peu à peu détaché de lui comme si il avait juste voulu rejoindre les deux frères et les englober de sa puissance. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel lien, un tel attachement, et c'est alors qu'il avait sentit la chaleur entre ses mains, la chaleur de leur corps, leur cœur battre dans un même mouvement, leur respiration et leur souffle ne faire qu'un. Ils s'étaient rejoints. Puis tout était devenu noir et il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait désormais espérer.

Il avait sentit le froid l'envahir avant de sombrer. Il avait sentit leurs âmes s'envoler. Il avait vu le défilement de leur si longue vie, les déchirantes, les horreurs, les trahisons, la solitude, le sang, la violence, tout ce qui avait été construit autour de leur vie puis au milieu de cette déchéance, l'amour d'une famille unie, qui se battait pour chacun d'entre eux, l'amour de ces deux frères qui avaient décidé de rester ensemble pour l'éternité.

Il se mit alors à pleurer sans le vouloir et posa son front sur le bureau. Il n'aurait pas pensé que la perte de ses deux là lui causerait ce vide qu'il ressentait en lui. Bordel, même dans la mort, les Mikaleson seraient toujours les grands gagnants !

Vincent releva les yeux sur les deux corps si tranquilles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jeune hybride vampire ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son loup grogna voulant rester indéfiniment dans la chaleur du lieu où il avait décidé d'aller dormir. Niklaus le repoussa d'une pensée puis ouvrit ses grands yeux verts pour fixer un plafond blanc. Il pouvait y voir se refléter le vacillement de l'ombre que faisaient les bougies. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Il entendit le crépitement du feu mais resta les yeux fixés vers le haut. Il se sentait si bien, allongé là, sans bouger. L'odeur de cette pièce lui était familière et le rassurait. Il referma un peu les yeux, épuisé.

Puis le jeune vampire tâtonna d'une main le lieu où il reposait. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour se sentir serein. Il tâtonna, laissant ses doigts chercher sur le lit chaud. Son bras bougea un peu plus pour se glisser vers l'endroit où sa main voulait aller.

…Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux bruns comme si la lourdeur de ses paupières l'empêchait de vouloir le faire. La lumière qu'il perçut dans un brouillard épais lui donna envie de s'enfouir de nouveau dans le noir où il était plongé. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, le mal de tête qu'il ressentait le faisant se sentit lourd et perdu dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe trop grand, puis il essaya de focaliser son attention sur les bruits. Le crépitement d'un feu, une respiration douce … Puis il réussit à fixer un plafond blanc. La pièce semblait chaude, bien trop chaude. Il avait tellement eu froid sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi. Il refixa tout en clignant du regard, le plafond blanc où il put y voir refléter l'ombre des bougies qui semblaient éclairer la pièce.

Le brun posa sa main encore endolori par les pressions qu'il avait eu dessus contre l'endroit où il était allongé. Il tâtonna un petit moment à la recherche de quelque chose qui semblait lui manquer.

Il allongea tout doucement son bras vers la présence qu'il ressentait à ses côtés.

Puis il toucha quelque chose de chaud. Il sentit alors un contact chaud et bienveillant.

Klaus effleura du bout des doigts la main qui se tendait vers lui. Une main chaude et protectrice…

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent délicatement au début, pour s'enlacer doucement, s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres et leur paume se touchèrent. Le flux qui se déversa emplit leur corps et leur cœur. Ils soulevèrent leur corps en même temps dans un même soupir de délivrance.

Elijah tourna alors la tête vers son jeune frère et leur regard se croisèrent. Brun contre vert, brun contre doré…Sans prononcer un seul mot, il serrèrent leur main encore plus fortement.

Elija tira doucement sur la main de son petit frère pour l'attirer contre lui. Joue contre joue, épaule nue contre épaule nue, ils fixèrent le plafond ensemble. Klaus lui montra d'un doigt levé les ombres qui se dessinaient sur ce dernier puis murmura :

\- The show must go one, Elijah, the show must go on…

Vincent se leva, les yeux écarquillés,il voulut courir vers le lit, leur parler, puis fixa leur mouvement. Ils se retrouvaient doucement, prudemment, silencieusement. C'était beau, puissant magique.

Il arrêta sa marche, revint sur ses pas sans bruit, prit Camille par les épaules et attrapa la main de la jeune sorcière, et les entraîna dehors.

\- Laissons les dans leur intimité.

Klaus releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer, regarda autour de lui, perdu, puis attrapa les couvertures pour les reposer sur leurs corps épuisés. Il sentit la fièvre monter en lui, prendre au passage son frère aussi et il frissonna. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour récupérer cette ville et refaire résonner le nom des Mikaleson dans la Nouvelle Orléans !

Puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller , épuisé et ferma les yeux.

\- The show must go on , Niklaus.

L'hybride sourit doucement puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Elijha. Le sommeil emporta les deux vampires avant même que la première bougie ne s'éteigne.

The End

 _ **Vous pourrez retrouver Vincent, Camille, et nos deux ténébreux frangins, das une suite prochaine. En espérant que cette histoire vous ai plu ...je vous quitte et me replonge dans l'écriture avec mes deux frères préférés pour vous proposer une nouvelle histoire bien moins surnaturelle mais peut être plus sombre et plus inquiétante. Peut etre je viendrai glisser quelques bonus. En attendant l'arrivée de cette nouvelle histoire je vous propose de rejoindre la famille Mikaleson dans des petites aventures plus calme que je vous déposerai au fur et à mesure ici.**_

 _ **A bientôt et merci de m'avoir suivi. Un grand merci à Djino04 pour tous ces encouragements tout au long de cette fic.**_


End file.
